Black Blood
by MadameCissy
Summary: What if everything you knew turns out to be a lie? Hermione uncovers the secrets about her blood status and finds herself having to choose between the life she has and the one she is destined to live. Hermione/Bellatrix & Hermione/Narcissa.
1. Black Blood

**Summary:** Hermione has always wondered from where her magical abilities come. As far as she knows there are no witches or wizards in her family. She researches her family tree but stumbles across a problem. When she learns the truth it changes everything. Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you'd find out everything you'd ever known was a lie? If suddenly the blood in your veins makes a difference to who you are? Does it change you? Will it change you? Does your blood really decide who you are and what you are to become?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all its characters, places etc. belong to the ever brilliant JKR. I just borrow them, create a story of my own and then put them back where I found them. Just rewriting the storylines for HBP and DH. Hermione centred. Enjoy!

**Timeline: **AU. NON-Canon. Set after OOTP. Those events didtake place. (Sirius is dead). Disregards everything from HPB and DH.

**Pairing:** Hermione/Bellatrix (eventually) Femmeslash

**Rating:** T/M

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the middle of summer. It was one of the hottest summers England had known for years, or so the weather forecasters kept telling them night after night. It seemed to be the main item on the news every night, as well as on the front page of every newspaper. It was as if suddenly a heat wave had managed to replace all the evil, despair and distress in the world.  
Temperatures had risen to over 30 degrees Celsius during the day and the country seemed to melt under the lasting heat. The normally so nicely kept green lawns of her neighbours had gone a horrible shade of yellow as the council has restricted the use of water and people were told to stop watering their lawns.

The nights were sticky and warm, leaving people sleeping with their windows wide open, desperate to catch a trace of wind that wasn't there. Not even at the normally windy banks of the river Thames. It were those very banks of the river and the nearby beaches people retreated to, soaking up the rays of sunshine and enjoying the coolness of the water.  
People were gasping for the much desired rain to come and wash the heat away but so far there was no sign that was going to happen anytime soon.

She sighed and ran a hand through her busy brown hair. Hermione wished for snow. She loved the winter. She was maybe one of the very few people who couldn't wait for winter to come. Not only because she could spend hours staring at the pure white flakes tumbling down but also because winter meant she was at Hogwarts. Summer holidays always knew a certain loneliness. Loneliness she knew her best friend Harry would share.

Hermione sat in a small back room of the Gravesend registry office. The clerk had let her in here over two hours ago, after reminding her to be careful with the paperwork. Before her lay several sheets of paper and one old book. The air conditioning created the illusion of a cool, soft air. She knew that outside awaited the uncomfortable confrontation with the summer heat.

Hermione's hazel brown eyes drifted back to the book and then to the notepad that lay beside her. It had several names scribbled down in it but her pen now lay untouched. She closed her eyes for a moment before carefully closing the book and folding the papers back into their original shape. She picked up her notepad and pushed it back in her bag. She stood up, left the room and found the clerk in the office down the hall. He looked up when she stuck her head around the door.

"Thank you. I am done. I left the things in the room," she smiled politely and the man returned the smile. She could see the pearls of sweat on his forehead and felt sorry for him. It was no pleasure having to be stuck in all day, during times like this, whilst others enjoyed the coolness of the Kent shorelines, or even the river banks. Hermione let her eyes dart around the room briefly before she turned around and left. She prepared herself for the confrontation with the heat as she stepped out of the registry office. It felt like a blow to her head as she stepped outside. She brushed her white skirt flat and readjusted her pink top before glancing from left to right.

She walked her way home, ignoring the chance to catch the next bus. She did not particularly enjoy the foresight of having to spend time in an enclosed space that had no air conditioning and would most likely smell of sweaty feet and two day old fish.

Hermione made her way through Gravesend almost blindly. She had grown up here, lived here all her live. She knew the city centre like the back of her hand. She automatically made her way home by walking down quiet roads and turning familiar corners. Gravesend was a town at the coast of Kent. Kent itself was known as the Garden of England with its beautiful beaches, rolling hills, wooded valleys and open landscapes. And it was those golden sand beaches that were Hermione's favourite place to be. It had several secluded bays and at times it was maybe the quietest place on Earth.

~()~

Hermione closed the front door behind her and stepped into the coolness of her parent's living room. The jingle of a familiar daytime TV show told her her mother was home early from the practice and as Hermione made her way through the lounge into the dining kitchen she found her mother preparing tonight's dinner.

"Mione, where have you been?" Katherine Granger asked as her daughter entered the kitchen. She turned around to look at Hermione and Hermione took this chance to have a quick glance at what would be for dinner tonight. It looked like a salmon salad. She smiled.

"Registry office," Hermione answered whilst opening the fridge and she found a bottle of water. She observed her mother's reaction. She could tell her body posture had changed. Her mother's spine had stiffened at the mention of where Hermione had been. "I am trying to research the family tree."

"Really?" Katherine asked without looking up this time. She was chopping some of the vegetables to go in the salad. Hermione would swear her mother was trying to cut the cucumber in such tiny pieces she would need a microscope to find them in her salad "Why?"

Hermione sipped from her cold water. "I have told you before," she said softly. "I want to know where..." She pause, hoping her mother would turn to look at her but she didn't "I want to know if there are any other witches or wizards in our family. I can't believe I am the only one. I can never be the only one, mum!"

Katherine slowly turned around. She looked at her daughter. Hermione was a spitting image of her. The same hazel brown eyes, the same brown curls. Looking at her daughter was as if she was looking at herself, twenty years back in time. "We have told you before that we don't know where it comes from, Mione. You asked me and your dad so many times. From the moment we learned you were a witch. Don't you think we tried to find out too?"

Hermione shook her head. She had heard those words so many times before. It had never felt right. She knew something wasn't right. She had always known. "There must be. Being a witch doesn't just happen. I see it all the time, at Hogwarts. There is always Wizarding blood in the family somewhere."

Katherine sighed. Her daughter had not only inherited her looks. She also inherited her brains and her stubbornness. This moment was again a reminder of that. Slowly she turned around; a smile perched on her lips. "Did you find anything?"

Hermione shook her head as she looked up to meet her mother's eyes. She knew her mother was trying to be supportive but she also knew her mother already knew the answer she was going to give. She still felt the disappointment she felt when she traced back the family for several generations. Her voice was trembling. "No."

Katherine put down her knife and walked up to her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry sweetheart," she whispered into her daughter's curls and pulled her closer. Hermione closed her eyes. "I understand you want to know more."

Hermione broke away from her mother's embrace and caught her eyes. The question had been burning on the tip of her tongue from the moment she came home. "What can you tell me about my grandparents, mum?"

"You mean my father?" Katherine asked, suddenly caught off guard. Her eyes suddenly changed, betraying sadness. She swallowed. "You never knew him, Mione."

Hermione nodded. Her maternal grandparents had died several years before she was born. When she was younger she had asked questions but her mother had never been really willing to share much. Over the years Hermione had learned that it was just too painful for her mother to tell.

She had grown up with her grandparents from her father's side of the family. The Grangers had been lovely grandparents. They had taken her out for trips to the zoo, to the park and the beach. They loved her like grandparents loved their granddaughter.

Hermione had saved the final bit of information till last. She didn't want to hurt her mother but she needed to know. For the past six years she had been wondering who she was and where the magical part of her came from. "I can't find anything about him, or his wife. There is nothing. I can't even find the name of their parents." She looked at her mother. "Nothing, mum, absolutely nothing. I can't even find a birth record for granddad!"

Katherine Granger shook her head. She looked away from her daughter and turned back to cutting up the salad. Hermione heard the knife steadily chop the vegetables. "I can't explain that, Hermione. All I know is that he was a lovely father to me and he would have made a wonderful grandfather to you. He would have been so proud to have such a beautiful granddaughter like you."

Hermione nodded. She sighed. "I'm sorry, mum" she whispered

"It's OK Hermione. We all want to know where we came from," Katherine answered and glanced over her shoulder. She smiled weakly. Hermione finished her water and quickly kissed her mother on the cheek before leaving the kitchen. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door securely behind her.

Hermione strode across the room and sat down on her bed. She took the piece of paper out of her bag and unfolded it. She had drawn out a family tree with the little information she had managed to find today. Somehow something just did not feel right. She rubbed her eyes. She was tired and had a headache coming on. The heat in her room was terrible. The windows were wide open but it made no difference. Hermione sighed.

Adam McKenzie was the name of her grandfather, the man about whom she could not find any other information than his name and the date he died. He had married a woman named Jean Hamilton, her grandmother. Her mother Katherine was their only child and she married John Granger.

Hermione took her wand from out of her bag and rolled it through her hands. She wondered who gave her the ability to use it, who gave her the natural magic that was flowing through her veins. She wondered who had opened up this wonderful world for her; leading her into a life she never even knew was possible.

~()~

Her parents had gone back to work early the next morning. By the time Hermione came downstairs they were long gone. Her mom had left a message on the fridge, asking her to get some potatoes and milk. Hermione smirked. The usual way of communication when her parents were at work was leaving notes.

She made herself a simple breakfast with some toast and orange juice before leaving the house. It was still terribly warm outside. Many people had gone out to the beach again, looking for that desperately desired coolness. The streets of Gravesend were abandoned.  
Hermione was dressed in a knee length black skirt and a white tank top and her hair was held together by a white elastic band. Her bag hung over her shoulder, holding both her wand and the so important piece of paper.

Hermione stepped back into the registry office with a sense of determination she had never felt before. Minutes later she was standing in the office of the clerk again. It was a different one than the clerk she saw yesterday and Hermione sighed. The lady looked up when she noticed Hermione standing in the doorway. She smiled friendly. "It is a lovely day outside and you are in here. How can I help you, love?"

Hermione unfolded her piece of paper. She knew her mother wasn't going to thank her for this. "I was here yesterday" she started and hesitated. The woman stood up from behind her desk and approached Hermione. "I am trying to research my family tree but have reached a dead end. I am not quite sure what to do next."

"What exactly is the problem?" the lady asked and Hermione's eyes shot to the name badge the woman was wearing. Julie. She was around the same age as her mother. Curly hair was held back in a loose pony tail and blue eyes peered over her glasses. "What's your name, love?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered and showed the lady the piece of paper. Julie looked at it, nodding slowly. Hermione felt annoyed with herself and also with her mother. Had she been part of a Wizarding family it would have been so easy to trace her family line for centuries. Not it looked like she was lost somewhere in the dark. "It's about my grandfather, Adam McKenzie. I can't find anything about him. Only his name, the date he married and the date he died. I can't even a record of his birth or anything."

"That is odd indeed," Julie answered and she gestured Hermione to follow her. Hermione was lead into a different part of the registry office then were she was sitting yesterday. Julie had quite a pace going and Hermione began walking faster to keep up. Her heart was racing in her chest. "Even if your grandfather wasn't born in Gravesend we should still have some records of his birth, or at least something that has a date on it that will tell you what his actual date of birth is."

Julie held still by what looked like an old filing cabinet. She took a large set of keys from her pocket and searched through the keys for a minute or two before finding a tiny little metal key that fitted the lock. The drawer opened with a horrible shrieking sound and Hermione flinched. Julie rummaged through the drawer for a bit before finally picking up a dusty, yellow folder. She carefully placed it on the table and glanced at Hermione. "It may be that your grandfather changed his last name."

Hermione frowned as she eagerly watched how Julie opened the book. She saw handwritten names, lots and lots of them. "Why would someone do that?"

"Back in the day people could do that for several reasons. Maybe the family name was tainted by the actions of another person. Maybe the person did not wish to have anything to do with them," Julie answered as she flipped through several aged and yellow stained pages. She hesitated but then seemed to have decided Hermione could handle the nastier side too. "Sometimes people did it to avoid prosecution."

Hermione swallowed. The last thing she wanted was to find out her grandfather was a criminal. Her nerves only increased as Julie stopped flicking through the pages. Her finger was now sliding down a list of names. If this was a list of people who had ever changed their names it was a long list, Hermione noticed. She wondered why. Her heart skipped a beat when Julie looked up. Her blue eyes met Hermione's.

"I think I found your answer, love," she said slowly and stepped aside so Hermione could look at the list. "Your grandfather did indeed change his last name. And not just his last name, by the looks of it." She chuckled as her eyes drifted back to the paper, oblivious to Hermione's increasing anxiety. "If I had a first name like that, I'd change it too. Who'd name their child like that?"

Hermione's hazel brown eyes fell down onto the paper and she searched the list. After several names that meant nothing to her she suddenly gasped loudly for air. There, in the left row, she found her grandfather's name. Adam McKenzie. She felt her heart freeze in her chest. Julie's comment about the first name began to make sense as her eyes slowly drifted to the right column of names. The left column had been marked with "Known As", the right one with "Previously". Her stomach tightened as the name in the right column sunk in.

Alphard Black.

Hermione slowly shook her head. She had looked through the standard files of the registry office, looking for any sign of a Wizarding name. Abbott or Prewett. They were common surnames in the wizard world. She had found no sign of them. But now she found one of the darkest last names in the Wizarding world. There was no doubt in her mind this was a Wizarding last name. Nothing in her heart or mind doubted she had found her answer.

"Are you all right love?" Julie asked carefully when she saw how Hermione's eyes had widened in shock. She found Hermione's hand and squeezed it briefly. It was enough to bring Hermione back into the present. "Is this not what you had expected?"

"I..." Hermione stuttered and once again stared at the paper. It was really there. Her grandfather had been Alphard Black. Not Adam McKenzie. That was the man he had become when he changed his name. His first name did not ring a bell. His surname did ring loads. "I am not sure, to be honest" she whispered softly and took a few deep breaths. Julie looked at her, curiously. "I knew there was something." She folded her little piece of paper back up and pushed it into her bag. "This tells me a lot. Thank you so much."

She ran out of the room, leaving Julie stunned and surprised. She knew Gravesend well enough to know there was a small Owlery in a back alley not too far from the registry office. The lady who owned it was a witch but only other witches or wizards were able to tell. Hermione doubted there were many more of them in Gravesend. To Muggles it was just another odd little shop that happened have several owls.

She reached the shop only a few minutes later and stepped inside. The little bell over the door chimed and the elderly witch came from the backroom. When she saw Hermione she smiled.

"I haven't seen you for a while dear. How are things at Hogwarts?" she inquired friendly as she watched how Hermione picked up one of the quills and a small peach of parchment from her bag.

"Very well thank you," Hermione answered softly as she scribbled down a short message. "When I return in September I will make sure I will give Professor McGonnagal your regards." She looked up to find Molly Sheridan, as the witch was known by, look at her. "She was very pleased with your herbal teas last year."

Molly Sheridan nodded. "I dare say she will have been. Minerva always had a fine taste for herbal teas, especially the oriental ones" She took the piece of parchment from Hermione and rolled it up. She stuck out one bony arm and a large owl came flying down from a shelf in the corner. It had been asleep only minutes ago but now it looked bright awake. Its yellow eyes found Hermione and she smiled.

"Take this to Harry Potter," she said softly and the owl cocked its head, blinked and then it Molly Sheridan took it to the door. Hermione watched it fly away into the afternoon sky. She sighed. Her mind was working overtime. Her heart was racing in her chest. She bit her lip. She could dare ask Molly Sheridan. The old witch had proven knowledgeable about a lot of things, people and events connected to the wizard world.

"Anything else I can do to help you with dear?" Molly asked as she walked back behind the counter and began to rearrange some of her items.

Hermione swallowed. She had no idea how she was going to explain why she knew this name or how she had gained her knowledge. She watched as Molly cleaned her counter and decided to take the chance. "Perhaps. Have you ever heard of someone called Alphard Black? It sounds like a wizard name to me but I am not sure"

"I do not think I can help you with that, my dear," Molly answered. It stirred disappointment in Hermione. Molly took something from underneath her counter. She gave the small bag to Hermione "Please give this to Minerva when you return to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and managed to make a smile appear on her face. She had not expected to find her answers here. But she had questions that needed answering. She put the bag Molly Sheridan had given her inside her own bag, cherishing her wand briefly as she did so. "I will. Have a good day."

"And to you, Miss Granger," Molly Sheridan answered. "Please give my regards to Minerva."

Hermione left the small Owlery and returned home. She knew the owl had a fair bit to travel but she watched the sky in anticipation to see if the bird returned. Hours passed and her parents returned from work Hermione restrained herself from telling her mother what she had learned. The time was not right.

She had finished dinner with her parents by half past six and stocked her dishwasher to do her mother a favour. She retired to her bedroom after the eight o'clock news and listened to some music whilst reading some of her schoolbooks. Still there was no sign of the owl. It appeared Harry didn't answer her letter...

~()~

She had not told her parents she was going here. She knew they would question her about her reasons to come down to London for just one day. She had just told them she was going out for the day, to meet with some friends whom she knew from her former Muggle school. It was a lie. She had not spoken to any of her former friends for years. She could have gone to London without saying anything to her parents. They probably wouldn't have noticed she was gone anyway. They were working all day. Both of them. Again.

Hermione stood on the pavement and stared at the beautiful Victorian houses down this particular road. There was number 11 and 13. To the Muggle world the number 12 was hidden. It had caused somewhat of a stir at first but everybody has gotten used to it and the Muggles just accepted it was a strange little thing. And it was exactly number12 Hermione was desperate to get to.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place was home to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It had once belonged to the Black family. The same family that shared its last name with her grandfather.  
The house was protected by a Fidelius Charm, making it invisible to its neighbours. Hermione looked at the spot where the house was supposed to be, focusing on the thought of the house appearing. Seconds later Number twelve slowly appeared as if out of nowhere. Hermione crossed the road, climbed the few steps and then rushed through the front door. The silence of the house greeted her. The front door closed behind her and Hermione took a few deep breaths. It had been several months since she had last set foot in this house. It held some lovely, and also horrible, memories. The most horrible one of all was probably that it felt as if Sirius's ghost was lingering around her.

The front door led into a long hallway, which was still dimly lit by a chandelier. The wallpaper was still peeling, no matter how much cleaning they had done to make it habitable last year. The portrait of Sirius's mother hung in the hallway too, though safely hidden behind dark curtains. On one side of the hallway was the entrance into the dining room. Hermione remembered that room to hold a dresser with the Black family china. At the end of the hallway was a beautiful staircase leading to the upper floors.

"Hermione?"

The voice came from the dining room and Hermione recognised it as Harry's. She quickly made her way through the hallway and then stepped into the dining room. Harry was leaning against the table. His face lit up when he saw his best friend. Hermione smiled and ran over to him. She flung her arms around his neck and Harry was dragged into a powerful hug. She held him tightly for several moments until he patted her on the shoulder, whispering something about oxygen.

"I wasn't sure if you would be able to get away," Hermione said once she had finally let go. She looked at Harry. He looked as if he had grown another three inches this summer. He looked thinner than he had done before the summer holidays however. Clearly the Dursley's were still not feeding him properly. Added with the stress and pain of having lost Sirius, it was understandable Harry looked unwell. She frowned. "How did you get here?"

"I will be going to Ron's after today," Harry answered and Hermione suspected he had sneaked out of his aunt and uncle's house. It explained his trunk that was leaning against the kitchen top. Harry's green eyes darkened behind his glasses. His face betrayed his pain. Hermione could see the grief flickering in his eyes. "It's not like they care anyway."

Hermione respected his words by leaving a short silence between them. She knew it must have been difficult for Harry to come back to this house. The house where Sirius had lived, where had been a prisoner. The house he had abandoned to come to their rescue during the fight at the Ministry. It was the night that his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. It was the night the only family member Harry had left had been taken away from him.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" Harry asked and looked at Hermione. "What's going on?"

"You need to show me that family tapestry with the Black family tree," Hermione urged him. She had briefly laid eyes upon the tapestry when they were staying here last year but never bothered to really look at it. But she needed to see it now. "I will explain when we see it."

Harry went ahead of Hermione and they climbed the stairs to the next floor. There were three rooms on the next floor. There was the drawing room, a bedroom and a bathroom. It was that very bedroom Hermione had shared with Ginny during their stay here. But it was the drawing room that held the Black family tapestry. She followed Harry into the room and the first thing Hermione saw were the large windows that faced out onto the street in front of the house. But then her eyes drifted to the wall. And she gasped as the laid eyes on the family tree for the first time.

"What are we looking for?" Harry asked as he stood still right by the spot where Sirius's name had been burned away. He turned to look at Hermione. The empty spot of his godfather's name was too painful. "Hermione?"

Hermione had already found what she was looking for. Her heart froze in her chest. A mixture of fear, sadness and a slight feeling of disgust. She pointed to another spot. Another picture that had been burned away. She swallowed. "Alphard Black."

"Sirius's uncle," Harry answered, still not quite understanding what Hermione meant. "He was disowned and disinherited because he gave gold to Sirius when he ran away. Alphard Black is the brother of Sirius's mother Walburga and he is also the brother of Cygnus Black. And he is the father of..."

"Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black," Hermione answered, feeling a sense of revulsion at the mention of Bellatrix's name "Yes, I know." She stared at the name of Alphard Black before she slowly turned around to face Harry. Her hazel brown eyes met his green. "He is my grandfather, Harry."

Harry frowned. "He is _what_?"

Hermione gestured at the Black tapestry. "Alphard Black is my grandfather." She slowly shook her head. Her eyes had filled up with tears. Her voice broke as the tears slowly slid down her face. She pointed at some of the darkest names in magical history. Her eyes were drawn back to Bellatrix Lestrange, once Bellatrix Black. To Narcissa Malfoy, once Narcissa Black. To Regulus, Sirius's brother. To Sirius. The last person to have been killed in the fight against evil. "This same blood runs through my veins and it makes me a Black heir."


	2. Running From The Truth

**Because several people asked: Even I am struggling**** with the Black family tree****. If I have worked it out correctly, Bellatrix a****nd Hermione are second cousins. ****Bellatrix's father Cygnus and Katherine's father Alphard are brothers - making Bellatrix and Katherine (Hermione's mother) cousins. **

"_The pure-blood families are all interrelated. If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left._"  
_Sirius Black. - The Order Of The Phoenix_

It shows how all the magical families are entwined, one way or another. Also legally (in "our world) marriages/relationships between second cousins are recognised and allowed - though many people feel uncomfortable with the idea. (my research told me even relationships/marriages between first cousins are allowed). I, personally, do not feel uncomfortable with the idea of second cousins getting together. I was going to change the storyline because of the second cousin thing but I have now researched it (and found it is legal and not considered incest) and have decided, since it's so common in the books and if you look through all the family trees, that Hermione and Bellatrix are no different. I apologise if anybody is offended or feels uncomfortable because of this.  
Also a few more examples of family bloodlines coming together in the HP books:

_Orion Black married Walburga Black (second cousins) - Sirius and Regulus__  
Cedrella Black married Septimus Weasley (assumed to be Arthur's father)__  
Lucretia Black married Ignatius Prewett (assumed to be Molly's father)__  
Dorea Black married Charlus Potter (assumed to be Harry's grandfather or great-uncle_) _  
Molly and Arthur were second cousins by marriage once removed, also making Harry and Ginny possibly third cousins, if not by blood then by marriage.__  
Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin are fourth cousins once removed._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry had stared at Hermione for several moments as the realization about her blood status and heritage sunk in. His green eyes first darkened but then slowly lit up behind his glasses and he looked at his best friend. Hermione's fingers were following several lines between the names on the Black tapestry. She had reached the name of her grandfather Alphard Black. His picture had been burned away. Carefully her fingers traced the banner with his name. The tapestry was scolded and she sighed as she circled the place where her grandfather's face one stood.

"You know what this means don't you?" Harry said slowly and he took Hermione's arm. She was pulled out of her thoughts and slowly looked up to meet Harry's eyes. He stared at her. His first shock had faded. Suddenly he seemed excited and he gestured at the list of three names at the bottom of the tapestry. They were the final three remaining heirs of the Black heritage. Bellatrix Black's line was connected to Rudolphus Lestrange. Andromeda's picture had been burned away. Narcissa Black's picture was connected to Lucius Malfoy.

"You are one of the last heirs, Hermione." Harry added "Whatever privileges come with being Black now also belong to you!" His face contorted and his voice dripped with venom as he mentioned the name of the woman he loathed the most. "Oh, if Bellatrix and Narcissa only knew that the youngest black heir is Muggle born! Or at least a Half Blood! The disgrace!"

Hermione felt her heart ache in her chest. Out of the three remaining Black heirs one was a devoted Death Eater, Narcissa was married to one and Andromeda had been disowned because she married a Muggle. Somehow Hermione considered her chances rather to slim to ever be able to claim whatever privileges came with being a Black. She wasn't even sure whether she wanted to. She rolled her eyes. "Now I know where my magical blood comes from. But why couldn't it have been a Prewett! I'd much rather be related to Mrs Weasley!"

Harry sensed the disappointment in Hermione's voice. Her hazel brown eyes once again focused on the tapestry and were drawn to the three Black sisters. He wasn't sure how he would feel if he'd found he was related to the Black family. He reached out and took her hand into his own. Slowly Hermione looked up. She swallowed. "What am I going to do now?"

Harry pulled up his shoulders. He had no idea how this information would benefit anybody. If anything it had caused Hermione more things to worry about. "I don't know, Mione. You said once that your parents had no idea there was Wizarding blood running in your family. Why do you think your mum never mentioned her father was a wizard?"

"Probably because she never knew. He must have stopped using magic when his family disowned him or something like that," Hermione suggested and glanced back at the tapestry. It was as if all those pictures were staring at her. She felt unworthy, unwanted. As if she did not belong. How could she possibly belong to a family that had one of the darkest names in the Wizarding world? A family deeper connected to the Dark Arts and Lord Voldermort than any other? "It explains why he changed his name. He chose to ignore his wizard past and lived the rest of his life as a Muggle. He married a Muggle woman and they had my mother. How worried he must have been to see whether she had any magical powers."

"Clearly she did not," Harry answered and Hermione shook her head. Her mother definitely had never shown any signs of magical ability. Clearly the genes from her Muggle mother had been stronger than those of her pure blood wizard father, leaving her mother without magical skills. But they came back in Hermione. She had always known she was different, from the time she was a little child. She could make things move without touching them and had the strange ability to get herself out of all sorts of uncomfortable situations. She had no idea that the things she could do were magic. Not until the day Minerva McGonnagal explained to her she was a witch. Professor McGonnagal had asked if there were any other witches or wizards in the family. Even then her parents had said they had no knowledge of there ever being one. McGonnagal had said it was likely there had once been a witch or wizard, perhaps several generations further back. "But you did."

"Yes. I did," Hermione answered slowly and threw one last glance at the tapestry before looking at Harry. "You can't say anything to anybody."

"But Hermione," Harry interrupted but Hermione shook her head, adamant Harry didn't mention this discovery to anybody. She wasn't sure whether she was ready, or willing, for anybody else to know the truth about her heritage. Especially Ron, who would make a big song and dance about it. And as soon as word came out a fourth Black heir had been found, the whole Wizarding world would be shaking with excitement.

"Harry, you can't say _anything_ to anybody!" Hermione insisted, her hazel brown eyes pierced into Harry's green. She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat away. Her stomach tightened and a wave of sickness fell over her. "There is too much at stake! Promise me you won't say anything!"

Harry nodded. He felt for his best friend. Hermione looked confused, saddened. "OK, I won't say anything to anybody!" He narrowed his eyes as she slowly realized the way she must be feeling. "What are you going to do now?"

Hermione took a deep breath and gestured at the tapestry. She wondered if her discovery would ever lead to her name being recognised. Somehow she doubted it. "What else can I do? I am going home. I can't say anything to my parents. I will have to wait till the school year starts and once we get back to Hogwarts I will speak to Professor McGonnagal. She will know what to do."

She and Harry stayed at twelve Grimmauld Place for another hour. They wandered around the house, looking in the empty bedrooms. The house still carried the echoes of the past. It was as if the marks left by the Black family never faded. Hermione tried to imagine the Blacks walking around in this house. Footsteps on the stairs. Voices in the rooms. She imagined Sirius and Regulus, together with their cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. She bit her lip as they made their way through every room before finally descending down the beautiful staircase and ending up in the long hallway.

"I have to go. I need to get back to Gravesend before my parents come home," Hermione said and watched how Harry fetched his trunk from the kitchen and dragged it through the hall and to the door. They both stepped outside. As the door closed behind them the house slowly disappeared again and seconds later there were only the numbers eleven and thirteen.

Harry turned to look at Hermione. "I will see you on the first of September." He smiled. Hermione tried to return the smile but she felt too tired. "If you can make it to Ron's before that though, it would be nice to all have some fun together before term starts."

Hermione briefly nodded. "I will ask mum and dad if I can." Her eyes wandered down the road. She was unsure why but it was as if she expected members of the Black family to walk down any moment. When she looked back at Harry she found him staring at her. He was looking at her with an inquisitive stare, as if he was trying to read her. She knew that look. He had copied it from her. She used it when she was studying something, or someone, and her brains were connecting the dots.

"I really need to go, Harry" Hermione said and briefly hugged him. When she let go she hurried down the pavement and turned around before disappearing around the corner. Harry was dragging his trunk down the pavement and had just hailed a taxi. She sighed as she watched him climb in, sadness overwhelmed her. Seconds later the taxi had disappeared and Hermione turned around, leaving Grimmauld Place and the Black residence behind her.

~()~

Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the most notorious and dangerous Death Eaters and she was perhaps Lord Voldemort's most loyal servant. Over the years she had proven her loyalty and her capacity to create chaos and destruction wherever she went. The mere mention of her name was enough to cause a whimper of fear in those who heard it. Her physical appearance sometimes even made the coldest and cruellest Death Eaters shiver. There was nothing she would not do for the Dark Lord. Her devotion was as close to insanity as anybody could ever be.

She rolled her wand through her slim fingers. Her long nails were polished in a dark shade of red and carefully traced the outline of her most dangerous weapon. To Bellatrix the colour of her nails was like blood. It was a sight she enjoyed. The blood red colour stood in sharp contrast with the pale tone of her skin. Long, raven black heavy curls fell freely down her shoulders. Her hair had always been one of her most impressive features. Her chocolate coloured, heavy lidded eyes never missed a single detail. Out of her three sisters she had the longest eyelashes, which sometimes gave her an almost childish appearance. Her lips were almond shaped and a deep shade of red and often pouted in a way that reminded others of a child who was trying to have its way. Her slim though curvy body was dressed in heavy velvet layers that formed a black dress with a black corset. The corset cherished her strong and full breasts, another powerful feature of her appearance. Bellatrix carried the typical Black beauty, which came with a natural arrogance, well. Not even fourteen years in Azkaban had managed to rob her from her most impressive beauty.

She was leaning against the pillows on the four poster bed. A housel elf was working hard on massaging her feet. Bellatrix shot a few demeaning glances down at the creature at her feet, still rolling the wand through her fingers. It was enough to make the creature whiter and whimper in fear. Bellatrix chuckled to herself. Nothing gave her greater pleasure than sensing the fear of others.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bellatrix's head snapped up. "Enter," she growled and the door slowly opened. Slowly Bellatrix's dark expression lightened up as she watched her younger sister enter her bedroom. Narcissa Malfoy was the complete opposite to her darker sister. She had fine blonde hair, which was tight back in a bun in her neck. She was slightly taller than Bellatrix was and her eyes were ocean blue. It was astonishing to see how two sisters looked so different. Narcissa was also slim though her body had developed slightly less voluptuous than Bellatrix's.

"Bella, I wish to speak to you," Narcissa almost whispered. Her blue eyes shot to the house elf at Bellatrix's feet and she pulled up her nose. Bellatrix pushed herself up and without warning gave the house elf a good kick. The small grey creature flew across the room and collided harshly with the wall. Its lifeless body slid down to the ground and remained there in a heap of dirty clothes and limbs. Bellatrix chuckled to herself before sliding off the bed and approaching Narcissa.

Her dark eyes captured those of her sister. Almost naturally she tried to slip into her sister's mind. But Narcissa closed it instantly, resulting in a quick smirk from her older sister. "What is it, Cissy?"

"There has been an unexpected _development__,_" Narcissa spoke slowly and averted her eyes to the floor. Bellatrix's dark eyes narrowed. She felt frustrated her sister no longer allowed her to invade her mind. She had always found it rather amusing to read Narcissa's thoughts. Even more so because she knew that, no matter how much her younger sister loved her, Narcissa had never had the power to stand up to her.

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow. "What kind of development?" she barked. Narcissa looked back up. Her eyes were as emotionless as ever. There had never been a lot of warmth in the youngest Black sister but as she had grown older it seemed all the kindness she once held had vanished. Her tone of voice betrayed her anxiety. "I was not aware we were expecting developments. The plan is still in its early stages!"

Narcissa's hand slipped into the pocket of her robes. She gave the piece of parchment to Bellatrix, who almost grasped it out of her hands. Her dark eyes darkened even more when she saw what Narcissa meant. In her hand she held the drawn out version of the Black family tree. It had been in the family for centuries. It was an identical copy of the tapestry that hung in Grimmauld Place. Her eyes shot back up and pierced into Narcissa's.

"When did this happen?" she shrieked and threw the parchment back at her sister. The manic side of Bellatrix quickly reached the surface. Narcissa only just caught the parchment and watched how Bellatrix began pacing around the room. Everything about Bellatrix's posture betrayed her agitation. She flipped her wand in her hand, making it shoot red sparks as she did so. It was a natural response of the wand to the way it was handled and an expression of Bellatrix's natural magic. "More importantly, _how_ did this happen?"

Narcissa remained silent. She had no answer to Bellatrix's questions and knew that a wrong answer would enrage her sister even more. She watched Bellatrix pace around the room, whispering manically to herself. Her face was a mask of anxiety. Suddenly Bellatrix froze and turned to look at Narcissa. "There must have been some form of magical seal that kept this a secret until a certain time. However it does not mention a name."

Narcissa shook her head. She too had realized there must have been some magical seal, binding the secret to be kept until someone discovered it or until a certain time had passed. "He married! He married a Mudblood and they had a child! And that filthy half-blood had a child too!"

Bellatrix nodded slowly. "There are no names. Only dates of birth for the half blood and the grandchild. This grandchild is the last Black heir, Cissy. This grandchild is our blood." She paused and her dark eyes captured her sisters. She pressed her lips together. Her dark eyes had a dangerous shine. "We must find this child."

"What do we do when we find this child?" Narcissa inquired softly. The manic look in her sister's eyes no longer scared her. Her blue eyes fell back down to the piece of parchment in her hand. The extra line that had appeared had changed everything. It had changed their family history and possibly even their family status, but most of all their fate.

Bellatrix shook her head. It was a question to which she did not have an answer. Not yet. "I don't know. This child has the blood of the noble House of Black running through their veins, yet they are also related to Mudbloods. Perhaps they are not wizards. We need to find this child." She hesitated "I do not know what else to do."

~()~

Hermione sat in the window of her bedroom, her bare feet rested on a chair. It had long gone dark but the temperatures were almost still as high as during the day. It was quiet. The alarm by the side of her bed told her it was almost 1 am. She was wearing white shorts and a pink top, ready to go to bed. Her hair fell loosely down her shoulders. She had pulled her knees up to her chin, her legs wrapped around her legs. She slowly rocked backwards and forwards. Her mind was rushing. Constant images, thoughts and voices flashed through her head.  
She glanced at her bed. A pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of socks lay neatly on her duvet. A pair of trainers stood on the floor.

Hermione slowly slipped out of the window sill. Her parents had gone to bed an hour ago. She had listened to their footsteps and their whispers until they faded. Half an hour ago everything went quiet. She had sneaked onto the landing and heard the familiar loud noise of her father's snoring.

She walked over to her bed, stripped from her pyjamas and slipped into her jeans, the long sleeved shirt and then pulled the black shirt over her head too. She put on her socks and then her trainers. From under her bed she took a rug sack. She had packed it a few hours earlier. She had stashed it with a bottle of water, some sandwiches, a bar of chocolate, some of her school books and all the money, both Muggle pounds and wizard Galleons, she had. Hermione took her wand from her desk, scribbled a short note and left it on her pillow before she carefully opened her bedroom door. She stepped onto the landing, glanced at her parent's bedroom door. Her father was still snoring loudly. Hermione sadly sighed and then made her way down the stairs. She skipped the fourth and sixth step, because she knew they cracked.  
Hermione opened the front door and stepped outside. It was dark. It was quiet. All the houses along the road were dark. The world was asleep.

She looked around several times before she firmly started walking. Every so often she'd stop and look over her shoulder. Gravesend by night was almost a different world compared to Gravesend by day. Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't quite know how long she had been walking but she had finally reached the train station. It was abandoned. There were no trains at this hour. She fell down on one of the benches and put her rug sack down beside her.

Suddenly an unexpected noise made her look up. There was the familiar CRACK of a wizard or witch Apparating. Hermione's hand slipped into her back pocket and she pulled out her wand. Her breath chocked in the back of her throat. Slowly she slipped off the bench, neglecting to pick up her bag.

"Hello?" she called. Her voice was carried on by the silence of the night. Her heart pounded violently against her ribcage in her chest. There was no answer. "Hello?"

Still no answer. Hermione raised her wand and whispered a soft "Lumos". The tip of her wand lit up and cast a tender glow of light into the darkness. She walked along the platform, approaching the spot where she had heard the CRACK.

A cold hand closed unexpectedly around her wrist. Hermione shrieked. The fingers on her skin felt stone cold frozen. The grip tightened briefly before it slowly loosened. A cloaked figure stepped from the darkness between two little shops on the platform, still holding Hermione's left hand. Hermione raised her wand with her right hand. The light fell on the other person's face. Her companion's face was pale, but she could quite see it because it was mainly covered by the hood of her companion's cloak.

"Hermione Granger." The voice of her companion belonged to a woman. It was a voice Hermione did not recognise straight away. Her hand slipped from Hermione's wrist and both her hands reached for her hood. She slowly pulled it down and exposed her face. Hermione gasped for air as she watched the woman who was standing in front of her. It was the face of someone she wished she would never see again. Wavy brown hair fell down her shoulders, cherishing the pale skin of her face. Chocolate brown eyes slowly looked up to meet Hermione's.

Hermione's wand shot further up, to only two inches from the woman's face. Her grip tightened. Her eyes darkened and her face changed into a mask of anger and fury. Every memory of what happened at the Ministry of Magic flashed before her eyes. She heard those cackling manic voice. The disturbed words that fell from this woman's lips. For a brief second her hand shook but she restrained herself. The woman before her did not flinch at the wand aimed at her face. She just looked at Hermione, dark brown eyes looking for the lighter pair.

"You!" Hermione hissed and cocked her head sideways. All her senses had come to live. Her heart still pounded in her chest. Blood rushed through her veins. Her muscles tightened with the adrenaline flowing through her face. "Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"I can see where your misunderstanding comes from," the woman spoke clearly and calmly. She still did not flinch at the wand aimed at her face. "But I am not Bellatrix, Hermione." She paused and watched how Hermione's hand very slowly eased around her wand. She let her wand drop slightly, aiming at the woman's chest. "My name is Andy Tonks but to many people I am still better known as Andromeda Black."

Hermione lowered her wand completely. Only now did she realize the woman standing before her had lighter hair than Bellatrix Lestrange and her eyes were not as dark as those that belonged to her manic sister. Her skin was as pale and her lips were formed exactly the same way. Her face looked younger than Bellatrix's. Hermione knew Bellatrix was the older sister and probably Azkaban had aged her quicker too.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered and averted her eyes. She stored her wand back into her pocket and slowly looked back up. Andromeda Black had not moved. She curiously observed Hermione. "I thought... You look so much like her!"

"All my life people have told me how much I look like my deranged sister," Andromeda answered softly and a tender smile broke through on her face. She reached out her hand and Hermione took it. They shook hands and when Andromeda pulled back she grinned. "I did not mean to scare you, Hermione, though it is very unwise of you to leave in the middle of the night. Especially under the current circumstances."

"Current circ..." Hermione arched an eyebrow and looked at Andromeda. She realized what the other witch meant. "Hang on, how do you know?"

"I may have been disowned but I have not stopped looking at my family tree, Hermione," Andromeda answered slowly. "When we were young our parents gave us one of these" She took a piece of parchment from her robes and gave it to Hermione. Hermione recognised the Black family tree straight away. It was identical to the one she had seen in Grimmauld Place. "They did it as reminder, for us to know where we came from, who we were."

Hermione slowly looked up. She had noticed what was different between this family tree and the one back at Grimmauld Place. This one connected Alphard Black with a thin line to Jean Hamilton. There was one line to indicate the birth of a child. There was no name. It was her mother, Hermione knew. Another line connected the empty space of her mother's name to another empty space, where her father's name should be. One line then connected down to her but it was another blank space. It only mentioned the year of her birth.

"These last few lines only appeared yesterday, adding your grandfather's name to the one of your grandmother. I don't know why it does not show your mother's name, maybe because she isn't a witch. Fact is, the lines are there now. They had never been there before." Andromeda pointed at the family tree. "I don't understand how or why, Hermione. I never stopped loving my uncle when the family disowned him. I only saw him a handful of times after he helped Sirius. The last time I saw him he told me he was going to change his name. He did not want have anything to do with his family."

"How did this happen?" Hermione's voice was shaky. Her brain was working fast to add up all the information and she slowly came to a terrifying conclusion. "How come it now shows he had a child?"

"I think there must have been a magical seal that protected the knowledge of your existence," Andromeda answered "If I am correct it means it was either lifted because you discovered the secret, which means that if you had never found out it would never have been known. That can also mean it could only be lifted by someone of magical abilities. That would explain why nothing happened when your mother was born. Or the seal has been lifted because you have come off age. You are about to turn seventeen, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded. She was a year older than Harry and Ron, who would both be sixteen at the start of their sixth year at Hogwarts. All magical children who were aged eleven before or on September 1st would be considered to start their first year at Hogwarts. Her birthday was September 19th, which meant she did not get to start until a year later, when she was twelve. She had never thought about coming of age before. She knew the age at which a witch or wizard was considered to be an adult was seventeen. She swallowed and gestured at the parchment. "Did you say you all had one of those?"

Andromeda nodded, realizing Hermione had worked out what she was trying to tell her. "Yes. Bellatrix and Narcissa both had one too. You know what that means don't you?"

Hermione slowly nodded and her hazel brown eyes looked up meet Andromeda's. She didn't know how or why but suddenly she saw Tonks' face. Strange. She had never before considered Tonks looked like her aunt Bellatrix but she could see how she looked like her mother. "If you saw that the family tree changed and another heir was added, Bellatrix and Narcissa will have too."

Andromeda's face showed her worries. "Exactly. Hermione, I need you to come with me. Whatever is going to happen next, you will not be safe out here on your own. If I managed to track you down so quickly so will they and I don't believe Bellatrix will do so with the same intentions."

Hermione shook her head. "What does it matter? I am not a Pure Blood. Hell, I don't even know what I am. My grandfather is a Pure Blood wizard, my grandmother a Muggle. My mother must be a Squib. It is a rare occurrence but it happened. She has a Pure Blood father but because she didn't know what he was she has never seen anything of the Wizarding world. She married a Muggle and they had me. A witch. I suppose that makes me Muggle born after all. It still doesn't change anything."

Andromeda nervously glanced over her shoulder. She moved from one foot onto the other. Something told her it was urgent she and Hermione would leave her sooner rather than later. But the younger which was still desperately trying to rationalize what was happening. "Hermione, there is no time. We can talk when we get to my house. We need to leave _now__.__" _

Hermione looked up and nodded. The tone of Andromeda's voice betrayed the urgency and desperation. Andromeda reached out her arm and Hermione grabbed it, her fingers closing securely around Andromeda's arm. Side-Along Apparition was something Hermione had only heard and read about. It was a method used by skilled witches and wizards to Apparate whilst in the company of untrained or under aged people. She tightly held on to Andromeda's arm and kept her eyes tightly shut as the world manically changed around her. Her stomach violently twisted and tightened and when her feet hit solid ground only mere seconds later, Hermione felt intensely sick.

She held on to Andromeda as not to lose her balance as the world regained its normal shape and perspective and the older witch supported Hermione as they walked through the front door of what appeared to be a normal looking terraced house in an ordinary street.

The door closed behind them and Andromeda guided Hermione into a cosy, comfortable living room. She watched the younger witch sit down on the sofa. As her stomach slowly settled Hermione glanced up with a questioning look in her eyes. Andromeda caught her glance and slowly nodded.

"You are safe here, Hermione." She hesitated. "For now."


	3. Into The Darkness

_This chapter is shorter than the first two. I have plenty of ideas for this story but am suffering from a lack of concentration which makes it hard to write. Just these few pages took me a day and a half to write. I am back at work for the next few days so there probably won't be an update for a few days either. Hope this keeps you guys all__ good for a few days though! __Thanks for the reviews so far!_

* * *

**Chapter 3_  
_**

Hermione inhaled the warm and comfortable scent of herbal tea. Her cold hand clutched the mug and she watched how small clouds of smoke rose from the hot liquid. There was a silence in the living room. Andromeda sat on the opposite sofa, also clutching a mug of tea. Her husband Ted Tonks sat in the remaining arm chair. He had messy blonde hair and a beer belly. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes sparkled. Hermione guessed that once, when he was young, he was quite a handsome man and she could understand what had attracted Andromeda to him.

"You must be confused," Andromeda slowly said and Hermione was dragged back into the present. She slowly looked up and met Andromeda's eyes. Again she was cruelly reminded how much Andromeda looked like Bellatrix. She felt coldness in her chest. "I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Dora has mentioned you regularly. I have wanted to visit Molly for ages. Dora tells me you are quite the clever witch."

Hermione smirked but her voice was weak. Suddenly she felt how tired she was. It was the middle of the night. She had no idea what time it was. "It's all books. I have a good set of brains. Real cleverness shows in ones actions."

"Your actions are quite clever too, or so I have been told. Dora mentioned the battle at the Ministry," Andromeda spoke slowly and Hermione flinched. The scenes of the Ministry flashed before her eyes. She heard Bellatrix's manic laughter right at the moment when... when Sirius died. Andromeda took a deep breath. Her voice betrayed her pain when she spoke again. "The battle where my dear cousin Sirius was murdered by my brutal sister."

When Hermione didn't answer Andromeda put her mug down and glanced at her husband. He had barely said anything when they arrived back at the house. He had greeted Hermione and shared a pleasant smile. But clearly he too was aware of the possible dangers and Hermione wondered whether he appreciated his wife bringing her here. "You are not a full Black. You will be considered a Half Blood but yet your name appeared on the family tree. Your mother, who is also half Black, however does not."

"She must be a Squib," Hermione concluded and sighed. She glanced at Andromeda. She tried to see her separate from her family. The more time she spent with her, the easier it seemed to be. "Apart from me being pretty much Muggle Born there cannot be a bigger shame than having a Squib in your pure blood family."

"Hermione, I think you may be considered a Half Blood after all, not a Muggle Born. Because of your grandfather being a Pure Blood. And I doubt my two sisters will be overjoyed when they realize who the last Black heir is," Andromeda sounded cynical. She picked her tea back up and glanced at her husband. "If they haven't found your name already."

"How did you find out it was me?" Hermione wanted to know. She had struggled enough to even find out who her grandfather really was. Records about him were hard to find. How was it possible for Andromeda to have known her uncle's Muggle name so fast? She arched an eyebrow. "You must have known who he was after he changed his name."

Andromeda slowly nodded. "I did. I tracked him down a few years ago. Dora had studied the family tree and she wanted to know why he had been disowned and where he was. I told her I didn't know. But I went to look for him. I found out he had moved to Gravesend and changed his name. That he married a Muggle woman and that they had a child. This child never registered for Hogwarts. Her name was Katherine."

"My mother," Hermione whispered and suddenly she gasped for air. "You knew all along who I was?" Hermione was shocked. A sense of anger began to strangle her heart. Somebody had known all along. The truth had been known all along and no one said anything. "You knew all along and you never once took the opportunity to tell me?"

Andromeda's brown eyes narrowed. She observed Hermione closely. The hazel brown eyes flickered fiercely in her tired looking face. "Did you really want to know you're related to the Black family, that you are a Half Blood?" she asked sharply and Hermione averted her eyes. She did wish she'd never found out. Andromeda nodded and she stared at Hermione intently. "I didn't think you would. But now you do and it changes everything!"

"What about Malfoy? Draco, I mean," Hermione began, remembering that he was a year younger than she was. He was the child of Narcissa. Surely that made him an heir too. "His mother is your sister!"

"He is also male and half Malfoy too," Andromeda answered "Since he is Narcissa's and Lucius' only child it makes him Malfoy heir first. Only if there were no descendants to the Black family tree at all, disowned or not, will he be considered to be a Black heir. Draco is destined to carry on the Malfoy line. Without him that line dies." Hermione thought that last sentence sounded rather tempting. The world would be a better place without the Malfoys. Andromeda continued. "There are descendants to the Black line, apart from me and my sisters. Nymphadora is an heir and then there's you."

Hermione put down her mug and brushed her fingers through her hair. Her head was spinning. So much information. She tried to line it all up in a way that would make sense. "But you knew about me and about my relation to your family and yet it did not make me appear on the family tree."

"My uncle was a skilled wizard, Hermione. He must have put a seal on the information or knowledge. It would only become known when the descendant had a magical ability. Your mother didn't. You do," Andromeda explained again "That is why neither of my sisters knew of your existence, Hermione. Neither of them ever bothered to check on their uncle. If they had, they might have found out another heir existed. Neither ever checked on me. When my parents disowned me, neither ever spoke to me again. I had expected Bellatrix would pretend I never existed. But somehow I never expected Narcissa to ban me out of her life and out of her heart the way she did. Clearly being married to Lucius did freeze her heart."

Hermione had only ever seen Narcissa Malfoy once. It had been during the Quidditch World Cup, the summer before she started her fourth year. She had been amazed by their beauty but she had never in her life seen someone so cold and emotionless. Not even Bellatrix. "My mother has knowledge of the magical world though only because of me. She has been to Diagon Alley with me. She can comprehend what it means to be a witch" Hermione said slowly. It was a quality often associated with Squibs. Though she knew the Wizarding world did not think highly of Squibs.

Andromeda slowly nodded. "I think your mother is lucky, Hermione. It is a rare occurrence that a Squib is born into a magical family. The chances increase when one parent is a Muggle, like with your grandparents. Your mother would have been able to see Hogwarts, if she ever went, whereas Muggles cannot. Had it been known to the Wizarding world that your mother is a Squib, or if she had even known herself, she would have been treated differently. People would even look at you differently for having a mother who is a Squib. At the same time however, you are now also a Half Blood related to the Blacks. Your mother was most definitely better off in the Muggle world, Hermione."

Hermione suppressed a yawn, causing Andromeda to smile. She was tired. It had been a long night. And the information made her head feel fuzzy. "I see we have kept you up long enough. You have been up for most of the night though so maybe it is wise if we try and catch some well-deserved sleep." She stood up and glanced at her husband. He still had not said a word. Hermione sighed. "If you go up the stairs there is a bedroom to your right. Its Dora's though I doubt she'd mind you sleeping there."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

Andromeda watched the young witch leave the living room and Hermione climbed the stairs to the second floor. She turned right and found a door ajar. Like Andromeda had said it was a bedroom. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was a double bed standing against one of the long walls. A massive wardrobe with the doors open. All the clothes were neatly folded. Hermione remembered Tonks once telling her how her mother cleaned and organised everything while she was rather messy herself. She also called her mother a fool for calling her Nymphadora. Hermione grinned. She didn't actually dislike the name Nymphadora. A few aged Quidditch pictures decorated the walls. The players were still waving. An old Hufflepuff banner still was still proudly stuck to the wall by the headboard of the bed. Nothing in this room even slightly betrayed a connection to the Black family.

Hermione walked over to the bed and slowly sat down. The mattress was soft and bouncy. She sighed. The Black family was one complicated piece of her work. Alphard Black was her grandfather. He was Andromeda's uncle by marriage as well as her second cousin. She was Andromeda's second cousin as well. It all seemed so strange. She had never known any of these people and suddenly, by blood, they were her family too.

She sat on the bed for a few moments. She was tired. Exhausted. It felt as if a whole lifetime had just been cramped into a mere few hours. Hermione stood back up and slowly walked to the window. She glanced outside. The streets were still dark. The other houses still were darkened. Everybody still slept. She heard the cracking noise of the wooden stairs. Andromeda and Ted were coming up. He went to the bedroom straight away but Andromeda walked up to the bedroom and held still in the doorway. She watched Hermione standing by the window.

"If you need anything, there will be stuff in the wardrobe" Andromeda said and Hermione turned around. Their eyes met across the room and she nodded. "Goodnight, Hermione"

"Goodnight Andy," Hermione whispered slowly and just before Andromeda turned around she scraped her throat. Andromeda glanced over her shoulder. For the first time Hermione did not see Bellatrix in her appearance. She weakly smiled. "Thank you. I know you are risking your own safety and that of your husband to keep me here."

~()~

Hermione lay under the duvet, her hands folded under her head. She had only allowed her eyes to fall shut a few times, catching maybe ten minutes sleep at a time. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. The house was covered in silence. She had no idea how much time had passed. It couldn't have been more than two hours since she finally went to bed. In the distance over the horizon the sun was about to rise. The summer heat lingered in the room and smothered the world like a blanket.

A loud 'crack' made Hermione sit bolt upright. Her eyes had fully adapted to the dark already and she grabbed her wand from under her pillow. She had whispered "Lumos" before her eyes had even discovered who, or what, had Apparated into her room. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was still wearing her jeans, shirt and trainers. Her feet touched the floor. On the other side of the landing another door opened and urgent footsteps ran across the landing. It seemed ages before the bedroom door opened and the light from the landing put the intruder in a sea of light.

Hermione recognised the intruder almost immediately. Long, silky blonde hair fell freely down the woman's shoulders, cherishing the pale skin of her face. She was dressed in black robes that fell loosely around her tall, slim body. She held her wand clutched safely and tightly in her hand. She had slim fingers with long, blood red painted nails. Some of her fingers were decorated with expensive looking jewellery. Around her slim neck hung a beautiful ruby decorated necklace. She had spun around as soon as she Apparated and her wand was aimed at Hermione, who had just gotten onto her feet. Ice cold blue eyes pierced into Hermione's hazel brown.

"Narcissa."

It was not Hermione who had spoken the name of the intruder. It was Andromeda. She stood in the open door of the bedroom, her wand aimed at her sister's chest. Hermione's eyes briefly shot across the room and she noticed how Andromeda's hand was shaking. When she looked back at Narcissa she found that she had turned her head to look at her sister, though her wand was still aimed at Hermione. Her blue eyes widened. Something about Narcissa's appearance reminded Hermione of a frightened deer caught in headlights.

"Andromeda," Narcissa spoke for the first time. Her voice was still strong and proud though Hermione detected the hint of discomfort. She tightened her grip on her wand but Narcissa's head snapped back to Hermione. Her lips formed a thin red line and her blue eyes were emotionless. "Don't even think about you filthy little Mudblood!" Hermione froze. It had not been Narcissa's words. It had been the look in her eyes that made Hermione go cold inside. Narcissa turned back to look at her sister. "It has been a long time."

"Almost 25 years," Andromeda said slowly, still not lowering her wand. She swallowed, her brown eyes still not looking away from her sister. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to look away, to admit defeat. "I was wondering when you would show up here, Cissy. I knew it could not be long before you and Bellatrix would learn where the last Black heir was hiding" Narcissa did not answer. "You can't take her, Cissy."

Hermione flinched. She had realized straight away why Narcissa had come here tonight. Andromeda's defences told her even more. She stared at the blonde Black sister. Her wand suddenly seemed useless. It would not protect her tonight. It would not make Narcissa leave here empty handed. Very slowly Hermione lowered her arm. It was as if her move made Narcissa realize why she had come here. She turned back to look at Hermione, immediately observing she had lowered her wand. A weak smile fell through on her face as she raised her wand and in a split second she turned around.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Narcissa had cried the spell before anyone even had a chance to blink. Two bright red flashes shot from her wand. One collided with Andromeda, the other with her husband. Their frozen bodies collapsed to the floor and landed with a sickening thud. Their eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. Andromeda's wand laid two steps away on the floor. Unused and useless.

Hermione did not attempt to recant the spell though she easily could have done. She had plenty of time to react. Her arm felt dead. It felt limp and lifeless. Her fingers still held on tight to her wand but she did not even attempt to use it. Narcissa launched forward, her fingers closing securely and tightly around Hermione's lower arm.

Hermione allowed Narcissa to drag her along. The youngest Black sister held on to Hermione tightly. Hermione Side-Along Apparated with her and willingly permitted Narcissa to take her wherever they were going. She had no idea where they were going. But wherever they were going, it did not promise to be anywhere good.


	4. Toujours Pur

**A/N: **I know some people were left confused after chapter three as to why Hermione let herself be taken. In this chapter it shows her fear, her feelings, her emotions... Hope this all answers some of the comments made earlier. Also, this is also the set up for even more developments - between Bella and Hermione but also in Hermione as a character (remember those last words Bella uses)

* * *

**Chapter 4_  
_**

They Apparated straight into a dimly lit though large room. A fire burned in the white marble fireplace, casting eerie shadows over the long walls and Victorian style ceilings. The flames spread heat and warmth yet there was neither of those two fingers lingering in the room.  
Dark red leather sofas and chairs stood around the fire. All were empty, apart from the chair furthest away from the fire. It was slightly hidden in the shadow.

Bellatrix rose to her feet when Narcissa Apparated into the room, her fingers still tightly closed around Hermione's upper arm. Hermione only slightly struggled, fearing the intense magic that could spring from Narcissa's wand more than she feared the physical pain Narcissa's grip was causing. She slowly looked up when she realized Bellatrix was approaching them. A smirk lingered on the dark haired witch's face, making her ruby red lips curl up in an almost mysterious way.

Hermione unwillingly shivered in the presence of the female Death Eater, something that did not remain unnoticed. Bellatrix licked her lips when she sensed Hermione's fear. Her dark eyes darted from Hermione to her sister and back. Hermione thought Bellatrix appeared emotionless yet strangely warm at the same time. She was wearing a black dress. The top part, which looked more like a tight corset, was made out of leather whereas the skirt was made out of velvet. Hermione's eyes shot up to look at Bellatrix's face. She did not quite understand why Bellatrix looked so much warmer than her sister. Perhaps it was because her eyes were manic though not as dead and cold as Narcissa's. Narcissa's eyes reminded Hermione of a doll.

"Well, well," Bellatrix chuckled. It was one of the most disturbing chuckles Hermione had ever heard. An uncomfortable feeling shot through her body. Bellatrix looked briefly at Narcissa, who did not respond at all, before she focused on Hermione again. "Look what we have here. If it isn't the Granger girl."

It was as if Bellatrix had called her a Mudblood anyway. Narcissa, who had still been holding Hermione's arm, immediately let go. She flinched as if someone had just attempted to electrocute her and her blue eyes glanced at Hermione. The look in those eyes was nothing more but pure, unadulterated contempt. She pulled up her nose as if she had just seen something disgusting lying on the floor. Hermione subconsciously rubbed her upper arm. Narcissa's grip had been quite tight and she could feel how her skin began to bruise.

"The Mudblood girl," Bellatrix sneered. "Harry Potter's friend. The annoying little know-it-all."

Hermione didn't flinch. She had heard those words before. Over the years she had managed to make herself stronger. Draco Malfoy had a habit of calling her those very same words, in the middle of Hogwarts corridors. None of these insults were new. Instead of cowering away at the insults, Hermione's head snapped up. Bellatrix was maybe one or two steps away from her. For a split second Hermione considered grabbing her wand but then, from the corner of her eye, she saw Narcissa roll her only rescue through her fingers. The blonde witch was inspecting Hermione's wand with an amused grin on her face. Hermione's hazel brown eyes drifted back to Bellatrix and for the first time she looked the dark haired female Death Eater in the eye. "Half Blood. This is the same blood in my veins!"

Narcissa flinched. As if the knowledge of sharing a blood bond with Hermione made her sick. Hermione glanced at her. Suddenly she became aware that neither of the two witches was aiming a wand at her. Neither of them threatened her. Not even Bellatrix. Hermione peered through her eyelashes as the dark haired witch. If anything, Bellatrix almost looked amused by her presence.

"Tsk, tsk, she knows the rules of the game," Bella pouted and closed the small distance between her and Hermione. Her body was only mere inches away from Hermione's. Her dark eyes pierced into Hermione's. She brought her face closer to Hermione's, her ruby red lips so close to hers. Her hand slipped up and got hold of one of Hermione's curls, twirling it around her finger. Hermione felt the witch's hot breath on her skin. She shivered. "This is going to be _fun__.__"_

Hermione arched an eyebrow, still shivering at the close physical contact between her and Bellatrix. Deep in the pit something uncontrollable roared. A sense of sickness fell over her. Bellatrix's finger slipped out of Hermione's hair and she strolled across the room, falling down onto the sofa. She patted on the seat beside her while her eyes still rested on Hermione. She forced a smile on her lips. Something about the whole picture was disturbing Hermione. Bellatrix spoke again. "Well go on, come join me."

Hermione shot a look in the direction of Narcissa. She still appeared uncomfortable with Hermione's presence. She had put Hermione's wand down on the dark wooden table and now had put her legs up onto one of the other sofas but she did not look at Hermione. Bellatrix however was staring at the young brunette.

Slowly Hermione made her way across the room. With every step she became more cautious. With every step a voice in her head whispered this situation was all wrong.  
She had expected Bellatrix to cast a Crucio at her as soon as she arrived. She had expected torture, cruelness and punishment. But strangely there was nothing of the sort. Hermione stood still by one of the chairs, ready to sit down. She glanced at Bellatrix. The dark witch shook her head.

"Ah, ah, ah," she lisped and again patted on the seat next to her.

Reluctantly Hermione walked to the sofa and uncomfortably sat down next to Bellatrix. She was way too close to the dark witch now. Bellatrix had pulled her knees up on the sofa as well, and had put her feet under her backside. Her arm rested on the arm rest, her fingers entwined in her hair. This was uncomfortable. Bellatrix's body was only inches from her own and it appeared the older witch had no problems with that whatsoever. Her heavy black curls fell down her back and shoulders. Hermione nervously looked at her and then quickly looked away. Bellatrix's face was far not as pale as she remembered. She almost looked healthy and, scarily enough, normal.

"So, you are a Black." Bellatrix almost spat the words out. It was a clear sign that perhaps she and Narcissa had not tortured Hermione but they were definitely not approving of her either. Hermione tried not to look at Bellatrix. But with Narcissa laying shamelessly on the other sofa and only the fire as another possible distraction it left Hermione staring at the wall. Bellatrix's dark eyes narrowed and her voice dropped a few tones. "Or you_ think_ you are a Black."

Hermione swallowed the hard lump in the back of her throat away. "I am a Black," she spoke. Her voice was weak. It was as if suddenly she had lost the strength she had felt earlier. She turned her head slightly to look at the oldest Black daughter, forcing herself to look Bellatrix into the eye, daring the older witch to disagree. "The bloodline clearly proves it!"

Bellatrix's face remained emotionless. "That may be so, but being a Black is not all to do with just blood," she answered mysteriously. Hermione knew what she meant, though she doubted Bellatrix knew she actually understood. She knew that for her and Narcissa being a Black meant being pure in every possible way but she also knew it meant the Dark Arts, the appreciation for the Dark Lord and the hatred for anything that, in their eyes, filled the Wizarding world with what they called filth.

Hermione did not respond. She glanced at Narcissa, who had slipped off the sofa and was now slowly walking to the door. A sense of panic overwhelmed Hermione. Narcissa was leaving her in this room with Bellatrix. Alone! Her heart was pounding violently against her ribcage. It was beating so fast and loud Hermione could swear Bellatrix was able to hear it.  
Nervously she folded and unfolded her hands in her lap, her fingers brushing against her jeans as the palms of her hands became sweaty. Nervously she watched how Narcissa reached the door and stepped out of the room. Just before she closed the door the blonde witch turned around and her cold blue eyes rested on Hermione and Bellatrix for a moment. It was the most emotionless and stone cold frozen stare Hermione had ever seen and it froze her heart. Narcissa closed the door and suddenly the presence of Bellatrix rested on Hermione like a hot, heavy blanket.

"All alone," Bellatrix whispered slowly and slowly leant in to Hermione. Dark chocolate coloured eyes found hazel brown and ruby red lips curled up into a devious smile. Hermione uncomfortably swallowed the lump in her throat away and tried to avert her eyes. She couldn't. Bellatrix held her captive with just a single gaze. "It is time you learn to understand, little girl."

Hermione was about to object to being called a little girl but the words got lost before she even spoke. She had always hated those words, even when she still young. Something about it made her feel uncomfortable and small. She crawled backwards onto the sofa, slowly. She was desperate for space, further away from Bellatrix. But there wasn't anywhere to go. After a few inches of uncomfortably crawling backwards her back collided with the other armrest. It caused her to muffle a soft moan of pain. She was now half sitting, half leaning back against the arm rest. One foot touched the floor, her other leg lay on the sofa Bellatrix eagerly took advantage of Hermione's position and quickly moved forwards. When Hermione blinked and reopened her eyes she found the dark witch very close to her. Bellatrix's knee rested between Hermione's legs. One hand rested on the arm rest against which Hermione was leaning, working like a barrier and imprisoning the younger witch. The other rested on the top of the sofa. Her body hovered over Hermione, who was almost pinned underneath the dark haired witch and was trapped between Bellatrix's body and the leather material of the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Hermione gasped. Her body trembled with a sense of fear she had never experienced before. She had been scared and frightened in her life, with the adventures and challenges she had faced with Harry and Ron. But the courage she had felt rushing through her veins during those times almost appeared to have abandoned her. Her mouth became dry as she watched how Bellatrix's face slowly got even closer to her own. She could see the long dark eyelashes on her eyes. She could see the lines around her eyes, around her lips. She could see everything.

There were so many emotions rushing through her as she stared up at the dark haired woman above her. Curiosity, anger, hatred, confusion, sadness, desperation. Emotions she had never believed could ever find the way in her heart in such a way. Hermione felt the air choke in the back of her throat. Bellatrix did not speak. She hovered over the younger witch, though her dark eyes now betrayed her own curiosity as she looked down on Hermione. Her eyes had widened and she cocked her head slightly.

"You will understand," Bellatrix whispered, leaning in closer to Hermione. Her lips almost brushed against Hermione's ear, leaving the young witch to shudder "what it _means_ to truly be a Black" She barely moved but allowed her lips to brush against Hermione's cheek. A soft touch, so much softer than Hermione had expected. It did not bring on the sickening feeling she had expected. Hermione's eyes snapped shut however, only to not be greeted by the familiar darkness.

In her head echoed the endless, horrific sound of a child crying. Hermione fought to open her eyes but it was as if they were magically forced to remain closed. _Bellatrix. _The realization shot through Hermione's head and she began to understand what the Death Eater meant when she said Hermione had to understand. Slowly she settled into the darkness. The sound of the child crying did not subside. The sound became louder and slowly a room began to find its shape.

The child sat on the floor, with its knees pulled up under its chin. Black curls fell down to just over her ears and covered her face. She was dressed in what seemed to be a white dress, with white thick tights and white shoes.

"Do not cry in weakness!" A man's voice shouted loudly, leaving the child to shake in fear. Slowly she lifted up her head. A tear stained face, with burning red marks of where her tears had burned her skin, slowly rose from the sheltering arms and big chocolate coloured eyes looked up to a man towering over her. He had the same thick black curls and the dark eyes. "You are Black! We do not have weakness! Weakness if for the filth outside these walls and doors!" The little girl shook in fear, still sobbing and fighting away her tears. Her dark eyes were filled with fear.

Behind the man stood a woman. She looked a lot like her daughter, though not her eyes. Her eyes were as blue and cold as those belonging to Narcissa. Hermione shivered. The presence of these two people was enough to freeze her heart. She could not bear to think what it was like for a child. Little Bellatrix clearly was terrified of her father, who still stood towering over her. He raised his voice even more when he shouted at her. "You are Black! What does this mean?" He looked down at his trembling daughter on the floor. When she did not answer his hand lashed forward so fast there was no time for little Bellatrix to protect herself. With a terrifying smack his hand hit her face. Hermione gasped for air. Bellatrix could not be more than five or six years old. When she looked back at the child she suddenly recognized the woman she was to become. For a brief moment the fear in her eyes had subsided.

"Toujours Pur," Bellatrix answered coldly, resulting in an approving glare of her father. But he did nothing to comfort her. He turned on his heels and left the room. His wife quietly followed him. Little Bellatrix was left with her own tears as her companion.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she stared up into those same dark chocolate eyes. Bellatrix stared back down at Hermione. Her face remained emotionless. "And that is what it means to be a Black" she whispered and she slipped one of her hands down to Hermione's arm. Her finger followed a dark blue line where one of Hermione's veins was clearly visible. She lowered her voice. "In those veins flows the same blood."

Hermione shook her head, desperate to fight off the images that now flashed through her head. She watched how Bellatrix was sorted into Slytherin, heard the word _Mudblood_ echo through her head all the while. She saw the Dark Mark burning into pale flesh, green flashes shooting from wands and bodies falling lifeless to the floor. Empty eyes of innocent victims, never to see the light of day again. She felt the cold feeling of the presence of cloaked Dementors, how they sucked the final remainder of humanity out of her soul, leaving her chest empty and abandoned. Hopeless. The horrified screams coming from behind the thick, stone cold walls of Azkaban when other prisoners withered as the Dementors took their souls. The screams never stopped.

Tears fell freely from her eyes when her brain could no longer comprehend the terrifying images and the horrific screams in her head. The salt of her tears burned her skin. Hermione sobbed. It felt as if someone had reached into her chest, ripped out her heart and had shattered it into thousands of pieces. Her chest was rising and falling viciously, leaving her fighting for air.

Suddenly it stopped. A deafening silence suddenly filled her head. Only the soft sound of Hermione's sobbing filled the room.

Bellatrix looked down upon the young witch. Hermione looked shattered. A sense of grief had filled the space in Bellatrix's chest. It was the closest thing to feeling anything at all. She had almost forgotten that the empty space in her chest was capable of knowing emotion. She leant in so close she could almost taste the salt on Hermione's cheeks. Her voice was a low whisper, but yet as sharp as a knife. "How _dare_ you call yourself a Black when you have no idea what it means to have that blood in your veins?"

Hermione shivered. She panicked. She felt devastated. Hysterical. Her sobs continued, tears lashing against her skin, leaving it violently red. She was panting. Her fingernails dug deeply into the leather of the sofa, leaving her knuckles white. She wished Bellatrix had used a Crucio on her. Anything was more bearable than this. She could resist and fight the pain. It was the terrifying fear that held her captive now and made her wither.

"You have no idea what it means to be a Black." Bellatrix was still so dangerously close to Hermione. Her dark red lips brushed against Hermione's cheek. The younger witch froze when she felt the other woman's breath against her flesh. Bellatrix's left hand slipped from the arm rest and slowly slipped down to Hermione's arm before sliding up to her shoulder. Dangerously slow her hand then slid down Hermione's neck, trailing the tender flesh. Bellatrix's finger slid down to Hermione's collar bone before they encountered the swell of a young, developing breast.

Hermione's eyes snapped open wide and she gasped for air. With Bellatrix's hand no longer resting on the arm rest the barrier that imprisoned her had disappeared. Hermione quickly slipped through the created space and then spun around to stare at the dark haired witch still kneeling on the sofa. Bellatrix looked amused; her dark eyes even shimmered mysteriously. Her lips curled up into a smile, the tip of her tongue wetting her lower lip. "You can never deny what runs through your veins, Hermione. Never!"

It was the first time she had called Hermione by her name. Hermione fought against the sickening feeling that roared in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly she felt cold, as if she missed the closeness. She swallowed, pressing the thought back into the darkness of her brain. Her mind dazzled. The room was spinning rapidly, becoming a blur. She still heard Bellatrix's voice. It echoed manically through her head. "This blood binds you to us forever, Hermione. You are one of us. You were meant to be! This blood will forever create an everlasting loyalty to the Darkness!"

Bellatrix's ice cold cackle echoed through Hermione's shattered mind. Her eyes had snapped shut as the spinning of the room became too much. Her stomach twisted and tightened. The sickness became stronger. Hermione shivered. Pain, exhaustion and emotions she could not name had taken her prisoner. She collapsed onto the floor, her knees colliding with the harsh wooden floor.

She had stopped crying. Her heart ached in her chest. She was panting. Every heartbeat caused her to ache. She withered. Her fingers grasped to something to hold on to. There was nothing, her nails desperately clawed and scratched on the wooden floor. Her stomach emptied itself onto the floor with a horrific sound. She gagged as she fought desperately for air. Tears once again fell from her eyes, dripping down onto the wood before disappearing. Her body was drained and exhausted. Her mind was broken and shattered. The pain in every part of her body had overtaken everything else.

Rushed footsteps approached her. Tender, warm hands found her damaged body. One rested on the small of her back, the other tried to take her under an arm. A voice came from far away. Hermione's eyes only slowly opened and the blurred world slowly found back its original shape.

The smells told her she was no longer in the room she had been in earlier. The wooden floor was harsh and cold. Her body ached and felt frozen. She lifted up her head. It felt heavy.  
Someone had knelt down beside her. Her new companion was wearing dark robes. Hermione was unable to distinct a particular colour. Soft and tender touches caressed Hermione's body, creating a sudden sense of safety. The voice slowly became clearer. Hermione recognised the familiar Scottish accent and her eyes fluttered open just that bit more. She recognised the dark blonde hair, the emerald green eyes and the dark robes.

The darkness took her prisoner once again, dragging her back into the abyss filled with horrific screams. Hermione's head fell back on her lifeless arm, her eyes falling shut once again. But just before she slipped into the darkness she had recognised Minerva McGonnagal and she had realized, in a very short instant, she was safe.


	5. Through The Looking Glass

**A/N:** To make up for a few days of no updates and the fact that for the next two days, I can't write either. Here is another chapter. Where is this gonna go? *Evil chuckle*

* * *

**Chapter** **5**

The bed sheets were strangely tangled around her body. It felt as if they were strangling her. The screams in her head never stopped. The images kept flashing before her eyes. Empty, hollow eyes stared into her own. Their screams still lingered on. Endless pleas of mercy, voices filled with tears. She was surrounded by dead bodies whilst standing in a wooded forest. A freezing cold wind pulled her hair, leaving her frozen to the bone. Her bare feet were bleeding. Her hands were pale and shaking. Only then did she realize the wand she was holding. She was alone. The bodies around her... All had been killed by her own hands. It was the terribly strong sense of anger that roared in the depths of her body, making her limbs ache in pain. The frustration, the purest form of hatred she had ever felt. The desire to hurt somebody, to break anything in her way.

Her body jerked. Pearls of sweat dripped down her forehead, leaving her body covered with a shimmering blank of sweat and feeling clam to the touch. And then she screamed the most horrific scream. It came from the pit of her stomach, from the back of her throat. It ripped through the darkness of the night. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up in bed. Strings of brown hair stuck to her clam forehead. Her heart was thumping vigorously in her chest.

"Miss Granger?" A hushed voice suddenly broke through the silence and Hermione slowly turned her head. She was still panting and desperately clutched she sheets on the bed. The weak light of a wand fell over her face and the worried face of Madam Pomfrey became clear. "Miss Granger, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Hermione whispered and averted her eyes. Beside the bed the nurse seemed to move from one foot onto the other. Hermione hid her face in her pillow. She didn't want Madam Pomfrey to see her like this, to look at her. She didn't want anyone to look at her. "It was just a bad dream, that's all."

"That must have been some bad dream, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey stated, her wand still casting a tender glow of light over Hermione. It was clear she did not believe Hermione. It had not been the first time she had heard this. Hermione had turned her back to the nurse, her face still buried in her pillow. She pulled the sheets up to her nose. "And it was the fifth one this week."

"I said I'm fine," Hermione snapped and she could hear Madam Pomfrey sigh. The light went out and she listened as the nurse's footsteps slowly shuffled away. Hermione rolled onto her back and folded her hands under her head. Madam Pomfrey had been right. It had been the fifth time this week. This was her fifth night at Hogwarts and it was her fifth night in the Hospital Wing. Even though Madam Pomfrey had not actually found anything to be wrong with her after two days, she had insisted Hermione would stay a few more nights for observation. Hermione was convinced she used the nightmares as a reason to keep her here.

Hermione sighed. It had been six days she arrived at Hogwarts. She had no idea as to how Bellatrix had managed to send her here. But she had arrived in the middle of the Great Hall and collapsed on the floor. It had been Minerva McGonnagal who found her and brought her to the Hospital Wing. Ever since then she had come to check on Hermione several times a day. After three days it seemed she had given up on Hermione telling her what had happened. The look in her eyes betrayed her fear and her worry every time she laid eyes upon the young witch lying curled up in her bed, her back turned to whoever came to see her. Every so often she would be standing by the window, looking out over the grounds with an empty look in her eyes but never would she speak of what happened.

Hermione felt exhausted. The nightmares did not help in trying to get some sleep during the night. Her body ached every day and the headaches were intense. She could not help it when her eyes fluttered shut and she was dragged off into another dark, and this time, dreamless but restless sleep.

~()~

It was still early. The sun has only just risen over the horizon and still covered the world in a warm colour of orange and yellow. Minerva McGonnagal looked up from her papers when there was a firm knock on her office door. She reached up and slowly took off her glasses, rubbed the bridge of her nose and then with a tired look put the glasses down on the pile of papers. "Enter" she stated and the door creaked before it opened. A smile fell over her face when she laid eyes on her visitor and stood up from behind her desk. "Poppy, how can I help you this morning?"

"Minerva, it's about Hermione Granger," Poppy answered. She sat down in one of the two comfortable armchairs that stood around the fire and took a deep breath. Minerva sat down in the other chair and looked at the Matron and nurse. She could see she was tired and worries reflected in her eyes. The last time she had seen her friend like this was when the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets had taken the school in a tight grip and left everyone terrified for the lives of the students.

Minerva sat back in her chair. Hermione Granger had been on her mind constantly since the moment the young witch had appeared in the Great Hall. She had been in an awful state. She had been unconscious but the signs of exhaustion were clearly visible. The fact she had been unwilling to tell anybody what had happened to her made Minerva feel worried and scared. "Another nightmare?"

Poppy Pomfrey nodded. "She woke up screaming in terror." She sighed and remembered the expression on Hermione's face. She slowly shook her head. "She told me she was fine but her eyes were filled with pure fear, Minerva."

"I don't know, Poppy," Minerva sighed sadly and rose from her chair. It was unlike Minerva to feel desperate but the feeling had grasped her and she could not shake it. She strode across her office and held still by the window. She looked out over the grounds. She loved the grounds during the summer. It was like a different world. She did not spend many summers at Hogwarts. This year had been the first time in many years she had chosen to remain here during the summer holidays. "Something has happened to her, something bad"

Poppy looked at Minerva from where she was sitting. Minerva's shoulders were hanging. She looked tired. It had been a long time since she had seen her friend like this. It reminded her of the first few days after the Battle at the Ministry, when the news of Lord Voldemort's return finally found its way into the Wizarding world. Strangely, from that moment on everything had been quiet. An eerie silence covered the Wizarding world. Little had happened to even show Lord Voldermort was back to his old ways.

"What are we going to do?" she asked and Minerva slowly turned around.

Her green eyes found those of her friend across the room and she made a desperate gesture in the air. "What can we do? Miss Granger won't talk" She sighed and shot another glance out of the window. The morning sun sparkled on the lake. "Unless she tells us what happened, we can't do anything."

~()~

The weather had changed so fast. This morning the sun has risen over the horizon and cast a beautiful summer's touch over the world. Now, big grey clouds had packed together and rain hammered violently against the glass. Hermione stared out of one of the large windows in the Hospital Wing. She was fully dressed and her wand was safely tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. It had arrived at Hogwarts with her, lying only mere inches from her body.  
The doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Minerva McGonnagal walked in. Her green eyes shot across the room and found Hermione standing by the window. She sighed to herself. It was a familiar sight. She slowly strode across the room until she was only a few steps away from Hermione.

Hermione ignored her. She knew why Minerva was here. She did not turn around. Her arms were securely folded in front of her chest. She had bound her brown hair back in a ponytail. She remained standing where she was, staring out of the window, though she barely took in what she saw. The raindrops slid down the glass and disappeared. She clenched her fists, her nails digging violently into the palms of her hands. The anger welled up in her chest, leaving her blood almost boiling in her veins.

"Miss Granger, you are free to go," Minerva spoke and Hermione's head spun around at those words. They were unexpected. Hazel brown eyes met green and she realized Minerva was almost immediately searching her face for answers. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat away and her expression hardened.

"Go?" she questioned, not quite understanding what the Deputy Head Mistress meant. Her voice was cold. "Go where?"

"You can leave the Hospital Wing. It is no longer required you stay here for observation," Minerva clarified and then the tone of her voice slowly changed. It became just a bit lower and the warmth Hermione had felt the night Minerva found her came through "I have spoken to your parents. They have been very worried. They told me they had no idea as to why you would run away from home. They'd really like to see you."

"I can't," Hermione shook her head and averted her eyes. The thought of her parents brought on an immense feeling of sadness and disappointment. "I can't go home."

"Hermione, if you could only tell me what happened," Minerva started and Hermione's eyes snapped back up. Minerva felt taken aback by the darkness and fire lingering in those hazel brown eyes and she needed a few seconds to restore herself. She had never seen anything like that in the young witch. "If you tell me, maybe I can help you."

"Nobody can help me," Hermione answered through clenched teeth and turned her head away from Minerva. Angry tears burned behind her eyes. She was not to cry, she reminded herself. She shouted at herself in her head. She screamed at herself. She was not to cry. Crying was a weakness. She did not have a weakness. Beside her Minerva narrowed her eyes, clearly seeing the battle the young witch fought inside. "I can't go home."

Minerva slowly opened her mouth. She chose her words carefully before she spoke. She ached inside with just the possible idea. She watched the young witch closely as the worlds rolled over her lips. She felt her own hands shaking. "Hermione, has your father, or anyone else, done anything to you?"

Hermione slowly faced her teacher. "No. My father has never laid a hand on me, if that's what you mean" she answered firmly. _Not my father But her. _The sudden cold, empty hollow feeling in her chest made her feel numb. In a flash she was reminded of the crying child on the floor. She shook her hand fiercely. Her nails were now digging into the palms of her hands so deeply they began to bleed. She felt the warm drops of blood drawn from her skin. It was almost a calming feeling. "I can't go home because I do not belong there!"

"Hermione," Minerva began but Hermione shook her head. She wasn't going to say anything else. The older woman fell quiet for a few moments before she slowly nodded. She had to give in to Hermione. She realized she was achieving anything. She slipped back into the role of teacher. The tone of her voice changed, became slightly more distant. "Do you wish to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the holidays?"

When Hermione nodded Minerva turned around and walked towards the door. She turned just before she stepped outside to find Hermione had not moved. Her heart wrenched in her chest. She could see the young witch suffering. "I will write to your parents to inform them of your decision and arrange for your things to be send to Hogwarts." With those words she turned around and left Hermione to the silence and emptiness of the Hospital Wing.

She caught her own image in the dark glass of the window. Rain drops slid down, making it look as if her reflection cried. She felt sickened by the reflection and restrained herself from punching the glass. Just as she was about to look away she gasped. Dar eyes looked at her through the rain stained glass. She froze. The cold feeling inside her chest now grasped her heart, leaving her numb. Hermione slowly reached up a hand to touch but when she blinked the eyes had gone.

With an empty feeling Hermione turned around and looked around the Hospital Wing. It was empty and abandoned. Hogwarts had once seemed like the only place she felt safe. It had been the one place where she always knew happiness and had shared so many good times. Not it felt like just another cold collection of bricks. Between these walls it felt as if everything had gone cold.

She walked across the room and took the door handle into her hand. She pulled the door open, half and half expecting it to be locked. When it gave away she stepped out into the corridor and then, unexpectedly, ran as fast and hard as she could to get away from the part of the castle in which her nightmares had tortured her night after night.

~()~

She had dragged the most comfortable chair close to the fire and now pulled up her knees under chin, wrapping her arms around her knees. The orange flames in the fire cast comforting warmth over her but it did seem to make the cold inside her chest disappear. Hermione slowly closed her eye. She was tired. It was late. She had no idea what time it was exactly but most of the portraits had fallen asleep which told her it was late.

The image of the eyes in the rainy window flashed before her eyes and Hermione flinched. She had recognised those eyes immediately. She had looked into them many times in her short stay in the presence of the woman they belonged to. She had felt them pierce into her soul.

Hermione sighed softly as she remembered Bellatrix Lestrange. She remembered the dark haired witch hovering over her, how her dark lips had only been inches away from her own. The power and strength that rested in those eyes. She remembered the images she had put in her head. The sounds, the smells. How her hand had cherished and trailed the curves of her body.

The memory of Bellatrix's touch filled Hermione witch a sickening feeling. It was a mixture of violation and terrible sick sense of safety. She clenched her fists once again, digging open the small wounds in the palms of her hands. Dark red drops of blood were flowing from her skin.

"_This blood binds you to us forever, Hermione. You are one of us. You were meant to be! This blood will forever create an everlasting loyalty to the Darkness!__"_

Hermione wanted to scream. She wanted to scream and cry it all away. It was as if her insides were being ripped apart. The words sounded in her head like an everlasting echo. Bellatrix's mad voice filled her head. The words echoed over and over again.

"I am not like you!" she shouted at the flames in the fireplace. The silence of the common room took her words and made them disappear into the darkness. Her frustration and pain reached the surface. Her blood boiled in anger. Her voice was hoarse, her throat sore and dry. In her head Bellatrix's endless manic cackle continued on and on. The anger ate at her heart, it ached so badly. "I will never be like you! NEVER!"

~()~

"Mother?" A voice called through the house and Andromeda looked up. The unexpected arrival of her daughter sparked an immediate sense of curiosity in her and she hurried out of the kitchen and into the lounge. Nymphadora stood in the middle of the room and now turned around when she heard her mother walk in. She almost immediately changed the colour of her hair, knowing her mother was not a great fan of the bubble gum pink spiky look. It was now a shade of ash brown and fell down to her shoulders.

"Dora." Andromeda said and anxiously searched her daughter's face "Did you find her?"

Tonks shook her head. She looked at her mother. She had been surprised her mother had called her earlier this week, begging her to come over. She did not want to tell her what was wrong, not until she arrived. When she did, her mother told her something that had almost sounded too strange to be true. But it was true, so she had learned. And now she was back here again. Empty handed.

"No, I haven't," Tonks answered and watched how the look in her mother's eyes changed from sad to almost desperate "Well, not really anyway. I did you what you asked and tried to track down your sister, either one of them. You have no idea how hard that was without the Ministry realizing I was doing something behind their back. They have eyes and ears everywhere at the moment, especially at the Malfoys."

"Did you find Narcissa?" Andromeda asked nervously, though she had little hope her daughter was going to give her the answer she was so desperate for. "Did you find Hermione?"

"I found Narcissa and Bellatrix. They were at Malfoy Manor, like you said but Hermione was not there," Tonks answered and watched how her mother began pacing around the room, nervously. When her mother had explained to her what happened she had been shocked and surprised and she now began to understand how responsible she felt. She tried to smile when she finally brought the one small bit of good news she did have. "They sent her to Hogwarts."

Andromeda turned around. Her eyes widened in shock. She had never expected her sisters would let Hermione go. Her mind began spinning. Something wasn't right. It was not like Bellatrix to let anything get away from her. It was even unlike Narcissa. She knew her sisters well enough. They had been like this since they were children, with Bellatrix being the worst to display possession and jealousy "They did _what?_"

"That same night," Tonks answered "I went to the castle and briefly spoke to Minerva McGonnagal" she said and when she saw the look on her mother's face she quickly continued. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her what happened. I told her I'd heard she ran away from home and I wanted to see how she was doing. Minerva told me Hermione was quiet, withdrawn and angry. She had been in a terrible state when she arrived but refuses to tell anyone what happened to her" She hesitated. "Mother, what do you think they did to her?"

"Knowing Bella, she will have inflicted some form of torture on Hermione," Andromeda whispered and sat down on the sofa. She hid her face in her hands. "This is my fault, Dora. If I had only protected her better that night when..." She fought against her tears and her shoulders began to drop. Tonks watched her mother before she hurried over and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Now she is in the middle of all of this. God only knows what that stupid woman has inflicted on her!"

"Bellatrix always seemed rather eager to get rid of me," Tonks said and frowned as the realization slowly sunk in. It had never been a secret her aunt Bellatrix had never been her biggest fan "Somehow she has a bigger problem with me than she seems to have with Hermione. She even had a bigger problem with Sirius, killing him with her own hands. Somehow Sirius and I were seen as bigger blood traitors than Hermione."

"I never understood the twisted ways of Bella's mind. I gave up trying a very long time ago. It's a path I do not wish to go down, the darkness is simply too controlling," Andromeda whispered and lifted up her head from her hands. She looked at her daughter. She looked worried, Andromeda could tell. "I know you had to go through troubles to find this out, Dora. I appreciate it. But I must ask you to try and not get yourself involved in this. If Bella is involved, it is best to stay as far away as you can."

Tonks nodded. She had heard plenty of stories about her aunt's reputation and now that she worked for the Ministry she was very much aware of the danger but also the power of Bellatrix Lestrange. "How many people know about this?" she wanted to know. "About Hermione, I mean."

Andromeda pulled up her shoulders. There weren't many people who knew about the secret. "There is you, me, Narcissa and Bellatrix and I think Harry Potter knows, I think Hermione told him." She paused and shook her head. "I need to speak to Minerva. If Hermione is staying at Hogwarts, I do not doubt Bellatrix will perhaps try and find her again. Minerva needs to know about this. I still do not believe I was wrong about the possible danger Hermione is in."

~()~

Dark eyes looked down on her. A pale face partially lit up by the moonlight. Heavy black curls fell down beside her face and ruby red lips slowly came closer to her own and then there was the terrifying, ice cold scream that cut through the night.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed with a jolt. Anxiously her eyes looked around the room. It was covered in darkness. She was alone in her dormitory. She was alone in her bed though it felt as someone had been watching her, hovering over her. It had felt so real. She could almost smell Bellatrix's presence in the room. Her dark eyes almost still seemed to rest on her.

Hermione's throat was sore. The scream that woke her had come from her own throat. She wiped the hair out of her eyes and felt her sweat beaded forehead. She was panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly. In her chest her heart was pounding violently. She fell back into the pillows of her bed. Her body was tired. Night after night the nightmares haunted her. And she slowly allowed her eyes to fall shut again, drifting off into darkness.

Once she was asleep she never saw the cloaked figure sitting on one of the other beds, looking at her. Dark ruby red coloured lips curled up into a smile as Bellatrix watched Hermione sleep.


	6. False Safety

**A/N:** I know it is starting to look like Hermione is not doing well and that is exactly my idea. I am trying to portray Hermione as being confused and startled and yet intrigued by being a Black, and therefore also the darker sides of Magic (this will become clearer in later chapters). Also, Minerva is left to have to watch from the side-line to see Hermione fight her newfound terrifying demons, both in living form and in her dreams. And of course, Bella is up to no good... But what is she up to exactly?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Minerva hesitantly waited outside the door. She had just knocked and now waited for someone to answer and let her in. She nervously looked over her shoulder. It felt strange being here, in a Muggle street, between Muggle houses. She clutched her cloak just a little bit tighter and secured the hood over her head. It was still a warm night. The streets were quiet. It was dark. It had been for a few hours. She had waited for nightfall to arrive. Secrets were better kept, and found, in darkness.

It had been a usual request. She had been surprised to receive an owl earlier this morning, requesting a meeting at this time during this evening. It had been signed with a name she had not seen, or heard, for many years. It had been a surprise, a slight shock and it had triggered the natural curiosity that had always lingered in her, from when she was a little girl.

Minerva felt slightly startled when the door opened and she found the woman in the open door way, the one she had not seen for all these years. Dark brown hair fell down her shoulders and coffee coloured eyes searched Minerva's face. A smile appeared on dark pink lips when she recognised the visitor's face, though it was slightly hidden by the cloak. "Professor," she smiled and stepped aside "Please, do come in."

"Call me Minerva," Minerva said as she stepped into a dim lit corridor and turned around to watch the other woman close the door. Now that the outside Muggle word was safely locked away she felt far more at ease. "I can't believe how long it's been since the last time I saw you, Andromeda, but Merlin's beard, you sure have grown up. Somehow I still see the little girl who once fell into the lake and had her two sisters dive after her because she pretended she couldn't swim. Bellatrix and Narcissa were not too happy with you, if I remember."

Andromeda smiled at the memory. It were the days when she and her sisters were closer than ever. "It's been more than twenty five years since I left Hogwarts." Andromeda gestured Minerva to the living room and her former teacher followed. Two steaming hot mugs of tea were waiting on the table. Minerva realized Andromeda had been expecting her. She had been convinced Minerva would come tonight. Slowly she reached up and lowered her hood before removing her cloak. She folded it and put it on the arm rest beside her. When she sat down she noticed Andromeda's eyes were curiously observing her.

"It is hard to believe Nymphadora truly is your daughter," Minerva smiled as she watched Andromeda. She had always had a weak spot for the youngest Black daughter, a spot that had become even weaker when Andromeda announced her marriage to a Muggle born wizard and her family disowned her. She had kept an eye on Nymphadora through her time in Hogwarts, recognising some of her mother's mischievous behaviour. "It seems a lifetime ago when she herself wandered those corridors in the castle, and got herself in trouble. But now, when I look at you, I can see how much she looks like her mother."

"Not enough to be mistaken for her crazy aunt though," Andromeda said, referring to Bellatrix and also referring to the occasions where people mistook her for Bellatrix. She sadly smiled as she remembered her sister in better days. "And with that we have reached the subject of your presence, Minerva. I need to talk to you."

"About Bellatrix?" Minerva arched an eyebrow. Her hand held still in mid-air, attempting to reach her tea mug. She looked at Andromeda; a questioning look filled her eyes.

Andromeda shook her head and she too reached for her tea. She swallowed. "About Hermione."

Minerva's fingers tightened around her mug and she narrowed her eyes. For a second the image of Hermione staring out of the window in the Hospital Wing flashed before her eyes. She had looked so sad, confused and broken. "Hermione? But how..." She cocked her head. Andromeda averted her eyes. "How do you..." She tried to work out in her head why Andromeda even knew Hermione, let alone why she wanted to talk to her about the young witch. "She is at Hogwarts."

"I know," Andromeda answered and looked at her former teacher. She could see the questioning look in Minerva's eyes. The older woman looked puzzled. "You must be wondering how I know Hermione Granger and why I asked for you to meet me. In the last few days events have unfolded. It turns out that there is a deeper connection between Hermione and my sisters, and me. And I am unsure whether or not she has informed you of what happened but if she is spending the remainder of the holidays at Hogwarts, then I think you need to know."

"Andy, what is going on?" Minerva desperately asked. It still did not make sense. "Hermione has been emotional but has refused to tell us what happened. She arrived at Hogwarts through Apparating, something I know for a fact she cannot do. She was sick and needed looking after. But still she does not speak to us."

Andromeda put her mug down and folded her hands in her lap. There was no way to put this easily. Her coffee coloured eyes look up to meet Minerva's green. "Hermione is a Black."

"A Black?" Minerva looked startled. She knew the Black family and their history. Most of the Black children had all attended Hogwarts at some time in their lives. Only Sirius had made it into Gryffindor. All the others made it into Slytherin. "How can she be? I mean, Hermione is Muggle-born. Her parents are dentists. I met them myself, the night I told them about Hermione's admission to Hogwarts. They, by far, are not wizards."

"It is not that easy, Minerva," Andromeda answered and sighed. Over the past few days the meaning of Hermione being a black had truly sunk in. The night Narcissa had appeared and taken her made her realize how serious things really are. "My uncle Alphard was disowned for giving money to Sirius when he ran away. He changed his name and disregarded his magical backgrounds and his family. He married a Muggle woman and they had a child. The child was named Katherine. She had no magical abilities, and most likely is a Squib. The odds of one Pure Blood magical parent and a Muggle parent having a child without magical abilities are very rare. Katherine married John Granger and they had Hermione."

"Which makes Hermione a Black," Minerva answered slowly, her eyes narrowing slowly as she called up the family tree in her head. She glanced at Andromeda. "A Half Blood even?" The youngest Black daughter nodded. "And what does this mean? What happens now?"

"It's what already happened that worries me," Andromeda spoke softly and she sighed. She took out the parchment with the drawing of the family tree. Hermione's name had even appeared on it now. It had appeared mere minutes before Narcissa arrived. "When we were children we were given magical drawings of our family tree, as a reminder of who we were. They changed whenever someone married, had a child or died. When Hermione made the discovery about her background, the tree changed but did not add her name. As if it needed time to find out who she was. It had not changed since the birth of Draco" She took a deep breath. "I tracked Hermione down before her name appeared because I had been in touch with my uncle. I knew that if Bellatrix and Narcissa would find out…"

"Hermione would be in danger," Minerva finished Andromeda's sentence. Adrenaline was racing through her veins and she felt a sense of excitement and danger she had not felt for a long time. Something in her stomach roared, leaving her feeling confused. "Did you find her?"

"I did and I took her here," Andromeda answered slowly "I believed it to be the safest place for her" She shook her head. Tears welled up in her eyes when she remembered the night Hermione was taken from her. The guilt was a horrible feeling. It did not leave her alone. "I was wrong. Later that night her name appeared on the tree. It had been merely an empty space before. I did not see it until that morning. But when it did Narcissa found it too and took her with her."

Slowly the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Minerva stood up and began pacing around the room, her hands wringing together. She felt anxious, nervous. The knowledge of Hermione being a Black and the fact that the Death Eaters already knew changed the perspective of many things. "So Bellatrix and Narcissa do know about Hermione's blood status. Whatever they did to her that night, they sent her to Hogwarts when they were finished. She was not too hurt. She was tired, exhausted. There was no sign they tortured her" She turned around and looked at Andromeda, slowly shaking her head. "I doubt they sat her down for a nice family reunion. Why did they not torture her? Why did they not attempt to kill her?"

Andromeda shook her head, her dark eyes capturing Minerva's. She could see the worries reflect in her green eyes. She felt the teacher's fear. It was a fear she shared. "I don't know." She bit her lip before she spoke again. She put her worries and fears into words. "When it comes to my sister though, Bellatrix is full of surprises. You never know what she is going to do next and that's what makes her so dangerous."

~()~

Hermione sat under the tree by the lake, her legs pulled up with a book resting against her knees. Her wand lay just beside her, only inches away from her hands. She was wearing worn blue jeans and a black jumper. Professor McGonnagal had arranged for all her belongings to be sent to Hogwarts and Hermione was happy to have her clothes, books and other items within reach. She had looked up from her book and stared out over the immense lake. The water of the lake was still. The giant squid living in it seemed to find no amusement in playing on the surface today. Usually one or several of its tentacles could be soon appearing on the surface as if he was waving at the students. There was not a single wrinkle in the water.

Suddenly she sat up. The bushes around her had started rustling ominously. Her eyes shot from left to right but she didn't see anything. Slowly she rose to her feet, picking up her wand as she did so. Her book fell to the ground with a soft thud. Her voice trembled. "Hello?" There was no answer. There was only silence. The rustling she heard seconds before suddenly stopped. Hermione could feel her heart beat in her throat. She called again. Her fingers closed tightly around her wand. "Hello?"

She took a few steps towards the waterfront and then suddenly held still, as if she had been frozen. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the wrinkles that had appeared in the water. It was as if they betrayed the arrival of something, or someone, else. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. A twig snapped behind her, sending a deafening sound through the silent woods. She turned around, her wand aimed at whatever, or whoever, emerged from behind the trees.  
She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. It was as if her voice had frozen in the back of her throat. A horrible numb feeling invaded her chest. From between the trees came the figure of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello Hermione," Bellatrix smirked as she carelessly brushed some leaves from her dress and then flicked her hair out of her face. She cocked her head, immediately sensing Hermione's fear. But she also sensed something else. The very same thing she had sensed when she first met Hermione back at Malfoy Manor. And it was that very emotion that triggered the madness in Bellatrix. "Did you miss me?"

"What do you want?" Hermione stuttered. She realized she was standing at the waterfront. She could not move back further, unless she considered diving into the lake. Her hazel brown eyes rested on Bellatrix, never leaving her face. She noticed the dark haired witch held her wand but was not aiming it at her. "How did you get here? You cannot Apparate..."

"Onto Hogwarts grounds, spare me the lecture, I know. My annoying sister had a tendency to remind me over and over again." Bellatrix almost sounded irritated and she pulled a face. Her dark eyes rested on Hermione, her lips curling up into a devious smile. Slowly she approached the younger witch. Hermione didn't move. "I really think Dumbledore needs to update his systems every few years, you know. They are so easy to crack. But don't worry, I haven't told anyone about the flaws. _Yet_."

Hermione shivered. The idea of Death Eaters being able to gain entrance t Hogwarts was a terrifying thought. Yet she looked at Bellatrix. The idea of being related to this woman still twisted her stomach, though no longer in such a violent manner as before. She remembered her last dream. When Bellatrix's face had come so close to her own. It had been terrifying. And yet... not at all. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her wand still clearly in sight. "You still haven't told me what you want."

Bellatrix wandered towards the lake and now looked out over the water. She pulled up her shoulders. Her black curls danced on her back. Hermione watched her from the corner of her eye. If she didn't know any better she would almost believe Bellatrix to be harmless. The dark witch stared over the water. "I merely came to pay a visit." She turned her head. Dark eyes pierced into Hermione's. They shimmered mysteriously. She smirked. "Have you been sleeping all right?"

Hermione flinched. She had not told anybody about her nightmares though she knew both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonnagal knew something was wrong. The nightmares had continued night after night, since the moment she arrived at Hogwarts. She would wake up in her bed with her sheets strangling her, fighting for air and beads of sweat falling from her forehead. Her own screams would wake her from her horrific dreams. She would lie in bed at night, almost too afraid to go to sleep but the darkness always came and took her anyway.

"I will take that as a no," Bellatrix answered and looked away again. Hermione curiously watched her. Everything about this seemed wrong. Bellatrix was Voldemort's most loyal servant, a dark witch with many talents and skills. And yet she had not shown any form of Dark magic. She had not even tortured Hermione when she first met her. Hermione felt the fear in her chest subside. The numbness faded. It was as if she was finally able to feel again in the presence of this woman. "Perhaps you should try sleeping through the day. The nights can be very interesting, you know."

Suddenly Hermione felt an immense sense of power overwhelm her. She took two more steps towards Bellatrix. The older witch was only inches away from her now and she had not even attempted to stop Hermione. "What did you mean when you said my blood binds me to an everlasting loyalty to the darkness?"

Bellatrix turned and faced Hermione. She lifted up her chin, her eyes suddenly expressing the familiar arrogance Hermione had seen before. "Your blood belongs to the darkness, Hermione. Being a Black belongs to the Darkness. Those who denied it and those who ran away were bound to be lost. My sister, my cousin, my uncle. What good has come to them?"

"Andromeda is perfectly fine," Hermione answered, thinking about how Andromeda had saved her "The others are..." Bellatrix pulled a face, an odd mix between amusement and sadness. Hermione fell silent. "Dead." The word lingered between her and Bellatrix. The dark witch didn't say or do anything. Hermione swallowed. "What is it you want?"

Bellatrix grabbed her wand and spun around. Hermione recognised her moves as the first stage of Apparating and she tried to grab Bellatrix's arm. She felt the fabric of her dress underneath her fingers. She didn't know why she did it. Bellatrix managed to push Hermione off before she started spinning. Before she Apparated she spoke. "You will find out what it is I want soon enough."

And then she was gone. The strength of her push had made Hermione lose her balance. She had fallen to the floor and now lay in the dirty soil at the water front, pushing herself up on her hands. There was nothing but silence around her. Slowly she pushed herself up and sat down at the waterfront. The water still was still wrinkling. The last reminder of Bellatrix's presence.

Hermione took a few deep breaths. She felt torn. It was as if an invisible force was pulling at her. She picked up a stone and threw it into the water, followed by another and another. She kept picking up stones. Every stone she threw had more power than the one before. It showed her anger. The water was filled with wrinkles but none of them reminded Hermione of anything.

Tears fell from her eyes as she picked up another stone and rolled it around in her hand. It was cold and hard. She screamed as she stood up and threw the stone into the lake. It landed metres away from where she had thrown the first few. Anger rushed through her veins, making her blood boil.

She turned around and ran into the woods, not looking where she was going. She pushed branches and bushes aside as her feet crushed twigs and dry leaves under her feet. Her tears were streaming down her face. Her heart ached in her chest, her lungs felt as if they were going to explode. Her fingernails again dug so deep into her skin she made her hands bleed. But she just kept running.

~()~

"Hermione?" Minerva's voice was not much of a question. It sounded more like a command. Hermione lifted her head up from her arms. She had been sitting in her favourite armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had been staring in the flames for the good part of the past hour, thinking about the events of the last week, and especially her meeting with Bellatrix earlier today. The appearance of the dark haired witch had left her startled and riddled with questions and a strange sense of curiosity. But now she was rudely disturbed from her thoughts and she looked over her shoulder to find Minerva McGonnagal standing in the Common Room. It was not something she did often and Hermione suspected she was here to talk to her.

"Professor." Hermione answered softly. She tried to avoid the piercing stare in Minerva's green eyes but she was captured. She took her feet from the other chair and pushed the plate on which she had her dinner under her chair with the tip of her toes. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you," Minerva said, the tone of her voice sounded serious. She sat down in the chair on which Hermione had been resting her feet and folded her hands in her lap. She glanced at the fire and for a few seconds allowed herself to remember her own time in this very room, many years ago. She then looked at the young brunette and searched her face. It was obvious the young witch pretended to be oblivious as to why her mentor was here. "It is serious, Hermione."

Hermione pulled a face but was careful not to make it look like she was trying to offend her teacher. "I thought so."

"I had received an owl early yesterday morning from someone who urgently requested to meet me. What they told me last night was quite interesting to say the least," Minerva said, her eyes never leaving Hermione's face. She could see how the look in Hermione's eyes changed. She had reached the surface. Now it was urgent she would dig deeper. "I think you know what this is about, Hermione. The owl came from Andromeda Tonks, also known as Andromeda Black."

Hermione jumped out of her chair and walked to the window. She stared out over the grounds, her back turned to Minerva. She looked down at the palms of her hands. They had scabbed over again but it was clear to see where her nails had dug into her flesh. Her stomach tightened at the thought of Minerva knowing the truth about her background. "I suppose she will have told you everything then?"

"She did," Minerva replied slowly, her eyes resting on the slender figure of Hermione. She looked fragile, standing in the pale moonlight that fell through the window. For the very first time did Minerva see how fragile. She wondered if the young witch had been eating at all, or when the last time was she had a good night sleep. Hermione's shoulders were hanging, her eyes still focused on something outside. Something Minerva could not see. "Hermione, there is no shame in who you are. You must know that. Nor does it define who you are."

"Doesn't it?" Hermione questioned without turning around. Minerva spotted the stiffening of Hermione's spine. The young witch took a deep breath in before she spat out her next words. "How many Blacks do you know that did not end up on the Dark side or dead or in some other way disowned and troubled?"

"Hermione, you mustn't think like that," Minerva tried but Hermione firmly shook her head. "Andromeda told me about Narcissa." The mentioning of the name was enough to make Hermione flinch. It did not remain unnoticed. Minerva took a few steps forward. She was close enough to see the angry tears slide down Hermione's cheeks. "What happened when she took you?"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't want anybody to know what had happened. "I can't tell you Professor," she spoke firmly through her tears. She brushed them away with her hands but did not look at her mentor. "It is something between me and them." She turned around slightly. Teary hazel brown eyes met Minerva's. She was still unsure why she defended Bellatrix. She was not sure why she could not find the trust inside herself to tell Minerva what had happened. "It is something between family."

With those words Minerva knew she had to leave Hermione. The young witch had again refused to talk to her but Minerva now knew the truth about her background. About who she really was. She nodded slowly. She couldn't deny she felt slightly hurt because Hermione did not trust her enough. She wondered if the bond between Black's was as tight as she had always been told. "I will see you in the morning, Hermione. It will not be long till the new school year starts and I think Professor Flitwick would really appreciate your help to prepare for the new term." Before she climbed through the portrait hole she turned around. Hermione was still standing by the window. Minerva's voice was soft and kind. She longed for a response from the young witch. "Goodnight."

Hermione didn't answer.

~()~

It was a nice feeling to have the Dormitory to herself. She did not look forward to having to share it with the other girls once they came back. She had gotten used to the privacy and silence. Hermione lay in her bed, surrounded by books. Some lay on the bed, open at different pages. They told horrific tales about Dark magic, some with even more disturbing pictures to accompany the terrible magic they described. On the floor lay even more books. After Professor McGonagall's visit she had raided the library, desperately looking for something to change her mind and finding reasons and answers for the way she felt. And she gave in to the one thing the Blacks were known for. The knowledge and skill in the Dark Arts.

Hermione's eyes felt heavy and sore. Her body screamed at her, aching in exhaustion. She knew she needed the sleep. She was on the edge of losing her sanity. Her head felt thick and heavy. Her sheets and blankets covered her legs, stopping at her thighs. Slowly she lay herself down in her pillows, pulling the sheets up to her chin. She lay on her side, her eyes focusing on the window. It had started raining in the past hour. Thick, heavy drops were sliding down the dark glass. Hermione stared at them disappear until her eyes slowly fell shut.

~()~

She was naked and sweaty and her body was pressed violently against the mattress of her bed. Her arms sprawled out over her head, thick strings of hair stuck to her forehead. Her body was in a state it had never been in before. Aroused. Hot. Excited. She felt things she didn't even know she could feel. Parts of her body did things they had never done before. Her heart was thumping and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Slim, white fingers trailed her flesh. Dark red nails scratched her skin. Ruby red lips bit and sucked her skin. Burning sensations shot through her body, leaving her mind spinning.

Her eyes snapped open and she found those black curls falling playfully down her face. Lustful dark eyes looked into her own. Dark lips crashed down on her own, causing her lip to split and they both tasted the sweetness of her blood. Her back arched when slim fingers entered her core and found their way around her centre. Hermione threw her head back, her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Hot breath touched her skin. Moans and cries filled the room around her. Her body pulsated, trembled... And as she exploded that one name fell desperately from her lips. _Bellatrix._

Hermione sat up in her bed. Her mouth wide open but there was no scream. Only a gasp for air. She was out of breath, her heart raced in her chest. Her pyjama's stuck to her sweaty skin. Her hair was stuck to her damp forehead. She shook her head as if to erase the images in her head. The dream still played before her eyes. She could still smell... she could still feel... Bellatrix...

"It was just a dream," she whispered to the darkness around her. "Just a dream. She wasn't real,"

But as she shifted her body in her bed her body told her it had been very real. It ached the way it had done in her dream. She could still taste blood in her mouth and when she slowly raised her hands she found the dried blood on her lips. Her dark eyes shot across the room. She was alone. But in her dream, she hadn't been. And the warm dampness between her legs reminded her of it even more.


	7. The Darkness Within

**A/N:**Yes, this is going exactly where you think it's going. Hermione is being dragged into the dark side, a side that lingers in herself and also by someone who triggers the emotions in her. It is as if her heritage has opened up something inside her she cannot deny. I know it is not the Hermione we know but I am trying to create a massive impact of Hermione being a Black and having to deal with that. I am intrigued by the emotional side of Hermione, upset and angry. Often she does not get that chance to show that side of her. But now, she is doing it differently.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hermione remembered the Room of Requirements because they had used it for DA practice all through their fifth year. It was located on the seventh floor. The entrance was hidden opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. The Room shaped itself to the needs of the person who finds and enters it. It had now shaped itself for Hermione's needs. And it had done so for the past three weeks, on a daily basis. She returned again this morning, like so many other days. Only with her wand as a companion and the books she left in the room whenever she came or went. She did not want anyone to see the books. It was not in her plan for anyone to find out what she was doing, or practicing. The room had been empty, as she had put in her request when opening it. She did not find any objects she did not need, solely the ones that she was desperate for.

Hermione waited for the door to have disappeared behind before pulling out her wand. She securely clutched it between her fingers and braced herself. As expected, out of nowhere dark figures came flying and running towards her. Curses were shot at her and she dodged some, whilst casting a Shielding Charm or Protego at some of the others. Her speed and skill had increased. She was fast. Much faster than she been before. She aimed and narrowed her eyes. The adrenaline controlled her body.

From her wand shot curses and hexes only someone with knowledge of the Dark Arts would know. Someone who had studied books from the restricted section in the library. And they hit their targets with a skill that betrayed Hermione's attempts to master the magic. Within minutes her victims were either knocked out or otherwise beaten in battle and Hermione lowered her wand. She was panting. Her body ached but also radiated in heat, adrenaline still running through her veins. A satisfied grin broke through on her face. She looked around the room. It lay scattered with fake bodies, cloaked and hooded so she could not see their faces. It was the one thing she could not bear; looking at their empty eyes.

Hermione looked down at her wand. It had been these skills she had been practising in the last few weeks. The ones they did not teach her in class. The ones they told students to stay away from. The Darkest forms of magic apart from the Unforgivable Curses. She had not put them into practice yet. But Hermione knew that soon she would and could. The day she would be able to cast those curses without being noticed was approaching soon.

Hermione left the room and waited till the door had disappeared again. She stored her wand in her pocket, checked to see if the corridor was empty and then made her way down the Grand Staircase to find Professor Flitwick. She had been helping him to prepare for the new school year. Tomorrow would be the day all the students returned to Hogwarts.  
Harry and Ron would be back tomorrow. Hermione had not seen Harry since that day at Grimmauld Place. She had begged him to keep her secret though she believed he had told Ron. She wondered what it was going to be like, to be back together again as a trio. It felt as if everything had changed.

Hermione had been so occupied in practicing her skills that she barely ate. She had helped Professor Flitwick with his preparations and every other spare minute she either spend reading books about the Dark Arts or practicing them in the Room of Requirements.  
Her nights were still filled with nightmares or passionate though dark dreams about Bellatrix. Night after night the dark witch invaded not only her dreams but also her body. She took advantage of her, did things she had never believed possible and left her grunting and in desperate desires for something she knew she shouldn't have. She tried to sleep as little as she could. Darkness had become her companion and at the same time her enemy. The rings around her eyes were deep and dark because of the lack of sleep and she had lost quite a bit of weight. Neither of those two things seemed to bother Hermione much.

She made her way down the Grand Staircase until she reached the third floor, where the Charms Classroom was. When she reached it she found Minerva McGonnagal waiting outside and she hesitated, suppressing the desire to turn around and walked away. But when she realized her teacher had already seen her there was no way she could leave. Slowly she approached her teacher. "Good morning Professor" she said slowly, staring at the floor.

"Good morning Hermione," Minerva said, narrowing her eyes. Hermione looked different though she could not quite point out why. But something was different. When Hermione lifted up her head Minerva felt taken aback by the fiery look in her eyes. And it was that moment she realized what was different. The look in Hermione's eyes. "Professor Flitwick is not here at the moment. He asked me to tell you he's grateful for your help. Would you be prepared to help me decorate the Great Hall for the arrival of the students tomorrow?"

Hermione pulled up her shoulders. She knew it was another way for Minerva to watch her. "Yes sure, why not?"

"But I wish for you to join me for breakfast first," Minerva said as she gestured Hermione to follow her. Hermione flinched but reluctantly followed her teacher down the Grand Staircase and into the Great Hall. She did not fancy the idea of eating. She wasn't hungry. She wanted to get this day over with so all the teachers would be fussing over all the other students and her actions would remain unnoticed.

Once they made it into the Great Hall Hermione found to her horror there were more teachers present, sitting together at the Staff table. Professor Sprout was reading the Daily Prophet. Professor Snape was occupied with his breakfast, which was almost as greasy as his hair. Everybody was there but Professor Dumbledore. His chair was vacant. She eyed them up for a few seconds but then sat down at the Gryffindor table. She hoped Minerva would join the teachers at the Staff table but to Hermione's surprise, and horror, her mentor sat down at the Gryffindor table with her.

Reluctantly Hermione put a piece of toast on her plate, put some butter on it and then took fifteen minutes to get through it. It tasted like she trying to get through a piece of rubber. The taste did nothing for her. She sipped from her pumpkin juice and actually enjoyed the flavour and the sensation down her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment.

"Hermione?" Minerva asked softly when she saw Hermione's eyes close "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine," Hermione whispered and slowly looked up. She found friendly green eyes sparkling behind Minerva's spectacles. She could feel her teacher search her face. Hermione took a deep breath. The question had been lingering in her head for several days. And now that the school term was about to start she was desperate to know. "Professor, did you tell anyone? About me, I mean?"

Minerva slowly nodded. "I had to inform Professor Dumbledore, Hermione. Especially because of what Andromeda said and because Narcissa and Bellatrix have already tried to find you once. There is no way we can guarantee they will not try and do so again" she said slowly and saw how Hermione's face darkened. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah. Me too."

~()~

By the time darkness had fallen the next evening the school was once again filled with the excited voices of students and dozens and dozens of feet made their way through the castle. Nervous first years, second years who acted like they knew everything and pompous seventh years who seemed almost as arrogant as some of the Slytherins.

Hermione waited for her friends in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was nervous about seeing them again. It felt as if the last few weeks had created an immense distance between them. Neither Harry nor Ron had written to her. She doubted whether either of them knew she had been at Hogwarts for the past few weeks. She did not write to tell them either.  
She looked up when she heard the first voices come through the portrait hole. A few third years, who immediately ran off to their Dormitories. The next two people to appear were Harry and Ron and when they saw Hermione they ran into the room and both flung their arms around Hermione's neck. She allowed herself to be hugged and after the usual questions whether they'd been all right, Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and back. It was enough for Hermione to understand that Ron knew.

"Come on, we need to find some place quiet," Harry said and the three of them made their way back through the portrait. They ran into Dean and Seamus and Hermione quickly stood still to ask them if they had a good holiday. She then followed Ron and Harry and they found an empty corridor on the fifth floor.

"What happened?" Harry asked and glanced at Ron. Hermione suspected the pair of them had been discussing things between them for the past few weeks and she wondered what sort of dramatic stories they had come up with. "Mrs Weasley told us you ran away from home and then... Then I had to tell Ron about what happened during the summer and... Then we heard you... you were missing"

"Andromeda took me in for a while," Hermione lied. She did not want her friends to know about Bellatrix or Narcissa. As long as they didn't know, everything would be fine. She was not going to tell them about what she had been doing during her weeks at Hogwarts. "And then I came here early. I just didn't want to burden my parents with the knowledge. I mean, my mum would never cope."

Harry nodded. Ron still hadn't spoken. He just stared at Harry, who now spoke again. "I see. I don't think she'd take too well to hearing her father was a Pure Blood wizard who was disowned and who disregarded her family. Do the others Blacks know about you? Bellatrix and Malfoy's mother?"

Hermione hesitated. They didn't know. She bit her lip. "No." she lied and looked at Harry. "No, they don't."

"So, what have you been doing here at Hogwarts then?" Ron wanted to know as he leant against one of the gargoyle statues, his hands casually in his pockets. "Raided the library?"

Hermione smiled, quickly remembering all her times in the Room of Requirements and her progress. She still did not quite understand what was driving her to do it but it made her feel stronger and better about herself. The stash of books under her bed had steadily grown and she had made sure they were now safely hidden with an Invincibility Charm, only for her to see. "Yeah, definitely something like that. And I helped Professor Flitwick set up his classes for the upcoming year. I am well prepared for the new term."

"Right, so who's hungry then?" Ron said and looked at his friends. Harry and Hermione shared a glance and then both burst out laughing. Fifteen minutes was all it took for everything being back to normal.

Hermione wrapped an arm around both their shoulders and happily walked in between them. For these few moments it felt like everything was back to normal. Harry was still Harry, his raven black hair still as messy as ever and his green eyes still as bright. He had grown two inches through the summer. Ron was still thinking with his stomach instead of his brain but clearly it had done him some good because he too had grown an inch or two. His hair had gotten longer too and Hermione suspected Mrs Weasley wasn't too happy with that. The three of them made their way down the Grand Staircase and into the Entrance Hall.

~()~

"I am gonna go for a walk," Hermione said when the boys asked her if she was going to bed. Harry and Ron and both just gotten up and were ready to climb the staircase to the boy's dormitory. Ron was halfway up the stairs; Harry was still standing at the bottom step. Ron had suppressed several yawns and he had just beaten Harry at their first game of wizard chess of the year. The shattered pieces lay spread out over the table and the floor. Hermione rose from her chair and caught Harry's look. She smiled. "It's something I got into while I was here on my own. Have you got any idea how quiet it is when you are here alone? I never realized how noisy it is!"

Harry and Ron both said goodnight and Hermione made sure they had gone to their Dormitory. The Common Room was pretty much abandoned apart from two third years sitting by the window, still playing a game of wizard chess. Hermione glanced around and then sneaked out of the Portrait Hole. It was after hours, so if she was caught now she would be in trouble. There had been no curfews when she was here alone. She made her way down the Grand Staircase quietly and sneaked out of the castle. Once outside she was greeted by the comforting silence she had been looking for.

It had been so noisy and busy in the castle she had barely had a chance to let her mind wander. For that same reason she did not have a chance to think about all the things that had happened and she could not discuss them with Ron and Harry either. She pushed her hands deep in the pockets of her jeans and made her way over the grounds and down to the lake. She sat back down under the tree where she had been sitting the day Bellatrix Lestrange appeared.

"I knew yoy'd be here," Hermione said when the leaves rustled behind her. She turned around, aimed her wand and said "Lumos". The tip of her wand lit up and from the darkness Bellatrix stepped out into the weak beam of light coming from Hermione's wand. "I bet you couldn't wait to see what the start of term was like" Hermione narrowed her eyes and watched Bellatrix. She just stood between the trees, not showing any sign of coming closer. Hermione had gotten used to the odd behaviours of the witch. She just accepted Bellatrix's presence. Nothing about this made her feel unsafe. "What, you needed to see the real thing? Fed up with giving me nightmares?"

Bellatrix chuckled. It was not the manic chuckle Hermione remembered. She searched Hermione's face. She seemed amused, as if she knew something Hermione didn't. She flicked her hair over her shoulder; her fingers playfully fingered one of her black curls. "What do you mean with nightmares?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer back but then stopped herself. If Bellatrix really didn't know she was not going to give her the pleasure. Instead she pushed her lips together, folded her arms and turned away like a stubborn little child.

"I hear you have been practicing and expanding your dark side," Bellatrix said and Hermione did not even begin asking how she knew. She just shivered at the idea Bellatrix knew she had been exploring herself. She reached for her wand, rolling it between her fingers. The dark witch licked her lips and eagerly walked forward, closing the distance between her and Hermione. The tension in the air grew rapidly. Her dark eyes sparkled as they pierced into Hermione's. Her lips seemed even darker than before and they curled up when she spoke. The words rolled out of her mouth with a manic devotion, as if she was speaking of a precious lover. "Done any of the _real _stuff yet?"

"I..." Hermione stuttered and shook her head. She knew Bellatrix meant the Unforgivable Curses. She had looked into them, had felt the desire. Felt the urge and desperate sense of power and strength they would give her. Yet she had not managed to push herself to doing it. "No, I..."

"You know you don't have to wait till you are off age," Bellatrix whispered eagerly, circling Hermione now like she was her prey. Hungry dark eyes looked at Hermione from head to toe. She watched the young witch and noticed how she no longer trembled with fear. It triggered something in Bellatrix. Curiosity. A sense of wanting to get closer. Find out more. Hermione just stood still, her wand securely in her hand. Bellatrix's presence stirred something else deep inside her. Something forbidden. Something dark. Something lustful. She bit her lower lip. Bellatrix stood still and leant in. Her lips were only inches away from Hermione's ear. They almost brushed against her skin. Hermione could feel the witch's hot breath. "You can perform any time you want_. If you want it_."

"Why am I doing this?" Hermione whispered. She turned around. Her face was so close to Bellatrix. She looked deeply into her eyes. Bellatrix's hot breath touched Hermione's face. The older witch did not move away. Her lips were mere inches away from Hermione's. Hermione's eyes dropped to those full dark red lips. They were so... intense. Her breath got stuck in the back of her throat. "Why do I feel so angry all the time? Why do I feel I need to hurt something, or someone?"

Bellatrix's lips curled up into a little smile. Her hand slipped into Hermione's hair, twirling a string around her finger. Then her finger dropped and she cherished the line of Hermione's jaw. She felt the girl tremble. "It's who you are, Hermione. Because you are a Black." Unexpectedly she jumped backwards and manically laughed. "You will find out soon enough what you really are."

Hermione stared at Bellatrix. She knew the dark witch was about to disappear again. She sighed. The desperation she had felt before had managed to crawl back into her chest. It felt like she was being torn apart. The part of her that was the Hermione Granger everybody knew and the part of her that was Black, which felt the anger and aggression all the time. The urge and passion for hurting others, for exploring her darkness and gaining the one thing in life she never had. Power.

Bellatrix winked before Disapparating again. "Sweet dreams, Hermione."

~()~

The door closed behind her. She had her eyes closed. Darkness seemed to be her only strength and safety. Slowly she pulled her wand from her pocket and took it into her hand, safely and securely. Her heart pounded in her chest. Adrenaline raced through her veins. Anger boiled her blood. She felt all the anger rise to the surface. The anger she had built up over all these years. From the times she was bullied in school for her busy hair and big front teeth or for being too clever, the time when her date stood up when she was about to leave school and she found out it had all been a set up. The anger towards her parents for always leaving her to it on her own and for being too busy making their careers to see what really went on in her life. At her friends for taken her for granted so many times and for always relying on her to fix their screwed up homework. At her classmates for being so ignorant, irritating and stupid some times. At the teachers, all of them, for always expecting the best of her and when the best did not seem good enough she just had to try harder. But mostly the anger towards herself for being who she was and for the fact she never took the chance to better herself for her own personal gain. Never. Until now.

She had never thought about doing this. Not until last night. Not until _she _planted the idea in her head. Not until _she _suggested she'd try it. It all came back to _her. She _was the biggest source of her anger.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. The room around her had changed. It looked like an empty classroom now. It looked like the Transfiguration room but without Professor McGonnagal. Through the door in the back of the room came the cloaked figure, complete with mask, of a Death Eater. She could hear his metallic breath behind the mask.

She took a deep breath. Bellatrix's voice echoed through her head. _If you want it.__. _She raised her wand. It was enough for the Death Eater to approach her. His wand was drawn, aimed at her chest. One spell would hit her square in the chest if she was not fast enough. She only had seconds.

_I want it! __I NEED to do this! I want it so bad! _Hermione thought and tightened her grip around her wand. She swallowed the last bit of fear away. With that last bit of fear her last bit of moral compassion also faded. A comforting numb feeling took possession of her heart. She felt nothing. Nothing but the anger that controlled her now. Her eyes changed to a dangerous dark shade, flickering with hatred and suppressed desire. She aimed her wand at the Death Eater and without any hesitation or doubt she cried her spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green flash of light shot from the tip of her wand and hit the Death Eater square in the chest. His mask flew off and it seemed the Room had decided to depict the Death Eater as Lucius Malfoy. His eyes had widened in fear, his mouth dropped open but there was only a silent scream. His lifeless body collapsed to the floor. Wide open grey eyes stared into nothing. His body was dead before it hit the ground.

Hermione stood nailed to the ground, her hands were shaking. Her wand dropped to the floor. Her knees felt weak and she fought not to collapse. Her stomach twisted, making her feel sick. She gagged and covered her mouth with her hand. With hesitant steps she approached the body on the floor. It lay in an unnatural position; Malfoy's legs were sprawled in odd angles. His thin blonde hair covered one side of his face. But she could still see his eyes. His empty eyes. They were widen open but they saw nothing. He was dead.

As she towered over the soulless body on the floor a sudden sense of victory fell over her. It crept into the corners of her heart before it slowly began to fill it. The shaking of her hands stopped. Her body regained its strength and while she looked down on the dead body of Lucius Malfoy, Hermione suddenly smiled. A smile of triumph that made her heart flutter and gave her the best and powerful boost she had ever felt.

She slowly walked back and picked up her wand. With a simple flick the lifeless body of Malfoy disappeared. It was as if nothing had ever happened. She straightened herself up, pushed her hair out of her face and waited for what the room would throw at her next. The door in the back opened again and without warning a Death Eater came running at her. Unlike Lucius Malfoy this Death Eater knew strength and speed. He was halfway down the room by the time Hermione gathered herself and aimed her wand. She allowed her mind to be empty yet the anger controlled her body. It barely sounded like her own voice when she cried out the spell.

"CRUCIO!"

Right before her feet the Death Eater fell to the floor, rolling up into a foetal position as his body shook and trembled with involuntary motions. His limbs contracted and muffled screams came from behind the mask. The screams were filled with terror and pain.  
Hermione watched, not aware of the satisfied smile that lingered on her lips, as the Death Eater suffered at her feet. The begging pleas for mercy gave her a feeling she had never felt before. It was something she didn't even know she could feel. Victory and an immense sense of power. It did not even subside when the mask of the Death Eater fell off and she was faced with the withered face of a man she didn't recognise. His eyes were rolling in his head and he was foaming on the mouth.

Hermione remained silent as she watched her victim suffer at her feet. Her wand was still aimed at him. She held it tighter, her knuckles turning white. Her face a mask of anger and victory, her eyes flickered dangerously.

When she finally flicked her wand and the poor creature at her feet stopped shaking she felt powerful and strong. Hermione glared down at the figure at her feet. It was a pathetic sight. "You deserved every second of that" she sneered and kicked against the weakened body. The Death Eater cried something Hermione didn't hear. She gave him one last disapproving look before flicking her wand and the sad figure disappeared.

Hermione's eyes darted across the room, almost as if they were looking for another temptation. Another trigger. Her heart was still racing. She was full with adrenaline, ready to engage in a battle with whatever came her way. But she knew time was closing in and she was expected to meet her friends for the evening meal. If she did not leave quick someone would come looking for her. She hastily left the Room and made sure she left the corridor unseen.

~()~

Harry's eyes searched Hermione's face when she walked into the Great Hall. He had noticed the changes in her behaviour since he came back to Hogwarts. She often would sneak out for late walks and even missed some of her homework deadlines. Instead she wandered around the castle on her own, not speaking to anyone or telling them what she was doing. She avoided their questions, usually with silence or otherwise with a sharp sneer or a dark glare. Sometimes he would find her staring out of windows with a dark yet sad look in her eyes. And he had overheard some of the girls she shared her Dormitory with talk about her strange sleeping patterns.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked when Hermione squeezed in between him and Harry at the table. He pointed at Hermione's messy hair and the blushes on his cheeks. She didn't bother looking up and just grabbed a chicken leg and quickly put her teeth in it. "You look like you have been in some kind of fight."

"Mind your own business, Ronald," she snapped and picked up her pumpkin juice. It was almost impossible to prevent the anger from bubbling up to the surface. Ron pulled a face and then focused on his roast potatoes and pumpkin pie. His main goal in life. Food. Hermione glared at him. She snorted into her cup, making sure no one actually heard it. Ron was a pathetic creature really. Better at eating several loads of food than he was at doing his homework.

Harry leant in from the other side. His hand rested on her arm. When Hermione turned to face him she found his green eyes worryingly scanning her face. "Hermione, are you sure everything is all right?"

"I am fine!" Hermione bit out and her head snapped up from her food. She had spoken so loudly several other people along the table had looked up. She ignored their surprised look and put her cup down. "What is it with everybody the last few days?" She shook her head, her curls bouncing wildly around her head. "I am fine!"

Hermione stood up. She did not feel the desire to remain at the table. She grabbed two pieces of bread and a banana, than drank the whole content of her cup of pumpkin juice before turning on her heels and marching out of the Great Hall. She felt several sets of eyes burn in her back but she ignored them. Hermione quickly made her way through the castle. She headed straight for the Gryffindor Common room, climbed the stairs to her Dormitory and stripped herself from her clothes and climbed into bed. Anger boiled underneath her skin, consuming her. Irritation. Disappointment.

She allowed herself to slip into the darkness. Her body was too tired to fight off another night of sleep. And willingly she gave into another night of ravaging hands that belonged to Bellatrix, dark red lips that bruised and bit her skin and hot breath that left her longing for more. Rude whispers, begging pleas and deep, low grunts.

But when she woke in the middle of the night, Hermione did not feel any better. The anger in her veins was worse and more powerful than ever before. She hid her face in her pillow and bit down. She wanted to scream, release all her frustration but she was trapped within herself. A weak prisoner of herself and her own anger.


	8. Reqiuem For A Dream

**Chapter 8**

"Miss Granger, I would appreciate it if you could explain to me why your homework has not been finished," Minerva looked at Hermione. She had stopped calling her Hermione. Her green eyes did not sparkle behind her glasses. She searched the young witch's face, for as far as she could see it. It was obscured by her brown curls. She looked at Hermione sitting at the other side of her desk. The young witch lifted up her head. Darkened hazel brown eyes met the eyes of her teacher. The rings around her eyes were darker than ever before. Minerva held her voice, not betraying how shocked she felt when she realized how bad Hermione really looked. "Again."

Several emotions seemed to flash through Hermione's eyes. The young witch stiffened her spine, her muscles tightened. Minerva could not see but Hermione had clutched her fists tightly, her nails again digging into her already sensitive flesh. She stared at her teacher, daring her to say anything else. Daring her to confront her. Minerva felt her insides freeze when she saw the darkness and loneliness behind her eyes. Hermione lifted up her chin, a shimmer of arrogance replaced the emotions her teacher had seen only seconds before.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione told her with a firm voice. She didn't look away. She could understand why Minerva had called her in to reprimand her but she wished she would just leave her alone. Her homework had not been up to date. She had neglected her homework for the past few weeks. It was almost Christmas. By tomorrow the students would break up for the holidays and she would leave Hogwarts for two weeks. It had not remained unnoticed to anyone Hermione had not done her homework properly. It was a matter of time before someone other than Ron and Harry would question her. "It will not happen again,"

"Question is why did it happen in the first place?" Minerva leant back in her chair, her eyes still resting on Hermione. She had not felt this desperate for a long time. Hermione was so closed off from everything and everybody. Minerva had not seen her laughing and joking with her friends for weeks. She could not even remember when she had last seen the three of them together. Potter and Weasley were getting themselves in all sorts of trouble, and their homework was at their usual low standards. But it was Hermione who worried her. But she knew better than to put those worries into words. She sighed and folded her hands on her desk. "Miss Granger, I must say I am quite disappointed with you."

"Join the club," Hermione snapped without warning. She almost sounded like she had lost all interest. She took a quick breath and recited the story she had rehearsed over the past few days, ready for whenever someone asked her. The time was now. "I have had a lot on my mind, Professor. I am sorry about neglecting my homework. Like I said, it will not happen again." She made attempts to get out of her chair. She shot a final glance at her teacher. "Can I leave, Professor? I have packing to do before the holidays."

"You are going to see your parents?" Minerva questioned, barely able to hide her curiosity. She realized Hermione had not seen her parents since the night she ran away from home, during the summer. She wondered what would make Hermione go home and how it would go. She had not seen or heard Hermione talk about her parents since that day in the summer. "Have you written to them since that night?"

Hermione felt bitter. She clenched her teeth together, trying to ignore the anger boiling in her veins. "They wrote to me. I wrote back," she answered firmly. It was no lie. Her parents had written two weeks after term started, asking if she was OK. She had sent one of her usual cheerful letters home, including how sorry she was for running away. The one advantage of letter writing was that no one would ever know she lied. The thought of her parents was enough to make her feel uncomfortable. She was worried about what it would be like to see them again. They would know something had changed. They had many questions. She had things to explain to them. And she had no idea how. Or whether she even would. "We will have to wait and see" She swallowed. She did not want to wait and see. "Can I go now?"

Minerva nodded, having to let go of her doubts and fears. "You are free to go, Miss Granger." She watched how Hermione stood up. She was still wearing her uniform even though it was after school hours. Tomorrow there would be no class. The Hogwarts Express would leave at eleven o'clock sharp, taking the students home to their families for the Christmas holidays. They would not return until the New Year. Minerva watched how Hermione left her office and once the door fell shut behind her she covered her face with her hands. She had tried to break through whatever wall Hermione had built up but so far, she had failed.

~()~

Hermione had told Minerva no lie. She had not begun packing yet and by the time she made it to her Dormitory she found the others girls already packing and giggling. She did not share their enthusiasm over Christmas anymore. It seemed almost pointless. When she walked into the room it went suddenly quiet. The silence was uneasy and Hermione suspected she had been the subject of their conversation. She had gotten used to that too.

Since the start of the year her sleeping pattern had been disturbed. The nightmares haunted her frequently, though no longer every night. But they had become darker, more gruesome and the nights when Bellatrix invaded her dreams it would be more intense. She would wake up covered in sweat, her core throbbing with desire and her throat dry. She would lay awake longing for more.

Whenever she woke up screaming she would disturb her roommates but they had stopped questioning what had happened. After about three weeks they had started casting Silencing Spells around their beds, so at least their nights would no longer be disturbed. Hermione's nightmares had at first left them worried but in the end, as Hermione's behaviour changed, it became an object of interesting conversation.

"Hi," Hermione greeted her roommates distantly and pulled her trunk from under her bed. She could tell no one else moved. Several sets of eyes burned in her back. She turned around to find all of them staring at her. She suppressed the desire to ask them whether she had undiluted Bubotuber pus on her back. She forced a smile on her lips. "You guys all ready to go home?" She turned back to her trunk. She felt more comfortable not having to look at them.

"Yeah, pretty much," Lavender Brown answered. The tone of her voice betrayed she was weary of Hermione's arrival. She glanced at her friends before she eyed Hermione up from the side. She was unsure what to expect. Normally Hermione would give them all the silence treatment or snap at them if they did ask something. Her next question made it clear to Hermione that the story of her running away had indeed made it all the way around the castle. Lavender had never been one to hide curiosity well. "Are you going back to your parents?"

Hermione stopped folding up her trousers and turned around. Irritation roared in the pit of her stomach. She was frustrated. Last night she had another dream. A Bellatrix dream. She would be grumpy for two days after. She could see all the girls looking at her, secretly all hoping for the latest gossip. She frowned and then answered. "Yeah. Though I need to make a quick stop before I go but in the end, I will see them."

Ten minutes later the girls were finished and left Hermione to herself to finish her packing. She checked to make sure they were gone and then lifted the charm that hid her books from unwanted eyes. She put some of them in her trunk. She would read them when she was home. The rest she stored back under her bed put the charm back in place and threw some other things in her trunk. What had started out as neat packing had turned into a messy collection of bits and pieces. The knot in her stomach tightened. Anxiety rushed through her veins. She had not seen Bellatrix since the first day of term. No matter how often she returned to the lake, the dark haired witch never showed herself again. It made the dreams all the more intense, leaving Hermione desperate for more and always longing for the next sensation. The agony of waking up left her feeling horribly angry, all the time.

She was annoyed with people challenging her choices and decisions. Harry and Ron had finally let go of the irritating habit of asking her whether she was going to do anything with being a Black. Harry had even dared making a comment about some of the Black family fortune. Hermione had snorted at him. Money was the last thing on her mind. She had told them she had no idea what she was going to do now. Little they know about what she had been doing. No one did. No one knew.

She still practiced in the Room of Requirement as often as she could, using the Unforgivable Curses in different scenarios and different characters. The last ones had actually been teachers. Even their empty eyes gave her a sense of victory. The guilt she had once felt was long gone. Hermione was convinced she had mastered the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus curse and the Imperius curse almost to perfection. And the sense of power and victory had worked like a drug. It was something she desired. Something she needed to feel. A hole, an empty space that needed filling over and over again.

Hermione closed her trunk and made sure she put an extra Locking Spell on it. The last thing she needed was for it to accidentally open and someone to find the books she was not supposed to have. She glanced at the window. It was dark outside. The sky was filled with snow and the first flakes had gently started falling. She sighed and decided it was time for one final nice, long shower before going to bed. Hermione gathered her stuff, climbed down the stairs and walked through the Common Room before she made her way to the girl's main bathroom. Since it was late it was abandoned.

Hermione liked showering late. It relaxed her before having to surrender to sleep. She locked the door, checked to make sure there was no one else here and then unbuttoned her blouse and trousers. She slipped out of her uniform, followed by her cotton underwear. She stood there naked for several seconds, turning towards the mirror for a moment to check herself out. She frowned at her own reflection, unsure about what she saw. She didn't quite know whether she recognised the girl in the mirror. She had gained a little bit of her weight but it was still clear she had lost some. Her skin was pale and could do with some tender sunshine. Her hair was wild and bushy again.

Hermione stepped into one of the showers after having turned on the hot tab. She used some of the flowery soaps that were lined up in pumps along the wall and washed her hair with coconut shampoo. The water rained down her and Hermione closed her eyes. Through the falling water, no one could see her tears.

~()~

She was awake before the sun had climbed over the horizon the next morning. She allowed a few seconds for her eyes to adapt to her dim lit surroundings. She did not feel tired, nor did her body ache. She had a night without dreams. No nightmares. No voices screaming in her head. Hermione slipped out of bed, made her way across the Dormitory and looked out of the window. The grounds were covered in a tender white blanket of snow. Hermione smiled. It was not uncommon to leave Hogwarts for Christmas when it was covered with white crystals. She stretched herself and her eyes wandered around the room. The other girls were still asleep. A soft snoring noise could even be heard from Lavender's bed.

Hermione walked back to her bed, gathered the clothes she was going to wear and then got changed. By the time she had gotten dressed, magically lifted up her trunk and made it into the Common Room, still none of the others had woken up.

The fire in the fire place burned steadily and Hermione sat down in her favourite chair, pulling up her legs. She was wearing black jeans and a black jumper with black boots. She had bound her hair back in a loose pony tail but her curls did not want to cooperate this morning.

When the clock struck seven she could hear the first noises upstairs in both the Girls and Boys Dormitories. Excited voices, rumbling footsteps. She had been sitting in the Common Room for almost an hour by the time Harry and Ron made it down stairs. Ron was wearing his usual baggy jeans and a brown coloured jumper and he had made the effort of combing his hair. Hermione suspected that was to please his mother. Harry was dressed in worn blue jeans and a greenish shirt and brown jacket. He too seemed to have combed his hair but as usual, his hair was still messy. His green eyes sparkled behind his glasses. Hermione knew why. He would be spending Christmas with the Weasley's.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over for Christmas, Hermione?" Ron asked again as they made their way through the portrait hole. He turned to look at her.

Hermione gave him a sideways glance. It was about the tenth time Ron asked her. "Like I said Ronald, I need to see my parents. We need to talk." She hesitated. "I will do my best to be there for New Years. If they'll let me that is."

"I will give you a call," Ron suggested "With that telephone thing." Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head in horror. Harry snorted but pretended he was rubbing his nose when Ron glanced at him with an almost insulted look in his eyes. Hermione knew very well what Harry found so amusing.

"Don't!" she shrieked and beside her Harry now openly laughed. She looked at him. They both remembered what Ron's first experience with a telephone had been like and even though her parents knew he was a wizard, she did not look forward to the idea of Ronald Weasley screaming in her ear. "Just send me an owl or something. Or I will send you ." comes first"

They had made their way into the Great Hall and found a few seats at the almost empty Gryffindor table. Hermione watched how Ron loaded up his plate with bacon, sausage, eggs and baked beans. On her other side Harry went for a more modest bowl of cereal. She sighed and picked up a piece of toast, buttered it in and cut it into two pieces. For the next fifteen minutes the main sound she heard was Ron working down his second and third plate of breakfast and Harry's attempts to build an odd looking tower out of hash browns.

Hermione looked at her friends for a few seconds before her eyes wandered around the Great Hall. The House tables had begun to fill up with excited students who were all eager to go home and a few sad, miserable faces of those who had to stay behind for whatever reason. The Staff table was full. Even Professor Dumbledore had joined them for breakfast. As she watched she saw how he was having an animated conversation with Professor Sprout, which resulted in her scrambled eggs falling straight into a pool of ketchup which splattered all over her robes.

Hermione felt eyes resting on her and slowly allowed herself to look into the direction of Minerva McGonnagal. She had not been wrong. Her mentor was looking at her. Hazel brown eyes met green across the distance of the room for a few moments before Hermione tore her eyes away and finished her pumpkin juice.

She was glad when Harry and Ron suggested to go see Hagrid before they went and she left the table to follow them, still feeling Minerva's eyes burn in her back.

~()~

The sound of the train on the rails was a numbing sound. It made her mind go empty but also allowed the horrible numbness in her chest to invade her again. Hermione rested her head against the window of the compartment she shared with Ron and Harry. Harry was reading one of his Muggle books and Ron seemed quite interested so Harry was attempting to show him things every once in a while.

"Hermione, are your parents picking you up from Kings Cross?" Harry suddenly asked and Hermione was roughly thrown back into the real world. She looked up to her best friend.

"No. They are both working," Hermione answered. It was not far from the truth. Her parents had suggested to come and pick her up but she had written back saying she and her friends were going into London before coming home to buy some final Christmas presents. It was a lie but it was a believable lie. As long as her parents thought she was all right, it would be fine. "I am taking the train and will meet them when I get back to Gravesend."

"What did McGonnagal want yesterday anyway?" Harry suddenly picked up on the fact that their Head of House had called Hermione in to see her after their Transfiguration class. He put his book down and Hermione saw the curious look in his green eyes.

Hermione shrugged. "She told me off for not doing my homework." Ron suppressed a laugh and Hermione's eyes shot in his direction and he tried hard not to show he had been smiling. "She said she was disappointed in me."

Harry shook his head. Hermione had always thought very highly of Minerva McGonnagal. He had always believed she was Hermione's favourite teacher. He had neglected to tell his friend it had been him who went to see Professor McGonnagal about Hermione's homework. She had agreed with his worries and called Hermione in after class. He looked at Hermione. The rings around her eyes had not remained unnoticed. He knew she looked unwell and she knew there was something she was not telling him and Ron. "Well, you have neglected your homework a bit."

"And so what if I have? It's not like she drags you and Ron in every time you neglect your homework," Hermione huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest. Suddenly she reminded Harry at the Hermione he met in his first year at Hogwarts. Stubborn, bossy and a little know-it-all. He tried not to smile at that thought.

"That's because she still has hope for you. She has already given up on me and Harry," Ron added and glanced at Harry and smirked. "No offence, mate." Harry smirked back. He knew what Ron meant. He turned back to look at Hermione.

"I just didn't feel like doing it," Hermione could feel her anger roar in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes darkened and she glanced out of the window. The changing scenery told her they were not far from London now. "There is more to life than books and cleverness."

Ron and Harry shared a meaningful look but both were smart enough not to say anything else. They spent the remainder of their journey talking about their Christmas plans. Ron and Harry talked and Hermione mainly listened. Judging from what Ron was describing it looked like it was going to be a wonderful, warm and cheerful Christmas with his family. Something ached in Hermione's heart when she heard him talk. She knew what her Christmas would be like. The same as every other year. She would wake up on Christmas Day to find her parents already downstairs, like they used to do when she was a child. She would open her presents and thank them. They would open hers and kiss and hug her. Her mother would cook Christmas dinner and they would eat with the three of them sat around the table. On the rare occasion her grandparents would join them. They would watch crappy day time TV before her father dozed off on the sofa and she helped her mother wash up. By the time the day was over it would feel like just any other day.

Hermione looked up when she realized the train was losing speed and her heart jumped up when she realized they were rolling into Kings Cross Station. She leapt to her feet, gathered her things and watched as Harry and Ron struggled with their bird cages and bags. It was almost an amusing sight.

When they stepped onto the platform Hermione could not avoid a warm greeting from Mrs Weasley. If there was anything to bed said about Ron's mother it was that she had plenty of love to go round for everybody. Hermione willingly allowed herself to be hugged and kissed and answered she was fine when Mrs Weasley inquired if she was all right. She once again promised Ron she'd write him if she would be able to come to the Burrow during New Years and then finally she felt relieved. She had managed to dodge the family gathering with the lie that she had to catch her connecting train. But instead she snuck out of the station and made her way to the taxi rank. She refused for the driver to help her with her trunk and climbed in the backseat. He adjusted his rear view mirror.

"Where to, love?" he asked with a strong London accent.

Hermione glanced out of the window before meeting the driver's eyes in the mirror. She smiled weakly. "Grimmauld Place, please."


	9. The Serpent And The Lion

**Chapter 9**

_It is choice - not chance - that determines your destiny _  
_Jean Nidetch_

Hermione had stepped out of the taxi at the beginning of the road leading down to Grimmauld Place, paid the driver and then put her trunk down once she was safely standing in between the shadows of two houses. She took her cloak from the top of the pile of stuff inside and put it on. She pulled the hood over her head, buttoned the cloak up and tucked her wand in her sleeve. She took a deep breath, lifted up her trunk and after having checked to make sure the road was clear began walking in the direction of number twelve.

It had gone dark and the temperatures had dropped. It was three degrees below zero. Hermione wrapped her Gryffindor scarf a bit tighter around her neck and shivered as she firmly walked down the road. Her fingers felt cold. She had forgotten to take her gloves out of her trunk. The train journey from Hogwarts down to London took about 8 hours. Since they had left Hogwarts at eleven, it was now almost half past seven. The streets were covered in a thin layer of snow. Hermione doubted the snow would stay till Christmas. It was rare to have a white Christmas in the south of England.

Hermione made her way down Grimmauld Place until she reached the place where she needed to be. She stood still between the houses eleven and thirteen. The house appeared out of nowhere and Hermione climbed the few steps leading to the front door. She turned the doorknob and the door opened for her. She stepped into long hallway. The chandelier cast an eerie glow down on her and Hermione left her trunk in the corner. The house looked even worse now than it had done when she was here during the summer. She held still, nailed to the floor. A soft noise in one of the other rooms betrayed she was not alone. Her breath chocked in the back of her throat and her heart skipped a beat before she found herself able to move again. A sense of excitement grasped her heart and it felt as if it was trying to twist it and strangle it.

She took a few careful steps into the long hallway. Another soft thud. She gasped for air but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. The thud had come from the dining room. She pulled her wand from her sleeve and took the final few steps towards the dining room door. The door was partially ajar. Hermione held still, her heart now thumping violently in her chest. She could see the shadow move in the room. She heard several more small thuds. She collected herself and with one firm push she opened the door and stepped into the room. She had stretched her arm, her wand aimed at the person who was standing in the room.

"Drop it", Hermione spoke when she realized the other person in the room also held a wand, though it was not aimed at her. The second person was also wearing a cloak but now slowly turned around. Hermione felt how her heart froze in her chest. Anger roared deep in the pit of her stomach when the second person slowly lowered her hood, exposing her pale face and Hermione looked directly at Bellatrix Lestrange. The dark haired witch's lips curled up into a smile when she discovered Hermione standing behind her. Her dark eyes sparkled mysteriously but when she realized Hermione was aiming her wand at her face changed, as if suddenly she became weary.

Hermione cocked her head. The anger in her stomach was eating at her. It crept from the darkness of her stomach slowly into her heart, her eyes and her head. She shook her head, as if to shake the feeling. Seeing Bellatrix ignited an aggression in her she had not felt at any other time than when she attacked the figures in the Room of Requirement with the Killing Curse. "What are you doing here?" she spoke through clenched teeth

Bellatrix chuckled. "I can ask you the same thing." She pressed her lips together and stepped closer to Hermione. The younger witch did not move. Her eyes followed Bellatrix's every move. Once again the dark witch circled her like a prey. Bellatrix had not dropped her wand, she had only lowered it. She cherished it between her fingers; her dark red nails cherished the wood. Hermione watched how the tip of Bellatrix's tongue licked along her lower lip. A sight that made her both hungry and angry. Bellatrix leant in. Her mouth only inches away from Hermione's ear. Her breath was hot, thrilling. "What brought you here, Hermione?"

Hermione remained silent. She had no answer. She could not explain what had driven her to come here. It had been an impulse. An impulse she had felt for the last few days. She snapped her head sideways and looked into Bellatrix's eyes. The anger roared in her body like a powerful lion. She clutched her wand and realized it was spitting red stars at the floor. Her lips formed a thin line. She needed to know. She needed an answer. She forced herself to restrain herself. "What have you done to me?"

"My dear child," Bellatrix lisped and reached up to finger one of Hermione's curls around her finger. The young witch saw the dark lust flicker in Bellatrix's eyes. She could see her dark eyelashes. They were so long and curled up at the tips. They matched her eyes beautifully. Her skin was pale yet there were dark pink blushes on her cheeks. "I have done nothing to you. _You _have done this to yourself."

Hermione shook her head in anger. Tears welled up in her eyes. Frustration. Anger. "You made me do these things" she whispered. Her voice was low but not weak. Angry tears slid down her cheeks. Suddenly it was as if she lost all control. With one firm move she had grabbed Bellatrix by her arm. In surprise the dark haired witch dropped her wand. The echo of the wood falling to the floor sounded through the room for several seconds. Her dark eyes widened in shock and surprise when she felt Hermione's fingers tighten around her wrist. "You invaded my dreams! You invaded me!" Hermione hissed as she tightened her grip around Bellatrix's wrist.

Bellatrix restored herself. "The anger lingered in you all this time" she whispered, her dark eyes capturing Hermione's. "You were destined to be one of us, Hermione" She leant in, her lips once again close to Hermione's. The lust could be read in her eyes. Dark ruby coloured lips so close to her own. Her hot breath tickled Hermione's skin. Leaving it glow. Leaving it longing for more. "You belong with us."

Hermione's eyes widened. The anger controlled her. Her free hand grabbed Bellatrix's black curls and the dark witch let out a pain filled cry. She had not expected the young witch to have such force. She struggled to remain on her feet when Hermione violently pushed her towards the table in the middle of the room. Hermione's hand slipped from Bellatrix's hair down to Bellatrix's waist before they trailed up to the curves and swells of Bellatrix's breasts. They collided harshly with the rough wood of the table. Bellatrix lost her balance and found herself falling onto her back on the table. Hermione now towered over her. Her hazel brown eyes had darkened and she looked down at Bellatrix. The dark witch suddenly smiled. She had collected herself and just stared up at Hermione.

"See, the anger hides in you. It is part of you, Hermione," Bellatrix spoke slowly and pushed herself up on her hands, now resting against the table. Hermione was close to her, having forced herself to stand between Bellatrix's legs. She was so angry. The world was a blur through her angry tears. The aggression controlled her. Suddenly she launched forward. The hunger in her stomach could not be stilled. Bellatrix's dark eyes widened in surprise when Hermione's hungry lips crashed down on her own. Hermione kissed her so hard that Bellatrix's lip split under her force and both witches tasted the sweetness of her blood in their mouths. Her hands found a home, tightly wrapped around Bellatrix's neck, pulling her deeper into her kiss with an immense power.

Bellatrix did not attempt to fight Hermione off. Hermione lost control over her own body and her hands trailed down the curves of Bellatrix's body. She found the swell of her breasts and squeezed through the dark velvet of her dress. When she heard Bellatrix moan into her mouth it was like a fire was ignited. With firm jerks Hermione reached down and yanked up the dark witch's dress. Higher and higher, until she had pulled it up to Bellatrix's thighs. She clutched fabric between her fingers. The exposure made Bellatrix gasp. Hermione was going to make Bellatrix feel what she felt. She was going to do to her what she had done to her in dreams. Night after night. The nightmares and the dreams would become real. Right here, right now.

Bellatrix freed herself from Hermione's kiss. Dark red drops still fell from Bellatrix's split bottom lip. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and with a manic look she stared up at the young witch hovering over her like a hunter hovered over its prey. Hermione's was panting, her lips curled up into a dangerous grin. Bellatrix had never been on the receiving end of any form of aggression. Never. She had always been the one to instigate aggression. Until now. "So angry," she whispered breathlessly when she felt Hermione's persistent squeezing of her breasts. Her dark eyes rolled in her head.

Hermione's left hand abandoned Bellatrix's breasts and she grabbed a fistful of black curls and pulled it so tightly she could not move. She had grabbed it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Bellatrix moaned softly, her eyes for the first time betrayed a pain. Yet they still stared up at Hermione, constantly daring her to go further. To hurt her more. It stirred the anger in Hermione even more and she clenched her jaws together.

"Ssssh," Hermione groaned and without warning her hand thrust behind Bellatrix's silk panties and plunged into a hot, wet core that was ready and waiting for her. She did to her what Bellatrix had done to her, in her dreams, so many times. Bellatrix's back arched when Hermione touched her and she threw herself down on the table. Hermione felt a sense of shock that Bellatrix so willingly gave into her. She had not expected her to be so willing. Moans and groans slipped from the dark witch's lips. Hungry moans and angry screams fill the empty house. Hermione was grinding her teeth as she put all her anger in her thrusts and felt Bellatrix's inside tighten around her fingers. Bellatrix's body came back up and she wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione's neck, burying her head underneath her brown curls and biting firmly down on Hermione's skin. Hermione let a painful moan escape from her throat, and while her free hand still plunged deeply into the dark witch, her left hand cherished the black curls and she placed random kisses on the few places of bare skin she could find.

Suddenly Bellatrix's insides exploded and Hermione grabbed the dark witch tighter, pulling her closer into her as Bellatrix's body trembled and shook involuntarily. Her nails dug into Bellatrix's body through the velvet of her dress. Bellatrix collapsed against Hermione's body when her own stopped shaking. Suddenly the dark haired witch looked broken and Hermione stepped away from her. Her eyes had filled with contempt and a sense of confusion. She looked down on the other woman as Bellatrix slowly lifted up her head. Her eyes had lost their manic shimmer; her lips did not curl up into a devilish grin. She just looked up to Hermione. Her eyes were empty. It was the look Hermione recognised. It was the look she had seen in her own eyes when she took her last shower at Hogwarts.

"You gave in to your weakness," Bellatrix whispered as she slowly pulled her skirt back down and brushed a dark curl out of her face. It still sounded like some sort of order, like a command.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she moved closer to Bellatrix. With a smirk she brushed her fingers clean on the dark witch's skirt. She felt overwhelmed with so many emotions. She was unsure if she had trusted Bellatrix before this moment. But she now knew she did not. "You betrayed me" she hissed through her teeth. Her fingers trailed Bellatrix's lips and rested on the spot where they had split. She could feel how the dark witch had to restrain herself from kissing them. The blood had dried. She leant in, moving her head closer to Bellatrix's. "You are a follower of The Dark Lord. A married woman. You just betrayed yourself."

She left the dark witch still leaning against the table. Bellatrix curiously observed Hermione as she strode across the room. The young witch picked up her wand and walked to the door. Just before she left the dining room she heard Bellatrix slip of the table and she turned around. Their eyes met across the room and Bellatrix smirked. "If I betrayed myself then so did you."

Hermione readjusted her cloak and pulled the hood over her head. She felt cold in her heart. It hurt. It hurt in a way nothing else had hurt before. Where she had just given in to the one thing she had desired most, she now felt like she had lost everything. She knew Bellatrix's words were true. She had betrayed herself. But which part of herself was she betraying? What was she? She hid her face behind her hood and turned around. Without speaking she left the dining room and walked down the long hallway. She picked up her trunk and opened the front door. It was snowing outside. Heavy, white flakes fell from the sky and had already smothered the word with a thick, white blanket. She glanced over her shoulder.

Bellatrix was leaning against the staircase, her hands comfortable pushed in the pockets of her own cloak. She had regained her posture and her control. Her dark eyes shimmered and her lips curled up into a smile. "You have found your weakness, Hermione" she whispered. Her words only just reached Hermione but they echoed through her head for the rest of the night as she made her way through the snowy streets of London. "This is only the beginning. You will come back to me."

~()~

Bellatrix's words echoed through Hermione's head as she trailed the empty streets of London. She walked her way back to Kings Cross Station. It was a long walk and only her impulses guided her in the right direction. She felt as cold inside as it was outside. Angry tears dripped down from her eyelashes and fell down into the snow. Snow covered her cloak, stuck to her hair and blinded her vision from time to time. Her hands were cold, her finger felt frozen. The flakes just kept falling, thickening the blanket of snow she was walking on. The snow was crisping under her feet. Not long from now the imprint of her feet would disappear and no one would ever know she was here.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she finally reached Kings Cross Station. She searched the train departures for the train that would take her to St Pancras, from where she could take the train to Gravesend. She realized she only had a few more minutes before it would leave. She grabbed her trunk and dragged it behind her as she ran her way through the station in attempt to find the platform. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and when she finally made it to the platform she found the doors to the train were still open.  
The conductor was nice enough to help her pull her trunk onto the train and she found an empty seat in what was pretty much an empty train. There was only one other person sitting in the compartment and his face was hidden behind a newspaper. He never once looked up when Hermione walked past him and sat down on the opposite side of the train, as far away from him as she could.

She put her trunk down on the two seats in front of her, to make sure no one else would sit with her. She then lowered the hood of her cloak and brushed the remaining snowflakes from her hair. She watched how they turned into small drops of water when they reached the floor. How easy things changed. She sat down and gazed out of the window. The train started moving and several minutes later they rolled out of Kings Cross Station and Hermione was on her way home. Whatever home meant today. Her eyes were focused on the window. It was still snowing. Just before the train abandoned the platform completely she sat up. The figure in the cloak waiting at the edge of the platform had lowered its hood. As the train increased Hermione saw Bellatrix's face flash by, a smile lingering on her dark red lips. The appearance had made Hermione sit up in her seat but now she fell back. She felt tired. She felt as if was being torn apart.

_What does it mean? What did she mean when she said that I am meant to be? _Hermione tried to line up her thoughts. She felt overwhelmed. Her stomach tightened and then nearly emptied itself over the compartment floor when she thought about what had happened between her and Bellatrix back in the dining room at Grimmauld Place. She shook her head. Yet she looked down at her hands. Those very same hands had touched Bellatrix in a way she had never imagined possible. She felt her body tremble. Her hands began to shake. It seemed as if she had fallen into something... something dark. And she had fallen in too deep.

There was something about Bellatrix. Something dark and intriguing, something that had dragged her into this so much deeper and so much faster than she had ever believed possible.  
Hermione shook her head and brushed her hands through her hair. Tears burned behind her eyes but she did not want to shed any more tears over that woman. She felt alone. No one knew anything about what had happened in the weeks since that first summer encounter. And she had no idea who she could talk to. Hermione leant back in her seat and allowed herself to close her eyes before drifting off into a light sleep.

When the train finally rolled into Gravesend station she woke up with a start. The little sleep had done her some good and her brain felt less fuzzy. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and then quickly grabbed her trunk before the train would move again. She left the carriage she had been in and stepped out onto the platform. It was abandoned. It didn't surprise her at this time of the night.

She dragged her trunk to the bus station and climbed aboard. The driver seemed happy and chatty but Hermione ignored him and took a seat in the far back of the bus. She could not shed the feeling eyes were watching her and she gazed out of the window as she began the last part of her journey. Her heart felt heavy in her chest. The closer she came to her house, the heavier the feeling became. The anxiety took her by surprise and she almost forgot to get off the bus when her stop came. She stood at the bottom of her road and took a few deep breaths before she walked down. From her pocket she took her front door key and stuck it in the lock. The door opened and she stepped into the hall. She left her trunk at the usual place, under the stairs and then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the living room door. Her parents were sitting on the sofa and they looked up when the door opened.

She tried to smile. "Hi."

~()~

Her mother had made her a cup of tea and it now stood in front of her. Untouched and almost cold. The silence between them had lasted for several minutes. It was as if none of them knew what to say. It was her father who cleared his throat and made everybody look up.

"Why did you run away, Mione?" He asked the question Hermione knew had been burning on the tips of their tongue from the moment she left the house. His eyes found hers and she could see his sadness. The knowledge she had upset her parents made her heart ache even more. And at the same time sitting here felt so different than it had ever done before. "Why did you leave? You never wrote. You never once let us know you were all right!" The accusations in his voice did now stay unnoticed. Hermione saw her mother put her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and glanced at her mother. It was impossible to see her the way she used to do. All she could see now was a woman lucky enough to be born out of a marriage between a pure blood Black and a Muggle and not having to carry the burden of that knowledge. It was hard to look her mother in the eye and not feel a sense of guilt, anger and even betrayal, though none of this was her mother's fault. "I don't know what got into me." Her voice trembled. "I know I shouldn't have but I can't explain why I did it."

"Has it got anything to do with that family tree research you were doing?" Katherine asked and Hermione's eyes snapped back up to meet her mother's. Her heart ached in her chest. Her mother had no idea how close to the truth she really was and yet she could not tell her. She would never understand, nor would she ever cope. "Did you find something that upset you so much it made you run away?"

Hermione shook her head. She had to believe her own lie. For now. "No, that's not it," she answered slowly "I think I just needed freedom. It is quite lonely out here, on my own. Especially during the summer. I don't know what got into me but..." Her words fell silent. Suddenly she remembered Bellatrix's visits in her dreams. Her heart fluttered in a strange way. She restored herself and looked at her parents. "I can understand if you want to ground me or something of that sort."

Her father shook his head, stood up and sat down next to his daughter. He wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss on her head. Hermione fought against the tears. Suddenly she felt so safe. She had not felt this safe for a long time. "I'm sorry dad," she sobbed softly and looked up to her father. He looked back down at her. "I am so sorry."

"Your mother and I did a lot of talking, Hermione. While you were away. Your mother explained to me how important it was for you to know where you go your magical abilities from," John Granger said and he stroked his daughter's hair. She caught her mother's look and saw the loving glance in them. "We understand you must be lonely, when you are not at school. You do not know any others around here, do you?" Hermione shook her head. "You do know your friends are always welcome here, don't you?"

Hermione grinned to herself. The idea of letting Ron meet her parents was rather amusing. Harry would cope well. He was raised by Muggles and he had some perfect manners too. But Ron would feel, and act, even more like an outcast than Harry did on any other given moment.

When she looked up to her father she found him looking back down at her with a smile lingering on his lips. Somehow she believed it was going to be all right. She needed some time to perhaps regain most of their trust but they were not angry with her. It was the disappointment that still flashed through their eyes that made her hurt the most.

"You must be tired, love," her mother said and Hermione suspected her parents wanted to talk about her return together. Hermione looked at her and nodded slowly. She did feel tired but she doubted she would sleep. "We will have plenty of time to talk tomorrow. It has been a long day and you must sleep."

She left her parents after having kissed them goodnight and picked up her trunk in the hall. She brought it to her room and locked the door behind her. She stripped from her clothes and walked to the mirror on the wall. There was a bruise on the side of her neck, with the clear imprint of a perfect set of teeth. Bellatrix's silent reminder of their angry display of passion. Slowly Hermione allowed her fingers to trace up her neck and cherished the imprint on her skin. She reached for her wand. She knew she could heal the mark. Make it go away. But she resisted and her hand held still half way up.

She changed into her pyjamas and quietly slipped into her bed. She pulled the covers up to her nose and lay down on her side, her eyes focused on the door. She listened for her parents footsteps. She never heard them come up the stairs. She had slipped into a dreamless sleep.

~()~

It was the middle of the night. She sat up with a jolt, immediately aware of the other presence in the room. It was pitch dark. She searched for her wand under her pillow but found it was not there. There was a sudden change of weight on her bed, as if someone had suddenly sat down. The tip of a wand began glowing and cast a tender beam of light on a pale face with dark pink lips. Hermione's eyes slid up and encountered ice cold blue eyes that sparkled strangely in the light coming from the wand. The weak light made the long blonde hair glow.

"Narcissa," Hermione spoke softly. She felt no fear. She just stared at the youngest Black sister. She had not seen Narcissa since the night at Malfoy Manor. She had left Bellatrix and her to whatever it was Bellatrix had in mind that night. She had looked disgusted when Bellatrix had reminded her of who Hermione was. But now she was here, sitting on the edge of her bed as if it was normal. Once again Hermione was surprised by the differences between the two sisters. Narcissa was as fair as Bellatrix was dark. Yet there was something about both these women that spelled out attraction and danger.

"My sister asked me to come and see you," Narcissa whispered and slowly leant in. The closer she came the more Hermione recognised Bellatrix in her face. Narcissa's eyes shot down to the side of Hermione's neck. She smirked when she saw the deep imprint of Bellatrix's teeth on Hermione's young flesh. "She asked me to remind you that you will be back. You belong _with us._"

Hermione shook her head. It seemed strange Bellatrix would send Narcissa for such a simple message. Her eyes narrowed and she searched Narcissa's face. Her eyes were so cold that she could read nothing. There was a lump in her throat but she did not want Narcissa to notice. She looked up, looking her straight in the eye when she spoke. "She can't come and tell me this herself? Why?"

"Unfortunately my sister does not waste her time following sad little souls like yourself around every day," Narcissa sneered on a hushed tone and Hermione believed she was mistaken, much more than Narcissa realized. The amount of times she had seen Bellatrix did not add up with what Narcissa said. "But she does wish to see you. Soon."

Hermione pushed herself up further. "When?" she eagerly asked, suddenly realizing how desperate she was to meet the other woman again. She shook her head. This didn't make sense. This was not only about Bellatrix's own twisted sexual gratifications. It hadn't been from the beginning. But she had made it appear that way. This was about something else. "What is it she wants from me? Why does it matter to her so much she sees me?"

Narcissa shifted her weight and now stood beside Hermione's bed. She looked down on her like a mother would look down on her child. For a brief moment Hermione wondered if she ever used to look at that monstrous son of hers this way. Narcissa's lips curled up. "Like she said, you are one us, Hermione" Blue eyes met hazel brown and she unexpectedly leant in, brushing some hair out of Hermione's face. Her touch startled Hermione. "You cannot have it both ways, child. Sooner or later, you will have to choose."

And with those words Narcissa walked to the middle of Hermione's room and glanced at the young witch in her bed. It was as if the emptiness and hollowness in her blue eyes had been lifted. Hermione stared at Narcissa. She spun around on the spot and Apparated to somewhere Hermione could only guess. Her last word echoed through the room like a soft whisper. "Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione slipped out of her bed and walked to her window. The snow had stopped but the world was still beautifully white outside. The stars sparkled in a pitch black sky. It would be Christmas soon though she did not feel any of the so typical holiday joy.

It began to dawn on her what Narcissa meant and the words slowly sank into her. Her heart ached worse than ever before as the realization hit her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned around, looking away from the window. She cherished the bite mark on her neck, the only thing of Bellatrix she had, whilst he eyes found a picture of her and Harry standing on her desk. It could not be any harder. Her fingers traced the imprint on her skin. Silent tears began to slide down her cheeks and it felt as if an invisible force had ripped her heart out of her chest.

She had to choose. The only way for her to have a live from this point on was to make that choice. Between Bellatrix and her friends. Between her, who had given her something she had never believed possible, and them, who had enriched her life and had given her some of the best moments in her life. But most of all she had to choose between good and evil.


	10. Falling From The Light

**Chapter 10**

It was Christmas Day and Hermione slipped out of her bed. She had heard her parents' footsteps downstairs already. She had tried to stay in bed as long as she could but now she felt as if she could not leave it any longer. She picked up her dressing gown from the floor, put on her slippers and walked down the stairs. When she opened the living room door she smelled the familiar smell of turkey in the oven. It was as if that smell was what it took to ignite the Christmas feeling inside her. She glanced at the Christmas tree as she made her way through the living room. The pile of presents underneath it was huge, like every year. She stood still for a moment, mesmerized by the beauty of the simple fact of standing there. Hermione mused over her love for Christmas morning before turning around and making her way towards the kitchen and dining area.

"Morning," she greeted her parents, who were both standing in the kitchen. Her mother turned around first and when she saw her daughter Katherine's face lit up. Her hands were covered with grease. She was busy cooking the Christmas dinner and it looked like her father was attempting to help. Hermione knew his cooking skills were even worse than her own. Her father turned around too and he smiled when he found Hermione leaning against the doorframe.

"Merry Christmas darling," Katherine walked over to her daughter and kissed her, whilst trying not to cover her with grease. John followed and hugged Hermione. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment and she cherished the safety she felt. She knew the choice that lay in front of her would mean having to lose this too, depending on what choice she made and that knowledge made her heart ache in her chest. Especially today, especially now. She clutched on to her father just a little bit longer than she normally would and when he let go he looked at her.

"Are you all right dear?" he questioned and now her mother turned around to glance at her too. John saw the look in his daughter's eyes. He could see the troubles flash behind her eyes.

"I...," Hermione hesitated and her eyes shot towards her mother. Her heart cried in her chest. She needed someone to talk to. Someone who would never know what actually was happening to her. She then looked at her father again and pulled an apologetic face. He seemed to understand what she was trying to say. "Dad, can I talk to mum for a bit?"

Her dad nodded and smiled. "Of course, dear." He kissed her on her hair and before he shut the kitchen door he turned around. His eyes found those of his daughter and he put on his semi-strict face. "If that boy hurts you make sure you tell me his name."

Hermione sent him a smile before she turned to her mother. She watched how she washed her hands and then Katherine turned around, her eyes curiously resting on her daughter. "I knew there would be a day you would come to me to talk about boy stuff," she said and brushed some hair out of her face. She looked sweaty and there were stains in her shirt. Not much of the cool, pretty Christmas look. She searched her daughter's face. "What is it, dear?"

Hermione averted her eyes and glanced out of the kitchen window. She half and half expected Bellatrix to be leaning against the fence, watching her with one of those amused smiles on her face. "It is not as much of a problem about boys really," she began and looked at her mother. Katherine was leaning against the kitchen top, her hands rested against the cupboard. Her mother was quick to read between the lines and arched an eyebrow as her daughter spoke. "It is more like, let's say you meet someone and it is someone you know you should not like because, well, they are different and you know no one else will agree with you. All your friends, they will not like this person."

Katherine slowly frowned and tried to fit the description her daughter gave her into a picture she could understand "I remember you explaining to me once that Hogwarts has four Houses. You are in Gryffindor and you get on with the other Houses all right. All but Slytherin. So does this mean this person is in Slytherin?"

Hermione bit her lip. She could live with fancying a Slytherin. If anything, that seemed rather easy at this moment in time. This was a whole different cattle of fish. A Death Eater was like a Slytherin but a hundred times worse. She looked at her mother and pulled a face. "Something like that, yeah."

"So it looks like a choice between the one you love and your friends," Katherine concluded and Hermione sighed. The picture was not as clear as that. So much more was at stake. So much more that she could not tell her mother. She could not even begin to explain the whole Black aspect of the story. The fact that her blood seemed to bind her to some dark negotiations with Death Eaters, Lord Voldermort and general anger. It was either that or being disowned, and like pretty much all the other Blacks that were disowned or disinherited, end up miserable or dead. It seemed she had very little choice because whatever choice she made, there was too much to lose. "That is never an easy choice to make, Hermione, and I would say it is unfair too. Your friends should respect your choices and decisions."

Hermione seriously doubted whether they would. She slowly nodded and once again glanced out of the window. There seemed to be no fitting answer to her question. She looked up when her mother took two steps in her direction. She lifted up her daughter's chin and looked her in the eye. "Are you and this person actually seeing each other?"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat away. She would not call what was happening between her and Bellatrix 'seeing each other'. It was more like trying to destroy each other. She slowly allowed herself to meet her mother's gaze and she pulled a face. "I am not sure what to call it yet, mum. But when it does become something or nothing at all, I will let you know."

Katherine nodded and smiled. "Whatever happens I just want you to be happy, Mione." She kissed her daughter on her forehead and then ran her hand through her curls. She used to do this when Hermione was a little girl and it was always the one thing that brought a smile to her daughter's face. And Hermione did smile when she looked up to her mother. Katherine had noticed how her daughter had avoided being very gender specific and arched an eyebrow. She grinned. "Now are you going to tell me this person's name?"

Hermione headed towards the door and with the doorknob in her hand she turned around. Her heart did flutter when she spoke. She met her mother's eyes across the room and her lips curled up into a smile. "Bella."

She left the kitchen and went upstairs to take a nice long hot shower. The remainder of the day she spent unwrapping her Christmas presents. One of them was something she knew her parents had gone through a lot of effort to get. It was a book about magical History. Hermione knew they had gone to Diagon Alley to find this and she smiled as she flicked through the pages. Other presents included CD's from her favourite bands, a few DVD's, a new pair of jeans, an expensive set of pens, some money and two boxes of chocolates.

After having unwrapped all the presents they sat around the table to enjoy their Christmas dinner. They talked and laughed and pulled Christmas crackers and Hermione asked her parents whether it was all right if she'd spend New Year's at Ron's house. She told them Harry would be there too and that there would be loads of people celebrating. Her parents agreed almost instantly and her father promised he would drop her off but Hermione persuaded him she wanted to go down on the train, which would safe, him a round trip as well. She mainly wanted to go alone for a different reason but she did not tell them she would stop off in London first before going to the Burrow. They had no idea and she was never going to tell them. She would leave the Burrow to return to Hogwarts in January. And in the New Year, making a choice was inevitable.

Hermione sat in the window sill of her bedroom later that night. Her parents were watching a Christmas evening show on TV downstairs. Her feet were resting on a chair and she had wrapped her duvet around herself. Her head rested against the glass. The loneliness of her room was a comfort from the warmth and happiness she had felt downstairs. Whereas it had forced her to change her mind for a while it had felt as if she had been lying to herself and to them. As she sat like this the anger roared inside her again. She was being put in this position. A position she had never chosen to be in but somehow she seemed destined for it. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands. They had finally healed but now she made them bleed again.

_I hate everything about you and still I cannot resist you _Hermione thought as she looked down on the empty road where she lived on. Like any other moment she expected Bellatrix to appear, to find the dark witch looking up at her with those black eyes and that grin. All those people were having happy evenings in their houses with their families and she didn't even know if she had just spent her final Christmas with her parents. _How can you make me do these things? How can you possibly control me the way you do? You say that it's me but you are wrong. This is not me. This is not who I am. You have made me this way. You made me hate the reflection in the mirror because I don't know who I am looking at!_

A tear slid down her cheek and she briskly brushed it away. She remembered Narcissa standing in the middle of this very room, sitting on her bed and talking to her. Her words had been a warning. Hermione's hazel brown eyes wandered around her room and her heart felt heavy in her chest. The picture of her, Ron and Harry lay next to her in the window sill. She had looked at it only minutes before. She had looked at their faces, relived their memories. She tried not to hear their voices in her head. She tried not to think about anything but her mind told her differently.

~()~

It was the twenty-ninth of December. Ron was not expecting her until the thirtieth but Hermione pulled the front door shut behind her anyway. She had kissed her parents goodbye, promised her mother she would work out whatever was happening with this girl named Bella and promised her dad she would do her homework and would write them soon. She knew she would not be able to keep any of those promises. With an overwhelming sadness she climbed aboard the bus and half an hour later she boarded the train back to London. She parked her trunk by her feet and opened the book her parents had given her for Christmas. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she never got any further than the first few lines. Her hands felt clam and sweaty. The anxious feeling made her feel sick. With every passing minute the feeling increased.

It was early afternoon when she walked down Grimmauld Place and found her way to number twelve. The house appeared; she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. There was nothing but silence that greeted her. The eerie presence of the house overwhelmed her. She left the trunk by the door and walked towards the dining room. She expected to find Bellatrix waiting for her but when she entered the room it was empty. There was no one else here but her. Her heart felt empty and hollow. It was as if something had been ripped out of her.

Hermione turned around and left the dining room. She climbed the staircase to the first floor and wandered through the empty rooms. She didn't know why she had come back here. She didn't even know why she expected Bellatrix to be here. Maybe because she was here the last time her heart brought her here. Maybe because she desperately wanted her to be here. And at the same time, she wanted to hurt her. She wanted to scream at her and tell her how badly it hurt to feel this way.

She clenched her fists and started banging them uncontrollably against the wall. The pain in her hands, fingers and wrists was excruciating and growing with every punch. Her knuckles began to bleed. Drops of blood fell down on the worn out carpet. Hermione was panting and through her tears the room slowly regained its shape. And she swallowed the lump in her throat when she realized the room she was standing in was the room with the Black tapestry on the wall. Unbeknown to herself she had been hitting the burned away picture of her grandfather over and over again. The vague blood spatter around the black spot was a clear sign of that. Hermione briskly shook her head.

"This is all your fault!" she cried, staring at the empty spot on the wall. "I wish I had never been born! I wish I had never been born out of you!" She hit the wall one last time and felt the cracking of her bones. The pain was horrible and it made her instantly feel sick. She dropped to the floor, falling down on her knees and clutched her hand. Tears streamed down her face. Anger, sadness, pain. Her middle finger was bent in an odd position and started to swell up.

"Great," she growled to herself as she carefully inspected her finger. She searched for her wand. She knew the spell to fix broken bones though she had never used it on anyone. Or herself. "Just what I need, broken bones." She found her wand but her hand trembled so badly she could not control it. The pain was sickening. She crawled back up to her feet, still clutching her damaged hand. She continued walking around the house. The rooms were empty. There was nothing in this house that even reminded her of what happened here only a few days ago. And nothing at all had remained behind of the happy times she shared here with her friends. It was just empty silence.

She sat down in one of the big windows in the bedrooms on the second floor. Her tears had stopped falling. The pain in her hand was still there. It was throbbing. She knew she needed to get it fixed but right now it was the last thing on her mind. She looked outside. Grimmauld Place looked like a peaceful road. There were hardly any cars. She understood why the Blacks had liked it here. Even though it was a dark, depressing house there was still something about this place that made her feel almost sheltered.

Suddenly she looked up. The familiar 'crack' downstairs announced the arrival of a second person. She held her breath, almost too afraid that she would betray her presence. She did not dare move. She searched for her wand pulled it from her sleeve. The shuffling sound of footsteps now definitely betrayed the arrival of someone else. As silently as possible Hermione slipped from the window sill... There weren't many people who would come here. It was most likely Bellatrix. But yet there was a small chance it was someone else altogether. With her wand in her undamaged hand she carefully walked to the stairs and looked down over the railing. The floor underneath her was still abandoned and she began making her way down. A few of the steps cracked under her feet. The throbbing of her hand still made her feel sick. She made it down to the first floor and carefully approached the stairs again. When she looked down the railing again she just caught the shadow moving downstairs.

Hermione gasped for air. It was not Bellatrix. It was most definitely not Bellatrix. She swallowed. The lump in her throat had gotten even bigger. The shadow came back and Hermione saw the second person was wearing a cloak. The visitor pulled it down and Hermione immediately recognised the blond hair that belonged to Narcissa. At that same time Narcissa turned around and looked up. She found Hermione looking down at her and her blue eyes lit up.

"My sister told me I would find you here," Narcissa said and began to climb the stairs. Hermione did not move but watched as the blonde woman slowly came closer. Her blue eyes captured Hermione's. A smile lingered on her lips. It was that smile that reminded Hermione once again how much she really did look like her sister. "I would have thought you would not return here but Bella insisted you would. Seems you have made your choice."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She clutched her hand. The pain was only getting worse. Her stomach turned and twisted. She could feel the blood being drawn from her face. Her head became light and her vision blurred. She knew she would pass out soon. Her body was worn out. Her mind was exhausted. The pain was the final straw. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She felt exhausted. She was tired. Her voice was weak. Only a mere whisper of what she used to be like. "I have made no choice." She did not even believe her own words.

Narcissa cocked her head. "You have. You came back." She grinned. "Like Bella said you would." She suddenly noticed how Hermione became pale. It was as if all the blood was drawn out of the young witch's face. Her hazel brown eyes widened. Her lips were trembling but there was no words coming out. Narcissa hurried up the last few remaining steps, closing the small distance between her and Hermione, and only just reached the girl in time before she collapsed to the floor. She caught the weak and exhausted body in her arms and looked at her. A slight sense of panic overwhelmed Narcissa. Hermione's eyes had fallen shut and she was only barely breathing.

Narcissa reached for Hermione's wand, which had fallen to the floor, and stored it in her sleeve. She lifted her up in her arms; made sure she held her tight and then turned on the spot. With Hermione safely in her arms she left Grimmauld Place and took her back to the only place she knew to be safe. The place where they had first met.

~()~

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. The lights in the room hurt her eyes and she groaned as she pushed herself up in the pillows. As her eyes slowly adapted to the lights she became aware of her surroundings. She lay in a bed, surrounded by dark red velvet pillows. A duvet covered her from the waist down. Slowly she sat up. The room was large and decorated with stylish, Victorian furniture. It was a four poster bed. Against the opposite wall stood a black dresser with a massive mirror above it.

"I see you are awake," spoke a familiar voice from behind her and Hermione turned to look over her shoulder. It was as if Bellatrix had appeared out of her nowhere. Her heart froze at the sight of the woman. Her headache was intense. She did not quite remember how she got here. She did not remember what had happened. Bellatrix walked around the bed and watched Hermione for a few moments. Dark eyes searched the young witch's face. "Welcome back."

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, still feeling rather groggy.

"Where you belong", Bellatrix answered and flicked her hair. She sat down on the end of the bed. The weight change made Hermione even more aware of what happened. She felt weak, vulnerable. She felt the anger in her stomach mixing with her frustration.

Hermione shook her head. "I do not belong here," she stated and attempted to throw the duvet of her before throwing her legs out of the bed and allowing her feet to touch the floor. Her hazel brown eyes snapped up to meet Bellatrix's, who was still sitting on the bed and watched Hermione with an amused smile. "I do not want to be here. Let me go!"

Bellatrix leant in. She licked her lips and Hermione suppressed the urge to just launch at her again and do what she did to her before. "You know you belong here, Hermione. It is your destiny." Her words were not soothing and yet they froze the panic Hermione felt inside. "You are not a prisoner, Hermione. You belong with us and deep inside you know it."

Hermione found her wand on the bed side table and turned to Bellatrix. "I want nothing to do with you! You cannot expect me to choose between my life out there and whatever it is you call life in here. You cannot expect me to choose between you and my family!" Her eyes flickered dangerously. "I am not like you. My soul is not as rotten and tainted like yours." She approached Bellatrix, her face only inches away from hers. "I still feel. I am not dead like you!"

Bellatrix merely smirked. "Are you _sure_ about that, Hermione?" Her voice was a teasing whisper, her dark eyes piercing into Hermione's. She could see the various emotions flash behind her eyes. It was the trigger she needed. "Did you not feel alive when you cast those curses, Hermione? Did you not feel alive; did the power and victory not overwhelm you? Did you not finally feel like you found your answers and the emptiness had finally abandoned you?"

Hermione froze. A cold chill crept up and down her spine. Bellatrix was right. She did feel that way. But that was not the reason why...She shivered and then swallowed. She found her strength back. "You cannot make me choose, Bellatrix. You do not own me!" She pulled away from the dark haired woman sitting on the bed and turned around, heading towards the door. "I want nothing to do you with you ever again! I am not like you!"

Bellatrix chuckled. Hermione turned around. Bellatrix still smiled when their eyes met. Bellatrix felt she had reached the young witch. She leant back on the bed, resting on her hands. Hermione stood with the door handle in her hand. But she did not leave. "You say you are nothing like me, Hermione, and that you want nothing to do with us. You say you will never choose between what runs through in your veins, what is your destiny, or the shallowness of your life like you know it now." Bellatrix studied Hermione's face. "If you really believe you do not belong with me then why did you come back to Grimmauld Place to look for me?"


	11. Trust The Darkness

**Chapter 11**

Hermione stood by the window; one hand rested against the cold glass as if she looked desperately looked for something to touch. Something that wasn't there. The other hung motionless beside her body. Her empty eyes reflected in the dark glass as the heavy raindrops silently slid down outside. The thunder rumbled in the sky over the house and with a horrific crack a flash of lightening split the sky in two. In those brief few seconds the world was lit up and Hermione looked down upon the long drive that led to the house that had been her home for the past few hours. Her heart felt heavy in her chest. She slowly turned around when she felt eyes burning in her back. Someone had entered the room and she laid eyes upon her visitor.

"I asked you to leave me alone," she said with an emotionless voice. The look in her eyes was blank. She turned her back to her visitor and watched another lonely raindrop disappear outside. The monotone sound of the rain rattling on the roof had numbed her heart. "I did not request your presence."

Bellatrix ignored Hermione's words and crossed the room until she reached the window. She looked at the young witch from the side and without warning her slim fingers closed tightly around Hermione's wrists. Hermione's head snapped in Bellatrix's direction and anger flickered in her eyes. The hatred in her eyes matched that of Bellatrix's. "Get your hands off me."

"You are not a prisoner here, Hermione," Bellatrix lisped, her nails now drawing figures on Hermione's skin. "You can leave. But we both know you won't and even if you will leave tonight, you will return."

"You really do believe that, don't you?" Hermione held back her anger and allowed her eyes to pierce into Bellatrix's. The other woman responded by staring into hers. The arrogance of the dark haired witch disgusted her. She seemed so sure, so convinced, of her own words and her own truth. How desperately she wanted to prove her wrong. "You really believe I will come back."

Bellatrix smirked. She admired Hermione's devotion. But what she was devoted to was not to last. It was only a matter of time before the young witch would realize. She batted her eyelids and blinked a few times as if something had gotten into her eyes. She licked her dark red lips, still smirking. "You haven't left yet."

"Watch me!" Hermione snapped back at her and grabbed her wand from the window sill. She spun around and ran across the room to the door. She had opened it and was half way down the stairs by the time Bellatrix had realized what she was doing. She too spun around and ran after Hermione. When Bellatrix had made it down the large marble staircase of Malfoy Manor she found Hermione already standing outside the main front door. The rain was still heavily pouring down and she was already soaked. Thunder roared and lightning struck again, splitting the black sky apart. Hermione's thick brown hair had been reduced to thin sleets and stuck to her forehead. Something about her posture betrayed share desperation. Through the rain her tears remained unnoticed.

"Hermione, you know this is useless! You can run as far as you wish but it will never be far enough, dear!" Bellatrix called from the door way but with frantic steps the young witch made her way down the drive. Bellatrix knew stepping outside gained her nothing. It would only wet her dress. She knew that if Hermione returned, it had to be by her own choice. She sighed. Hermione was soaking wet. Her back was turned towards Bellatrix and she tried so hard to ignore the older witch's voice. "We both know you will come back to me... You will find me. It is destined to be so. You belong with me." She hesitated when she realized the young witch froze in her tracks. "You belong _with me_!"

Hermione turned around. Through the rain her hazel brown eyes met Bellatrix's. She was still standing in the open door. A dark figure against the weak orange light of the chandelier in the hall. The pain Hermione felt inside was horrible. It felt as if she was walking away from... from something, somewhere she belonged. Somewhere that called her back with every step she took. But it was not where she wanted to be. She shook her head. Drops of rain fell from her hair, mixed with her silent tears. Her voice trembled. She was cold. The rain had seeped through her clothes and started to numb her limbs "Even if I did Bellatrix, even if I belong with you, I would never _stay _with you!"

Her words got lost in the rain as she ran down the final few metres of the drive and disappeared into the night. Bellatrix watched her figure disappear into the night and leant against the door frame. A sad look lingered in her eyes as her red nails scratched the wood of the door. Another lightening flash broke through the dark sky. Bellatrix glanced up before slowly closing the door. She made her way back into the house and found her sister in the drawing room. Narcissa had been sitting by the fire but now turned to face her older sister.

"She left?" she questioned as Bellatrix sat down on the arm rest of her chair. She searched for her sister's hand, her nails trailing the length of Bellatrix's ring finger, stopping at the spot where her wedding band used to be. Never before had she noticed her sister did not wear it. "When will your husband return?"

The mentioning of her husband was enough to make Bellatrix's spine stiffen. Her shoulders dropped but the look in her eyes darkened. She avoided looking at her sister. Her voice had changed. It was cold and it was as if some of her manic behaviours found their way back into her. "The Dark Lord informed me they would be returning in the early hours of the morning." She paused to take a breath. Nothing had filled her heart. She glanced at Narcissa. "You must be glad to see Lucius again."

Narcissa mused over those words a few moments, letting the meaning slowly sink in as her blue eyes stared intently into the fire. When she looked back up her sister had disappeared. When she rose from her chair and began her search for her she found the front door wide open. She rested against the door frame and watched for a few moments how the rain heavily came down. She sighed. There was no sign of Bellatrix. The rain had already washed away her tracks.

~()~

She had managed to cast a spell that protected her from the rain. She had found shelter under a large oak tree somewhere in a park and cast a few spells to dry her clothes. Comforting warmth filled her from the tips of her toes all the way to her head. Her hair dried but left it in a wild state. Bushy manes fell down her shoulders.

Hermione glanced up at the sky. It didn't look like it was going to stop raining anytime soon. She had no idea how long she had been walking since she left Malfoy Manor. An hour, maybe two. It had felt like forever. With every step she took this invisible force attempted to make her turn around. It wanted her to go back but she kept walking. She tried hard to get as far away as she could but Bellatrix's voice followed her like a haunting memory, constantly echoing in her head.

She knew she needed to leave here. She needed to get to the Burrow. She needed to get away from here, if only she knew where here was. It was late. Probably the early hours of the night. If she did not get to the Burrow by mid-morning, the Weasley's would grow worried and the last thing she needed was Mrs Weasley cross examining her over what had happened.

~()~

She arrived at the Burrow not long after sunrise. She walked down the sandy path leading to the front door. She could hear the chickens and held still to watch them peck the ground for a few minutes. Hermione took a deep breath, pushed her hands in her pocket and then walked to the front door. She had realized she had arrived without her bag. She had left it at Malfoy Manor. As she had made her journey down here she had come up with a story about having left it on the train. She knocked and only a few seconds later it was opened. She looked into the smiling eyes of Mrs Weasley and she was pulled into the house and into a warm embrace.

"You must tell me how to do that," Harry said when Hermione walked into the kitchen and pointed at her bag leaning against the table. His eyes searched her face. Hermione briefly wondered if he had any idea. "How to send your luggage ahead, I mean. That sure makes travelling easier!"

Hermione felt as if someone had just slapped her across the face. The sight of her trunk in the kitchen could only mean Bellatrix knew where she was. She felt sick to her stomach and slowly turned around to look at Mrs Weasley. She was eyeing Hermione up from the side, as if to see whether the girl needed extra feeding. Just as Hermione was about to speak she hurried into the kitchen to fetch some food.

"Had a good Christmas?" Ron asked casually as he, Harry and Hermione sat down at the large wooden kitchen table. Behind them his mother was moving about some pots and pans and Hermione knew it would not be long until food had appeared on the table.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, just the usual. Me and my parents," she said simply and glanced at Harry and Ron. It felt awful having these secrets hanging between them. But what would they say if she told them the truth about Bellatrix and Narcissa? About the times she went with Bellatrix, or talked to her? About what Bellatrix had told her about her blood status and what it meant? And about what had happened between her and Bellatrix in Grimmauld Place just before Christmas. Just thinking about it made her stomach twist and turn and in the back of her head she could hear the passionate groan coming from the other witch's mouth.

"Oh Hermione I do not wish to impose a burden on you but I received an owl from Minerva McGonnagal early this morning," Mrs Weasley turned around. The mentioning of her teacher's name was enough to make Hermione's head snap up and she glanced at Mrs Weasley. A knife was magically chopping onions and Hermione suspected she would be eating her famous onion soup later. "She said she will come around tomorrow night to celebrate the New Year with us but also, there is something she urgently needs to discuss with you."

Hermione held her face straight as beside her Harry and Ron burned with curiosity. She could feel their eyes burn into her and knew they were dying to know what was going on. This was getting out of hand. It seemed that her secrets were making her and her friends drift apart. "Did she say what it was about?" she asked softly but Mrs Weasley shook her head. Hermione felt frustration in the pit of her stomach. How could she keep on lying like this?

When they finally had left the kitchen, after promising Mrs Weasley they'd set the table later on, and made it into Ron's room Hermione found herself cornered by her friends. And this time there was no girls' lavatory she could run off to and hide. She had to face their questions and talk herself out of whatever situation she was just getting into. She sat down on Ron's bed and looked around the familiar mess that was his room. He had never been one for neat and tidy and neither was Harry.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry's voice was almost demanding. He was sitting on the floor, in between several jumpers and what looked like their Charms book and looked at her. Ron had been standing by the door but now walked across, carelessly pushed some dirty socks aside with his feet and sat down on the floor next to Harry. "You have barely spoken to us for the past few weeks. McGonnagal told you off for not doing your homework and now she wants to come and see you. And frankly, you look awful!"

Hermione pulled a face. "Well, cheers," she murmured and averted her eyes. "You know, I sometimes wish you pair wouldn't be so bloody curious!" She stood up and walked to the window. "It has got everything to do with me being a Black." She paused. She had to sound believable. It had to make sense. Then again, she could tell those two anything and they'd believe her. "Professor McGonnagal is worried what might happen if the others find out who I really am." She glanced at Ron and Harry. "Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, I mean."

"Bellatrix is too messed up and Narcissa is too thick to think about anything else but her precious son." Ron made a vomiting noise and Harry laughed. Hermione felt the strong urge to defend both women but she knew it would only make things worse. So she took the insults, knowing better for herself. "How can they possibly ever find out anyway? They don't even know you!"

"Neither did Andromeda Tonks until that night I met her," Hermione answered and her eyes again wandered off to the world outside. She knew she was watching her. Bellatrix knew she was here. She hesitated. "My name may have appeared on the family tree by now. When I first discovered I am a Black, it did not. But there is nothing that tells me it will not have appeared by now." She wrapped her arms around her body and faked her worries and fear. "There is no way of telling whether those two know or not."

Harry jumped to his feet. He took two steps in Hermione's direction but then stood still. He had clenched his fists together and his green eyes darkened dangerously behind his glasses. His voice betrayed his hatred and a cold shiver ran across Hermione's spine. It was the cold reminder why she could not tell him. "I swear if Bellatrix goes anywhere near you, I will kill her!"

Hermione knew Harry hated Bellatrix. She had killed Sirius last summer during the Battle at the Ministry. She had killed her own blood. The idea had made her go cold inside. She had not even stopped to think about murdering her own family. It was just another question left unanswered because Bellatrix had never once attempted to kill her. If anything, the last time they had even cared for her. Though their intentions were clear.

"Those Death Eaters seriously are thick," Ron spoke and Hermione turned to look at him, arching her eyebrows in question. "You'd think You-Know-Who would go mad if they found out a Muggleborn is actually the youngest rightful Black heir. Why have they not come to look for you?"

Hermione pulled up her shoulders. Everything about this situation seemed wrong. She looked at Harry, who had sat back down on the floor. She could still see the hatred in his eyes and she knew that in his head he was thinking about what Bellatrix had done. The woman she had encountered so many times, the one she made her own at Grimmauld Place. The one who she kept looking for every time she walked past a window. The woman she knew was watching her with every step she took. She could almost feel her presence around her all the time. That same Bellatrix had been the one who murdered the one and only family Harry had left only a few months ago. She slowly shook her head. Tears burned behind her eyes. "I don't know."

"Ron! Harry!" Mr Weasley called from downstairs and the two young men looked at each other before they stood up. For some reason Hermione had not been called and she remained behind in the bedroom when her friends left. The emptiness of the room was a welcome feeling. The pressure of lying to their faces was horrible and it made her heart wrench in her chest. It felt like an ice cold hand had found its way into her chest, grabbed her heart and broke it into the tiniest pieces.

Desperately she ran her fingers through her hair. She could taste the salt of her tears on her lips and briskly brushed them away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

_This is where I belong. It is where I am safest..._Hermione thought to herself. Before her eyes scenes from the last few weeks unfolded. From the night she met Bellatrix to the night back at Grimmauld Place. _It doesn't matter what runs through my veins. It is my mind and my heart that make me to who I am. Not my blood... _She slowly looked up and stared out over the hills that surrounded the Burrow. _Or does it? Am I really meant to be with them simply because of my blood? Does my blood bind me to so much more than only them? _

She knew she was safest here. But where was she happiest? She had spent many hours in this room, laughing, talking and joking with Harry and Ron. Had any of that changed because of what she knew now? The first part of the school year had been different. Ron and Harry had not treated her different. She had treated them different. She could not trust them with the things she knew, the things that had happened. She could trust no one. Slowly she sat down in the window sill, her head resting on her hands. Was it possible she could only trust the one thing she was always told not to trust at all? Could she trust the darkness? Was there such a thing?

Following either path would mean losing. It all came back to the inevitable choices that lay ahead of her. Hermione rested her body against the cold glass of the window. She was tired. The endless battles in her head and her heart made that she was on edge all the while. The dreams still invaded her night after night. Sometimes she would just see her face all night. Bellatrix. As if she was constantly whispering at her, calling her softly. And that voice kept calling through the day. It was what made her go back every time. Slowly she lifted up her head. Bellatrix was right. She kept coming back. She always did. Whenever she called, she came back. And whenever she tried to walk away, she could not shake the feeling she was doing something she shouldn't.

"Hermione?" A voice called from downstairs. It was Ginny. With a deep sigh Hermione let herself slide out of the window sill and left Ron's room. She walked down several flights of stairs and joined the Weasley's and Harry at the table. She had been right about the onion soup. It was one of her favourite dishes in the world. But when she allowed the first spoonful to slide down her throat she tasted nothing and she had to fight herself to finish her plate. By the time she put her spoon down she was so tired. She had tasted nothing. She felt nothing. She looked at everybody else sitting around the table. They were talking, laughing and joking. It seemed a wonderful picture but she looked at them as if something was missing, like something was out of place.

She joined them in the living room and they watched TV. Fred and George entertained them for a while with some of the things they had been working on for their joke shop. Mrs Weasley did not seem as amused as everybody else but it was impossible, even for her, not to smile. After what had seemed an eternity of miserable wizard TV, a bad performance of Ron who did an imitation of one of their old teachers Gilderoy Lockhart, all the Weasley's had left the living room and gone to bed. Hermione sat on the sofa with a pillow against her chest, her legs pulled up and she pretended to watch TV. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess and she was desperate for them to finish. After Harry had beaten Ron, a rare occurrence to say the least, Ron yawned and announced he was going to bed. Harry agreed and she followed them up. She peered around the door to the room she shared with Ginny. Ron's younger sister was fast asleep, almost completely hidden under her duvet. She wished Harry and Ron goodnight and waited till their door had closed and she could hear their whispering voices coming from inside the room. She took her wand from her sleeve, aimed it at her trunk and whispered several incantations. She picked up her cloak from the floor, wrapped it safely around her and threw one last look out of Ginny's bedroom window before sneaking back out of her room. She disappeared silently into the darkness.

~()~

Her resistance had fallen. She could not turn back now. There was simply no such way. Heavy rain drops fell from the sky but she had protected herself. The sound of the rain muffled her footsteps. No one would ever know she was here. She walked along the empty roads. Half the street lights were no longer working and she tried to stay in the shadows as much as she could. Her face went hidden behind the hood of her cloak. Her bushy brown hair was completely hidden from the world. Her cloak billowed behind her with every step she took. The upcoming wind pulled on the fabric, sending an unexpected cold shiver through her body. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

When she reached the end of the road she looked over her shoulder. She was not too far from the Burrow yet. There was still time... Time did indeed remain but the chances had run out. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled her wand from her sleeve. For a moment her eyes fluttered shut as she searched her memory for something that could bring a smile to her tormented face. The smile of the dark haired witch flashed before her and she aimed her wand at an open space. "Expecto Patronum."

The silver strings shooting from her wand formed into an otter and the little creature happily made a few jumps around her legs before it began chasing something invisible. Hermione watched the animal for several seconds. She had learned to do this because of Harry. He had been the one to teach her to think about something that made her happy. In the beginning she had thought about him and Ron and their adventures and all the night they sat around laughing. But tonight she had thought of _her_. And she would use everything Harry had taught her about a Patronus for something else. Hermione began walking again and the silver otter followed her, occasionally jumping up to bite into her cloak. She felt as if she had walked in no man's land. The Weasley's lived in the middle of nowhere and she had just walked through the nearest village. She knew it had a reasonably large Wizarding community and it was only a matter of time before...

The familiar 'crack' told her she was right. She spun around, her wand at the ready. Her hand trembled briefly but she bit back her fear. The Patronus by her feet seemed to have found something Hermione could not see because the otter had rolled onto its back and clamped something invisible between its paws. Hermione narrowed her eyes, staring into the darkness. She knew she was no longer alone. She could feel eyes resting on her.

"It is foolish to be out during these hours," Bellatrix spoke from the shadows and Hermione turned to the direction her voice had come from. In the silver glow from her Patronus Hermione could see her step out of the darkness. In the radiance of the moonlight her pale skin almost seemed to glow. Her dark eyes caught Hermione's and her dark red lips curled up into a little smile. "You should know by now the dangers that hide in these shadows."

Hermione cocked her head. She knew Bellatrix was testing her, trying to work out why she had come here tonight and what her intentions were. It had not even been a day since she left her at Malfoy Manor, not even twenty four hours since she ran away into the rainy night. She knew the dark witch suspected her intentions. "I believed to be safe when I know the shadows hide you." She paused to catch her breath. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

With several quick steps Bellatrix had closed the distance between her and Hermione. Her left hand clamped around Hermione's wrist. Her lips were dangerously close to Hermione's and she allowed them to brush against hers for just a second. Hermione shivered at the contact. She had to stay strong. "It would appear you have made your choice," Bellatrix whispered into Hermione's ear, her hot breath burning against her skin. She trailed the line of Hermione's jaw with her slim fingers. Her voice became husky. "Did I not tell you that you would come back to me eventually?"

Hermione leant in; her head now against the soft skin of Bellatrix's neck. Her curls ticked her skin. She could smell her. She smelled of dark flowers and erotic passion. "You need me," she breathed against her skin, her lips now caressing the soft pale flesh. She could feel Bellatrix shiver. "You know you do."

Bellatrix pulled herself away from Hermione and lifted up her chin with her fingers. Her body almost immediately missed the closeness, the warmth and the danger. Hermione knew the dark witch would never tell her how she did it but she felt Bellatrix look deep into her confused soul. Her eyes fluttered shut as the older woman trailed the lines of her jaws with her long nails

"Why did you not kill me like you killed Sirius?" Hermione had muttered the question without fully realizing and with a quick move Bellatrix's hand had dropped before it came back up and slapped her unexpectedly hard across the face. Hermione's eyes snapped back open, only to find dangerous black eyes stare back into her own. Bellatrix suddenly looked so much like the woman she had encountered at the Ministry only months before. Confused and with tears in her eyes Hermione's hand slid up the side of her face and touched the cheek where Bellatrix had hit her. She knew better than to be weak and bit the burning pain away. She swallowed. "Was he more of a traitor than I am?"

Bellatrix's black eyes darted across Hermione's face. The sudden coolness startled her. She found it impressive. Slowly she smiled. Hermione did not move. "Perhaps he was not. But you have a better purpose than he served." Hermione flinched at those words. "You are far more useful." She licked her lips and slowly closed the distance between them. Her hand tenderly cherished the same cheek where she had just hit Hermione. It was a soothing touch. Gentle and kind. Hermione brushed her cheek against the palm of her hand.

Bellatrix watched the young brunette. She looked weak and broken. And she knew what had made her that way. She knew she had to fix it. All of it. Hermione was no use if her heart got in her way. "You are a fool to feel the way you do," she whispered as she brushed her lips against Hermione's ear. She herself did not feel anything. The void in her chest was always and empty. She felt nothing. "Compassion is for the weak."

"Then we are all fools," Hermione's voice had changed, looking up to the dark haired witch in front of her. Her heart no longer felt cold standing here. She rose to the tips of her toes and brushed her lips against Bellatrix's. She knew what had brought her here tonight. The one thing that had made her walk away from everything. She fought herself to do more than allowing her lips to barely touch Bellatrix's. She knew it was what the female Death Eater expected her to do. "Even you."

"It is a waste of precious time and it is proven a useless effort," Bellatrix brushed a string of dark hair out of her face. If there had been kindness in her actions earlier, they had now faded. Her spine had stiffened and she averted her eyes. If there had been anything underneath her cold exterior, anything at all, it had been deeply put back underneath her emotionless appearance.

Hermione bit her lip. The wind pulled at her hair. She had walked away tonight. And there was no way back. There was nowhere else left to go. Even if she would leave right now, she would have lost whatever she had before. It seemed this was her only way to find whatever rested inside her. She raised her wand but no higher than Bellatrix's waist. "I came back for you."

A chuckle escaped from Bellatrix's throat. "So you have." She reached out an arm and Hermione took it, knowing what was to happen. She did not need to speak. She didn't ask. Her fingers closed around Bellatrix's wrist and she held on tight as her body jerked just before Apparating. The feeling only lasted for a few seconds and when she reopened her eyes they were standing outside Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix marched up to the front door and Hermione followed, knowing that after tonight she would be looked at differently. Tonight she would be seen as the one who walked away, the one who changed sides. The one who gave into Bellatrix and betrayed everything and everybody she once knew. By the time she stepped through the open door whatever doubts she still felt in her heart had died and with her head held high, and a hollow heart, she followed Bellatrix into the drawing room.

~()~

Hermione stared out of the large window in the drawing room. Bellatrix sat by the fire. Narcissa lay on one of the other sofas. The sun was about to rise over the horizon. She had not slept since her arrival yet she did not feel tired. She thought about Harry and Ron, who would wake up soon only to find she had left them in the middle of the night.  
She glanced over her shoulder at the dark haired woman sitting by the fire. Her eyes were fixated on the flames. She had ignored Hermione for most of the time since their arrival. There is a ragged beauty about the dark haired woman. Somehow whatever Azkaban took from her in all those years, it never managed to erase the beauty she once carried.

She caught Narcissa looking at her and quickly averted her eyes. She glanced back at the window. The blonde Black sister had been watching her from the moment she walked back in tonight. She didn't know why but wherever she went, Narcissa seemed to be there and she kept finding her blue eyes looking at her from across the room.

Hermione suddenly grabbed her wand. It was as if her move was enough to alarm both the other women because both leapt from the sofa with their wands at the ready. And to Hermione's shock, or perhaps pleasure, both wands were aimed at her. She cracked a smile, which quickly turned into a chuckle that could almost match Bellatrix's. "What? Did you really think I'd be that stupid?"

Narcissa was the first to lower her wand but she did not sit back down. Bellatrix still stared at Hermione, almost as if it was the first time she saw her. Hermione stared back. "Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you I would have done it back at Grimmauld Place?" She saw Bellatrix's eyes widen. She knew the dark witch knew what she meant and she could even see a hint of fear now that she mentioned their meeting. Behind Bellatrix Narcissa arched an eyebrow. "When you were lying _helpless_ on that table?" Hermione bit those last few words in Bellatrix's direction before she made her way across the room.

She was halfway up the marble stairs when she felt Bellatrix's fingers around her wrist. She turned around to find Bellatrix's dark eyes piercing into her own. The black haired woman almost looked as demented and angry as Hermione remembered her to be. The anger in her stomach roared. Bellatrix had dragged her into all of this. She had taken away her choices and she had taken away everything she once knew. Hermione swallowed. "What is it you want from me?" she snapped, her voice becoming louder with every word. "Am I some kind of toy you can play with and throw away whenever you feel like it? Some little fuck toy you can fuck night after night?"

Bellatrix stared at Hermione. For a few seconds she seemed stunned but then she began smiling. Whatever posture Hermione had left, it had now fallen. The child had been broken, defeated. She looked up to her pain filled eyes. Hermione reminded her of herself. "It is not what I want from you but what I _need__,_" she spoke and watched how Hermione's eyes rapidly became darker "It never had anything to do with want, you insolent child!"

The anger obscured her vision. The image of Bellatrix before her became nothing more but a dark shadow. She had been used. It had been one thing to feel that way, and being able to lie to herself and pretend it was not true. But hearing Bellatrix's voice speak those words made it impossible to lie any longer. She only just caught the bright glimpse of blonde hair entering the hall and finding the scene unfolding on the stairs. Narcissa held still.

Hermione felt her heart pounding in her chest. Anger consumed her. "You lied to me!" she cried, her hand launching forward. Bellatrix caught in the mid-air and twisted Hermione's wrist. She shrieked in pain and tears welled up in her eyes. "You used me!"

"You should know better than to trust a Death Eater, child." Bellatrix let go of Hermione's wrist and bit her bottom lip. The hurt in Hermione's eyes sparked some sort of energy inside her she had not felt for so long. She had broken her. And she knew that no matter how much she hated her now, she would always be hers. She would always come back. "Did you really believe, were you really that foolish?"

Hermione turned away. Yes, she had been foolish and now Bellatrix reminded her of her mistakes, her pain, her anger and her hatred. Something ached in her chest. If it was her heart it meant it still felt. She glanced over Bellatrix's shoulder at Narcissa, who was still watching. She turned back at Bellatrix. Hazel brown eyes had filled up with angry tears. "You may have dragged me into the darkness. You may have captured me with your words and your lies but I will never be yours!"

Bellatrix smiled. Clearly the young witch ached inside. She shrugged. "Azkaban took everything but my thoughts and my true feelings. Being left to dwell on my own darkness made me realize that it is useless to feel anything." She paused to draw a breath, seeing how her words made Hermione hurt even more "I felt dead when I was left between those rotting walls. But when I was freed, my heart had truly died. I do not feel." She looked Hermione deep in the eye. "Not even love."


	12. Betrayal Of The Betrayer

**Chapter 12**

Hermione stood by the window of what was now her room. It was one of the largest bedrooms of the house with a four poster bed, covered in dark red silk sheets and pillows. Heavy black curtains hung in front of the windows. The floors were covered with thick, soft carpet in which her feet seemed to sink away. A dresser stood against the other wall, with a large mirror. The room reminded her somewhat of the one she had woken up in not long ago though that one did belong to Bellatrix.

She sighed. The sun had come up over the horizon. Dawn had broken. Somewhere out there, in the Burrow, the Weasley's and Harry would now all be wondering where she was. And she was here. Back at Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix had betrayed her. How she had been so foolish to believe the female Death Eater had even the slightest of feelings for her... Bellatrix had seen her weakness and used it. Once she learned about the blood that ran through her veins Bellatrix had taken the chance and she took it well. Hermione could not deny she had been clever. Bellatrix had tricked her; she had used her and eventually broke her.

The door to her room opened and Hermione turned around. She had expected Bellatrix but was surprised to find Narcissa standing in the open door. She stood gracefully, Hermione noticed. She held her shoulders up, pressing her chest and hips forward. All the signs of someone who knew her own beauty and used it wisely. She had untied her blonde hair and it fell down her shoulders in delicate waves. Hermione cocked her head when Narcissa did not speak. "Can I help you?"

"I could not help but overhearing your conversation with my sister earlier," Narcissa spoke slowly and took two careful steps into the room. Hermione arched an eyebrow and Narcissa froze. Blue eyes found Hermione's. She saw the change in the young witch. "Bellatrix has always had a way of recruiting people for her own benefit. She does not feel."

Hermione shrugged. "Does it matter now? I have lost everything because of what I am. Because of who I am and because of what she made me become!" She turned her back towards Narcissa and stared out of the window. She could hear the other woman take a few more steps. In the middle of the room Narcissa stood still again. Hermione shook her head. "She betrayed me. And I was too much of a fool to realize she used me. How could I even think? She does not feel. She does not love. She just used me!"

Narcissa hesitated. She had suspected there was more to Hermione's outburst than her feelings of betrayal. She did not believe Hermione kept coming back because of her background and her blood. She knew it was whatever she felt towards her sister that made her come back. And Bellatrix knew it too but used it to lure Hermione into the darkness. Now the girl had given up everything and found out she had been betrayed in every way. "Hermione, you should not blame yourself. It is impossible to resist whatever spell she puts on you," Narcissa whispered softly. "I know."

Hermione didn't look up. She had never felt angrier in her life. Everything she gave up for this woman. She walked away from her family, her friends... to join her. To answer to the calling of her blood. But now she stood alone. Empty handed. She took a deep breath. "Your sister is a demon."

Narcissa smirked but sadness flashed through her eyes. "She would probably find that a flattering description."

Hermione slowly turned around. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Narcissa for several moments. "You are not like her," she stated simply and tried to find better words to describe what she meant. Curiously Narcissa watched Hermione, a little smile still lingering on her lips "People may think you are dead and cold but you are not as dead as she is and perhaps not as evil."

"I have learned my place with Bella over the years," Narcissa strode across the room until she stood next to Hermione. She glanced out of the window before her blue eyes found Hermione's. She seemed warmer now, Hermione thought. Friendlier. She wondered why Narcissa had come to see her. "She places no one above herself. Though she never used to be like this. Andy and I were everything to her. Once. Before _he _came along." The disgust with which she described him made Hermione freeze inside.

"The Dark Lord?" she questioned but Narcissa firmly shook her head.

"Rodolphus," she hissed through clenched teeth and her eyes sparkled dangerously. Hermione could see the hidden tears but Narcissa would never cry. "When Bella met him she changed into someone I didn't know. She became aggressive and withdrawn. She joined the Dark Lord. It was inevitable I would eventually lose her. The only way I could keep her near me was marrying Lucius. He was a friend of Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan." She hesitated, blue eyes suddenly betraying the pain she felt in her heart. "I married him so I wouldn't lose Bella like I lost Andy."

Hermione looked at Narcissa. Hearing the sad background of Bellatrix did not change the way she felt towards her now. She tried not to think about the moment they shared back at Grimmauld Place. She knew it had nothing to do with love but everything with lusts and needs but at the same time, thinking about that made her heart ache in longing for more. She shook her head, forcing the images out of her head. They slipped back into the darkness where she kept them hidden. She slowly looked at Narcissa. "What will become of me now?"

Narcissa's eyes drifted back to the window. "Bella wanted you to join us. She forced you to make a choice and you made it." She took a deep breath; her voice was softer this time. "She will expect you to show what you are capable off. She knows you can use your magic well. She will expect you to behave like." Her eyes fluttered shut for just a few seconds. It was as if the words hurt her. "Like her."

Hermione snorted. "Great. Next time I see her I'll make sure to Crucio her."

Narcissa ignored Hermione's comment. "You owe your friends out there a reason and an explanation. Your family, they deserve to know." She glanced at the young witch and saw how the look in her eyes filled with guilt. The mask of anger she had worn suddenly dropped. "In whatever way you wish to make them see, they have a right to know. Let them make their choice like you made yours."

"I never had a chance in making my choice because your demented sister betrayed me!" Hermione spat and spun around on her heels. She grabbed her cloak from the chair near the door, threw it around herself and ran down the stairs. To her surprise she found Narcissa running after her and when she reached the front door, Narcissa grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. Blue eyes pierced into blue. "Wait!"

Hermione felt agitated but did not attempt to free herself from Narcissa's grip. "Wait for what?"

Narcissa swallowed. "For me."

~()~

Slowly she allowed herself to open her eyes. She was unsure what she had expected. Her cloak billowed behind her as she took a few steps. The wind pulled at her hair. It was cold yet she did not feel frozen. She took a few more determined steps, her eyes wandering around her new surroundings. She was mesmerized by the place where she had taken her. The forest consisted of endless rows of pine trees, starting at the bottom of the mountain and covering it all the way to the top. A hint of snow shimmered on some of the branches, sparkling like tender crystals in the early morning sunlight. Thin clouds obscured most of the sun, causing playful rays to find their way through and beams of light fell down to the ground. She could hear the soft flowing of a river or creek nearby. A bird sang a lonely morning song somewhere.

She turned around. Narcissa was standing a few steps behind her, blue eyes searching the sky as if she was trying to find something. Hermione swallowed. "Why did you take me here?"

"I thought perhaps you need time to think. A calm space would clear your mind and can maybe provide the answers you seek but cannot find elsewhere," Narcissa spoke. She sounded almost humble. She glanced at Hermione and then looked away. "I find peace and quiet is the best way to order one's thoughts, especially when it becomes very crowded in your head. This..." She gestured around and Hermione's eyes followed her hands "...is my secret hideaway."

"It is beautiful," Hermione breathed and slowly began walking through the trees. She still heard the river and was desperate to find it. The sound of running water, with sunlight reflecting of the surface and casting golden sparkles over the world, was something that always cleared her head, even back in Gravesend. She froze dead in her tracks. The memory of the city where she had grown up had crept back into her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat away. She remembered Narcissa's words, about telling them the truth. She was just not sure whether she ever could.

She slowly turned around. "Is it bad I want to hurt Bellatrix?" she questioned. To her surprise she found Narcissa had knelt down on the dew covered grass and she now looked up. "What she has done to me, I cannot shed the betrayal. She took everything. She took my innocence, my life, my friends and she made me, and she made me her own!"

Narcissa sighed. She understood what Hermione meant by all of those words. She knew what her sister could do. She sadly sighed. "Nothing hurts my sister, child," Narcissa spoke and blue eyes looked up to find hazel brown. "You can dwell on your hatred towards her but do not let it consume you. I know what you truly feel inside and you want your revenge because she broke your heart and has left you here with nothing. But there is nothing in this world that could betray her, Hermione. As she claimed herself, she does not feel."

Hermione briskly shook her head. She did not believe Narcissa. She couldn't. Whether it was because she couldn't or because her hatred wouldn't let her, she didn't know. "Everyone has a weakness. Even a rotten soul like hers."

The anger she had felt when she had just learned about her past had found its way back to the surface. It boiled in her veins. Bellatrix had ignited this hatred in her. It had been this hatred and this anger that had made her come to her. The sickening sensation of needing the power, the desperate desire of relief. She grabbed her wand from her sleeve and cast a powerful 'Reducto' at several trees. Nothing remained. Wood splinters rained down on her head as the wood split apart with a terrible noise. Leaves clouded the sunlight before they fell to the floor, soundlessly. Hermione was panting. She ached inside. Hatred and pain consumed her. She stared at the broken trees. Splinters shattered over the floor, leaves and twigs that would remain there until they'd rot away. Just like her heart.

"Come with me," Narcissa spoke softly and put a hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione's head snapped and she pierced her eyes into Narcissa. "If you cannot give yourself answers you must give answers to someone else."

~()~

It was New Year's Eve and only a few moments away from midnight. She watched the shadows move inside the house. People were laughing and talking. It hurt. She was not sure what she had expected but to find them moving on like she had never left caused a sting in her heart. Narcissa had brought her here against her own wishes. Hermione had told her over and over she didn't want to see them. She didn't want to look them in the eye and see the betrayal they felt. She didn't want to know what she had done.

Somewhere the bells of an old church chimed and announced the start of the New Year. She watched as everybody hugged each other. She could hear their laughter. She stood alone, outside, in the shadows. Not long before the front door would open and the twins would come out with their fireworks. Hermione glanced beside her. Narcissa stood still, as if she was frozen. Her cloak obscured most of her face. She had drawn her wand, knowing what would happen if anyone saw her before they saw Hermione.

The front door opened and the sound of laughter filled the night. In the distance the first load of fireworks was shot into the sky. It was filled with all sorts of coloured sparkles and stars. Fred and George came out first but they never saw her. They dropped to their knees and opened several boxes of what she assumed was firework. Beside her, Narcissa moved. Next came Mr and Mrs Weasley with Ginny. Last were Ron and Harry. Ron looked at his brothers but it was as if Harry felt the presence of someone else. The first lot of firework set alight by Fred and George shot into the sky and the grounds around the Burrow were covered with a pinkish glow.

"Happy New Year," Hermione spoke over the sound of the fireworks and all the heads turned in her direction. Fred and George forgot to light the next lot of firecrackers. Mr Weasley glanced at his wife and then at Ginny. Ron and Harry stood there, staring at her. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. She shivered. She had gone cold inside. They didn't understand. They had no idea.

"Hermione," Harry said and took a step forward. Hermione watched him. She didn't want him to come closer. She didn't want him here at all. She didn't want to be here. "We... We looked everywhere for you. When we woke up, you were gone.. No note. You just vanished into the night." He paused, green eyes looking for contact with hers. She looked away. "Again."

"I had to leave," she whispered and ran a desperate hand through her hair. "I cannot stay. Not now. Not ever." Harry wanted to protest but she shook her head. "You don't understand. None of you do." She took her wand from her sleeve and rolled it between her fingers. "Through this wand runs the same core as in Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. Dragon heart string. I have noticed our wands are drawn to each other. I am drawn to her like no other. In my veins flows Black blood. It is as if I am drawn to them, I cannot deny it."

"You are not like them! You are nothing like those murdering freaks!" Ron shouted. He only shouted when he was angry. "You are Hermione Granger, you're a Gryffindor! You were raised by Muggles! You are loyal to Dumbledore! You set up Dumbledore's Army and you enjoy late night visits to Professor McGonnagal!"

"I am also a Black, Ronald," Hermione said slowly. Admitting it to herself was what hurt the most. Tears burned behind her eyes but she didn't want to cry. Tonight was not the time to cry. "It is as if something inside of me has changed. The secret has been unlocked. A seal has been broken. Whatever was magically hidden from that family tree, it was also magically hidden inside me! When I learned who I really was, that feeling, whatever it is, woke up inside me and it changed me." She looked at Harry. "I _know_ you don't believe me."

"You are not like them!" Harry repeated the words Ron had called earlier "Not at all!"

"It only proves how badly you really know me, Harry," Hermione's voice changed. Anger roared in the pit of her stomach. "For weeks I practiced the darkest magic in the Room of Requirement, the same room in which we once fought it. For weeks, I fought my inner demons. I practiced the Unforgivable Curses. I mastered them. For days and nights I spent time with Bellatrix Lestrange!" Harry's green eyes widened behind his glasses. He had realized Hermione had lied to them all this time. She snorted when she saw his frightened look. "Yes Harry, she knew. They _all_ knew. And they made me make a choice."

"Hermione, no." Harry's voice was only a whisper. He stared at his best friend. Suddenly he realized he had no idea who she was. This girl standing in front of him looked like Hermione but nothing about her resembled his friend. Her eyes darkened. "No."

"I did not make this choice. My blood made this choice for me," Hermione bit her lip so hard she could taste her own blood. "I cannot live feeling the way I have been feeling for so long. I cannot be in two worlds at the same time. I only belong in one and my blood, and my heart, have made that choice." She could not fight her tears any longer and she briskly brushed them away. She glanced at Narcissa. She was still there. She had not moved. She had not spoken. But most all, she had not been seen. "Whether my mind agrees with that choice yet does not matter. I cannot live in both worlds, Harry."

Narcissa took a step in Hermione's direction and it was as if suddenly everybody became aware she was there. She lowered her hood, exposing her face. Her light blonde hair was a striking feature in the night. A gasp of shock went through the small gathering and when Narcissa reached out her hand for Hermione to take, Harry broke free and ran towards her. Ron tried to grab the back of his shirt but Harry pulled free. His voice was filled with tears and hidden anger. He ran towards Hermione. Just a few more steps. Closer and closer. "You can't do this! You can't! You do not belong with them!"

"I belong to myself," Hermione finally allowed her eyes to meet his. She saw his anger and his pain. Her heart, or what was left of it, broke in her chest. She shook her head. Tears obscured her vision. "I'm sorry."

She put her hand in Narcissa's and Apparated into the night.

Hermione collapsed to the ground when she returned to Malfoy Manor, her knees crashed against the dark wood. Her mind was blurred. She didn't see where she was. The pain was overwhelming. It felt as if her insides were being ripped from her body. She gagged but nothing came out of her stomach. She was heaving, resting on her hands and knees. Her brown curls shielded her face. Tears dripped from her eyes and fell onto the floor, they seeped into the wood and disappeared. She cried like she had never cried before.

Narcissa stood and watched. She didn't know what to do. An unexpected sound made her turn around. Bellatrix was leaning against the doorframe. She seemed amused. When she saw her sister looking at her she strode into the room. She cast a glare at the crying child on the floor and smirked. "She is broken."

Hermione slowly lifted up her head. Her eyes flickered dangerously. Without warning she leapt to her feet and launched towards Bellatrix. She was too fast. Before the dark haired witch realized what happened Hermione's hand had closed around her throat and she had pulled her down to the floor. Bellatrix's slim fingers clamped around Hermione's hand. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but no scream came out. She looked up to Hermione and found the manic stare in her eyes. Whatever fear the dark haired woman had felt it quickly subsided and she smirked.

"Hermione, let her go!" Narcissa demanded and she rushed forward in an attempt to separate the two women. It was as if the sound of her voice was enough to make Hermione relax. Her hand slipped from Bellatrix's throat. There were bright red marks on her skin. Bellatrix's hand slid up to her throat and touched the marks Hermione had left behind. She chuckled. Hermione was heaving. In the blink of an eye her hand slipped into her robes, pulled out of her wand and had aimed it at Bellatrix before either of the other two witches had a chance to respond. She didn't tremble and she did not hesitate. Her voice was ice cold.

"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix fell to the floor at the impact of the curse and cried out in tormenting pain. Black eyes widened before they squeezed shut tightly. Her body shook involuntary for several moments before she just stopped and lay still. The jerking movements just subsided. Her body lay frozen for a few seconds and then her eyes opened. She stared up at Hermione. "You are no match for me!"

Hermione realized Bellatrix had resisted her curse. She should have known the female Death Eater had learned to fight it off. She aimed again, desperate and angry enough to Crucio Bellatrix once again but the dark haired witch jumped back to her feet and slapped the wand out of her hand with one firm strike. The sound of the wood falling to the floor brought Hermione back to reality. She looked bewildered as she stared at Bellatrix. Bellatrix stared back at her, not looking half as manic and disturbed as usual. Suddenly she smiled. "You performed an Unforgivable Curse."

Hermione shook her head. She stared at Bellatrix. Anger ate at her heart. Frustration fuelled her hatred. "I should have used a different one," she hissed, her hazel brown eyes flickered dangerously "I cannot believe I let you touch me! How did I ever..."

Bellatrix giggled. "You let me because you wanted me to," she lisped. Her dark eyes glanced at her sister. Narcissa stood frozen. She stared back at her sister. "You never stopped wanting me to." She turned around and marched out of the room. Hermione watched her leave. Anger still rushed through her veins. She was boiling. She turned on her heels and glanced at Narcissa. Narcissa looked back at her. Blue eyes had filled with what seemed to be regret.

"Hermione," she said softly, her blue eyes not letting go of Hermione's. She looked at the young brunette. She felt a sense of regret, a sense of guilt over what had happened. "She is out to get payback now. That was perhaps the worst thing you could have done."

Hermione shook her head and slowly walked up to Narcissa. She was only inches away from her when she held still. She could see the resemblance and at the same time the difference between her and her sister. She slowly let a hand slide up the side of Narcissa's face and cherished her cheek. "You confessed you only married Lucius so you wouldn't lose her." she whispered. "You never loved him. Not like you loved her. Not like she once loved you." Narcissa tried to look away but Hermione did not let her go. She shivered under the young witch's touch. Her heart was beating violently in her chest. All her senses told her to stop. She couldn't. Hermione leant in. Her lips were maybe an inch away from Narcissa's. They were so soft. So beautifully dark pink. "You are all she values." She came even closer. She needed her revenge. She had to find a way to hurt Bellatrix so badly. "You are all she cares about."

Narcissa tried to move away but felt hypnotized when the younger witch let her fingers trace the shape of her lips. Slowly her eyes fluttered shut. No one had ever touched her this softly. No one had ever touched her this way, even though she knew the young witch did not mean her tenderness. She knew what Hermione was doing. She knew why she was doing it and she knew she shouldn't let it happen.

Hermione's lips brushed against Narcissa's and she breathed against the older woman's skin. "_This_ is the worst thing I can do," she breathed and pressed her lips onto Narcissa's. She felt so soft, so sweet. She knew the blonde witch would respond. She had seen her look at her. Those blue eyes followed her everywhere she went around the house. She remembered how Narcissa had touched her when she passed out in Grimmauld Place. She knew Narcissa never loved Lucius. She knew everything and she knew that by having Narcissa and claiming her as her own, she would hurt Bellatrix the most. It was the ultimate betrayal.

When she broke away from the kiss, Narcissa's eyes slowly opened. She looked at the young brunette, lost for words. Hermione took Narcissa's hand into her own and led her out of the drawing room and up the marble stairs. Narcissa willingly followed. Whatever resistance she had felt, it had faded when Hermione's lips had found hers. When they reached the top of the stairs and held still in the open door leading to Narcissa's bedroom, Hermione turned around. She leant in. Her lips brushed against the soft flesh of Narcissa's neck. Blonde hair tickled her skin. Her voice was a warm whisper as her hands slowly guided Narcissa to the bed. She reached and slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons of Narcissa's cloak. Her lips curled up into a smile when her fingers hooked behind the silky fabric and began to slide it down her porcelain skin. "Betrayal does that. It betrays the betrayer."


	13. Death Of Hope

**Chapter 13**

_One should rather die than be betrayed. _  
_There is no deceit in death. _  
_It delivers precisely what it has promised. _  
_Betrayal, though... __  
__betrayal is the wilful sl__aughter of hope._

_~Stephen Deitz_

She woke up to the feeling of a warm body close to her own. Slowly Hermione lifted up her head from her arm. Her eyes fluttered open and the room returned to its original shape and form. Sunlight fell through the partially opened curtains. An arm was tenderly draped around her waist. As she rolled over she found Narcissa lying on her side, facing her. Her eyes were closed. Her beautiful blonde hair lay sprawled out over the silk clad pillows. The light blue silky sheets covered her naked body from the swell of her breasts to her feet. Hermione lay there for a few moments and watched how the sunlight fell through the window and reflected of Narcissa's golden hair. She watched how her chest rose and fell steadily. The blonde witch was still deeply asleep. With the tip of her finger she tenderly followed the shape of Narcissa's jaw line, trailed around her lips and cherished her skin.

Scenes of sweet lips that captured her own and slim hands that skilfully trailed the shapes of her body flashed before her eyes. She heard Narcissa's voice, whispering in her ear. She felt her fingers, her lips... She felt her body under her hands. Soft and tender. No roughness. No violence. Only her.

Hermione slipped out of the bed and wrapped one of the silky sheets around her body. The fabric felt cold against her warm, naked skin. On bare feet she strode across the room and stopped by the window. She glanced outside. The sun began to set behind the horizon. The day was nearly over. It caused her heart to jump. _She_ would be back soon, she knew. Hermione slowly glanced over her shoulder. What had happened between her and Narcissa had been what she had desired most... It was the ultimate betrayal for Bellatrix. A smile broke through on her face. What she had done with Narcissa, and what Narcissa had done to her, was in no way anything like what Bellatrix had done to her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the bedroom door. She knew it was not Lucius. He was not expected back until early morning. She knew it was her. The knock had woken Narcissa and she slowly sat up in bed, wrapping the sheet around the beautiful curves of her body. Her blonde hair fell wavy down her back. Her blue eyes darted across the room and found Hermione by the window. Naked and clad in only a sheet. When she saw the look in the young witch's eyes she knew it had nothing to do with love, or passion. It had been about needs, about what she had wanted. She slowly looked away and she focused on the door.

The bedroom door swung open and Bellatrix stepped into the room. It was as if with her arrogance she changed the entire atmosphere. She almost immediately found her sister sitting in her bed. She arched an eyebrow, surprised at the sight of her younger sister being naked. Then she smiled. "Cissy, you do surprise me. Lucius is out of the house for only a few hours and..." She froze.

Her eyes had discovered Hermione standing by the window. Her brown hair fell wavy down her shoulders. Her naked body wrapped up in tender silk. Her face changed into a mask of horror and anger. Her dark eyes shot back to her sister. Narcissa didn't move. She did not attempt to leave the bed, nor did she even attempt to make her sister understand. She knew she had been used. Hermione used her to get to Bellatrix. And whereas she had forgotten about that particular thought when she kissed and made love to the young woman, the knowledge now invaded her heart. It hurt. Her heart ached in her chest. She had been used. Like Hermione herself was used.

"What?" Bellatrix murmured. She was trying to find words but was unable to speak. She was lost for words. Her dark eyes shot from her sister to Hermione. She cocked her head as realization sunk into her. For just a second Hermione could see the hurt flash through her eyes. Narcissa was the only person in this world Bellatrix cared for. The only person she valued. She would do anything for her. Bellatrix's voice was reduced to a whisper. "You didn't?"

"It is never about _want_," Hermione whispered and smiled deviously. She strode across the room and leant in. She knew Bellatrix could smell Narcissa's perfume on her. She had made sure of that. The ultimate betrayal. She breathed into Bellatrix's ear. She smelled the familiar erotic scent on her. It hurt. It hurt to be so close to her. It hurt to know she had done this to upset her. But she had to. She needed to show her that she was stronger than Bellatrix believed her to be. That she was worthy of her, of everything. "It's about _need__._"

She left the bedroom and walked across the landing until she reached her own room. She walked in, dropped the sheet to the floor and found a pair of jeans and a shirt. Just as she zipped up her jeans she heard the hurried footsteps of Bellatrix running across the landing. She turned around, ready to face her when she arrived. The dark haired witch appeared in the open door. Her eyes darker than ever before. Her dark lips were pressed together into a thin line. Her face was a mask of anger. "You dirty little hussy!"

Hermione shrugged. "Did you not tell me it is not about what one wants but about what one needs?" She turned around and took her hair brush. She caught Bellatrix's eyes in the mirror. She could see she was fuming with anger. "You betrayed me," she whispered between brushes, her eyes never leaving Bellatrix. "And I betrayed you."

Bellatrix stood frozen. She could not deny Hermione's logic. Though she had been a fool for believing this young witch would not be clever enough to outsmart her. She was angry. Her hand slipped into her robes and she pulled her wand. Slim fingers connected with the wood. Power roared through her veins. It was a move Hermione had expected and she had grabbed her own. She bit her lip.

"You brought me here. You made me this way!" She took two steps in Bellatrix's direction. She was no longer afraid of her. Bellatrix didn't flinch. In a flash she reminded Hermione of the mad picture she had seen in the Daily Prophet, not long after she broke out of Azkaban. All that was missing were the rattling chains. "I made the mistake of trusting you. You made the mistake of trusting my loyalty to you."

"You owe me," Bellatrix hissed, her wand aimed at Hermione's heart.

"I owe you nothing," Hermione snapped and took another step towards Bellatrix. She was ready for the pain to hit her. She expected the curse. But it never came. Bellatrix's wand trembled but no curse was cast her way. "You violated me in every way and then, when you had me, you threw me away like some piece of garbage. You wanted me to join your side because you knew my magic would help and benefit you. I have answers to the Dark Lord's questions. I am in the position to betray my friends. And I have. I betrayed them by coming to you and once you had me, and were sure I wouldn't leave, you betrayed me!"

Bellatrix neglected her wand. She closed the last few inches between her and Hermione and her hand snapped into the air. Hermione caught it and her fingers securely tightened around her wrist. "You are angry because I hurt you. You _do_ feel. You do have compassion," Hermione breathed, her eyes piercing into Bellatrix's. She dug her nails deeper into Bellatrix's sensitive flesh. The older witch did not flinch. Not even when Hermione pierced the skin and she could feel her blood flowing down her arm. "You don't want anyone to know you do feel. I have found your one weakness, Bellatrix. As much as you say I kept coming back to you, you kept coming back to me too!"

"Bella!"

It was Narcissa calling from the open door. She had gotten dressed and now stared at Bellatrix and Hermione. The dark haired witch turned around. Her eyes were filled with anger but it seemed to fade once she laid eyes upon her sister. Hermione lost her grip on Bellatrix's wrist and let go. She looked at her finger nails. They were covered in blood. She could see the thick red drops drip down Bellatrix's skin.

"She used me like you used her. She used me the way you used me," Narcissa said and shook her head. She was the weakest party. The one who suffered at the hands of both these witches. "I gave in to both of you. For different reasons. All my life I have allowed myself to be used for and by you, Bella. I married so I wouldn't lose you. I betrayed my husband so you would feel hurt." Her blue eyes darkened. "And yet, to you it does not matter. You claim you value me but your soul is so rotten and your heart so empty that all you feel is anger and hatred for me." She took a deep breath and her blue eyes fell on Hermione. "But especially for her."

She turned around and disappeared. Bellatrix stood frozen for a few seconds but then turned around. The hungry lustful look had reappeared in her eyes. She approached Hermione and unexpectedly, hungry red lips crashed onto Hermione's. Hermione had expected this move. She knew Bellatrix would want to claim her as her own. She would want to show her power. Their wands fell to the floor and lay abandoned on the carpet. Angry hands slipped underneath Hermione's jumper and unzipped her jeans. Dark red nails scratched wherever they could. Harsh teeth bit, nipped and nibbled on exposed skin. Hermione threw her head back and her eyes fell shut. Hungry, passionate groans fell from her lips. She had achieved her goal. She had uncovered and used Bellatrix's only weakness. When Bellatrix unzipped her jeans and allowed her hands to slip behind her panties she violently pushed Hermione onto the dressing table. Hermione buried her head under the dark curls and bit violently down onto her skin. As Bellatrix's fingers plunged into her warm core both women cried out.

~()~

She hovered over the trembling body at her feet. Tears of weakness streamed down her victim's face. Judging from the stain on the floor he had wet himself in fear. He was nothing more than a picture of pathetic weakness. His eyes were closed. He could not bear to look at her. She clenched her teeth together. She had come this far. She was not going to give up now.

She heard the laughter around her. Slowly she looked up. Several sets of eyes were looking at her. About a dozen cloaked figures were sitting in their chairs. Their faces were partially hidden by the eerie shadows from the fire. Their laughter had broken the silence in the room. Apart from the soft whimpering of her victim there had not been a single sound. The laughter died down. She glanced around the room. She found her eyes. She looked at her. She stared back.

"CRUCIO!"

The red flash shot from her wand and hit the trembling body on the floor straight in the chest. His body involuntarily jerked and he rolled up into a foetal position, his face hidden behind his arms. His hands covered his eyes. His tormented, horrific screams filled the room. More weak tears streamed down his face. The stain on the floor grew when he once again wet himself. It was an abomination.

She looked down on him, her wand still aimed at his chest. She felt her own hatred. Her anger and her pain. She had to do this. She needed to do this. She clutched her wand tighter. With the tightening grip the power of the spell increased and the most horrific cry escaped from her victim's throat.

She pulled her wand away and the body stopped shaking. The soft whimpering was the only sound in the room for several moments before she became aware of the body standing closely behind her own. A hand slipped around her waist and a kiss was placed in the back of her neck. She shivered. "Well done, Hermione." Another kiss in the back of her neck. Hot breath against her skin. "Now _finish_ it!"

Hermione swallowed. The body on the floor was so familiar. She had seen him so many times. Had conversations with him between the walls of Hogwarts. Stood up for him and at the same time made fun of him. She had tried to be his friend once. Slowly she glanced over her shoulder at Bellatrix. She was surrounded by Death Eaters. And this seemed to be their favourite form of entertainment. It had become her entertainment too. She no longer heard the gut wrenching cries, their begging pleas and when she closed her eyes she no longer saw their hollow, empty stares.

"Or perhaps he should await the same fate as his parents," Bellatrix whispered playfully as she fingered a curl around her index finger. She licked across her dark lips before placing another kiss in the back of Hermione's neck. "Death seems such an easy option for such a useless soul."

Hermione turned back to the body on the floor. She briefly hesitated. She had a choice. A choice between instantly taking a life or causing suffering and torment that never ended. Everlasting nightmares. She aimed her wand. Her voice was cold and emotionless. "CRUCIO!"

His body jerked and writhed again. His cries slowly faded until his voice had died. She did not pull her wand away. She cursed him over and over again with blind hatred. His body lay on the floor, shivering and shaking. Blood dripped from his nose. His bloodshot eyes had fallen shut. He was so pale it was almost as if she could see through his skin. She could see the veins in his face pulsating. His short brown hair stuck to his clam forehead. His fingers were bent, as if they tried to hold onto something she couldn't see.

She was panting. Fresh pearls of sweat dripped down her forehead. She took a step in the direction of the body on the floor. He looked dead. She carefully pushed against him with the tip of her boot and found he responded. She arched an eyebrow and raised her wand again. A hand closed around her wrist and slowly guided her arm back down beside her body. She glanced beside her. Bellatrix walked over to the body on the floor, inspected it briefly before ordering one of the Death Eaters forward.

"Goyle, dump him at St Mungo's," she said with contempt in her voice. She turned her back to the lifeless body on the floor and walked back to Hermione, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. "They'll know what to do with him. They have two more Longbottoms there. I bet they'll be happy to see him. If they know who he is."

Hermione watches as Goyle draped the unconscious body of Neville Longbottom over his shoulder and marched out of the room. The last glimpse she caught was of Neville's pale face. He looked nothing like the boy she knew in school. She was nothing like the girl she had been then. She slowly turned around and glanced at Bellatrix. The dark haired witch smirked and brushed some hair out of Hermione's eyes. "Betrayal gets you far in this world, my dear," she whispered "You have done well."

~()~

It was a dark night. Thick grey clouds obscured the moon. She threw one last glance out of the window before pulling the hood of her cloak over her head. She made sure her hair was hidden and that the hood covered most of her face. She felt for her wand in her sleeve and felt secure it was there. Silently she strode across the room and then made her way down the marble stairs. The house was only dimly lit by candles. Shadows were everywhere and she knew most of them held a darkness not even hers could match. She walked along the long corridor into the drawing room. The gathering was almost complete, she noticed as her eyes wandered around the room. The hour of betrayal was upon them.

"Tonight is the night we face battle like never before," spoke the Dark Lord. His snake like features went hidden behind his cloak. She could only see the red slits of his eyes. They seemed blood red in the weak light of the fire. His voice was a whispering hiss. His pale skin seemed to glow. It was a sight she had gotten used to in the last few weeks. He did not stir fear in her. Perhaps she was the only one in whom he did not stir anything. She had seen the fear in the eyes of the others. The devotion that reflected in Bellatrix's whenever he entered a room.

Bellatrix leant against the wall by the fire place. Her eyes rested on Lord Voldermort like they would rest upon a lover. From under her cloak she watched her. It was the look she gave him when she believed no one else could see. She had seen it so many times but yet it did not bother her because she knew he never saw her the way she did. He had never made her his own. She had. Over and over again. She knew he did not trust her. She did not trust him. It made them even. An agreement they had made in silence.

"Bellatrix is in command once you leave this house," Lord Voldermort spoke and the fellow Death Eaters glared across the room. She was his most loyal servant and had proven herself worthy. Most of the Death Eaters were already wearing their familiar cloaks and skeleton masks. She knew Bellatrix wouldn't. She never had. She'd rather see her victims die and make sure her face was the last thing they saw before life abandoned them. Lord Voldermort looked at every Death Eater gathered here tonight. He never once looked at her. Perhaps because he never considered her one because she did not receive the Mark. "If any of you fail, she is to treat you and punish you as she deems fit. If by return I find punishment has not been severe enough, my own wrath shall rest upon you."

Bellatrix waved her wand and as one man the group rose to their feet. They all left the drawing room. Bellatrix was last to leave, together with her. She took her by an arm and her dark eyes pierced into Hermione's. She knew she could not speak to her once they stepped outside. She leant in, her breath warm against her ear. "Tonight is the night where you prove your true loyalty to yourself. Victory rests upon you. As does betrayal."

Hermione looked up to Bellatrix from underneath her cloak. "I gave you Harry Potter. I gave the Dark Lord his victory" she answered in return and her fingers searched for Bellatrix's "I have given you the ways and means to get to him. He will be at Hogwarts. No one knows we are coming. Tonight, someone will die."


	14. Blood Stained

**Chapter 14**

There was a sense of hopelessness about waiting in the dark. She hovered in the shadows of the trees, her eyes resting on the castle on top of the cliff. It bathed in its familiar golden glow, lit up by the thousands of candles and torches inside the castle walls. The clouds had slowly faded and a bright full moon cast a silver glow down onto the grounds. Thousands of stars filled the black sky. She had looked up to them several times, as if to look for an answer or a sign. A few leaves rustled beside her and she spun around, her wand at the ready. When she laid eyes upon one of her fellow companions dressed in cloak and mask she sighed, rolled her eyes and glared back at the castle. They were to wait for Bellatrix's sign. She was lurking somewhere between those walls.

"You are the reason my wife no longer seeks my company at night," spoke a male voice from behind the mask. He raised his hand with a firm wave his metal face evaporated. Hermione turned around. She had recognised his voice and now she recognised his face. She had not seen him often but she knew him well enough. She had chosen to not to spend time in his presence. Rodolphus Lestrange looked at her with a glare that could easily match the one of his wife. "She no longer seems to approve of my companionship."

"She never did," Hermione answered back and found Rodolphus hand briefly head for his wand but he stopped before he pulled it out. She lifted up her chin. She knew no fear towards him. She knew he loathed her and she knew why. Bellatrix had publically displayed affection towards her, if it could be described as such, yet she had not shared her husband's bed for weeks. "Whatever your wife does is none of my concern, nor is it yours. I was of the understanding your marriage was one made for convenience, not for love."

Rodolphus seemed to think about those words for a few moments. His face was partially obscured by his cloak but Hermione could see the questionable look in his eyes. "Perhaps that may be so but no man wishes to find his wife's eyes lingering on another," he spoke firmly. His dark eyes glanced at the castle. There was no sign of Bellatrix. It had been almost half an hour since she invaded those walls. "It is dishonourable when a wife no longer serves her husband."

Hermione snorted. It was hard to believe Rodolphus had chosen tonight of all nights to discuss her relationship with Bellatrix with her. She had known their marriage to be loveless. It was the reason why she did not mind Bellatrix being with her every night. The legal binding between her and Rodolphus had been one of convenience, a way to bind two powerful magical families together. "She stopped serving you the day you introduced her to the Dark Lord." Her eyes looked at Rodolphus from head to toe. Her fingers clutched her wand in her cloak. She was ready. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her heart pounded in her chest. "And rightfully so."

"I do not trust you," Rodolphus spoke harshly and leant in. Hermione straightened her back and pushed her shoulders backwards. She did not feel fear towards him. His face only inches away from her. Hermione could see his rotting teeth. Once upon a time had been attractive for sure but where his wife had regained her former beauty after her time in Azkaban, his had long gone. "To me, you are still a filthy Mudblood."

"That does not concern me. Bellatrix trusts me and clearly the Dark Lord does too. If you believe he is mistaken perhaps I may suggest you speak to him?" Hermione sneered, knowing Rodolphus never would. "I am a Black." She smirked. She had gone by that last name for the last few weeks. It had been Bellatrix's suggestion. To everyone she was Hermione Black. "Show me the respect I deserve or I shall make sure I deal with you once we return."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light coming from the Astronomy Tower. Hermione spotted it before Rodolphus did. Her heart skipped in her chest and she grabbed her wand, turning on the spot instantly. The rustling of the leaves betrayed the rise of the Death Eaters that had been lurking in the shadows. Black flashes approached the castle rapidly. Bellatrix had taught Hermione how to Apparate in the last few weeks and she now found herself Apparating right inside the castle walls. Whatever defences had been up to protect the inhabitants, they had fallen. When she reopened her eyes she stood in the middle of the Great Hall. Several Death Eaters Apparated around her and shot off into various directions. Curses were shot over her head and she could hear them crash into walls. Pieces of brick crumbled down. A layer of dust filled the air. Voices were screaming everywhere but she ignored the cry from the fellow Death Eaters to kill as many as they could. She knew what her task was and she had to complete it. She glanced over her shoulder before running up the Grand Staircase.

There would be an outburst amongst students and teachers, she knew. She could hear the sounds of battle echo through the castle. Whoever was fighting put up a hell of a battle. Her cloak billowed behind her as she ran faster. Her feet carried her further up the stairs until she reached the seventh floor. She ran down the corridor that would lead her down to Gryffindor Common Room and when she reached the Fat Lady she found the portrait was already swung aside. Suspicion crept into her heart. In a time of despair Hogwarts would protect itself. It was out of place for the portrait to be open.

She gasped for air when she realized it was open because someone was on their way out. She pressed herself against the wall and pulled her wand from her sleeve. The person climbing through the portrait hole was Seamus Finnigan, one of Harry's friends. He looked bewildered and scared. A bloody cut disfigured his face and his robes were stained with blood. Once he stepped through the portrait hole he straightened his back and Hermione could swear she heard him whimper. She aimed her wand at his chest just as he turned around. She knew he recognised her. His eyes widened in fear and shock as her curse hit him.

"Imperio!"

His eyes went blank.

"You will go and find Harry and Ron and tell them Professor McGonnagal is hurt and she needs their help. Hurt her yourself if you have to make it believable. Hurt her badly if you must. Tell Harry that Bellatrix Lestrange is in the Gryffindor Common Room and is keeping Minerva McGonnagal there." Hermione circled her victim with terrifying skill as she implanted her plan into his head. Seamus' eyes were still blank. He only slightly nodded as Hermione continued to put him under her spell. She knew Harry would jump at the chance to confront Bellatrix immediately. She knew his hatred towards her for killing Sirius. His pathetic emotions would lead him straight to her and make him a victim of his own weakness. "Go!"

Seamus' eyes returned to their normal state and colour. He glanced at Hermione, then grabbed his wand and ran down the Grand Staircase. Hermione watched him over the railing until he disappeared out of sight and then she turned around and climbed through the portrait hole. The Common Room was abandoned, as she had expected. If she knew Minerva McGonnagal she would have ordered her students to find a safer place to hide. Perhaps she had escorted some of them out of the castle. Hermione walked around the Common Room and then aimed her wand at the trophy cabinet in the corner of the room. It looked like Gryffindor had won their latest trophy only last week. A powerful Reducto blew it to pieces, followed by several other items in the room. Glass shattered and flew around the room. Several bricks fell from the wall and crashed onto the floor. Pictures and posters were ripped from the walls and curtains set alight. The oval window that looked out over the grounds burst in its frame and cold evening wind found its way into the room. With the flick of her wand the fire in the fireplace died and covered the Common Room in an eerie darkness. Hermione smiled to herself. She pulled up a chair and sat down between the rubble and the mess that once was Gryffindor Common Room. She lay her wand down in her lap and folded her hands. All she had to do was wait.

~()~

The sound of footsteps announced the arrival of another person. Hermione took her wand and abandoned her chair. She stepped into the shadows and waited to see who entered the torn apart room. There were no voices, no whispering. The room was covered in silence. She heard someone climb through the portrait and she slowly raised her wand.  
Through the smoke and the dust she discovered the cloaked figure of Bellatrix and Hermione took a deep breath in. It had been unplanned for Bellatrix to find her here. She was not to come to Gryffindor Tower. She was not supposed to be here. The look in her eyes was deranged and demented. She searched the shadows for Hermione and when she laid eyes upon her she strode across the room.

"He escaped," Bellatrix hissed through clenched teeth. She was talking about Harry. Hermione sensed her frustration. Anger flickered in her eyes. "Dumbledore got him out of the castle before we got to him" She began pacing around the destroyed room. Glass cracked under her boots. Every once in a while a beam of moonlight would reflect of her skin. She looked at Hermione. "We need a new plan. We need a way of bringing him back. We need to find him."

Hermione slowly nodded and placed the tips of her fingers together. She sat back down in the chair and her eyes wandered around the devastated room. "Dumbledore will not bring him back to Hogwarts and I doubt he will take him back to Grimmauld Place. The Order longer uses it as Headquarters." She thought out loud, going over possible ides and places where Dumbledore would be hiding Harry. "They will place Aurors outside the Weasley home. Perhaps they will keep him there but I doubt Dumbledore would knowingly inflict such danger upon them."

Bellatrix slowly walked up to Hermione and dropped to her knees in front of her. Angry eyes captured Hermione's. The tip of her tongue licked across her dark bottom lip. Her hand rested on Hermione's knee but slowly slid up to her thigh. "Did you put the spell on one of his friends?"

Hermione nodded. She leant in, her hand slowly entangling in Bellatrix's curls. Her hazel brown eyes sparkled and she felt a sense of excitement when Bellatrix rose to her feet and then straddled her. Hermione's other hand slipped around the other woman's waist and she pulled her in. "Yes, and unless someone has lifted it, it is still in place. It will buy us some time and perhaps creates another chance."

Bellatrix's lips captured Hermione's hungrily with her own. The younger woman groaned into the kiss and felt how Bellatrix easily let he cloak slide down before her hands slipped underneath Hermione's robes. She was impatient, her fingers almost immediately searching for the familiar round curves of her breasts. She threw her head back when she felt Hermione's hands trail the curves of her body and she pressed her lower body tighter against Hermione's. Her pelvis pressed against Hermione's waist. Under her cloak Hermione's hands encountered the swell of Bellatrix's breasts and the female Death Eater groaned deeply.

The sound of breaking glass startled Hermione and her hand froze. Bellatrix slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder. A cloaked figure had appeared in the entrance to the Common Room and was staring at the two witches on the chair. With a firm wave the metal mask disappeared and Rodolphus stared at his wife straddling the young witch. Bellatrix's hand was still resting under Hermione's cloak; the other was entangled in her hair. Hermione had removed her hands from underneath Bellatrix's cloak and they now rested on her waist. She looked past her and stared at Bellatrix's husband, as if to dare him to say something.

"You ought not to be here," Bellatrix sneered at her husband. She made no attempt to leave Hermione. Hermione could feel Bellatrix's body tense up underneath her hands. She slowly massaged Bellatrix's waist. "The mission has failed. The Potter boy has escaped. We need to find him. Return to the Manor and speak to Lucius and the Dark Lord. We need a new plan."

Rudolphus looked like he was going to say something but he turned around and walked away. Bellatrix grinned demonically and looked back at Hermione. She slowly leant in, her breath hot and warm against Hermione's face. Hermione groaned softly. She was hungry for passion. Bellatrix nibbled on her neck. "Where were we?"

"BELLATRIX! Show yourself!"

This voice sounded familiar to both witches. The Scottish lilt was enough to make Hermione freeze up inside. Bellatrix slipped from her lap and Hermione jumped out of her chair. Both women reached for their wands. Bellatrix marched towards the portrait exit. Hermione remained behind for a few seconds but then slowly followed her dark lover. She did not climb through the portrait hole but watched from the shadows as two magically and powerful witches found each other in battle.

Minerva McGonnagal aimed her wand at Bellatrix. Bellatrix circled the Transfiguration teacher, her wand not directly aimed at Minerva but it would only take a split second for her to do so. Minerva stood tall, her emerald green eyes resting on Bellatrix. Hermione pressed herself against the wall and covered her mouth with her hand. Minerva looked bewildered. Her normally so neatly combed hair had come undone from the bun in her neck and strings of ash blonde hair fell down the sides of her face. There was a cut on her chin and her robes were torn. She had held her own in battle.

"You cannot protect Potter forever," Bellatrix hissed through her teeth, her wand now aimed at the older witch's chest. She had stopped circling her and now stood motionless, staring at the teacher. "Eventually you will have to give in, Minerva. Can you not see you are fighting for a hopeless cause?"

Minerva cocked her head. She peered over her glasses, feeling a sense of surprise and at the same time caution because Bellatrix had not tried to curse her immediately. She had taught this witch herself, between these walls. She knew what she capable off. She had seen the magic she could perform. She took a deep breath. "I doubt we are the ones fighting for a lost cause, Bellatrix, even if you have managed to seduce Hermione Granger into the darkness. You will never win!"

"Is that what this is about?" Bellatrix whispered softly, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. "You are not here to defend Potter. You did not come to look for me for that reason." Her eyes shot towards the entrance of the portrait hole. She knew Hermione was still there, hiding in the shadows. She was watching them. Her eyes darted back to Minerva McGonnagal. The teacher's face betrayed her anger. "You have come to find her," Bellatrix chuckled.

Minerva's face changed into a mask of fury. Fire burned behind her eyes and when the first curse was cast it did not come from Bellatrix's wand. Minerva sent spell after spell and curse after curse but Bellatrix easily dodged them all, sending back spells and curses in return. Curses crashed into walls and caused bricks to evaporate. A cloud of dust covered them, only lit by the flashes of light from their wands. Bellatrix laughed and danced from one foot onto the other as she taunted her former teacher. Minerva was maybe thirty years older than Bellatrix, if not more, but she was a skilled witch and she duelled well. She deflected most of Bellatrix's spells with a power Protego and physically dodged some of the others. A Killing Curse just missed her and crushed the barrier of the staircase behind her.

In the distance voices drew closer. People had noticed the fight on the seventh floor and came to help. It was in the blink of an eye that it happened. Bellatrix had turned her head to glance down the staircase, to find students running up accompanied by Professor Sprout. They were at the second floor but closing in fast. Anger roared in her stomach. In that brief moment of distraction one of Minerva's spells hit Bellatrix on her arm and a deep cut appeared on her skin. Her robes were torn to shreds. Blood poured out of a gaping cut and Bellatrix gasped in pain for a moment. Dark eyes widened and she clutched her arm with her wand hand, therefore being defenceless. She dropped to her knees as her body began to shake. By her feet a pool of blood began to form and whatever colour had been left in her face was drawn away. Dark eyes looked up to Minerva McGonnagal looking down at her. Slowly the teacher strode forward and pushed her wand in the side of Bellatrix's neck.

"I bet the Ministry will be happy to have their prize prisoner back in Azkaban," Minerva hissed through her teeth and pushed her wand a bit harder into Bellatrix's neck. Footsteps approached rapidly. The pool of blood by her feet grew rapidly as more blood gushed out of the cut on Bellatrix's arm. Her dark eyes were rolling in her head. "You will rot in a cell where you belong."

"Petrificus Totalis!"

She had cried the spell without even realizing it. Her spell missed target but it was enough to make Minerva jump away from Bellatrix's weakened body on the floor. She spun around to find Hermione walking out of the shadows, her wand aimed at her teacher. Green eyes widened in horror to realize Hermione had just attempted to stun her. In shock she did not attempt to stop the young witch as she quickly walked across to Bellatrix and fell down to her knees. Hermione healed the cut on her arm instantly but Bellatrix was weak and lifeless through the loss of blood. Her body lay silently in the pool of blood, her eyes still open but barely able to move. She could not even climb back onto her feet and Hermione draped an arm around her shoulders before she pulled the dark witch's onto her feet. Bellatrix groaned painfully as Hermione lifted her up. Her robes were covered in blood.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this," Minerva whispered as she watched how Hermione brushed some dark curls out of Bellatrix's face with an almost tender touch. Professor Sprout and several students reached the seventh floor but froze in their tracks when they recognised the girl who was now holding on to the female Death Eater. Minerva took a step in Hermione's direction but she aimed her wand at her former teacher. Minerva stood still, horror spread over her face.

"Hermione..." Minerva whispered and suddenly hazel brown eyes snapped up. She found her teacher's emerald green and stared at her. Minerva shivered. Hermione's eyes were cold and empty with dark rings around them. She had never seen her like this before. She didn't even know who she was. She didn't recognise the young witch standing in front of her. She looked like Hermione but everything about her... had gone dark. Her voice trembled when she spoke again. She took another step in Hermione's direction. She lowered her wand but found Hermione didn't. But she didn't attempt to curse her either. "There is still hope, Hermione. I have not given up on you."

Hermione took a firmer hold of Bellatrix and stared into her former teacher's green eyes. She turned on the spot, both hands now desperately clinging on to Bellatrix. The dark haired witch muttered something Hermione couldn't hear but she could feel she was in pain. Her anger towards Minerva McGonnagal roared in the pits of her stomach yet something stopped her from using her wand. She had to take Bellatrix away from here. She had to go home. She had to leave this castle. Just before she Apparated the worlds rolled over her lips. "I have."

She disappeared and Minerva stood frozen to the floor, staring at the pool of blood that was the only reminder Hermione had once been here.

~()~

"Cissy! CISSY!" Hermione cried as soon as they Apparated into the drawing room. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she fought for air to find a way into her lungs. She slowly lay Bellatrix's lifeless body down on the floor and dropped to her knees beside her. Bellatrix's eyes had fallen shut and her black hair lay sprawled out over the floor. Her chest only rose and fell slowly, it was the only sign that told her she was still alive. Carefully Hermione brushed a curl out of her face before she reached to touch the arm where Minerva's spell had hit her. Bellatrix's skin had healed. Only a thin red line reminded her where the cut had been. Blood stains covered her robes.

Hurried footsteps approached the drawing room and seconds later Narcissa walked in. When she found Hermione sitting on the floor beside her sister's still body her heart froze for a single moment before she rushed over and fell to the floor. She saw the blood on Bellatrix's robes and her blue eyes searched Hermione's face. Panic echoed through her voice. "What happened?"

"Minerva McGonnagal happened," Hermione whispered through her teeth and carefully stroked Bellatrix's cheek. The familiar anger she had felt earlier roared inside her again. "We failed, Cissy. Potter escaped. Dumbledore guided him out of the castle. Bella came to look for me and then McGonnagal appeared. They duelled and a curse hit her. I made her back off and healed her as much as I could. Then I came straight back here."

Hazel brown eyes looked up to Narcissa. They were filled with tears. She didn't even think about the wrath of the Dark Lord. She did not think about his anger and how he would inflict his disappointment upon them. "What are we going to do?"

"She needs to rest," Narcissa spoke as her eyes wandered over her sister's body. Bellatrix carried a certain innocence. She looked so pure and so fragile as she lay here. She reached out and touched her sister's forehead before letting some of her curls run through her fingers. She felt clam to the touch. "I will take her to bed. She needs to sleep and find her strength. Then I will speak to Severus to make sure he provides her with the right potion." Narcissa slowly stood up and looked down on Hermione still kneeling beside Bellatrix's body. Her lips very carefully curled up into a little smile. She could see the young witch was shattered. "You saved her life. Had you not acted when you did, she would probably be dead."

Narcissa lifted Bellatrix up into her own arms, carried her out of the drawing room and up the marble stairs. Hermione was left behind, still sitting on the floor. She looked at her hands. They were covered in Bellatrix's blood. She violently began to brush them against her robes but the blood stains did not come off. She brushed more vigorously but her hands did not become clean. Tears welled up behind her eyes, burning the skin on her face as they slid down. She felt desperately tired. Her eyes were heavy and a sickening feeling overwhelmed her. Her stomach wrenched inside her. She tried to climb back to her feet but as she did so she staggered to the door. She had only taken a few steps when the world began to spin before it turned into a blur. With a loud, sickening thud her body crashed to the floor.


	15. Deadly Fire

**Chapter 15**

When she opened her eyes the room was covered in darkness. Slowly she sat up and brushed a string of hair out of her face. She noticed she had been undressed and lay under the duvet wearing nothing more but her underwear. She gasped for air when she became aware of the presence of another person in the room and reached for her wand on the nightstand. Before she found it the tip of another wand began glowing and she recognised Narcissa's face in the silver glow. She was standing at the end of the bed, looking at Hermione. A soft smile graced her lips.

"Welcome back," she whispered and slowly made her way to the other side of the bed. Hermione's eyes followed the fine shape of Narcissa's figure. She was wearing ruby red robes. She sat down and blue eyes searched Hermione's face. Something tender reflected in her gaze. Her hand rested not far from Hermione's on the duvet. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm fine," she murmured, her eyes resting on Narcissa. She searched her memory for an answer as to how she had ended up in her bed. Without her clothes. She clutched the duvet and covered herself. "What happened, Cissy?"

Narcissa smiled tenderly. "You passed out," she answered softly and reached out to brush a stubborn piece of hair out of Hermione's face. Her fingertips brushed against the young witch's cheek and both were startled by the sudden electric shock. Hermione quickly removed her hand and laid it to rest in her lap. She peered at Hermione through her long eyelashes. "After I had taken care of Bella I came back and found you on the floor in drawing room." She turned her head away. She almost appeared to blush. "I hope you don't mind but I undressed you."

"Nothing you haven't seen before," Hermione had said it before she realized it and quickly averted her eyes. Narcissa didn't look at Hermione and suddenly she almost seemed uncomfortable. She looked away as if the presence of Hermione was indecent but she could not hide her body language. Hermione swallowed. "How is Bella?"

"She's weak but after Severus gave her the potion she seemed better. Severus has the habit of making potions taste even viler than usual so she was not too keen at first." Narcissa rose to her feet, her back turned towards Hermione. Hermione let her eyes wander along Narcissa's slim figure. Her spine had stiffened and she took a deep breath in. "She will have to take a few more days of rest but together with the potion she will be to her old self in a matter of days." She turned slightly but far enough to have her eyes meet Hermione's. "She has been asking for you."

Hermione sighed. "I should see her," she spoke firmly and slipped from under the duvet. Her feet touched the floor and she stood beside her bed, only then realizing once again she was only wearing her underwear. She found Narcissa's gaze lingering on her briefly but when the blonde found Hermione looking back at her she turned her back towards her once again.

"Narcissa?" A male voice called from outside the door and Hermione felt a cold shiver shoot through her body. It was Lucius' voice. Narcissa shook her head and pointed at the chair. Hermione found her robes lying neatly folded on the seat. She hurried over to them and quickly put them on. She was still buttoning them up when she looked back at Narcissa. She found her standing by the window. There was a knock on the door and Hermione opened it. Lucius waited outside. His long, silver blonde hair fell down his shoulders and the sides of his face. He was dressed immaculate as usually. His robes were perfectly neat and clean. His grey eyes rested on Hermione but he did not speak to her. Like many of the others, he still whispered words of betrayal behind her back.

"Miss Black." He nodded politely in her direction. He had eventually taken to calling her by her rightful last name. Yet he had never spoken to her directly or included her in his plans. It did not remain unnoticed to him Hermione's robes were still undone. His grey eyes narrowed briefly as he glanced at the low cut cleavage and they stopped where the delicate fabric of her robes covered her breasts. Then his eyes darted across the room to find his wife standing by the window, her back turned towards him. She did not turn around to acknowledge his presence. "Narcissa, I wish to speak with you."

"Speak freely, Lucius. I do not keep secrets from Hermione." It was a slap in Lucius' face, Hermione knew. His wife trusted her. He did not. Narcissa still did not turn around to face her husband. Nor did she look at Hermione. She stood straight, with her shoulders pushed backwards and her head held high. The familiar Black arrogance had crept back into her posture. Lucius' grey eyes persistently rested on Hermione, as if to see whether she would leave on her own accord. When she did not and instead walked back to her bed he admitted his defeat. He focused on his wife and ignored Hermione's presence for the remainder of the time. He chose not to tell Narcissa the true reason he had entered this room. It was clear he did not trust Hermione like his wife did. It was not in his slithery nature to trust anyone but himself and the Dark Lord.

"Your sister wishes to see you," Lucius spoke and slowly Narcissa turned to face him. Hermione had never seen a more loveless look in her eyes. She understood why Narcissa did not love her husband. He had been her only way to keep Bellatrix near. He loved the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord more than he had ever loved her. He had left her night after night as he hunted and tortured helpless Muggles and Mudbloods. He had never once seen the loneliness reflecting in her eyes. Not like Hermione had done that one night.

"I will go tend to her," Narcissa answered and turned on her heels. She held still in the door and turned to look at Hermione. Hermione looked up to meet her eyes. "You should come, Hermione. She has been asking for you."

"I wish to speak to Miss Black," Lucius spoke in a cold voice "She will join you shortly." Narcissa nodded politely in her husband's direction before leaving. Hermione could tell she didn't want to leave her. She straightened her spine and ignored the impatient pounding of her heart against her ribcage.

"How can I help you, Lucius?" Hermione spoke, her voice dripping with contempt. It was no secret she didn't like him. She never had before the day she found out the truth about her blood, and she most definitely did not now. Her hazel brown eyes met his. He stared back at her with perhaps even more disapproval. To him she was still Harry Potter's best friend. No matter if she had betrayed him.

"I wish for an explanation as to why I find my wife in your presence whilst you are indecently dressed," Lucius said coolly and strode across the room towards Hermione. His grey eyes once more dropped to the cleavage of Hermione's robes and she quickly buttoned up. She grabbed her wand from the side table and slowly raised it so Lucius was immensely aware of it. She had found exactly the reaction of Lucius she had been looking for. "And I would like to know why trusts you with her secrets."

Hermione noticed how Lucius' eyes nervously dropped to the level of her wand. He had not attempted to draw his own wand, much to her amusement. Over the past few weeks her magical abilities had impressed, and perhaps frightened, most of the Death Eaters. Lucius had been one to be impressed by her talent for the Cruciatus curse. Her lips curled up into a devious smile and she carelessly brushed a curl out of her face "I cannot give you an answer that is different from the one you already have," she answered. What was the point of denying what Lucius already suspected? She shrugged and rolled her wand through her fingers. "You knew that before you asked that question."

Lucius' hands clenched into fists yet he made no attempt to draw his wand. "Hold your tongue you filthy little..." He swallowed the word he had intended to use for her. His grey eyes pierced into hers. "If I catch you as much as glaring at my wife..."

Hermione calmly raised her wand to right under his chin. Lucius looked like the weak coward he had always been. He talked a good talk but his actions never matched the venom with which he spoke. She sensed his sudden fear and she suddenly laughed. "It is too late for that, my dear Lucius." She leant in, the final torment to his already bruised ego. She knew he resented her presence. "_She_ came to me."

He only managed a quick shake with his head before he spun around and marched out of the room. He still held his head up high but she could see his shoulders hung in defeat. "You do not wish for me to go near your wife but you are perfectly happy to undress me with your filthy eyes and lust after the pure flesh that hides underneath these robes," she called after him and he froze dead in his tracks. "How can you resent her for wanting the same?"

Lucius briskly walked across the landing, her final insult having bruised his ego, and she heard his boots echo on the marble staircase. Hermione caught her own reflection in the mirror before she too left the room. She walked over the landing and then knocked on the wooden door that led to Bellatrix's room. It opened and she found Narcissa standing on the other side. Briefly she wondered how much she had heard, if anything at all, but when she saw the look in her eyes Hermione forgot. Narcissa stepped aside and Hermione walked into the darkened room. Bellatrix lay in bed, her black curls spread out over the pillow on which her head was resting.

"Bella, you wished to see me?" Hermione spoke as she approached the bed. Slowly Bellatrix's eyes opened and those familiar dark eyes found Hermione's. "How are you feeling?"

"Cissy tells me you brought me back here," Bellatrix ignored the question about how she feeling. "She also told me you healed me and therefore saved me." Hermione didn't answer. She heard Narcissa behind her, moving closer. Bellatrix's voice was weak but Hermione still felt the ultimate devotion. "You saved my life. I am in your debt from this day onwards." Hermione weakly smiled at those words. Bellatrix spoke again. Hermione could feel the hatred. "What about Minerva McGonnagal?"

The mention of the name made Hermione's blood boil in anger. "She will get what she deserves," she answered firmly. Narcissa gasped for air behind her and Hermione glanced over her shoulder. "I shall have my revenge."

~()~

A chilly mist pressed against the window. The world was covered in a grey blanket that obscured it from being seen. Hermione stood in the open door. Behind her she heard the familiar sound of hurried footsteps coming down the staircase and she turned around. She had expected Narcissa to follow her tonight.

"You shouldn't do this," Narcissa spoke with a hushed voice. She looked around to make sure they were truly alone. The house was riddled with Death Eaters. She did not wish for anyone to see them, or overhear their conversation. Satisfied they were indeed alone she looked back at Hermione. The young witch had pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. "The Dark Lord..."

"The Dark Lord wishes for something to be done since we failed to capture the Potter boy," Hermione briskly answered and averted her eyes. "Perhaps after tonight they will feel their weakness and mortality."

"Hermione, no!" Narcissa grabbed Hermione's arm just as the younger witch set a foot outside the door. She firmly pulled and forced her to spin around. Hazel brown eyes snapped up to meet her own. Immediately Narcissa loosened her grip on Hermione's wrist but she did not let go. When she saw Hermione's hand slide down to where she kept her wand she arched an eyebrow. "I know you never would..."

"Let me go," Hermione snarled and attempted to free herself from Narcissa's fingers. "You know I have to do this, Cissy" She drew her wand from inside her cloak and bit her lip. Narcissa was persistent. Her fingers did not slip from Hermione's wrist. Fear shimmered in her eyes. "If you will not let me go then you leave me no choice."

"Let me accompany you," Narcissa urged

"If you so wish. But I must warn you that Lucius will not be keen on you spending another night with me," Hermione said softly. She could imagine Lucius' anger over Narcissa leaving with her tonight. Narcissa flinched but removed her hand from Hermione's wrist. With a simple flick of her wand she summoned her cloak and wrapped it securely around herself. She stored her wand away and pulled her hood over her head to obscure her long blonde hair from the night. She glanced at Hermione and then both witches turned on the spot and Apparated into the night.

~()~

"It ends here."

Narcissa looked at Hermione. They stood a few steps away from the gates that enclosed Hogwarts. Darkness had fallen and the eerie grey mist now hung low above the ground. She hesitated for a moment. It had started to rain. Light drops fell to the ground, seeping into the sand underneath their feet and disappeared. Narcissa had been fast to cast her protective spells and the rain did not touch them.

"You must leave, Cissy. I cannot ask of you to join me. You came here with me but now you must go. This is my battle and mine alone." Hermione's eyes drifted towards the castle on the top of the cliff. She spoke softly, her voice filled with hidden sadness that now found its surface. With a soft flick of her wand she lifted the protective spell Narcissa had placed on her. She felt the raindrops on her face. "For more reasons than just the one you believed I came here."

Narcissa reached out and her fingers briefly touched Hermione's. Blue eyes found hazel brown. It pained her to leave her here. She knew why the young witch had come here tonight. She had come to seek her vengeance, she sought confrontation. She had come to betray. Hermione allowed her fingers to brush against Narcissa's. "When you go home, do not tell Bella where I went. If I do not return she will not have the bare the guilt of knowing why I returned here tonight."

Narcissa nodded silently and watched how Hermione drew her wand and aimed it at the magical lock that kept the gates closed. It opened with a soft click. It could only open to those whom it recognised to be on the side of the Light. Clearly, the presence of Hermione fooled the gates. She stepped through and began running up the hill towards the castle. She was panting and when she turned around she found Narcissa still standing at the bottom, looking up at her. The blonde witch would watch her until she disappeared into the mist.

She entered the castle through the Entrance doors and through the Entrance Hall she made her way up to the Grand Staircase. She reached the first floor and walked along the corridor, passed the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. It was past curfew. The corridors were deserted. Only the eerie shadows were her companion. She reached the stairs going down. She took the last few steps and drew her wand from under her cloak. She reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced over her shoulder. She was alone. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. A sickening feeling made her stomach turn. The door on the left was her destination. She lingered outside for a few moments, considering her options. Blasting it down would most likely alarm the portraits, the ghosts or perhaps a teacher. Slowly she raised her wand and then knocked the door.

She was unsure what she had expected but to find Minerva McGonnagal open the door whilst dressed in her tartan dressing gown was not the sight she had expected. Hermione looked up. Her face was obscured by her cloak but she did not doubt Minerva recognised her.

"I see you found your way back into the castle, Miss Granger," Minerva spoke gently. Emerald green eyes peered over the edge of her glasses. Nothing about her posture betrayed anger or defensiveness. Only then did Hermione realize her former teacher had however drawn her wand and it was aimed at her chest. "I must say I have been expecting you" From the pocket of her cloak she took the familiar piece of folded up parchment. Hermione recognised it immediately. The Marauders Map. When Minerva unfolded it Hermione found the little dot with name on it. It placed her right outside Minerva's office. "Why did you come here tonight, Miss Granger? I dare say that if you came to seek revenge you would have cursed me by now."

Hermione threw off her hood. She was unsure why she hadn't. She had never felt so much resistance. Her eyes narrowed. She spoke with a cold voice, one Minerva did not recognise. "You must give up Potter. Your fight is useless, Minerva."

"She really has you fooled, hasn't she? I must say Bellatrix has always been good at making people do her bidding" Minerva spoke meaningfully but then her eyes became dark. Her wand trembled briefly. It was the only sign of anger she showed. "I heard what you did to Neville Longbottom."

Hermione cocked her head sideways. Anger and frustration ate at her heart. She remembered Bellatrix falling to the floor, covered in blood. She remembered the pain reflecting in her eyes. The world became a blur before her eyes and with one firm wave a curse had shot from her wand. It missed target and crashed into the wood of Minerva's door. It burst into tiny splinters, raining down on both witches. Minerva cried out in shock before she dodged out of the way. Another spell was blasted her way but she cast a quick shield between her and Hermione to protect herself. The curse was deflected and bounced off a wall before it shattered a window.

"Hermione!" Minerva shrieked as another flash of light was sent her way. Somewhere in the distance a door opened. Footsteps approached quickly. Hermione's curse missed target but hit the floor only one step away. Her stunning spell missed Hermione because she put up a quick Protego. "Stop it! STOP IT I TELL YOU!"

Hermione didn't stop. She was panting. Her brown curled bounced on her back and her hazel brown eyes sparkled dangerously in her face. Minerva stood behind her desk, one hand resting against the wood. Her green eyes focused on Hermione. She saw how the young witch raised her wand again. It was as if the scene unfolded in slow motion.

"CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO!"

Their curses met halfway and they bounced back. Hermione quickly dodged her Cruciatus curse. It crashed into the wall and the bricks evaporated. To Minerva's horror it did not stop the young witch. Hermione had found her balance once again and her wand made a slashing motion as a streak of purple flashes shot from the tip of her wand. Minerva knew this curse and she knew the danger and the damage it would cause it if it would hit her. She had a split second to cast another, even more powerful, Protego. As she did so she threw her body to the floor. The curse missed her. She lifted up her head from her arm to find Hermione aiming her wand at her desk.

"Confringo!" Hermione cried and with a blast the wooden desk burst into flames. Two feet high flames erupted from the furniture, weakened the wood and Minerva rolled away just before the burning wood fell to the floor. Burning pieces of wood rained down on her and she covered her head with her hands. One of the burning pieces of wood caught the end of her dressing grown and the material quickly caught fire.

"Aguamenti," Minerva whispered weakly and a stream of water shot from her wand. It was enough to stop her robes from burning but the remainder of her desk was still on fire. Orange flames began eating away other items of her furniture and the room rapidly filled with thick, black smoke. Minerva coughed as the prickling hot smoke found its way into her lungs. She pushed herself up but stayed close the floor. The flames began eating at her curtains and rapidly climbed up further until they reached the ceiling. Half the room was engulfed with flames. The heat was intense and pearls of sweat appeared on her forehead. She used her hands as a guide to the open door but through the thickening smoke she could not see.

She saw Hermione's figure surrounded by smoke. She stood in the open door, her wand still aimed at Minerva. She watched how her teacher's staggering figure desperately attempted to escape her fire engulfed office. The smoke only thickened. Hermione could hear Minerva's desperate attempts to breath in air, only to find her lungs filled with hot smoke. She was mere steps away from her door which would lead her to safety. Four more steps... three... tears streamed down Minerva's face as she desperately attempted to find her safety. She was defenceless. She had lost her wand. Hermione raised her own wand as a dark smile broke through on her lips.

"Impedimenta!" The impact of her spell knocked Minerva backwards. She disappeared into the black smoke of her room. There was a loud thud of a body crashing to the floor. The desperate coughing stopped. All she could hear was the snapping sound of flames burning everything in their path. Hermione flicked her wand. With a loud bang the door to Minerva's office fell shut, locking the toxic smoke and the unconscious body of her former teacher inside. She could hear footsteps approach rapidly. The smoke that had filled the corridor slowly faded but for now it was her way of escaping unseen. She aimed her wand at the door. "Colloportus." The door magically locked itself in a way it would take more than a simple Alohomora to open it again.

Hermione turned around and ran down the corridor, back up the stairs and along the first floor corridor. Her cloak billowed behind her as she turned corners. She did not hold still to see if she had been successful. Behind her the footsteps had stopped. They had reached Minerva's office. She had no idea if they would find Minerva to be still alive. She had been locked in that room with the toxic smoke long enough not to survive. Hermione rushed down the Grand Staircase and through the Entrance Hall out of the castle. Just as she stepped onto the grounds she castle seemed to suddenly roar. It seemed teachers and students had been awoken. Lights were flicked on around the magnificent building.

She did not linger any longer but ran back down the hall until she reached the gate. She had expected it not to open but much to her surprise it swung aside and she ran through. Once safely off grounds she turned around one last time. Through the broken window of Minerva's office a thick black cloud of smoke circled into the air.

"Hermione!"

She spun around when she heard Narcissa's voice. She stepped from the shadows and approached the young witch. She could smell the smoke on her and her blue eyes drifted to the castle. Her mouth opened but she did not speak. She watched the smoke circle into the air. Then she turned to look at Hermione. There was a black smudge on her face and she slowly reached to brush it away. "What did you do?"

Hermione shivered under Narcissa's touch. She deviously grinned. "Started a fire." She too stared up at the smoke again. She shrugged and turned away from the castle. She began walking further down the hill and Narcissa followed. Hermione pulled up her hood and glanced sideways. Mischief glistened in her eyes. "You know Cissy; your husband has a nasty jealous streak. He seems to be under the impression you rather offer yourself to me than you do to him. I had no choice but to tell him that is very much true."

"Lucius has not touched me for a long while," Narcissa stated simply. "I gave him the heir he wanted. That is all he ever desired of me. After that I became a trophy. Nothing more." She glanced at Hermione. They had only shared that one moment, when Hermione had been desperate to betray her sister. Neither had ever felt guilt. Bellatrix had betrayed both of them in their own time. It seemed with their betrayal they had all become even. "Though perhaps Lucius would wish it was you who would devour him."

"Your husband is weak. I would not touch him even if the Dark Lord ordered me to," Hermione sneered and froze in her tracks. It was clear Narcissa too had noticed the way Lucius lustfully watched her when she walked into a room. He would betray her behind his back to the other Death Eaters but he could not deny he was undressing her with his eyes. Narcissa held still too. She slowly pulled her hood back over her blonde hair, her blue eyes resting on Hermione's. Hermione glanced at Narcissa. "I take it you did not return to Bella?"

Narcissa shook her head. The moon found its way through the thick layers of mist and reflected of her pale skin. "I chose to stay and wait for your return." She cocked her head as she watched Hermione's eyes change. She could only just see them underneath her cloak. Something indescribable roared in her stomach. Something she had not felt for many years. Jealousy ate at her heart. "It does not matter what happens, Hermione. She says she is in your debt forever but you know very well that my sister does not feel for you."

As behind them the final small circles of black smoke disappeared into the night Hermione caught Narcissa's eyes. "Do you?"


	16. Underneath The Deceit

**Chapter 16**

"They took McGonnagal to St Mungo's last night." McNair walked into the room and several heads turned in his direction. A gathering of Death Eaters sat at a long table in the drawing room. Narcissa and Hermione sat side by side at the end. Narcissa had always been allowed in the meetings even though she was not a Death Eater herself. The same went for Hermione. Her information had been proven useful and the Dark Lord perhaps did not trust her but he had learned to value her. "Someone set fire to her office at Hogwarts and left her in the smoke to die. She only barely survived."

Narcissa blue eyes nervously flashed towards Hermione. The young brunette stared straight ahead, ignoring Narcissa's attempt to make eye contact. Her face remained emotionless. She had undertaken her journey to Hogwarts without orders. No one knew she went back to Hogwarts last night and if she could help it, no one would ever know she had been the one who had attempted to kill Minerva McGonnagal. The only regret she felt was that she had failed.

"Do they know who did it?" Goyle spoke from his seat at the table. A smile had broken through on his usually emotionless, ugly face. Hermione had seen the resemblance to his son. A soft, enthusiastic whisper went around the table as several Death Eaters began to realize what the hospitalization of the deputy Head Mistress meant. Minerva McGonnagal was to Dumbledore what Bellatrix was to the Dark Lord. His most loyal companion. With her out of the way it opened up another path.

"Whoever did it made sure they either modified her memory before they left her to die or she is protecting them," McNair answered as he fell down in his chair at the other side of the table "But who would protect the person who attempted to kill them? Memory Modification if you ask me. But she will not be returning to that rotten school for another few weeks. Their guard has been brought down. A gaping hole has appeared in their defences."

Lucius leant back in his chair. The orange glow of the flames made his hair appear almost silver. He had pressed the tips of his fingers together. Hermione could swear that until a second ago his eyes had been resting on her. Now he looked around the table. He spoke with a contemptuous voice. "Any sign of Potter?"

"Rabastan claims he saw him in the company of Dumbledore back at the dump the Weasley's call home two days ago," Rodolphus answered. His brother was absent for the meeting and Hermione suspected he was still out there looking for Harry. Rodolphus had been quiet for most of the time. It was his usual approach in a meeting. He would lean back in his chair as his eyes wandered from one person to the next. He would read their faces, see beyond their eyes. But he would hardly ever speak. But now he slowly sat up, his elbows resting on the table. His eyes focused on Lucius. Hermione would swear she could feel a sense of hostility between the two of them. "We had not expected he would take the boy back there as it seems to be such an easy target."

"There must be more to it," Crabbe said slowly and others nodded in agreement. "Dumbledore would not be such a fool to let himself be seen with the boy." His eyes lingered on the empty chair. The Dark Lord was not present tonight. He had told them he was travelling and did not wish to be disturbed. He said he only wanted to be summoned if something had happened. Clearly the attempted murder of Minerva McGonnagal had not been reason to call for his return. "Someone needs to find out whether he is truly stashing the boy at the Weasley home."

Lucius' grey eyes shot across the table and passed his wife before he found Hermione. "Perhaps Miss Black..."

Hermione stared back at him with an arrogance that truly matched the Black family name. She knew why he asked her. He wanted her to prove herself worthy. Looking for Potter and giving him up to the Dark Lord would be her ultimate betrayal to Dumbledore and the ultimate display of loyalty to the Dark Lord.

"Lucius, it is not an easy task. Perhaps someone more qualified should do the job," Rodolphus said slowly, his eyes too now resting on Hermione. She did not flinch. Beside her she could feel Narcissa's hand search for her own under the table but she pulled her hand away. Rudolphus did not say it directly but he did not trust her. Added up with the fact he felt hatred towards Hermione because of his wife the same way Lucius did. "Perhaps my brother and I?"

Lucius shook his head. After Bellatrix he was the Death Eater that held most of the Dark Lord's trust. "No. Miss Black is to complete this task. She knows the Potter boy. She knows the Weasley's" His grey eyes pierced into Hermione's, looking for a hint of fear. He found none. She knew he was determined. He wanted to see her fail. And at the same time he was desperate for her to prove her loyalty. After all he did not wish to lust after a failure. Arrogance reflected in his eyes. "Perhaps your wife can escort her, Rodolphus. If however Bella is still too weak, Narcissa can see to it she fulfils her duties to the Dark Lord in a satisfying matter."

Narcissa's eyes snapped up and contempt flickered in her eyes when she caught her husband's stare. In all the years she had never once been assigned to a task since she was not a Death Eater. Her husband choosing her to make sure Hermione did as she was told was a clear display of distrust to both of them. It was his latest attempt to weaken her. She straightened her back and nodded simply to acknowledge his words. She did not speak. There was no reason why she should waste words on him.

"Miss Black will go look for the Potter boy," Lucius spoke as a conclusion and the challenge had been sent. "She is not to harm him, nor are any one of us once we find him. Once we know where he is being kept we will summon the Dark Lord and create a plan for him to be captured. The Dark Lord can dispose of him."

Most of the Death Eaters vacated their chairs after Lucius finished and left the room. Hermione heard the familiar sound of Apparition as most of them abandoned the house. Lucius had remained behind; his back turned towards Hermione and his wife. Hermione rose from her chair and ignored Narcissa's attempt to stop her from walking up to Lucius. Narcissa admitted defeat and she too stood up. She walked to the door leading out of the drawing room but held still in the doorway and turned around.

Hermione stood beside Lucius and leant in dangerously close. "You know I will succeed," she whispered into his ear. She could feel him shiver. She knew her presence excited him as much as it revolted him. He turned to look at her. A demonic grin spread over Hermione's face. "You will not say a word to anyone but it was me who burned down McGonagall's office last night. I do not regret leaving this house without orders. I regret however having failed." She left him there, astonished over her confession and followed Narcissa out of the room.

"There was no need for that confession," Narcissa whispered as she and Hermione climbed the marble staircase. "No one knew. It would have been safely kept as a secret."

"He wishes for me to fail, Cissy. Only because of you, because he does not trust me and he envies me. Though he will never dare to admit that." Hermione smiled and her hand found Narcissa's. Behind them a door opened and they turned around. Narcissa's hand slipped out of Hermione's when Bellatrix slowly came walking out of her room. She was dressed in dark blue robes and her black curls fell freely down her shoulders. Her face had regained its colour and her dark eyes sparkled in a familiar way.

"Rodolphus just informed me of the attempt to murder Minerva McGonnagal." Bellatrix's voice was still weak. "He told me they had no clue as to who did it" Her dark eyes captured Hermione's and her lips curled up into a smile when she noticed Hermione' blank expression. She was perhaps the only one to know Hermione possessed enough anger to do it. She was maybe the only one who realized Hermione's heart had already gone numb in her chest. "You didn't..."

Narcissa looked from her sister to Hermione and back. Hermione noticed the hint of disapproval in Narcissa's voice when she spoke. "Did Rodolphus inform you of the latest task?"

Bellatrix nodded and approached Hermione. Her fingers slipped into the brunette's hair and entangled in her curls. Narcissa averted her eyes as Bellatrix leant in. Her breath was warm against Hermione's skin. She could not deny she had missed the sensation of feeling Bellatrix close to her. Almost immediately she was thrown back into the memory of the moment they had shared in the destroyed Gryffindor Tower on the unfaithful night that Bellatrix got hurt. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"You will not fail," Bellatrix whispered, her tongue briefly tickling Hermione's earlobe. Her other hand slipped around the brunette's waist. "Now you have had a taste of victory you will desire more. You always do." Her lips brushed against Hermione's cheek before she kissed her quickly on the lips. Narcissa fought not to look at them and stared at a portrait on the wall. Anger flickered in her eyes. Bellatrix traced Hermione's jaw line with two fingers. Dark eyes connected with hazel brown. "This is only the beginning."

With those words her hand slipped from around Hermione' waist and she let go of the younger witch's hair. Hermione gasped for air when she lost contact with Bellatrix's body. She shot a look of triumph at her sister. Narcissa did not look back. To her horror then Bellatrix let her arm slide around Narcissa's waist and rested her head on her sister's shoulder, leaving a warm kiss in the back of her neck. "You still remember, don't you?" she whispered in her ear so that only Narcissa could hear it "You will never forget."

She strolled away, back into her room. The door closed behind her and Narcissa regained her composure. She turned to look at Hermione, who looked bewildered and confused. Before the young witch could talk Narcissa had closed the distance between, taken her arm and firmly pulled her along into her own room. She closed the door behind them, locked it with a spell and then turned to face Hermione.

"My sister is a demon," she spoke through clenched teeth, her blue eyes desperately searching Hermione's for recognition. She shivered as Bellatrix's word echoed through her head. "You must never forget that. The next time you crawl beneath those sheets and trail her body with your hands, think about that."

Hermione stepped forward and with a quick move she had grabbed a string of blonde hair. Narcissa flinched in pain. Her blue eyes widened when Hermione's face came dangerously close to her own. Unexpectedly Hermione's lips found Narcissa's and she pulled the older witch into a tight kiss. Narcissa's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist before her hands slowly crept underneath her robes. She could feel Hermione's heart beating against her ribcage as she impatiently unbuttoned the robes and they slid down her pure flesh, exposing her skin.

Hermione heard Narcissa's fast breathing. She felt it. Her lips pulled away from Narcissa's and she stepped out of her robes. Apart from her laced underwear she was now naked. "Is this what you want?" she breathed angrily against Narcissa's skin, her teeth nibbling against the flesh on her shoulder as she pulled the robes aside. Slim fingers began to unbutton Narcissa's robes and watched as they slowly came off and exposed the pale flesh of her body. She was wearing white silk underwear underneath, covering up the most delicate parts of her body. "You want me to come to you instead?"

Narcissa lost all her control when Hermione spoke those words. Her anger and fury over her sister and Lucius took hold of her and she allowed herself to be dragged into her own emotions. She grabbed the brunette's hand and led her to the bed. By the time she straddled the younger witch they were both naked. Narcissa's long blonde hair was streaming down her back like a golden river as she hovered over the young brunette. Underneath her Hermione looked up to her. Lust and anger flashed through her eyes as suddenly she reached up her hand. Narcissa caught it quickly, her nails digging deeply into Hermione's flesh. Her free hand hit her across the face. Hermione did not look away and dared Narcissa to hit her again. It was followed by another slap across her cheek.

Narcissa's mouth captured Hermione's and her hands made her her own once again. But whatever loving touches she had once displayed during their first encounter, they had long gone. Angry fingers scratched Hermione's skin. Harsh and violent teeth nipped at her flesh and marked her shoulder, drawing sweet blood so she could taste it on her lips. Hungry moans filled the room. The scent of sweat lingered between them as naked bodies entangled and fought for control. Anger was what guided them. It was Narcissa who cried out in ultimate desperation as her body violently shook. Hermione brushed away the drops of blood from her lips where Narcissa had bitten with her when she climaxed with the tips of her fingers and allowed to taste the blonde witch her blood once again. Her hazel brown eyes carefully slid up Narcissa's naked body. There were bruises on her legs. Drops of dried blood stuck to her stomach and there were scratches on her chest, arms, back and neck. Fierce red bite marks desecrated her porcelain skin.

The anger had subsided. Eyes lost their connection and still bodies lay on the silk sheets. Slowly Hermione lay her head down on Narcissa's chest and allowed the blonde to slowly twirl a curl around her finger. Her arm slipped around the blonde's waist. Narcissa lay motionless, her blue eyes staring at the ceiling as she ran Hermione's hair through her fingers. Her other hand carefully drew undefined figures on the brunette's arm that was draped around her waist. Outside the room she could hear Lucius' footsteps on the landing. Bellatrix shouted something at him before he walked away. She heard his boots on the stairs.

Hermione listened to the soft heartbeat in Narcissa's chest. She lay like this, in silence, for several moments. Her eyes had lost their shine as her mind took her on the journey of how she was going to fulfil her assignment and betray her best friend all over again.

~()~

Hermione had locked herself in the library. Surrounded by the silence of the books she found the time to arrange her thoughts. She sat by the small fire place in the corner in a comfortable leather chair. Her wand lay in her lap, on top of her neatly folded cloak. Her eyes stared into the flames. They were eating away the heavy logs of wood. Fifteen minutes ago she had left Narcissa in her bed, got dressed and went downstairs. She went straight here. Maybe the only place where she found what she so desperately needed. Time.

Her hazel brown eyes narrowed as she watched the flames. The orange glow cast an eerie look over her face. The fire seemed to reflect in her eyes. She was pale though her cheeks carried healthy blushes. The rings around her eyes had only darkened in the last few weeks. In less than an hour she would leave the Manor and head out to the Burrow, the Weasley home. As she sat like this memories crept back into her mind. Memories she had learned to suppress. From herself and from others. Bellatrix had taught her Occlumency and she had become skilled in occluding her mind from unwanted intruders. During some moments, that even meant Bellatrix.

With an angry move she picked up her wand, flicked it and the fire died. It was as if with the flames her memories were pushed away. She sat in the darkness until the time for her departure had arrived.

~()~

She had been ordered to wait for Narcissa but when she stepped into the night there was no sign of the blonde witch. The house was pretty much deserted though she knew Narcissa was still inside. She took a deep breath and checked to make sure she had her wand in her sleeve. Her face went partially hidden underneath her cloak, obscuring her brown hair from the night. Hermione glanced over her shoulder with a lingering gaze. She knew she was supposed to wait for Narcissa. But she didn't want to. It was something she had to do alone. She turned on the spot and Apparated without Narcissa on her side.

Not much later she found herself standing in the cornfields that surrounded the Burrow. Most of the lights in the house had been dimmed and as she made her way through rows and rows of corn she began to recognise the shadows inside. Mr and Mrs Weasley were standing in the kitchen and appeared to be having an intense conversation. He was leaning against the kitchen sink. She was talking with her hands and made some broad and wide gestures in his direction.

A shadow walked past a window upstairs. It appeared to be Ginny. It was her room, Hermione remembered. She stood still for a moment to watch. So far she had not seen any sign of Harry's presence.

Hermione closed in on the house and eventually reached the edge of the corn field. Her eyes darted from side to side. She was alone. She took a deep breath, stayed low to the ground and walked in the shadows. She crept along the walls of the house until she was kneeling just underneath the kitchen window. She listened and could make out Mrs Weasley's voice. For once she was blessed with the fact that Ron's mother usually shouted when engaging in an intense conversation.

"Arthur, it is not fair on Harry!" Mrs Weasley spoke and Hermione's ears pricked up. Emotion echoed through Mrs Weasley's voice and she could imagine her brown eyes filled with tears "How can he expect him to just go along with these wild plans? Has he no idea about the danger he is putting him in?"

"Dumbledore must know what he is doing. He would not make Harry go through all of this if he did not believe it would come to a good ending. When he brought him here for that night he did tell us that it was only so the outside world would believe he would stay here," Mr Weasley tried to explain to his wife but Hermione knew Mrs Weasley would not accept that answer easily.

"No Death Eater would believe Harry's hiding here. It is too easy to find!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed and Hermione heard some stumbling. Someone was walking around in the kitchen. "Also, Hermione knows this place too well. This would be the first place they'd come to look for Harry. They probably already know that he isn't here. And after everything that happened to poor Minerva…" Her voice broke. "Do you really have no idea who did it?"

The sound of a chair being moved. Mr Weasley must have sat down. "She refuses to tell her Healers or the Ministry who was responsible for the attack. They have ruled out a Memory Modification Charm" He sighed. "She is protecting her attacker."

"Why would someone want to protect the person who tried to kill them?" Mrs Weasley cried. More stumbling. Sounds of cutlery in the sink. A kettle was blowing steam. Hermione caught a brief glance of Mrs Weasley in the kitchen window and pressed herself even further against the wall. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She had not learned much but so far she did know Harry was not here.

"Can you not think of anyone Minerva would want to protect?" Mr Weasley questioned his wife. A silence lingered for a few moments. "Rumour has it Minerva's attacker was Hermione Granger, Molly. It is perhaps the only person in this world she would protect. Even now, after everything that has happened. Even after everything Hermione has done. Minerva injured Bellatrix Lestrange the night the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts. Hermione grabbed Bellatrix before they Apparated. Clearly she came back looking for revenge."

Hermione growled to herself in frustration. The Ministry suspected it had been her who had attempted to kill Minerva. The idea of the Ministry having started looking into what had happened made her stomach twist in anger. Hermione's eyes wandered around the cornfield, looking for the familiar shadow that would betray Narcissa's arrival. There was nothing. She sighed to herself as she thought about what Mr Weasley had said. Somehow Minerva did not help the Ministry with their investigation. _Foolish woman _she thought to herself. _I do not need your protection. It does not get you anywhere. _

"What about Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked her husband "Ron has been asking me several times where they have taken him. You would think Dumbledore would have trusted him enough by now to tell him where he is. He must be so lonely, wherever he is." Hermione suspected Mr Weasley knew where Harry was. Mrs Weasley was desperate to know.

"He is safe. That is all that matters," Mr Weasley spoke firmly. A door opened. A softer voice said something. Mr Weasley spoke again. "Ginevra, go back to your room. I am talking to your mother." The door slammed shut. Ginny must have walked off in anger. Mr Weasley stood up from his chair and Hermione saw his shadow by the window. "She is getting restless, as is Ron. I agree Molly; they need to know where he is but it is against Dumbledore's orders. Only the right people inside the Ministry know. Ron and Ginny are not to know. Not yet."

Hermione's heart pounded impatiently against her ribcage. Mr Weasley held the vital information about Harry' whereabouts. She prayed Mrs Weasley would keep on asking. She was only a few words away from finding out the truth. The wind blew through the cornfields and muffled the 'crack' that came with a second person Apparating. Hermione heard it and her eyes darted back towards the cornfield. In the distance a shadow wearing a long cloak quickly approached.

"Where is he?" Mrs Weasley demanded with tears in her voice. "I can't do this, Arthur. I can't get through every day without knowing he is safe. How can he expect us not to tell our own children where he is? He is Ron's best mate!" She hesitated, clearly choosing her words carefully. "Surely Dumbledore does not believe Ron or Ginny would pass it on to Hermione?"

"Molly," Mr Weasley spoke to his wife on a comforting tone. She imagined his hands resting on his wife's shoulders. She could call up the worried expression on Mrs Weasley's face. She knew he had never kept a secret from his wife. Her eyes once again darted across the cornfield. The shadow had reached the edge and now looked around before it shot off into the nearest shadow. She recognised Narcissa's slim figure even under her cloak. Slowly Hermione's eyes drifted back to the window. "I...," Mr Weasley fell silent for a brief moment. "He is safe in the place where he least wants to be."

"Hermione!" Narcissa hissed from the shadows and Hermione's head snapped in her direction. "You should have waited!" Anger sounded in her voice. She came closer, remaining careful to stay in the shadows. "You were ordered to wait for me so I could accompany you." Blue eyes found Hermione's.

"If I had I would have missed vital information," Hermione whispered emotionlessly. A flash of disappointment shot through Narcissa's eyes. Her hazel brown eyes found Narcissa's. The blonde woman peered at Hermione from under her cloak. Inside she could hear the Weasley's walk around in their kitchen. The familiar sounds of cups and mugs being put down on the kitchen top. The kettle was whistling somewhere. A door opened. She recognised Ron's voice, followed by Ginny's. Slowly she managed to ban the noises from inside away. Her lips curled up into a devious smile. "I know where Harry Potter is."


	17. Left Behind

**Chapter 17**

Narcissa had desperately clutched on to Hermione's arm when the younger witch Apparated. Hermione had attempted to shake her off but Narcissa's fingers had tightened around her wrist. Now the blonde witch collided harshly with the cold tarmac of the road and found that beside her, Hermione had landed perfectly on her feet and was already running down the road. Her cloaked figure rapidly became smaller as she disappeared into the night. Narcissa climbed back onto her feet, brushed her hands against her cloak and ran to catch up with Hermione. She adjusted her hood to make sure her hair remained hidden.

"Hermione, wait!" she whispered as she tried to stay in the shadows. The streetlights were casting strange yellow beams onto the road. As she ran she glanced around to adjust herself to her new surroundings. Rows of houses on each side of the road. They all looked identical. Most of them were dark. It was late and the inhabitants were asleep. She felt a sense of revulsion. This was a Muggle neighbourhood. A respectable one by the looks of it, but a Muggle neighbourhood still. "We should contact the others and wait for their arrival."

Hermione spun around. She was standing in the glow of a street light. She made no attempts to keep herself unseen. Her cloak still covered her face but she did not attempt to hide. Her eyes found Narcissa's. The blonde witch was panting slightly and caught up now that Hermione had stopped. "Do you really think that is necessary? He is _one_ boy, Cissy. One boy in a Muggle neighbourhood. He is not supposed to use magic outside of school." She smirked. "Do you think he stashed Dumbledore under his bed?"

Before Narcissa could respond Hermione had shot off between a row of houses and through a small alley walked into an identical road. Narcissa groaned and followed. Her cloak danced behind her as she ran to keep up with Hermione. She drew her wand but was not sure for what reason. She caught Hermione turning a corner and quickly increased her pace to keep up with her. Through the grey clouds in the sky the moon appeared and cast a silver glow over the world. It was quiet. There was not a single noise. Not even a fox creeping around in the bushes.

Little Whinging was a boring place. It was a commuter town. Most people living here worked in the city of London. It was pretty obvious the Muggles here were quite well off. Two cars on most drives and they were nice ones too. The houses were all detached and they all looked the same, they were of a reasonable size. Narcissa shook her head when Hermione turned another corner. She started running and managed to finally grab the younger witch's sleeve. Hermione was forced to turn around but Narcissa was confronted with the end of Hermione's wand dangerously close to her face.

"If you wish to wait for the others, be my guest," Hermione angrily whispered, her wand now touching Narcissa's skin. Narcissa's eyes widened and she gasped but she did not speak. Hermione cocked her head. Fear reflecting in the eyes of others was perhaps her biggest excitement. "But Bella is too weak and your husband would still fail to capture the boy even if he was dead!"

Narcissa nodded slowly. Lucius had failed last summer to retrieve the much desired Prophecy. "Perhaps you are right." Her blue eyes searched the road they were now standing on. It was deserted and quiet. A few houses down the road however something was different from all the others. A small light was burning in one of the bedrooms; she could see it through a small crack in the curtains. "So where is he?"

Hermione withdrew her wand from Narcissa's face and pointed it at the house Narcissa had seen. It was the house with the light in the window. "Right there." Her lips curled up into a smile and she leant in. Her breath tickled Narcissa's skin. "When Dumbledore said he was safe in the one place he didn't want to be, I realized he meant here. Harry lives with his aunt and uncle. They hate him and he hates them. But, it is also the only place where he is safe."

Narcissa frowned. "How does that keep him safe?"

Hermione smiled. Once again her previous friendship with Harry had proven itself useful. It was what had brought her here tonight and it was what had given her this knowledge. "When Lily Potter died to save her son, her love for him caused Dumbledore to use an ancient form of magic. It means Harry cannot be harmed as long as he is in the care of his mother's blood, in this case, her sister. The charm will last till Harry's seventeenth birthday. It is why he had to return to this house once a year and I believe it is why Dumbledore has brought him back." She paused. "But he is a fool." Narcissa curiously looked at Hermione but did not speak.

"Dumbledore has forgotten Harry does not think rationally. Harry lets his emotions control his actions. He always has done. If he sees me or you tonight it is most likely he will abandon his house. Once he is in the streets, the charm is lifted. It only works _inside_ the house," Hermione concluded and Narcissa suddenly smiled. She leant in and her lips captured Hermione's. They gave in to a passionate, deep kiss before the clouds obscured the moon as if to tell them the time was right.

Hermione glanced at the sky and then quickly ran further down the road. Number 4 on Privet Drive came into view quickly. She stood still in the shadow between two street lamps and glanced up to the bedroom window she knew to be Harry's. She had never actually been here but she had heard him talk about this place so much for five years that it made no difference. The curtains were only partially closed and the light was falling through. Behind her, Narcissa drew her wand.

"How are you planning on letting him know we are here?" she whispered as her hand slowly slipped around Hermione's waist. "You can't just cast a spell at his window. You will be considered the aggressor. He needs to come outside of his own accord."

Hermione grinned. "Stay in the shadows." Narcissa did as Hermione told and stepped further into the shadows to make sure she would not be seen. With the familiar 'crack' Hermione Dissaparated, leaving only the silence of the night. It was not a second later that the curtains were pushed aside and Narcissa recognised the face of Harry Potter. His green eyes searched the street from behind his glasses. He had recognised the sound of someone Apparating. A softer 'crack' announced Hermione's return, only a few steps from where Narcissa stood. She smiled at the blonde before walking out of the shadows, her wand only partially drawn and her eyes shot up to the window. With one firm move she withdrew her cloak and showed her face.

Harry's recognised her and anger flickered in his eyes. Hermione stood still in the middle of the road, knowing he could see her. She waited. It felt like forever until Harry had torn himself away from the window but when he disappeared Hermione drew her wand and her eyes fixed on the front door.

The front door was yanked open and Harry ran out of the house. He had drawn his wand and to Hermione's amusement he was wearing his striped pyjama bottoms, a black jumper and he was on his bare feet. She dodged his first spell and chucked to herself. Harry had just broken the rule for the use of under aged magic. The Ministry would trace him down fast. It was what she wanted. It was what she had expected. She was seventeen. There was no such rule for her. The stunning spell missed her by several yards and disappeared in the neighbours bushes. Hermione sent one towards Harry in return, a smile lingering on her lips. "Stupefy!"

"How dare you!" Harry screamed whilst deflecting Hermione's spell with a well-aimed Protego. He was panting. His glasses were standing lopsided on his nose. His voice cracked as he shouted. "How could you? She was your friend and you tried to kill her!" Another stunning spell was shot her way. His anger over Hermione's attempt to kill Minerva McGonnagal brought flaws to his magic. His emotions controlled his magic and his spells missed targets and lacked their usual strength.

"Pathetic magic, Potter!" Narcissa ran from the shadows and cast a shield between Harry and Hermione before quickly flicking her wand and casting Impedimenta at Harry. He dodged it. The spell crashed. Harry shouted in anger when he recognised Narcissa. She threw back her cloak and her blonde hair glistened in the silver moonlight. The hatred Harry felt towards all of the Malfoy's became clear in the way he looked at Narcissa with the purest form of contempt.

All around them lights were switched on inside the houses. The Muggles had been woken up by the screaming and shouting. It would not be long before someone would see them. Death Eaters had little regard for whether Muggles saw them or not. They usually caused their havoc and left the Ministry to clean up the mess and modify the memories of Muggles who had seen them. From inside the house came the shouting and screaming voices of Harry's aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon and the frightened whimpering of his cousin Dudley. The rather large figure of his uncle appeared in the doorway.

"What the bloody hell is going…" He started but when he saw the display outside his door his voice chocked in the back of his throat. His little eyes widened as he laid eyes upon the two cloaked women standing at the end of his drive, both with drawn wands. "You will pay for this, young man!" He suddenly shouted at Harry. Clearly the magic had not frightened him enough. Harry ignored him and fired another Petrificus Totalis

"Surely you can do better than that!" Narcissa taunted him as she sent two rapid spells in his direction. One almost hit Harry on his arm but he jumped out of the way. "Weak magic is what killed your dead Godfather, Potter, and it will kill you too!" Hermione sent another spell in Harry's direction.

"You betrayed all of us! We trusted you!" Harry shouted and ran towards Hermione. A flash hit him straight in the chest and he was thrown backwards. With a sickening thud he landed on his back on the freshly mown lawn. Hermione ran towards him. She had cast a very powerful Stupefy. Harry lay sprawled out over the grass and searched desperately for his glasses. Once he found them and slammed them back on his face he found Hermione only inches away from him. He leapt to his feet, his wand dangerously close to her face.

Hermione chuckled. "You are no match for me, Potter. It is about time you learn about the real magic!" Harry couldn't even blink against the speed of her wand. She had flicked it, cast the spell and seen its impact before he had even time to respond. Hermione's 'Confringo' had hit target. The flames were eating away at the legs of his trousers, burning the flesh on his legs. He used a quick but effective Aguamenti and then pointed his wand at Hermione. Anger reflected in his green eyes as tears dripped down his cheeks. His voice was hoarse from screaming and shouting at her.

"Duro!" Harry shouted and the flash of light shot from his wand. Knowing the full impact of the spell would leave her turned to stone Hermione cast a powerful Protego between her and Harry and the spell bounced off. It crashed into a tree, which promptly turned to stone. A red flash of light shot past Hermione. It had come from Narcissa's wand but it missed target, crashing into the wall of the house instead. The building shook violently for a few seconds as if an earthquake had struck and a few bricks crumbled. The air rapidly filled with dust as more spells crashed into walls, roads and objects.

"Cissy, no!" Hermione shouted when another bright red flash shot from Narcissa's wand. It went straight passed her. It was not a stunning spell, Hermione knew. Narcissa had cried Crucio at the same time Hermione had called her name. It gave Harry a split second advantage and he avoided the spell without having to cast a Protego. The spell splintered the nice stones on Uncle Vernon's drive and shattered the windows of his car. The car alarm echoed through the night. "He belongs to the Dark Lord, you must remember that! He is not to be harmed!"

"TRAITOR!" Harry shouted at Hermione. There was a cut on his cheek. Dark red drops of blood dripped down his skin. His glasses had shattered. His trousers were torn and his feet were bleeding. "I hate you! I wish I had never met you!"

Hermione chuckled. Seeing the fury and anger in his eyes only increased her sense of victory. Narcissa was standing a few steps behind her. She was panting. Her wand was still pointed at Harry. Around them more and more Muggles had appeared. They watched in astonishment and horror at the display of something they had always believed did not exist.

"Impedimenta!" It had appeared as if Harry's spell was intended for Hermione, who turned away to dodge it. But the spell shooting from his wand altered direction and rushed towards Narcissa. With a crash the spell hit target and the blonde witch was thrown several feet backwards and landed harshly on her stomach. Her cloak fell over her face and for several moments she didn't stir.

"CISSY!" Hermione cried and attempted to run towards Narcissa. She had only taken two steps. Harry was faster.

"CRUCIO!" Harry's attempt of the spell was weak. It lacked the true willpower needed to really cause torture. The red flash hit Hermione in her chest but caused no pain. But her eyes widened at the impact and she lost her balance, crashing to the floor with a painful cry. She was a few steps away from Narcissa and desperately tried to reach out a hand. She couldn't touch the blonde witch. With a sickening crack her head bounced off the tarmac. The pain washed over her like a wave and her stomach twisted in her body. Her world became a blur. In the distant she could hear another woman's voice desperately calling her name. A man's voice shouted but she couldn't hear the words. Then the world went black.

Narcissa had slowly restored herself and pushed herself up. Her arms trembled as she pushed her weight back onto her feet. She threw her blonde hair out of her face and turned on her heels. Harry was hovering over Hermione's body. The sight angered her even more. She grabbed her wand from the floor and raised herself to her full length.

"CRUCIO!"

Harry's quick Protego made the spell bounce off and Narcissa had to dodge for the spell not hit her in return. In her dive she saw Hermione's body lying lifeless on the tarmac. With a desperate scream Narcissa attempted to run towards her. Harry saw her actions coming and cast a shield charm between the two witches. Narcissa was forced backwards. Her blue eyes shot desperately between Harry casting the spell and Hermione's limp body on the floor. Anger and frustration roared in her chest. With several loud CRACKS more wizards and witches arrived. The Aurors from the Ministry had traced the source of magic and now several of them came running out of the shadows with their wands drawn. Voices filled the night and several jinxes at once were sent her way. Narcissa had no choice. With agonizing pain in her chest she turned on the spot and Dissaparated into the night, leaving Hermione lying unconscious in the street.

A voice shouted something and a sharp pain shot through her head. Hermione opened her eyes slowly. The world was spinning so rapidly it made her feel sick. She recognised Harry, standing only a few steps away from her. She could feel the power of his shield charm pressing on her. She heard the other voices surround her. She saw wands pointed at her. The more she opened her eyes the clearer the picture became. The Aurors had arrived...

"Miss Granger, you are hereby taken in custody and will be escorted to Azkaban prison," a male voice spoke and she could feel someone pulling violently at her arm. Her head was spinning. Through the blurred images she could still recognise Harry. He seemed to be looking down at her with a smile of triumph. The pulling on her arm increased and pain shot through her entire body. Slowly her brain began to register what was happening. Aurors. She had been caught.

Suddenly Hermione felt her wand underneath her body. She was lying on it. Slowly her fingers searched for the wood and once she clutched it she pulled it from underneath her. It took almost all the strength she had left. She couldn't see where she cast her spell or at whom but she pointed her wand. Her voice was weak as she spell rolled over her lips. "Impedimenta!"

There was a blast, some muffled screams and the weight on her arm had disappeared. The sudden change in pressure made her lose her balance for as far as she had regained it and she landed back on the street. She only had a few seconds. Hermione pushed herself onto her knees. The world was spinning violently, her stomach twisted and turned and the first Aurors approached her once again. Wands were drawn. Someone shouted Stupefy but before the spell could hit her she had closed her eyes, called up the one image she could remember and with the final bit of strength she Dissaparated into the darkness.

~()~

It took all her strength to Disapparate and when she reappeared she was stood behind a small wall. She used the bricks for support as she pushed her body up and tried to stand on her feet. Her legs felt weak and could barely carry the weight of her body. Her heart was beating fast and violently against her ribcage. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead and her brown curls were tangled up into a mess. A large bruise had appeared on the right side of her face where she had collapsed on the street and dried blood stuck in the corner of her mouth and her nose. She took a few careful steps, her hand still resting against the wall for support. Her world was spinning. Images were a blur. The noises of the world invaded her head but were not registered. As she lifted up her head the large entrance door slowly became clear and she took a few more desperate steps.

She fell to the ground once she let go of the wall. A moan fell from her lips followed by a sob. The pain overwhelmed her once again. She was sore and tired and her head felt as if it was about to split open. Around her worried voices tried calling her. Blurred faces hovered above hers. She couldn't see their eyes. Suddenly two strong arms lifted her up. The sudden shift in height made her stomach twist and she felt as if was going to be sick. The arms carried her inside and her head felt floppy from side to side as her eyes stared up at the ceilings. The lights hurt her eyes and then whole world once again turned black.

~()~

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked against the bright light of the room. She was lying in a bed. A bed that felt nothing like her own. The pillow was hard and the mattress uncomfortable. Her body ached. Her eyes opened a bit further and slowly the room began to find its shape. The walls were awfully white with what looked like a terribly ugly picture of a bunch of flowers. Boring grey curtains hung in front of the window and they were almost completely pulled shut.

Slowly she sat up. Her brown curls fell freely down her back and her hazel brown eyes wandered around the room. By the window stood a small table and two chairs. Two mugs stood on the table and what appeared to be a newspaper lay on top of them. On the other side of the room was a door that had a symbol of a toilet and a shower on it. A little bit further was another door, most likely the one that would lead out of this room. A curtain rail hung above her bed and the curtain had been tucked behind a small bar not far from her pillow.

_A hospital _Hermione thought and ran a hand through her hair. Her head was thumping and she felt a wave of nausea fall over her. Small fragments of memories flashed before her eyes. Narcissa. Flashes of light. A battle. Harry Potter. Slowly she shook her head. Her eyes wandered around the room again and rested on the table. Someone had been here, sitting by her side. _This looks nothing like St Mungo'__s. This is a Muggle hospital. __How did I get here? What the hell happened? _

The door opened and her eyes shot in that direction. A nurse walked in, dressed in the familiar blue uniform. When she found Hermione was staring at her a smile broke through on her face and she turned around, as if to speak to someone who was standing outside the door. Hermione couldn't hear what she was saying but the nurse stepped aside and two people walked into the room. Hermione gasped for air. Panic overwhelmed her and she shook her head and attempted to get out of bed. She kicked the blankets off but the nurse hurried forward and tried to put them back on.

"I need to go! I can't stay here!" Hermione tried but the nurse would have none of it. "There must have been some mistake! I really need to go!"

"You need to stay in bed, Miss Granger. You had a nasty fall and hurt your head," she assured Hermione and with mild force pushed the young woman back into her bed. Over the nurse's shoulder Hermione glanced at the other people in the room. They looked worried and scared, she could tell. She hadn't seen them since she left the house before New Year's. She had never expected to see them again. She had not missed them and she had not wanted to see them again. Her mother and father looked back at her.

"Miss Granger, I really must urge you to remain calm and stay in bed. You are suffering from a concussion and need your rest." The nurse adjusted the blankets on Hermione's bed and gave her a stern look, as if to try and assure herself Hermione would stay in bed. "In your condition I would advise you to avoid stress."

"If you want me to avoid stress, you can begin by getting them out of my room," Hermione snarled and her mother's face changed into a mask of horror at the tone of her daughter's voice. She didn't want to see her parents. She didn't want to explain and she didn't want them to know what had happened over the past few months. She didn't want to see their faces. They were a reminder of a past life. "I do not recall asking for them to be here."

"You are under the age of eighteen. We automatically contact parents when children under the age of eighteen are brought in." The nurse shot a careful glance at Katherine and John Granger before looking back at her Hermione "I suggest you discuss with them whether you approve of their presence. Now, do you remember what happened?"

_I duelled Harry Potter in a magical fight, accompanied by another witch na__med Narcissa Malfoy. Yeah, t__hat is gonna go down well__. I'd probably be locked up on the mental ward,_Hermione thought and narrowed her eyes. She glanced at her parents and briefly wondered whether they suspected anything. Her mother looked at her father, somehow she seemed desperate. Hermione sighed and chose the safest answer. "I am not sure I can."

"Your parents informed me you normally are away in boarding school this time of the year," the nurse said whilst she wrote some things down on a chart. Hermione glanced at her parents. They knew she was no longer at Hogwarts. No doubt Minerva McGonnagal would have informed them so they had lied. "Any idea how you ended up back in Gravesend when you should have been in school?"

Hermione fell back in her pillows. "We snuck out. There was a bunch of us girls and we had made this deal that we were gonna see where we had all come from. Best way to do Geography, I suppose." She pulled a face that could pass for someone who felt guilt. "I know I shouldn't have done it. When we got to Gravesend... I don't know what happened next but they must have left me here. Did they not stay?" She looked up to the nurse with questioning eyes.

The nurse shook her head. "Nice friends you've got, Miss Granger. They dumped you on our doorstep and probably headed back to school before anyone noticed they were missing." She had finished writing her chart and brushed a curl out of Hermione's face. She leant in under the pretence to check her pillows were all right but she whispered into Hermione's ear "Talk to them. What harm can it do?"

_More than you can ever imagine _Hermione thought when the nurse left the room. The door fell shut behind her and she was alone with her parents. Katherine and John Granger stood together, their eyes resting on their daughter. The silence lingered between them. Hermione looked back at them for a few seconds before averting her eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and said nothing.

"Hermione," Katherine suddenly said but Hermione didn't acknowledge her mother. John tried to take her hand but Katherine pulled away and slowly walked around the bed. She stood still beside her daughter and looked at her. "What happened? We thought you were safe and sound at Hogwarts but then the hospital rang us and told us you were here. Why are you not in school?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up to her mother. She believed she was still in Hogwarts. Minerva McGonnagal had told them nothing! She slowly shook her head. "It's like I said, mum. Me and some of the other girls had this crazy plan of seeing where we all came from. Lavender came up with it actually but Parvati thought it was a brilliant idea too. I'm sorry."

When her mother touched her forehead Hermione flinched. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her parents still believed the lie of her being a student at Hogwarts. She closed her eyes as her mother's fingers trailed her jaw. She had no idea. She had no clue...

"Why did you want us to leave, Mione?" Her father stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. Katherine gave him a warning glare but he ignored it. Hermione slowly turned to face her father and she opened her eyes. She could tell he was angry. He had never been good at hiding it. "You have been behaving erratically for the past few months. Running away from home in the middle of the night and now you are running away from school too! What is wrong with you?"

"Not now John," Katherine tried but it did not change a thing.

"What is wrong with me?" Hermione spoke through clenched teeth. She sat up and ignored the pain in her head. "What is wrong with me is that I found out that everything I ever knew turns out to be a lie!" Her eyes shot to her mother. Katherine looked sad and worried and stared at her daughter in bewilderment. Her lips moved but no words came out. Anger roared in Hermione's chest when she spoke again. "Your father was a wizard, mum! He lied to you _all _your life! _He_ made me this way!"

Hermione's words hit Katherine like a slap in the face. Her brown eyes widened at the impact and she stared down at her daughter. Hermione stared back. She could see tears well up in her mother's eyes as anger flickered in her own. Katherine reached out a hand to touch Hermione's hair but Hermione turned away. Angry tears burned behind her eyes. Katherine's hand fell still in mid-air. The impact of Hermione's words lingered between them. "I would like you to leave please. I am tired and I want to sleep."

Her parents left without speaking and Hermione could have sworn she heard her mother sob. The door closed behind them and then they were gone. Hermione lay on her side, facing the window. Painful tears fell from her eyes and lashed against her skin.


	18. Desires Of One's Heart

**Chapter 18**

She wandered along the long street. A soft breeze rustled the few leaves that still remained on the trees. The sun had gone down not long ago and the sky was still painted with streaks of orange and red. A few birds sang their early evening song. Her heart was beating vigorously in her chest. She walked with firm yet careful steps. Her cloak was streaming behind. She knew she was not supposed to be here. But what she was supposed to do and what she felt she needed to do did no longer line up. Her heart and her head did not agree.

When she had returned to the Manor Bellatrix had been awaiting her arrival. When she found her sister covered in blood and on her own she had hurried over and demanded Narcissa told her what had happened. And Narcissa told her everything. How Hermione had located the Potter boy and tracked him down to where he was staying. About the fight that had erupted when Potter saw her and what had happened once the Aurors arrived. It was not until Bellatrix asked where Hermione was that Narcissa had to confess she had left her behind.

Bellatrix had slapped her across the face. She had shouted at her for leaving Hermione behind but at the same time she seemed to have realized it was perhaps better to only have one person captured than two. Narcissa now brought home the valuable information. Bellatrix had paced around the room for minutes, talking to herself in an attempt to work out what was to happen next. Narcissa had healed her wounds as she listened to her sister's desperate words. It was unlikely Harry Potter would stay in the place where they had found him. Dumbledore would move him. Question was where to. But the first priority was to find Hermione. Bellatrix's words echoed through her head. "You do _nothing_, Cissy!"

It had not been twenty four hours since those words were spoken to her and Narcissa found herself wandering the streets of yet again another Muggle suburb. This one was different from the one where they had encountered Harry Potter. The houses were bigger and more impressive. The countryside was more persistent and the town breathed history and, somehow, something magical she could not understand. This was nothing like the dull streets where Harry Potter lived. This place was different. She shivered and pulled her hood back over her head, obscuring her blonde hair from the setting sun.

It had been easy to trace the Granger family. They were Muggles. Mudbloods. Death eaters had a list of Mudblood families associates to the Wizarding world. It was the opposite of the system the Ministry used to locate magical children. The list was the method as to how they picked their targets and kept a track on them throughout the years. Lucius kept it in his safe in the library. He believed no one could open it but him. She was a far more skilled witch than he was a wizard. She could open it without him ever knowing and it was what she had done tonight. The Granger's had been on the first page, mainly because of Hermione's previous relationship with Harry Potter.

Narcissa held still outside an impressive looking detached house in the middle of a street. All the lights were on inside. She took a deep breath and reached for her hood. She decided to lower it as it would appear less dark and invading. She released her blonde hair and then slowly walked up to the front door. She had knocked before she fully realized what she was doing and for a split second she considered Disapparating. When the door was unlocked from the other side that thought slipped her mind. The door opened and she looked up to meet a pair of hazel brown eyes that belonged to a woman with curly brown hair. Narcissa gasped. Hermione was indeed the spitting image of her mother.

"Can I help you?" Mrs Granger asked suspiciously, looking down at the blonde woman standing outside her door. She noticed she was wearing a cloak and could see her ruby red robes underneath. It reminded her of the night when Minerva McGonnagal came to visit to explain Hermione's future.

"I am sorry to disturb you this late, Mrs Granger," Narcissa said politely and noticed how Mrs Granger's face slowly eased up. She smiled carefully. "I do not wish to intrude on you or your family. My name is Narcissa Prewett." Narcissa lied about her last name. It was the best thing she could come up with. It was most likely a last name Hermione would never have mentioned. "I am a teacher at Hogwarts and I was wondering if there was there a chance I could speak to Hermione?"

Katherine Granger cocked her head. Worry reflected in her eyes. "Her absence has been noted?"

Narcissa's brain worked quickly. It appeared Hermione's mother believed her story about being a teacher. And she appeared under the impression her daughter still attended Hogwarts. Narcissa brushed a string of hair out of her face. "Yes, I am afraid so Mrs Granger. The absence of a student only remains unnoticed for so long. But do not worry; she will not be in any serious trouble."

"Well, she ought to be for running away the way she did," came a man's voice from behind Katherine Granger and Narcissa watched how Hermione's father stepped into the hall "No matter what sort of nonsense she comes out with. I expect there will be some form of disciplinary action?"

"Of course," Narcissa answered and received a nod from John Granger in approval. She could not believe Hermione's parents were this easily fooled. She had expected to use magic to make sure they believed her. Then again, they were Muggles. She could make them believe everything if she wanted to without having to result to magic. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked from Katherine to John Granger and back. "Forgive me, but may I ask what nonsense she has been coming out with?"

"Would you like to come inside? It is getting rather cold out there," Katherine said and stepped aside. Narcissa hesitated. She suspected whatever Hermione had told her parents was something they did not wish to share whilst standing in an open door. If she would walk into the house she'd risk not being able to leave for a while or finding herself in a situation she did not wish to be in. She did not have a lot of time. If she was to be missed from Malfoy Manor punishment would be severe. She did not wish to think about Bellatrix's anger over her absence.

"I would love to but I need to return to Hogwarts soon. I urgently need to see your daughter however before I started my journey. Is Hermione around?" she questioned carefully and Katherine and John shared a quick look. They seemed to speak nonverbally by sharing glances. He nodded and then Katherine looked back at Narcissa.

"She is in hospital, I am afraid. When she ran away from school she and some of her friends got into trouble and Hermione suffered a concussion. They say it is not too serious and she should be all right to leave in a day or two," Katherine answered and Narcissa faked an expression of concern. "I suppose you will want her to return to school once she is well enough?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes and that is exactly why I need to see her. I need to make arrangements for her return. She cannot travel on the Hogwarts Express so I will have to result to more extraordinary methods to let her return to school. However those methods require approval from the Ministry of Magic." Her words seemed to dazzle the Grangers. She smiled. It was her intention. "Can I see her?"

"Visiting hours at the hospital are over but I suppose you can try." Katherine shrugged and looked at her husband. He did not appear to have any objections. He stood behind his wife with his arms across his chest. Katherine Granger looked at Narcissa. Clearly her story and the fact a teacher had made time to personally come and visit Hermione left an impact on her. She thankfully smiled. "She is at Gravesend hospital. Ward 3, room 4b."

"Thank you, Mrs Granger," Narcissa answered and her eyes drifted to John. He met her eyes. "Mr Granger." She nodded in his direction and he nodded back. She smiled and adjusted her cloak. "Once again, my apologies for disturbing your evening. I will personally see to it your daughter returns to school safe and sound. You will have her back for the summer holidays."

John Granger snorted. "Don't bother" His wife gave him a dark glare and then quickly turned to Narcissa. "Thank you, Ms Prewett."

Narcissa smiled at Hermione's parents one last time and then turned around. She walked away from the door and felt Katherine's eyes burn in her back until she had reached the end of the road. She turned around when she reached the corner. The front door was shut. Her heart finally slowed down in her chest and Narcissa slowly put her hood back on and covered her hair. She stood in the shadow between two houses and searched for her wand in her sleeve. Once she found it she closed her eyes, turned on the spot and Dissaparated.

~()~

She had managed to make her way to ward 3 without being noticed but the nurses were constantly walking around the corridors. There was no chance she would get into Hermione's room unseen. Narcissa tapped herself on the head with her wand and felt the familiar feeling she got whenever she used the Disillusionment Charm. It felt as if something cold and wet was trickling down her neck. The charm made her invisible to Muggles but she could still be seen by witches and wizards. Narcissa waited a few more minutes and then saw how one of the nurses walked towards Hermione's room and opened the door. Much to her luck she did not close it whilst she was inside and Narcissa quickly ran down the corridor and slipped into the room. She pressed herself against the wall whilst the nurse was checking Hermione's temperature. A soft moan of protest came from the bed. The nurse left less than five minutes later and closed the door behind her.

Narcissa carefully walked into the room. A small light was burning above the bed but otherwise the room was covered in darkness. Hermione was lying on her side, her back turned towards the door. She was not asleep. Her breathing was too irregular. Her brown curls lay sprawled over the pillow and she had pulled the blankets up to under her chin.

"Hermione?" she whispered and Hermione's head snapped up and looked over her shoulder. Her hazel brown eyes widened when she found Narcissa standing in the middle of her room and she quickly sat up in bed.

"Cissy! What are you doing here?" she said in disbelief and slipped out of the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold vinyl floor and she walked over to Narcissa. The blonde witch smiled. Hermione still sported a bruise on her face but otherwise she looked healthy and normal. She reached out a hand and gently touched her cheek. Hermione rubbed her face against Narcissa's hand, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I came to find you and take you back," she whispered softly, a playful smile lingering on her lips "Unless you'd rather stay of course?"

Hermione did not need another prompt. She slipped out of the standard issue hospital pyjamas and took the clothes that lay in the small cupboard next to her bed. It had been the robes she had been wearing the night she arrived her. She had been adamant they were not to be touched or washed by anyone. And no one had. She buttoned them up and felt in her sleeve. Her wand was still here. A sense of relief fell over her and she turned around. Narcissa was leaning against the bed. "How did you get in without the nurses seeing you?"

"Disillusionment Charm," Narcissa smiled and tapped Hermione on the head with her own wand whilst muttering the right incantation. "Works just as well as an Invisibility cloak. Witches and wizards are able to see you, Muggles are not." Hermione felt something cold and wet slide down her back and when the feeling stopped she looked at herself. She could see no difference. She looked normal to herself.

"How did you find me?" she wanted to know whilst she walked to the door. It was firmly shut. She reached for the door handle. The nurses would think the wind had pulled it open. Or maybe a ghost. She opened the door and looked in either direction. The nurses seemed to be at their station. She stepped out into the corridor a bit hesitantly but when no one looked up she realized the charm really had worked. She glanced at Narcissa over her shoulder. "I doubt my parents told you."

"As a matter of fact, they did. However they believed I was a teacher from Hogwarts and I had come to discuss methods of returning you to school," Narcissa answered. She and Hermione calmly walked off the ward and made their way down several flights of stairs before leaving the hospital through the main entrance. By the time they had stepped outside the internal alarm had been raised because a patient by the name of Hermione Granger appeared to be missing.

They found an alleyway not far from the hospital and with the flick of her wand Narcissa lifted the charms. "Finite Incantatem". A hot feeling crept down Hermione's spine and she glanced at Narcissa. The blonde witch did not bear any signs of having engaged in battle. Hermione made a mental note to herself she had to erase her bruise as soon as they returned. The memory of the fight sparked anger inside her. "What about Potter?"

"Do not worry. We will discuss everything when we get back to the Manor. For now it is important we remain unseen," Narcissa whispered and took Hermione's hand into her own. For a second Bellatrix's words echoed through her head and she captured Hermione's eyes. "I was not supposed to come and look for you. I disobeyed direct orders and trouble most likely waits for both of us." Without another word she turned on the spot and Hermione Apparated along with her.

~()~

They Apparated half way up the long driveway leading to the Manor and Narcissa quickly looked around before she and Hermione ran to the large front door. As they stepped into the dim lit hallway a figure stepped out of the shadows. With her arms folded in front of her chest Bellatrix's dark eyes flashed from Narcissa to Hermione. Her dark lips had formed a thin line. She disregarded Hermione's return and took a step towards her sister. "I ordered you to do nothing!" she shrieked at her sister and her hand briefly slipped towards her wand but she changed her mind. "You did not listen to me! Foolishness once again ruled your mind!"

"Perhaps," Narcissa answered defensively and took a step in Bellatrix's direction. With that one step she was now standing in between Bellatrix and Hermione, like a human shield. "But what is it to you, Bella? I brought her back. She is safe now. You should be grateful. Would you rather have her left behind in some Muggle hospital unable to provide us with useful information?"

Bellatrix seemed to consider Narcissa's words for a moment but then turned around and marched down the hallway. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you." She turned around when neither witch followed her. "Both of you."

Narcissa followed Bellatrix. Hermione hesitated for a split second before banning the subconscious fear and followed Narcissa. They walked into the large drawing room. It was once again only lit by the fire in the fireplace. Strange looking shadows danced across the walls and ceiling. The soft whispering in the room died when the three witches entered and several heads turned to glance at the arrivals. Bellatrix silently slipped into her chair beside Rudolphus to the left of Lord Voldermort. Narcissa walked around the table and sat down in one of the two empty chairs. Hermione followed.

"Stop," hissed Lord Voldermort from his chair and all heads snapped in his direction. Several Death Eaters stared at him with open mouths. Only a few felt comfortable enough to lean back in their chairs with their hands folded in their laps. Hermione froze in her tracks when Voldermort spoke and slowly lifted up her face so she could look him in the eye. She occluded her mind. Fear was his greatest victory. His red eyes glistened in his snake like face. His grey skin seemed paler than ever before. His black cloak rustled when he rose from his chair. "She stands."

Narcissa's eyes hopelessly flashed towards Lucius but he ignored his wife. His eyes were fixed on something on the wall, something only he could see. He did not even so much as glare at Lord Voldermort. She then glanced at Bellatrix who softly smiled now that her master rose himself to his feet and abandoned his chair. Beside her Rudolphus shot a twisted glance at her wife. Silently he strode across the room until he was only a foot away from Hermione. He breathed in through the two little holes that formed his nose and in his snake like tongue trailed lips that were not there. A white bony hand reached inside his cloak and he drew his wand.

"The boy was not to be harmed!" Voldermort shouted, for as much as his hissing tones could be considered shouting. His wand trembled in his hand. Hermione braced herself for what was to happen. Her body was ready and prepared to deal with the pain that would invade her. She knew the pain would come. She had expected her punishment. "You were to find Potter and report his location back to me! You were not to harm him! He belongs to me! You FAILED!"

"My Lord, I located the boy and I went to check his location," Hermione spoke clearly. Someone gasped at the table. She didn't know who. Her eyes never left Voldemort's face. Not many people dared to speak in their own defence to Lord Voldermort in the tone she had just done. Many would wither in fear before his feet. She would never. "It was Potter who attacked me, my Lord. I had to defend myself. I know that if I am to try again I can locate him once more. I know Potter and I know Dumb..."

"SILENCE!" Voldemort's face became an ever more horrid shade of white and Hermione fell silent. "You know your place, Miss Black!" The early shaking of his bony hand betrayed what he was about to do. She had observed him when he punished others, knowing one day his wrath would be upon her. She just caught Nagini climbing up the back of his chair at the table. The snake hissed angrily. Hermione's hazel brown eyes widened as her eyes shot from Nagini to Voldemort's face and then to the tip of his wand. Her hands clenched into the fists and she emptied her mind.

"CRUCIO!"

She collided harshly with the floor but the expected pain never invaded her body. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself lying on her stomach. She rolled onto her back and at the same time the ice cold screaming penetrated her ears. She sat up and before her eyes she watched the scene unfold. Narcissa lay on her back, her blue eyes wide open and cold tears streamed down her face. Her expression was the one that belonged to someone who was forced to endure their worst nightmares. Her limbs jerked involuntarily as another scream escaped from her throat. Her body shook and trembled in pain. She rolled up into the foetal position, her hands desperately clutching her stomach. Blonde hair fell into her eyes.

Hermione leapt to her feet. The scene before her eyes shattered her heart in her chest. Numbness invaded her body and she felt frozen as she watched. She never realized the tears were sliding down her face. Narcissa must have thrown herself in front of her when Voldermort cast his curse. He hovered over Narcissa's trembling body. The scene was a picture of horror. His pale face almost seemed to glisten in the orange glow of the flames. His eyes had become darker. His wand still pointed at Narcissa. She had stopped screaming. Her mouth was open but she was without voice. Tears still slid down her face.

Voldermort moved his wand and Narcissa's body stopped trembling. She lay on the floor, weeping. Her blonde hair fell before her eyes. She attempted to push herself up with her hands but she was weak and her arms could not hold her weight. Hermione rushed over and fell to her knees at her side.

"You shouldn't have done that," she whispered as she brushed some hair out of her eyes. Narcissa lifted up her head. Tired blue eyes met Hermione's. Hermione's fingers brushed against her cheek. "I could have handled it. There was no need for you to be hurt."

Voldermort seemed to watch in curiosity for a moment. He breathed through his nose. "Narcissa took your punishment for you. You ought to be grateful. Next time she may not be so lenient." He turned around and his black robes billowed behind him as he left the drawing room. Chairs were moved and the Death Eaters one by one left the room. Lucius walked past his wife who was still lying on the floor and shot her a contemptuous look. He lifted his chin up in arrogance and followed McNair and Goyle out of the room. Rudolphus followed but Bellatrix lingered behind and waited till the room was empty.

"You are foolish, Cissy," she whispered as she walked around the table and looked down upon her sister on the floor. Hermione sat on her knees by her side. "You decided to endure her suffering yourself. You are weak."

Narcissa found the strength to slowly climb back onto her feet. She threw her blonde hair back and blue eyes looked up to meet her sister's dark. She felt weak. Her legs still trembled. "She did nothing wrong, Bella. She tried to do what the Dark Lord ordered her to and she fulfilled her task. She did not start the battle. Potter did. She got hurt because she tried to protect me."

Hermione wanted to step between the two sisters but Narcissa stretched out her arm and blocked Hermione from coming closer. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and slowly it began to dawn on her. Her lips curled up into a dark smile. Something inside her roared in jealousy. "You have lost your objectivity, Cissy and it seems Hermione is the cause of that. You lost your heart."

Narcissa cocked her head. Hermione stirred behind her but did not attempt to step in between the two sisters. Narcissa's hand slipped into her robes and found her wand. Yet she did not draw it. "You are jealous, Bella. All you have done from the moment you found Hermione is use her for your own gratification and your own state of mind. You have had no consideration for what she endured nor does it cross your mind!"

Bellatrix chuckled. She had seen the way Lucius had looked at Narcissa when he walked away from his wife. She had seen the devotion in Narcissa's eyes when she threw her own body in front of the curse cast by Lord Voldermort. And she saw the emotion in Hermione's eyes when she dropped to her knees at Narcissa's side. She smirked and closed the distance between her and Narcissa but she ignored her sister and looked at Hermione.

"You know you wanted every second of it," she whispered and Hermione's eyes widened. Narcissa flinched. "And you know you will always come back to me. No matter how much she wants you, you will want me more. You will find me again. You always want what you can't have. It is your secret desire. Your weakness. _I_ am your weakness, Hermione."

Hermione turned her head away. She didn't want to look at the dark haired witch. Her words hurt. They penetrated her heart. She felt angry and violated all over again. She breathed loudly. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. Bellatrix watched her for a moment and then her eyes drifted back to Narcissa. Her voice was taunting. "Cissy, I wonder how your husband will respond to hearing you have lost your heart to another."

Narcissa smiled deviously. Bellatrix's face showed her astonishment when Narcissa answered. "He already knows."

Bellatrix seemed to search for an answer but then chose silence. She turned around and left the drawing room, leaving the two witches standing side by side. Her absence left a deafening silence between them. Narcissa looked at Hermione and caught her eyes. The young witch looked tired. She could see sadness flicker in her eyes. "My sister is deranged."

"Is she speaking the truth, Cissy?" Hermione whispered and managed to pull her eyes away from Narcissa. She glanced at the fire. The flames were slowly dying down. Her voice was weak. "Did you lose your heart?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. She had admitted it to herself after the first time she shared her bed with Hermione. Lucius had found out just by watching her. She knew he never truly loved her. She had never truly loved him. She had given him what he desired. "I am afraid I have," she answered slowly.

Hermione glanced at Narcissa. "I do not know what to do," she whispered and turned around. She left Narcissa alone in the middle of the room as she rushed out and ran up the marble staircase. Her feet echoed through the hallway. She reached the next floor and rushed into her bedroom, locked the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed. Cold, angry tears slipped from her eyes. Her head was spinning and the memories and thoughts were running through her brain, making her feel tired and angry. Voices screamed at her as memories and images flashed before her eyes.

Narcissa had been left behind in the drawing room and slowly turned to the fire. She fell down in one of the chairs. Her body shook and trembled. Her eyes were heavy and she felt tired. Tears burned behind her eyes as she remembered Hermione's desperate whisper saying she didn't know what to do. She rested her head in her hands. "Neither do I."


	19. In The Shadows

**Chapter 19**

She stood by the window. A harsh wind blew around the house, howling a song of despair and heavy rain hammered violently down on the roof. Her image reflected in the dark glass as a bright flash of lightning cut through the black sky. For a moment the world bathed in yellow light. Her room was covered in darkness. She had not switched on the lights when she abandoned her bed. Her bare feet were frozen from standing on the cold floor. She was only wearing her silk night robes. Brown curls fell freely down her back. Slowly her fingers trailed down the tracks of raindrops on the window. With a soft crack her bedroom door opened. She did not turn around. A fine beam of light was cast over her bedroom floor. As the door closed the light disappeared. She could hear the light footsteps approach her. Her nose picked up her familiar scent. Strong and intense.

"I have been expecting you," she muttered when two arms slipped around her waist and she was pulled firmly against the body behind her. She could fell the swell of her breasts in her back. Her hot hair in her neck as her lips trailed down to her collarbone. Long dark red nails scratched and clawed at the silk material of her nightgown, pulling it slowly further up until her thighs were exposed.

Bellatrix's black curls tickled Hermione's skin. Her lips nibbled on the brunette's flesh as her fingers slowly slid further down her thighs. Her words cut through her heart and her soul. Willingly she allowed herself to be touched. Bellatrix's nail scratched the inside of her thigh. "I knew you would. You cannot deny me. You can never hide."

Hermione closed her eyes. The words felt like a knife being stabbed into her heart. A desperate moan slipped from her lips as Bellatrix slowly removed the straps from her robes and the fabric slid down her tender skin. She stood naked in front of the window. Another flash of lightening shot through the sky. She caught Bellatrix's reflection in the glass for only that one moment. Her dark eyes flickered as her hand found the swell of Hermione's breasts. Her other hand slowly slid up the inside of Hermione's thigh. Her body pressed heavily against Hermione's. Velvet fabric against naked skin.

"I am your weakness," Bellatrix breathed into Hermione's ear and without warning her fingers plunged deeply into Hermione's core. The young brunette cried out. Her hand still rested against the window. The other now desperately searched for Bellatrix's hair. She managed to grab a fistful of black curls and allowed herself to be thrown into the abyss of darkness. Bellatrix's body felt powerful and strong against her own. Her left hand cherished the swell of Hermione's breast. Bellatrix's words made her hurt inside. She spoke softly, every word accentuated by a powerful thrust into Hermione's core. "As much as my sister wants you, you will never want her as much as _you want me_. You can't walk away from me."

"Please," Hermione whimpered. The pain inside her heart was terrible. With every thrust it felt as if another piece was ripped out of her chest. She could not protest. She could not object. In the hands of this woman she was nothing but an empty shell of herself. And Bellatrix knew she could not deny her. "Bella..."

"Say it!" Bellatrix harshly bit down on the flesh of Hermione's shoulder and tasted the sweetness of her blood in her mouth. Hermione cried out in pain. Her body shook and trembled with every thrust. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Her hand resting against the window nearly gave way under the pressure of her body. Bellatrix's words were harsh. "You know you want me! She can never have you the way I do!" Her hand abandoned Hermione's breast and grabbed her hair. Forcefully she yanked her head backwards. Her lips were so dangerously close to Hermione's. "SAY IT!"

Tears slid down Hermione's face. "She never will," she whispered and then her body collapsed onto the waves of release. She cried as her body shook and Bellatrix's arms caught her as her legs gave in. Violently reality and desire crashed and her emotions made her a prisoner again. The dark haired witch slowly lay her down on the floor and licked her lips. Hermione shivered and cried. Her hand desperately searched the floor for her robes and once she found the silky fabric and she pulled it towards her and attempted to cover her naked body.

Bellatrix knelt down beside Hermione on the floor and brushed some hair out of her face. She softly kissed Hermione on her cheek and tasted the salt of her tears. She chuckled. Hermione flinched under her touch and attempted to move away. There was nowhere to hide. "You are mine. I made you mine the first time and I will make you mine all the time. She will never have you."

She stood back up and left Hermione shivering on the floor. Once Bellatrix had left Hermione slowly staggered back to her feet and climbed into bed. She had expected Bellatrix to come to her tonight. She knew she was like a jealous child. Narcissa had taken what she desired most. Perhaps she did not feel the way Narcissa did, but she desired her in the same way but no one ever stood between Bellatrix and her desires. She knew she could never deny her. Whatever spell Bellatrix had over her, she could not resist her. As much as it hurt to feel her hands touch her or to have her lips on her skin, it was a feeling she could not deny. She knew she could never walk away from her. Willingly she would let herself be used.

She thought about Narcissa and how she had endured the Cruciatus curse for her earlier today. She thought about how she had come to find her when she was left in hospital. She had tried to help her when they were fighting Harry... The thought of Harry Potter sparked an immense rage inside her and Hermione threw the duvet away from her. She clutched her hair and an outcry of anger and frustration rose up from the pit of her stomach and echoed through the house.

~()~

"Minerva McGonnagal has returned to Hogwarts," McNair informed them the next morning. He walked in with the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and threw it on the table. A splash of pumpkin juice spat up from one of the cups and splattered over the table. Bellatrix grasped the paper and her dark eyes scanned the front page. A picture of Minerva McGonnagal stared back at her. The familiar smile lingered around her lips. Her eyes sparkled behind her glasses. She looked healthy and strong.

Hermione's eyes shot towards Bellatrix but quickly averted her eyes when the dark haired witch looked up. She shivered. The memories of what had happened last night haunted her. Bellatrix's words echoed through her head. She had dark rings around her eyes. She had not slept. She could feel the dark witch's eyes rest on her. She didn't look back at her. She couldn't face her. Narcissa sat beside her. She sensed Hermione's nerves.

"What are we going to do now?" Bellatrix asked as McNair sat down in one of the vacant seats. The gathering was once again disturbed when Lucius entered the drawing room. His arrival filled the room with a sense of hatred. Narcissa's blue eyes darkened when she saw her husband walk in. Bellatrix just smiled as her eyes drifted from Lucius to Narcissa. She did however not mention a word. She threw the paper away and leant back in her chair. "So, what happens next?"

"We need to think about places where they might keep him," Lucius said slowly, his fingers tips pressed together. His grey eyes wandered around the table and rested on Hermione "As his latest hideout was located I doubt Dumbledore will have kept him there after what happened."

Someone snickered at his comment. Hermione's head snapped up. Anger flickered in her eyes. "If you are looking at me for an answer, I can tell you that I do not know," she sneered, her eyes piercing into Lucius'. He didn't flinch. Her lips curled up into a taunting smile. "But at least I managed to find him in the first place." Bellatrix openly cackled. The sound made Hermione go cold inside.

"Think about places that mean something to Dumbledore or the boy. The Weasley place and his aunt and uncles are out of the question. He will not take him back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would never risk the other student's safety." Hermione thought out loud. In her head she tried to remember all the places Harry had once mentioned to her. Places Dumbledore had perhaps shown him. "With Sirius' death Grimmauld Place has become Harry's house but it is known to me so he cannot use it as a hideout."

"What about the residences of other members of the Order?" Narcissa questioned and Hermione glanced at her from the side. She knew Narcissa meant her other sister. She slowly shook her head.

"It rules out Andromeda Tonks. I have been there. I can find her house. Dumbledore will try and find a place I have not physically been," Hermione answered slowly. The picture slowly began to form as the pieces fell into place. "This leaves remaining members of the Order." Her eyes wandered around the table. No one moved and no one spoke. They stared at her as if she was interesting new specimen. She slammed her fist on the table and suddenly everybody looked startled. "Any suggestions?"

"There is Augusta Longbottom," Bellatrix began. Hermione found it ironic she began with the grandmother of the boy whose parents she had tortured to insanity. The same boy whom Hermione herself had tortured a few weeks ago to prove her loyalty and who had still not left St Mungo's hospital. She shook her head.

"As much as she is a wicked old bag, I doubt she would take Potter in after what happened to her son and daughter-in-law. Not to mention her grandson." Hermione answered and briefly cherished the memories of Neville's withering body at her feet. The more she thought about it the less likely it appeared Harry was with someone from the Order. Not many would take the risk. She gathered her thoughts out loud. "Nor would Dumbledore place him in the care of Alistair Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin or even Arabella Fig." She sat back in her chair. "Rule out the Order altogether."

"Which leaves us with nothing," Lucius rephrased Hermione's answer and suppressed a smile. His grey eyes however betrayed his amusement over her apparent failure. "You must do better than that, Miss Black."

"If you would give me the time and a chance to think, perhaps I would," Hermione sneered back at him "So far I have done better than you." She sighed irritably. She turned away from him and looked around the table. She focused on Bellatrix. The dark haired witch leant forward, her gaze locked with Hermione's. "What other places are connected to Potter?"

Suddenly Bellatrix's face lit up. An old memory floated to the surface. Her lips curled up into a devious smile. "I think I know."

~()~

"His parents lived there when they were hiding from the Dark Lord," Hermione stood by the window but now slowly turned around. Narcissa had walked into the room. She had been leaning against the doorframe for a few minutes before entering and now her blue eyes searched Hermione's face. They were filled with questions. The younger witch took a deep breath. "They lived there, hidden away from the Death Eaters. Until that night when they were murdered."

"What happened between you and Bella?" Narcissa questioned directly and Hermione froze. "I saw the way she looked at you. She had that same hungry, lustful look in her eyes. You didn't want to look at her. You couldn't." She took a careful step in Hermione's direction. She averted her eyes and turned her face away from Narcissa. "What happened?"

"Cissy, don't do this," Hermione whispered and turned away from her. She walked back to the window and shook her head. "We should not be focussing on this. We need to find Potter. As long as he is still around, none of this will ever end." She swallowed the lump in her throat away. Slowly she looked up and looked out over the long drive way in front of the house. Her voice was emotionless. "He has to die."

"You can't do it, can you? You can't live without my sister," Narcissa pressured, still walking towards Hermione. "It doesn't matter to you that she uses you. Did she get under your skin that deep?"

Hermione spun around. She knew how Narcissa felt for her. She knew she hated the way Bellatrix treated her. But she could never understand how she made her feel. Tears filled her voice and suddenly she shouted, "Yes, she did! She got to me and I can't go without it. I am weak._ She_ is my weakness! It hurts every time she touches me! It hurts every time I allow her to!" She briskly brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "I told you to leave it alone! Why can't you?"

"Because I am willing to give up my safety for you!" Narcissa said sincerely. Her blue eyes desperately attempted to find Hermione's but she averted her eyes time after time. Her voice was soft. "My sister is poison. Once she gets into your veins she will never leave you." Hermione's eyes snapped up. "Hermione, you know better. You know you can never have her. You know she uses me."

Hermione slowly shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. We need to find Potter. Once we have got rid of the boy then everything will change." She turned her face away and began pacing around the room. "If Potter is being kept in Godric's Hollow we need to invade quietly. It is a Muggle village but with a magical history. There is a large Wizarding community within its Muggle society." Narcissa watched Hermione. Sadness flashed through her eyes. Hermione looked upset, angry. The way she walked through the room, whispering to herself, reminded her of Bellatrix. She sighed and slowly turned around. She glanced over her shoulder before leaving the room. Hermione was standing by the window, staring outside. She never looked up when Narcissa left.

~()~

"Lucius, Narcissa, McNair and Goyle." Bellatrix looked around the table. It was a small gathering. Hermione watched her. The devotion in Bellatrix's eyes was disturbing. The idea of finally capturing Potter only increased the madness in her. "You will come with me and Hermione to Godric's Hollow tomorrow night. Harry Potter is being kept in the village where his parents lived before they were killed. I do not doubt that Dumbledore will be watching closely so we cannot afford any mistakes!"

"What is the plan?" Lucius lisped in his usual slithery tone. His grey eyes fixated on Bellatrix. "Are we to capture him and bring him back here and if so, how will the plan unfold?"

Bellatrix leant back in her chair and twirled a curl around her finger. "The Dark Lord wishes for Potter to die. We are to bring him back here so we can dispose of him." She smiled devotedly. "We will lure Potter out of his hiding or wait for him to come out for some other reason. His parents' graves are at that cemetery. His pathetic emotions will lead him to there at some stage. It is only natural he will. We will capture him there and bring him back here. If it all goes well, Potter will be dead before the week is out."

~()~

Hermione breathed in the cold evening air. It was a few hours after sunset. She stood at the beginning of the drive. Wind rustled the branches on the trees. It was a chilly but clear night. Thousands of stars riddled the black sky. The moon went hidden behind one small grey cloud. Behind her Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius, Goyle and McNair strolled down the drive. Lucius, Goyle and McNair had chosen to wear their masks. Bellatrix, as usual, did not. Narcissa's face went hidden behind her cloak but her blue eyes found Hermione's. They shared a glance briefly but Hermione averted her eyes eventually.

"We will Apparate into the village square," Bellatrix said and looked around the small group. Narcissa avoided meeting her eyes. "From there we will spread through the village, attempt to locate Potter and then gather at the cemetery after an hour. If we have been unable to locate him in that amount of time we will keep trying until we do." She glanced at Hermione. "I am certain Godric's Hollow is where he is staying. Under no circumstances must we be seen!"

Narcissa glanced at Hermione. Hermione looked back at her. Tonight would be the night that would make all the difference. After tonight, everything would change. Around them Bellatrix, Lucius. McNair and Goyle Apparated, leaving Narcissa and Hermione alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Narcissa whispered from under her cloak and searched for Hermione's hand. She felt anxious and worried. Never before had she been expected or ordered to take part in battle. She had always been the one to remain behind. But somehow Bellatrix had decided she was to take part in this. She was not sure why her sister tested her but she believed there was more to it than Bellatrix showed. The young witch let her Narcissa take her hand but she did not return Narcissa's gaze. Narcissa searched Hermione's face. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Hermione's voice was cold and emotionless. She adjusted her hood and covered her hair, obscuring her face from the night. She drew her wand with one firm move and swallowed hard. "More than ever before."

With two 'cracks' she and Narcissa Apparated into the night.

~()~

They arrived at Godric's Hollow village square with a soft pop. Hermione spun around. The village was covered in silence. The post office was shut and even the pub was empty and abandoned. Something about the silence and darkness whispered fear and danger. Nothing around them betrayed a single sign of life. Most of the houses she could see were empty and the curtains were drawn on all of them. It was as if no one lived here. She just caught Bellatrix's shadow shoot off into the night, her cloak billowing behind her. There was no sign of Lucius, McNair or Goyle. They must have disappeared into the night already, looking for Potter. She turned to look at Narcissa. The blonde witch was looking at the war memorial in the middle of the square. Before their eyes it changed and Hermione felt a stinging pain in her chest when looked at the newly appeared memorial. It had turned into a statue of James and Lily Potter with baby Harry.

"We must find Potter," Hermione whispered and managed to tear her eyes away from the statue. It seemed Narcissa had frozen. Hermione grabbed the older woman by her upper arm and Narcissa was forced to turn around. As they walked away the statue turned back into the war memorial. They walked down the village square and down the long road leading off it.

"Where do we start?" Narcissa whispered but Hermione did not listen. She remembered something she had overheard Bellatrix say the night before when they were discussing the location. When Hermione did not slow down Narcissa increased her pace. "Hermione, where are you going?"

It was at the bottom of the road where Hermione held still. She gasped at the sight before her eyes. She had reached the last house at this road, or whatever was left of it. It was blown apart and reduced to an empty skeleton. Once it had been a lovely looking cottage but now it was the silent reminder of the night when two people lost their lives and another was changed forever. There were gaping holes in the brick walls, the windows were shattered. Pieces of glass still lay on the muddy soil. Part of the roof had collapsed.

"This is where the Potters lived," Narcissa breathed barely audible. She had appeared behind Hermione and her hand briefly brushed against hers. Hermione shivered when she felt Narcissa's fingers against her own. The cold evening wind cut through her cloaked and numbed her body "The house is reduced to rubble. He is not here, Hermione."

"But he was," Hermione whispered and pointed at a fresh bouquet of lilies lying by the gate. They had been magically altered so they would remain invisible for Muggles. "He is most definitely in this village." She turned to look at Narcissa. "I will find him."

Narcissa nodded and she and Hermione slowly strolled back up to the village square. Narcissa cast a Silencing Charm so the sound of their footsteps did not echo of the stones. There was still no sign of the other Death Eaters. Hermione had drawn her wand. Her eyes searched the shadows, looking for a sign. Something would betray Harry's presence. Something like the lilies, a silent whisper that would tell her where he was hiding. She knew him. She knew his emotions. She knew he would not hide forever.

"Perhaps we should go to the cemetery," Narcissa whispered when they reached the square again. The wind violently pulled at her cloak. "The others..."

She never got to finish her sentence. A bright flash of light announced the arrival of a third person. Both witches dodged the stunning spell. Narcissa managed to remain on her feet but Hermione lost her balance and landed on her stomach. She quickly rolled onto her back, her wand drawn. As she lifted up her head she recognised her attacker. A few feet behind them someone with bright ginger hair had Apparated. Ronald Weasley looked at Hermione with disgust flickering in his eyes. He had been the one to cast the spell in their direction. He was panting, his wand still pointed at Hermione.

"The cemetery!" Narcissa cried at her side and Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet and followed her. Behind them several 'cracks' announced the arrival of more people. Voices echoed through the night. She ran to keep up with Narcissa and they approached the kissing gates of the cemetery. Her chest was hurting. Her lungs pressed against her ribcage and her heart pounded violently in her chest. The gates were wide open. Half way down the nearest row of gravestones Hermione recognised the cloaked figures of Lucius, McNair, Goyle and Bellatrix. They had gathered around a large white marble headstone and appeared to be looking at it. Their backs were turned towards the gate and the road.

"They know we're here!" Hermione shouted as she and Narcissa ran onto the cemetery and dodged behind a large gravestone. The other four turned around and Bellatrix's eyes shot to the end of the road leading up to the cemetery. Several figured rapidly approached. They were too far away to recognise who they were but the fact they were here answered their suspicions about Harry Potter. She turned back to Hermione and Narcissa and she ran in the opposite direction. Lucius, McNair and Goyle all spread out over the cemetery and vanished between the gravestones and into the darkness.

Hermione pressed herself against the large gravestone. She glanced beside her. Narcissa had disappeared into the shadows. She was panting. Her cloak still covered her hair and she rolled her wand between her fingers. From the sounds of footsteps she knew their attackers had reached the cemetery. In whispering tones they spoke to each other. She could not hear what they were saying. She covered her mouth with her hand and briefly closed her eyes. She could feel someone was trying to invade her mind. She occluded her mind, banning out whoever tried to get in. Her heart was beating violently inside her chest.

The inevitable final battle was upon them.


	20. The Valley Of Death

**A/N: **Warning! Multiple character deaths!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The arrival of their opponents filled the night with danger and a sense of hatred. It was as if the emotions of all those present were carried by the wind, whispering softly in their ear. Soft whispering voices spoke to each other and Hermione carefully peered around the gravestone to see who had arrived onto the cemetery. She found Ron was in the company of his sister Ginny and his parents. They huddled together, with in between them Harry. She smirked. Figures they'd be his shield. She watched them for a few moments. They appeared apprehensive. Mrs Weasley's face was riddled with fear. Ginny's eyes had darkened and she glanced around the cemetery. Hermione knew the Weasley's knew they were being watched from the shadows. The dark magic lingered between the rows of graves. All had drawn their wands but no one made an attempt to cast the first spell.

Once again Hermione felt someone trying to invade her mind and she fought hard to ban the intruder out but her barrier came down quickly as the other person was far stronger than she was and she suddenly heard a familiar voice in her head. Her heart pounded against her chest so loudly she would swear the Weasleys and Harry could hear it. _We must attack them now! _It was Bellatrix's cackling voice. She had been the one to invade her mind. Hermione's lips curled up. It was the best way to communicate. _"They have the boy!" _

Bellatrix's voice subsided and her mind was left empty. She sighed and rested her head against the cold marble of the headstone. She could hear a soft hissing coming from behind her and turned her head to the left. Narcissa had reappeared between the next row of gravestones. She had drawn her wand. Her hissing had been an attempt to draw Hermione's attention without being seen and now that she got she raised her hand. Was she trying to say they had to wait? Hermione's eyes narrowed as she attempted to capture Narcissa's eyes. Bellatrix's voice sounded in her head again. The excitement was dripping from her words. She was eager to fight, Hermione knew. _"Potter is here. We must attack them NOW__.__"_

Narcissa's lips silently mouthed something. Hermione squinted in attempt to try and read what her lips were saying. She tried to ignore Bellatrix's desperate attempts to engage in battle. She knew she would not only have invaded her mind. Her voice would echo through the minds of the others as well, including Narcissa's. Hermione knelt to the floor in an attempt to get closer to Narcissa without being seen. The ground was cold and somewhat muddy as she crawled towards her. She heard footsteps behind her, maybe a row or two away from where she was hiding. Dry leaves and twigs snapped under their feet. The members of the Order were searching the cemetery.

Unexpectedly Narcissa's voice sounded clearly in her head. She had managed to fight Bellatrix off. She only said one word but repeated it over and over again. Blue eyes widened as a warning. She had a view over the graveyard Hermione did not and had seen danger arrive before anyone else did. _Dumbledore! Dumbledore.!_

An immense pressure change announced the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. A bright flash of light and then a sudden sense of calm fell over the cemetery. Hermione pressed herself back against the stone and pulled her hood back over her head. She wanted to peer past the gravestone but knew the risk of being seen was too great. With Dumbledore present the situation had changed dramatically.

"_We cannot wait!__"_Bellatrix shouted in her head and Hermione's hands clutched her forehead. It was pounding. She needed to respond. She needed to act. Something... something needed to be done. And without warning she rose to her feet. She did it quietly, like a silent shadow. Not even a whisper betrayed she had risen to her full potential. None of the other sensed she was there but she could see through the shadows that Bellatrix, Lucius, Goyle and McNair too had reappeared. Black cloaks rustled between the graves. Behind her Narcissa carefully approached Hermione. Their dark cloaks masked their presence as they lingered in the shadows, carefully trailing and circling the members of the Order. They had now left the safety of their circle. Dumbledore was at the head of the group with his wand drawn. The tip was glowing. Harry stood beside him, his wand too was glowing. Ginny and Ron stood closely by their parents. Suddenly Dumbledore stopped walking and he turned around. Blue eyes searched the shadows and a little smile appeared on his lips.

"Good evening Miss Granger," he spoke calmly and with a flick of his wand the shadows faded and she was exposed to the silver light of the moon. Something about his posture demanded a form of respect. Hermione was unwilling to give it to him. She strode from between the gravestones; her cloak billowed behind her with every step. Dumbledore's voice was kind and nonthreatening. He did not even raise his wand at her. "Perhaps they call you Miss Black these days but you will always be Hermione Granger to me. Bad habit of being a teacher."

She raised her hand and pulled back her hood. A gasp went through the small gathering as she exposed her face to the night. "There are plenty of bad habits in all of us, Dumbledore" she spoke venomously. Her brown eyes darted across every member of the group. It seemed her appearance had upset Ron the most. His face was a mask of twisted anger and sadness. "Foolishness seems to be the main one."

"Oh but we are all foolish indeed," Dumbledore's blue eyes glistened behind his spectacles. He was aware of the presence of the others yet he had not seen them. "I take it you will not have come here alone, Miss Granger." The reluctance to call her by her true last name stirred anger inside Hermione. Dumbledore's mention of more Death Eaters sparked a sense of fear in the Weasleys. Mr Weasley's eyes searched the cemetery. "You will have had help tonight. You are not alone."

"They rely on me for answers," Hermione spoke sweetly and rolled her wand between her fingers. Her lips curled up into a taunting smile. "Had it not been for me we would have never come this far. We would never have invaded Hogwarts if it had not been for me and we would never have been here tonight."

"You know people never truly give up on those they care about. I must say I was surprised to learn Minerva refused to tell the Ministry it had been you who set fire to her office. I had believed she had given up on you but she was desperate to still hold on. She could still see that girl who walked the corridors of Hogwarts not long ago but then made the wrong choice." Nothing about Dumbledore's posture betrayed anger or hatred. Perhaps only the disappointed flashing through his eyes spoke of his true emotions. "She cared a great deal for you, Miss Granger. So much that she did not wish to mention your identity."

Hermione ignored his words. From the shadows emerged the cloaked figures of Bellatrix, Lucius, Goyle, McNair and Narcissa. All had drawn their wands. Apart from Narcissa and Bellatrix they all went hidden behind the Death Eater masks. A smile appeared on Hermione's face as the other surrounded the small group in front of her. The Weasleys shot anxious looks at the Death Eaters closing in on them. Mr Weasley's hand tightened around Ron's wrist when he attempted to raise his wand and pushed it back beside his body.

"You have brought help indeed." Dumbledore's blue eyes lingered on the hooded figures closing in "Good evening Bellatrix." He nodded politely to the black haired witch. She chuckled in reply. Then his eyes widened in surprise. He had seen Narcissa and could not hide his surprise over her presence. His tone was questioning. "And Narcissa, what a surprise to find you here." He glanced around, his eyes resting on each of the masked Death Eaters. "Undoubtedly one of these must be Lucius. He would never miss a challenge to fight."

"We will kill all of you if we have to," Bellatrix stated sweetly, her dark eyes shooting towards the Weasley family "Starting with the young ones."

"NOW!"

It had been Lucius' voice. Flares of red lights were suddenly shooting from every direction. People ducked and dodged and scattered over the cemetery as the battle erupted. Voices screamed and cried. Spell after spell was sent through the night. The Death Eaters followed the group as it fell apart. Lucius followed Dumbledore, losing his hood as he did so. His blonde hair was a silver flash in the night. When Dumbledore turned around and sent a blue flash towards Lucius, he easily cast it aside and began duelling Dumbledore in a battle of life and death. Hermione knew Dumbledore would never kill but Lucius fought with the intention to kill the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Ginny and Ron stood mere meters from the kissing gates, fiercely battling Goyle and McNair. Ron only just avoided a Killing Curse and it crashed into the brick wall surrounding the cemetery. With a blast it was blown apart. Dust filled the air and for several seconds obscured Ron and Ginny from her view. When they reappeared Ginny dodged a red flash of light and sent what turned out to be a Bat Bogey Hex in return. She cried in victory when it hit target and McNair was thrown to the floor.

Narcissa and Bellatrix had sped after Mr and Mrs Weasley and were duelling both of them. The two Weasleys were no match for the magical abilities of the Black sisters. The ground underneath their feet cracked as spell after spell was sent to the floor. A small gravestone was blown to pieces when an angry spell from Mrs Weasley missed target. Bellatrix jumped from one foot onto the other, casting random spells and jinxes so fast it took a very skilled dueller to keep her at bay.

With a thundering blast one of the large grave angels exploded when a Killing Curse from Lucius soared over the cemetery. It had been deflected by Dumbledore's powerful Protego but now sped quickly towards Mr Weasley. He too cast a powerful Shield Charm between him and the curse and the green jet crashed into a grave angel only inches away from Ginny. Her mother desperately cried out her daughter's name and Ginny turned around just in time to see the large statue come down. She threw herself to the floor and rolled out of the way.

Hermione watched the battling unfold when she suddenly became aware of someone looking at her. She slowly looked sideways and found Harry staring at her. he too stood lonely and alone between the battling witches and wizards. His green eyes rested on her. Determination flashed through his face and he slowly raised his wand.

There was another deafening bang. A large gravestone exploded under the impact of one of Narcissa's curses and pieces of marble rained down to the floor. Through the dust she could still see bright flashes of light being cast in every direction. Grey shadows and hooded figures fought a battle of life and death.

"KILL HIM!" Bellatrix suddenly shrieked from the darkness and Hermione looked back at Harry. He had aimed his wand at her chest. His hand trembled for a mere moment. Then the look in his eyes changed and the spell rolled out of his mouth.

"Impedimenta!"

"Protego!" she cried in return and her Shield Charm easily bounced away Harry's jinx. It crashed to the floor and more sand filled the air. Dust filled her lungs and she coughed. She hurried towards the next row of gravestones, knowing they would provide her safety. Harry followed, running after her and dodged a curse that had suddenly diverted course. Bellatrix's Stupefy only just missed him and her manic cackling echoed over the cemetery. Hermione shot as many Stunning Spells over her shoulder as she could whilst running. Her eyes searched the cemetery and realized they were rapidly approaching Narcissa, Bellatrix and the Weasley's. She shed her cloak in one solid move to free her arms and then turned around completely. Harry was only a few feet behind her. He was panting. His spectacles were broken. The glass on one side had shattered and had cut his cheek. Drops of blood dripped down his skin.

Hermione cast a quick Stupefy but Harry responded with a well-aimed Shield Charm. They duelled for what felt like forever. Minutes past as they circled each other, their eyes never leaving their opponent's face. She could see his loathing reflecting in his eyes. She felt nothing. With every passing minute the hatred in Harry's stare increased and Hermione dodged an angry 'Confringo' from Harry and returned another Stunning Spell. He ducked and the spell missed target. He kept casting Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell but none of them hit their target. Hermione laughed at him. The sound of her laugh sparked his anger. "You really believe this is going to hurt me? You can do better than that! Come on; show me what you're made off!"

Behind them Narcissa and Bellatrix were still duelling the Weasleys. The two Black sisters looked unharmed. Mr Weasley's face was bloody and Mrs Weasley dark red hair had come undone and fell beside her face like manes of fire. Both were panting and looked tired.

Hermione's eye suddenly fell on the marble headstone right behind Harry. Recognition flickered in her eyes and in a moment of weakness Harry turned to glance at the stone. The expression of his face changed rapidly. All colour was withdrawn from his face and a shaking hand reached out to touch the cold marble. The headstone carried the names of Lily and James Potter. They had reached the grave of Harry's parents.

"You shouldn't have come here, Hermione," he said sharply when he looked back at her. He seemed to have regained his posture. He held his head up high. "You know it has to end here."

"And it will," she answered back. A mixture of anger and hatred grabbed her heart and twisted it inside her chest. She flicked her wand so quickly he had no chance to respond. "Impedimenta!" Harry's body was blown backwards as if he was nothing more but a feather. Her next spell caused him to cry out in pain and anger from where he was lying. "Bombarda!"

Her spell crashed into the marble headstone that carried the names of Lily and James Potter and the cold reminder of their lives exploded. White dust fell to the ground and Hermione could hear Harry cry in ultimate anger and devastation. A demonic grin broke through on her face as she walked away from the small pile of rubble with just a few steps. She had blown apart his parent's final resting place. The shattered pieces of marble were the broken pieces of his heart.

Someone shrieked behind her and she spun around. The cry had come from Mrs Weasley who now attempted to run towards her son. Bellatrix easily stopped her. Hermione found McNair casting an extremely powerful Impedimenta at Ron. His jinx hit him square in the chest. Ron looked frozen for a moment but then his body was blasted backwards and collided harshly with a large tombstone. His still slid down to the floor, his eyes had fallen shut. His head fell to the side and a thin line of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Ginny looked bewildered and in a moment of surprise and weakness lowered her wand. Goyle grabbed his chance and cast a quick but efficient Expelliarmus. Ginny's wand went flying through the air and landed somewhere in a pile of rubble. She was wandless and now threw herself to the floor at her brother's side.

A sharp pain shot through Hermione's arm and when she turned around she found Harry had scrambled back up to his feet. His curse had only just hit her but the pain shot through her arm. Blood seeped through the cut in her robes and she looked at it for a moment. Her hazel brown eyes slowly rose up to meet his green. His face was a mask of pure hatred. He raised his wand. "Impedimenta!"

His spell blasted her backwards and her body soared through the air. Wind pulled vigorously at her hair. Someone screamed her name. She never saw who it was. With a sickening thud she landed on her back. Her wand was almost pulled from her hand but her fingers clutched tightly around it and she never let it go. She turned her head when the ground suddenly began to shake. On the opposite site of the cemetery Lucius was still battling Dumbledore. The ground around the Hogwarts Headmaster split open and flames shot from the core of the Earth and rose into the air. They circled Dumbledore in an almost snake like matter, locking him within their deadly grip. Lucius controlled the fire with his wands and laughed as Dumbledore attempted to fight the fire with water but the flames did not die.

"MALFOY!" Harry shouted and Lucius glanced over his shoulder, his wand still controlling the fire. "You filthy piece of shit!" Harry's green eyes flickered in hatred. He had cast his Stupefy before Hermione realized it but Narcissa intervened from the side and cast a quick Shield between Lucius and Harry's spell. The jinx disappeared into another cloud of dust. Hermione crawled back onto her feet and watched how Narcissa once more duelled the Weasley's. Ron and Ginny were cornered with Ron slowly regaining consciousness and Ginny wandless.

Harry turned towards Hermione. His wand was aimed directly at her chest. The look in his eyes was pure contempt. Hermione raised her own wand, ready for whatever came her way. She knew that tonight he hated her enough. The spell rolled from his lips and the red flash shot from his wand. "CRUCIO!"

Hermione ducked and the curse hit another tombstone. It evaporated and more dust filled the air. Thick clouds of dust hung over the cemetery. Having heard and seen Harry's curse Bellatrix now spun around. A green flash of light shot across the cemetery. Its journey made all the other's freeze. Fighting ceased. Heads turned in the direction of the flashed. Someone shouted something. No one listened. Bellatrix had cried her spell in anger and it now shot rapidly towards Harry. He only had mere seconds to respond and raised his wand. Perhaps fear created stronger Shield Charms but the shield created between Harry and the spell was so powerful the green jet of light was shot back directly to its caster.

Bellatrix's dark eyes widened, green jets reflecting in their centre. Her laughter echoed over the cemetery but then it chocked. Seconds seemed to last forever as the green jet returned on its journey. With a flash the spell hit her square in the chest, right above her heart. Suddenly fear riddled her face and from the corner of her eye only one single tear trickled down her cheek.

She fell as if in slow motion. Her wand slipped from between her fingers and fell into the mud before her body hit the floor. Her curls danced one final wild dance around her head and then they fell still. She lay face down in the mud. Her black curls sprawled out, hiding her face. One arm was folded underneath her body. The other reached for something that wasn't there. Tiny pieces from the shattered tombstones softly rained down on her lifeless body, covering her in a thin layer of dust. Dark eyes stared into nothingness. The manic life that had once reflected in them had faded.

"NO! _NO_!" Hermione's tormented screams echoed over the cemetery when she saw Bellatrix fall. Silence had settled over the grounds. The final dust rained down and slowly it began to clear up. The weak moonlight broke through the grey clouds and the cemetery bathed in silver beams of light.

Hermione broke free from where she was standing and ran across the muddy soil. Narcissa attempted to grab her arms and pull her back but Hermione fought her off. With despair written on her face Narcissa let her go. Silent tears slipped down her own face as she watched Hermione approach her sister's body. No one else attempted to stop her.

Hermione fell to her knees beside Bellatrix and reached out a shivering hand. Her body still felt warm under her fingers. Tears fell from her eyes as she carefully rolled her over and exposed Bellatrix's pale face to the moonlight. She carefully brushed the dark curls out of her face and wiped the mud from her cheek. Her tears fell onto Bellatrix's skin and slipped into the dark witch's robes. Behind her Narcissa shouted something. She couldn't hear her. She lay her head down on Bellatrix's chest, her fingers desperately clutching black curls. She was desperate to hear a heartbeat but she knew she would not find one.

Slowly she lifted up her head. Tears seeped from underneath her eyelids and dripped into her robes. She was panting heavily. Anger rushed through her veins. From the corner of her eye she found Lucius still cornering Dumbledore. Ginny and Ron had given up their battle. The Weasley's were defeated. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood closely together, his arms protectively around his wife. Narcissa still pointed their wand at them but she did not fight. Her blue eyes rested on her sister's body lying on the ground.

Looking sideways she found Harry standing there. Alone. He looked at her. His face was emotionless and blank. Hermione had leapt to her feet before anyone could move. Pain and anger engulfed her. The world was a blur. She aimed her wand. Tears of anger and pain were dripping down her cheeks. Harry stood only a few feet away from her, his wand still aimed at Bellatrix's lifeless body. There was cold hatred in his face

No one else moved. What felt like minutes were merely seconds and Hermione was too fast for anyone to realize what had happened. A cold numbness invader her body and shattered her heart. Her mouth moved. The spell slipped from her lips as a whisper but was screamed by her heart. The jet shot from her wand. Someone screamed. He raised his arms. The scream had come from his throat. His wand fell before the spell crashed into him. He called her name but the silence came and took his voice. The flash hit him straight in his heart. His green eyes widened behind his glasses but then they lost their shine. The spectacles fell from his nose while his body tumbled to the floor. His body lay still and lonely in the mud.

Hermione was heaving. Through her tears she stared at his body on the floor. She had cast her first Killing Curse and it had killed Harry Potter.

~()~

Someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor. Seconds later her world was spinning and she felt as if she was being torn apart. When she finally reopened her eyes she recognised Malfoy Manor at the end of the drive and she gasped for air. She turned to see who was holding her and looked up to meet Narcissa's tear stained face. Silent tears still fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. A small cut on Narcissa's chin was still bleeding and blonde hair fell messy down her back and shoulders. Her cloak was covered with a thin layer of dust. Mud and twigs were entangled in her hair. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness and she silently walked towards the front door. Hermione followed without speaking. Behind them soft pops announced the arrival of the others. She turned around just before walking into the house and she found Lucius walking up the drive. He was carrying Bellatrix's lifeless body in his arms. He met her eyes from a distance and for the first time she felt something other than hatred towards him. She swallowed and turned to face Narcissa who was waiting in the open door. She walked into the house and was overwhelmed by the cold emptiness it suddenly held. She searched for Narcissa's hand and then their eyes met she knew she felt it too.


	21. The Fear Of Memories

**A/N:**I have attempted to capture the grief of both Hermione and Narcissa in this chapter. I hope I have succeeded. I intend on letting this story last a little while longer as there is still potential in it. If I had felt like it would be dead I would have perhaps ended it with this chapter but there is much more I can do. I even have various ideas about it. I am sorry for killing Bella but it suited the story and it also is the setup for what is still to come. You guys have been amazing so far. It is brilliant to open my email every day and find a new load of reviews in there. Thank you all for all the compliments about how much you all like what I do. It means the world to me! Thank you! I suppose Bella's death makes it Narcissa/Hermione now but Hermione will never be able to truly give up Bella.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Everything had changed. Voldemort's wrath had been unlike anything she had ever seen before. His red eyes had been reduced to tiny little slits as he tortured the poor Muggle man he had ordered Crabbe and Yaxley to find. The painful screams echoed through the house as his body writhed on the floor. It reached the stage were even Lucius Malfoy had to turn his head away as the poor man vomited over the carpet, clutching his stomach desperately. Blood dripped from the man's mouth and nose. His tears had stopped falling minutes before but the desperation in his gaze grasped even the toughest at the table as he attempted to catch someone's gaze. Eventually his body stopped moving. The whimpering stopped and his eyes were robbed from their light. The Muggle man had been reduced to nothing but a soulless body on the floor.

Voldemort had been furious about the deaths of both Bellatrix and Harry Potter. His most loyal servant had fallen. The Boy Who Lived was dead. He had demanded to know who had killed him as he was looking for the one who had murdered Harry to be punished. Lucius had kept his silence and succeeded in occluding his mind. His grey eyes had quickly flashed towards his wife. It appeared both Goyle and McNair lost their tongue in the presence of their Master because neither spoke a word of what had happened on the cemetery. Voldemort had hovered in front of Narcissa for several moments before leaning in.

"Who killed Potter?" he spoke softly, his red eyes piercing into Narcissa's.

"It was an accident, my Lord," Narcissa had answered firmly, not once averting her eyes. She did not even blink. Her face was emotionless. In front of Voldermort she was as cold and distant as the whole world believed her to be. Her pain over losing her sister was kept safely and deeply hidden in her heart. "It was Bella's own curse that killed her. Potter used a Shield Charm and it bounced back at her. She never had a chance. My Lord, a stray curse killed the boy. I do not know who cast it. There were so many." Voldermort had tried to invade her mind. He could not sense Narcissa's lie. He had turned around and left the drawing room, his black cloak billowing behind him. He had never once looked at Hermione. She was unsure why. A sense of relief had filled the room once he had left them to their own thoughts.

That was five days ago. Bellatrix's funeral had been yesterday. A simple black coffin had been lowered in a hole in the ground in the middle of the large gardens belonging to Malfoy Manor. Black roses had been draped on the dark wood. Narcissa, Lucius and several other Death Eaters stood around the grave. Their faces were emotionless. Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus was absent. Narcissa had bound her hair back in a tight bun in the back of her neck and wore a black veil to cover her eyes. Two house elves filled the hole with sand after the coffin had been lowered whilst everybody walked away. Hermione had remained behind as the others walked back into the house. She stood by the now fully covered grave for at least another hour, staring at the freshly stirred soil. She had felt Narcissa's eyes in her back but did not turn around.

Hermione ran a hand through her curly brown hair. She was standing by one of the large windows in the dining room. The sun reflected off the surface of the large pond in the garden. One lonely lily floated in the water. From the window she could see Bellatrix's grave. It was the cruel and cold reminder of her loss.

"Hermione?" Narcissa's voice spoke softly from the door way and Hermione turned around. "What are you doing in here? Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded slowly but averted her eyes back to the window. She could not bear to look Narcissa in the eye. "I am fine, Cissy." She hesitated. She had not really spoken to Narcissa since the evening of Bellatrix's death. She had sensed her protection. She knew Narcissa had done everything she could to keep their secret safe. She swallowed and took a deep breath. "You lied for me."

"He would have killed you if I hadn't," Narcissa whispered softly and carefully let her arms slip around Hermione's waist. Her head rested on the younger witch's shoulder and she felt how Hermione tensed up underneath her touch. "I could never cope if I lost you too."

"None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for me," Hermione muttered softly. The numbness in her chest was a horrible feeling. She ached inside. The pain had eaten the last of her emotions away. Now nothing seemed to remain. "If I had not discovered the truth about my blood, Bellatrix would never have tried to find me. We would not have fought at that cemetery and she would not have died." She swallowed. "She cast that curse at Potter to protect me."

"It is inevitable that in the end we must all die." Narcissa let her fingers run through Hermione's hair and placed a tender kiss somewhere in her neck. Tears glistened in her eyes. Slowly Hermione eased under her touch "You cannot regret your choices, Hermione, and you cannot hold on to the past forever."

"What will happen now?" Hermione asked softly and slowly turned around to look at Narcissa. Her hands were still resting on her waist. She looked up to meet her blue eyes "Harry Potter is dead. The prophecy states that one cannot live whilst the other survives. With Harry out of the way the road is clear for the Dark Lord to once again regain his full power." She hesitated. "Dumbledore has lost his most faithful servant, the one who was to defeat the Dark Lord. The Boy Who Lived is no more."

"It will be like it was before," Narcissa whispered softly and one of her hands slipped up to Hermione's face ad brushed against her cheek. "Dumbledore has to admit defeat. There is no one left who can resist the Dark Lord." She paused briefly. "Bella has not died in vain." She looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. "You have to believe that and deep inside you know it."

Hermione shook her head. "What difference does it make? None of this is ever going to bring her back. The Dark Lord has fulfilled his plan. He will rule once again. Mudbloods and other filth will be eradicated. Without Potter the Order stands no chance. Fighting is useless." She averted her eyes. "But it changes nothing."

"Hermione..." Narcissa searched the brunette's face but she did not make eye contact.

"I cannot stay here," Hermione whispered softly and broke free from Narcissa's touch. It felt cold not to have her hands resting on her body. She almost immediately longed for her closeness but she knew she couldn't. The guilt over Bellatrix's death made her push Narcissa away. "My presence has already killed Bella. Look what it has done. I destroyed her." She fought back her tears. "I cannot destroy you too"

"You can't leave, Hermione. You are one of us. A Death Eater," Narcissa whispered urgently. Something lingered in her voice. Suppressed anger perhaps, or overwhelming sadness. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were truly alone. "The Dark Lord will kill you before you have left the house."

"He has better things on his mind than to worry about the girl he never trusted in the first place," Hermione spoke and rolled up the sleeve on her left arm. She showed it to Narcissa. "You see this? There is nothing there. He never trusted me enough to make me a Death Eater. I know what they say. They say you never walk away from this and how can I, after what I have done?" She grabbed Narcissa's left arm and rolled up the sleeves of her robes too. The blonde woman flinched. Narcissa's arm did not bear the Dark Mark. "Clearly you never did trust him enough to offer your soul/"

Narcissa pulled back her arm and quickly pulled her sleeve back down. "It does not matter."

"If it doesn't matter than why are you trying to stop me?" Hermione whispered and walked away from Narcissa. She reached the door and turned around. Narcissa glanced out of the window. Her eyes rested on her sister's grave. She then turned to look at Hermione. Sadness reflected in her eyes. "You know you cannot stop me. By the time night falls, I will leave this house. It is the safest for all of us. If the Dark Lord learns about your lie he will punish you. If I am not around, he will never know and my presence will no longer put you in danger."

She was half way out of the door when Narcissa softly called her back. "Stay with me."

She froze but did not turn around. "I can't."

~()~

The sun had set behind the horizon a few hours ago and the world was now covered in a familiar, comforting darkness. Silence had fallen over the house in the last hour as its inhabitants had retired to bed. The fire in the fireplace had been put out by the house elves. A strong wind blew harshly around the house. It was bound to be a cold night. Thick grey clouds obscured the moon and the stars from her vision. It was common these days. Grey clouds filled the sky during the day too, leaving the world in a depressing state. She adjusted her cloak; made sure the hood covered her hair and most of her face and felt her wand against her chest.

Her hazel brown eyes wandered around the room one last time when she turned around in the door way. She did not bother closing it. Slowly she strode down the marble staircase and into the long hallway. It was dimly lit by several candles. The flames flickered violently as she opened the front door and the wind blew into the house.

"You can't do this," Narcissa walked from the shadows and Hermione turned around. She had expected her to be here but seeing her now made her ache inside. She knew Narcissa had come to stop her from leaving. Blue eyes widened desperately and Narcissa attempted to take Hermione's hand. She pulled away. "It is too dangerous. Out there the remaining Aurors will hunt you down like an animal. The Ministry has not yet fallen. They still have power and control. If they find you they will throw you into Azkaban."

"It is too dangerous between those walls for both of us" Hermione answered softly and shot a glance into the darkness outside "I have served my purpose to the Dark Lord. He does not trust me enough to make me a Death Eater. What use am I to him now that Potter is dead? If he ever learns it was me who murdered the boy our lives will both be over."

Narcissa looked devastated and torn apart. "Don't go."

Hermione took a deep breath. Slowly she looked up and met Narcissa's blue eyes. "If I do not leave tonight your life will be in danger. They will come looking for me. Ronald Weasley will not rest until he has revenged Harry's death. Many people will be out there looking for me. It will make no difference to them if I am with you. It does not matter if the Dark Lord rules. To them this is now about revenge. This battle is not over until they are dead or until I am."

Narcissa's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "I will do anything. I will leave Lucius if that is what you desire me to do but please, don't leave."

"You mustn't leave Lucius. It is the safest place for you to be," Hermione urged and slowly lifted up Narcissa's chin. Her blue eyes opened again and Hermione could see her tears. She swallowed and then slowly leant in. Her lips brushed against Narcissa's. The blonde witch responded by kissing her back softly. Hermione could taste the salt of her tears as they fell from her eyes. When she pulled away she brushed a stray tear away with her thumb. "Promise me you will stay safe. Whatever it takes."

With those words she stepped into the night and without looking back walked to the end of the drive. She could feel Narcissa's eyes burn in her back. If she turned around she knew she would stay. She fought her tears and bit her lip so hard she tasted her own blood in her mouth. She took a deep breath, drew her wand and closed her eyes. With a soft 'crack' she Dissaparated into the night.

Narcissa Malfoy leant against the doorframe and stared at the empty spot where Hermione had only just been. Silent tears fell down her face. Her heart shattered in her chest all over again. She turned around and closed the door behind her. She slid down to the floor, her back resting against the wooden door and covered her face with her hands and cried.

~()~

Ivy covered most of the walls of the building, steadily climbing up further and covering the building in a dark shade of green. Through some of the holes in the cover some of the original grey bricks could be seen. Once this house had been a display of pride and money. Now it had been conquered by the hands of time. It was deserted. No one had been here in a long time. A window on the top floor had been broken. A silent reminder of a battle that had once taken place here, sixteen years ago. The gardens had been taken over by weeds and the grass reached till over her knees. Apple trees that no longer carried their fruits stood lonely and empty along the path leading up to the front door. Their branches almost looked like bony arms, reaching out to touch her. What once had been the magnificent Lestrange Manor was now an empty building, haunted by silent whispers of the events that had taken place here. Not a living soul had walked through these corridors and these gardens since the night Bellatrix and Rudolphus had been captured.

Hermione pushed firmly against the large wooden front door and with a horrible creaking sound it gave way. The musty smell of a house that had been not entered for sixteen years penetrated her nose. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment to let the smell sink in but then slowly reopened them and looked around. It was as dark inside as it was outside. She drew her wand from her cloak. "Lumos." The tip of her wand began to glow and cast a tender silver glow into the hallway.

She wandered through the hallway. The walls were decorated with painting after painting and tapestry after tapestry. A lot of the portraits were abandoned. They had perhaps permanently located to other places. After all, not even a painting could endure sixteen years of loneliness. Hermione stepped into what would once have been a beautiful sitting room. Large sofas with black cushions surrounded a large glass table on which a silver candleholder held four red candles. A book had been abandoned as if it had only been read yesterday. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling. It was decorated with Victorian artwork and a large chandelier hung over the glass table. The crystals reflected the light from her wand and the room bathed in a soft ocean of silver light beams.

Suddenly Hermione froze. On the mantelpiece above the fireplace stood a silver photo frame. Dark lips curled up into a smile. Dark brown eyes looked back at her. She reached and carefully picked it up. Bellatrix looked younger in the picture. Younger than she had ever seen her. She couldn't have been much older than Hermione was now. Her black curls were shinier than ever. Her face not as pale and her eyes had not fallen as deep into her head. Carefully Hermione traced the shape of Bellatrix's face with her finger. This picture was taken before she was thrown into Azkaban. It was over sixteen years old. It was before everything that made her human was robbed away. She put the picture back and walked further into the room.

On the opposing wall hung a large, burgundy red tapestry. As she approached it the writing on it became visible. The letters were made from the purest silver silk and spelled out name after name. It did not take long until she realized this was another version of the Black family tree. She cast her light over the by now familiar names and gasped when she found her grandfather's name. Alphard Black. He had not been burnt away. A silver line connected him to her grandmother. The line leading down to their child held no name but the line underneath did. Hermione Granger. She touched it. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time that though no one lived here the family tree magically updated itself. Her eyes searched for Bellatrix and the cold sting in her heart reminded her of her pain when she noticed that next Bellatrix's date of birth her date of death had appeared.

A tear trickled down her cheek and she turned around. It was hard to imagine this living room had once been filled with light and life. She tried to imagine Bellatrix strolling across these floors. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the large living room. There was a large wooden staircase at the end of the hall. She slowly walked towards it and walked past the door leading to the dining room. She held still and glanced inside. A layer of dust covered the table. One chair lay knocked over on the floor. She managed to tear her eyes away and climbed the wooden stairs to the next floor. All the doors leading to several rooms were wide open.

The first one she found must have been the master bedroom. A large four poster bed stood against the wall. The sheets had been torn to shreds. Feathers from the pillows riddled the floor. It was this room to which the broken window belonged. The large dresser was broken. The mirror shattered. Hermione walked into the room and then slowly turned to look around. Someone was in this room when the Aurors came to arrest Bellatrix and Rudolphus the night the Longbottoms were tortured. She tried to picture Bellatrix standing by the window, gazing outside like she had seen her do so many times at Malfoy Manor. Like a ghost the image slowly faded.

"It feels as if her soul lingers between these walls. It was here where she still had one."

Hermione spun around at the sound of the voice and her wand was pointing at the door. Narcissa slowly lowered her hood. Her blonde hair glistened in the silver light of Hermione's wand. Hermione's hazel brown eyes widened in shock. Her hand trembled.

"How did you find me?" she stuttered as Narcissa slowly strolled into the bedroom. Blue eyes wandered around the room. A sense of recognition flickered in her eyes. Her hand trailed the wood of the bed and she let the silky sheets run through her fingers. "Did you follow me?"

"I suspected you would go somewhere that was related to Bella," Narcissa whispered softly. She had reached the window and her fingers reached to touch the broken glass. It was as if the room whispered the story about what had happened here to them. She turned around and met Hermione's hazel brown eyes. A sad smile lingered on her lips. "I wasn't sure if you knew about this house but it seems you did."

"I only once heard Bellatrix talk about the house in which she and Rodolphus lived," Hermione answered weakly "I don't know why I came here. Maybe I am looking for something." She paused and the image of the picture downstairs flashed before her eyes. "Something to hold on to." Narcissa slowly walked over to her. "The picture downstairs, she looked so different. So..."

Narcissa smiled. "Beautiful. Yes, I know the picture you mean. The one on the mantelpiece. She is wearing the dark purple dress." When Hermione nodded her lips curled up further. "It was taken before she joined the Death Eaters. It is hard to imagine she once used to look like that. It was as if when she joined the Death Eaters, she started dying inside. Once she escaped from Azkaban, the Bellatrix I knew had died," She swallowed. "I watched my sister die twice."

Hermione sighed. "You shouldn't have come here, Cissy."

Narcissa cocked her head. Blue eyes searched Hermione's face. Her voice was soft and her hand slipped underneath Hermione's chin and lifted it up. "If I had known about you the first time I met you, everything would have been different." Narcissa let her finger slide down to Hermione's jaw and let one of her curls run through her finger. "You do you remember, don't you? The Quidditch World Cup?"

Hermione nodded. She remembered. They had been at the Quidditch World Cup when she first laid eyes on Narcissa Malfoy. Back then, she had turned away from her. Her appearance had disgusted her. Narcissa had looked down at her with contempt and disgust in her eyes. If she had known about the same blood that was flowing through their veins everything would have been different. "Cissy, don't do this. I can't stay here. How can I ever forgive myself for what happened to Bella? I could never live if it happened to you."

"What if I wanted to? What if I wanted to stay with you no matter what the dangers are?" Narcissa questioned softly, her hand still stroking Hermione's cheek. The younger witch closed her eyes as Narcissa leant in. Her breath was warm against her skin. "You can't tell me you don't feel it. That you feel _something_."

"I wish I didn't feel anything," Hermione whispered and tears trickled through her eyelashes and slid down her cheeks "But yes, I do. I feel it, Narcissa, and it tears me apart inside." She sighed and stepped away from Narcissa. She adjusted her cloak and pulled her hood back over her head. She knew where she belonged. She had made her choice that day when she came back to Bellatrix. She belonged on this side but being here endangered Narcissa's life. "I need to get away from all of this. Away from you and away from the Dark Lord. Do not try to find me. I do not want you to."

She spun around and ran out of the room. Her feet echoed through the house as she ran down the stairs. Cold wind blew through the house and sent a shiver through Narcissa's spine when Hermione left through the front door but did not close it behind her. Narcissa was left behind in the old bedroom of her sister, with the lingering ghosts of her memories. She turned to look out of the window. Cold tears slipped down her cheeks. Narcissa gasped as she saw Hermione's cloaked figure Apparate into the darkness. She was truly gone.


	22. The Last Page

**Chapter 22**

Her hood had fallen down by the time she Apparated and it seemed the night had gotten even darker still. She stopped outside the entrance of the cemetery and looked up to the large white ornamental entrance lodge. She had walked past here so many times in the past. Long, white pillars decorated the entrance. It had always reminded her of a mixture between Roman times and Victorian building styles. In the large area above the lodge it said cemetery. Metal gates provided the entrance. Slowly her fingers closed around the cold metal and she pushed the gates open. It shrieked and she shivered at the sound. She glanced over her shoulder, as if to see she was truly alone. There was no sign of Narcissa anywhere. Sadness invaded her heart but she firmly shook her head.

Hermione carefully walked onto Gravesend cemetery. Her heart was pounding violently against her ribcage. Her feet echoed of the path with every step she took. In the darkness she could tell the shapes and sizes from the various tombs and headstones apart. Wind rustled through the trees and she shivered. She drew her wand from under her cloak and whispered a soft "Lumos". Her wand began to glow and she slowly walked further onto the cemetery. Gravesend cemetery was once known at the Victoria Gardens, named after Princess Victoria and dated as far back as 1837. Once upon a time the paths were curved but as the years had passed more of these paths had been replaced by straight ones. Sometimes only the odd lay out of some of the old graves reminded people of what it once was like. Hermione looked up. She was standing underneath a massively large Holm oak tree. Through the deck of leaves small beams of silver moonlight fell to the ground.

It had been many years since she had last been here. She had only been a little girl when her mother had taken her to see his grave. But the memory floated to the surface as she walked further. The grave was not far from the oak tree. She followed the path and walked further into the darkness. The wind softly pulled at her hair.

Suddenly she froze. In the silver beam of her wand the grey headstone lit up. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat in her chest and she slowly knelt down into the soil. She reached out a hand and touched the headstone. The inscription was simple. _"Adam McKenzie. Beloved husband and father__.__" _There was no date of birth, nor was there a date of death. Nothing about the grave betrayed her grandfather's true background. Nothing that whispered anything about the remains of a pure blood wizard being buried here. There was no Black family weapon on the stone.

Hermione sighed. "Even in death you don't want anyone to know who you are," she whispered and stared at the name on the tombstone. There were no flowers. No candles of which the flames had died in the wind. No one had been here in a long time. She knew for a fact her mother never visited. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her voice was cold. "But it is because of you I am here now, my dear grandfather. Because of you I am a witch and because of you I have lost everything. How can you have lived your life, denying who you were? How can I live mine denying who and what I am?"

She sat like this for hours, staring at the only thing that would remind the world of her grandfather. The one the world had known. Not the one he truly was. The darkness slowly faded as the first rays of sunshine appeared over the horizon. A bird sang an early morning song. Hermione blinked. Red tracks on her cheeks told the silent story of her pain. She took her wand from her lap and pointed it at the gravestone. For a split second she felt the intense desire to blow the tombstone to pieces. To shatter it like she had been shattered. All of this was because of him. It had been because of his blood and his background and the fact he lied about it all, that she was now who she was. But she resisted.

Instead she whispered an incantation she had only ever read in books before but she had seen the usage of it somewhere else. It was the same magic that had made the war memorial in Godrics Hollow transform in a memorial for the Potters. When she finished the gravestone everyone could see had been changed into something only she, and everybody else of magical ability, could see. She doubted however if any other witch of wizard had ever set foot on this cemetery. Or whether any of them ever would. The gravestone had been transformed into a tombstone that, with black letters, spelled "_Alphard Black. The darkness never faded__._"

The sun climbed higher into the sky and Hermione slowly rose to her feet. She brushed the sand and mud of her robes and stored her wand safely away. In the morning light her grandfather's silent reminder seemed far less cold and daunting.

"What are ya doing here?" asked a sharp voice from behind her and Hermione spun around. Her hand almost immediately slipped back into her robes and clutched her wand. She laid eyes upon a grey haired man with scary looking eyes who stared at her as if she had done something wrong. He was wearing dirty green trousers, a checked jacket and black jumper and a dodgy grey hat. His hair was in desperate need of a wash and his fingernails with a good clean. His eyes narrowed. "Well?"

"I was visiting my grandfather's grave." Hermione pointed at the gravestone. She showed no fear. She stared back into his face. He had a scar on his cheek. Perhaps someone else didn't approve of the tone he was speaking with. She clenched her teeth together, her fingers still cherishing her wand. She wanted to curse him so badly. "Since when is that a crime?"

"At half past six in the morning?" the man demanded, his eyes still searching her face. Hermione suspected he was the caretaker of the cemetery. A few steps behind him stood a small carriage with shuffles, a brush and a huge pile of dead plants and leaves from the trees. "The cemetery is closed during the night."

"Half past six isn't exactly night now is it?" Hermione retorted and he flinched at her cheek. "Since the sun is up I would perhaps classify this as morning" She paused. "If the cemetery is closed you might want to consider actually locking the gates."

"Your grandfathers grave eh, lass?" he glanced over her shoulder as if to see she had not done any damage to it. When he seemed satisfied Hermione had not damaged the grave his grey eyes focused on her again. It was as if suddenly he noticed she was wearing robes and a cloak. Suspicion sounded in his voice as he curiously eyed her up. "Why are ye dressed like that then?" He pointed at her robes.

"Because I can," Hermione answered as she withheld her anger. She was still resisting the urge to draw her wand. She took a deep breath, feeling the fresh morning air find its way into her lungs. The look in her hazel brown eyes darkened as she glanced at the caretaker again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time talking to a filthy Muggle like yourself."

She walked past him and ignored his attempts to call her back as he shouted something like "what does Muggle mean then, eh?" She reached the large entrance to the cemetery and stepped out onto the road. It was still abandoned and quiet and she quickly Apparated.

Her parent's house looked deserted. The curtains were still drawn. It looked like they were not awake yet. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat away as she approached the door. She was not surprised to find it locked and she suspected they had changed the locks too. She carefully drew her wand, making sure that no one else could see, and whispered, "Alohomora."

The soft click betrayed the lock had been opened and she pushed against the door. It easily gave way without a single creak and she stepped into her parent's hallway. She closed the door behind her and was greeted by the silence that lingered in the house.

_It must be the weekend. Normally they are up by now _Hermione thought as she walked into the living room. Not a sign of life. It was just after seven o'clock. Her eyes wandered around the room. Her mother had left her book on the table the night before. One of those detective thrillers she liked to read. Her dad's glasses lay on the armrest of the sofa.

An unexpected sound made her turn around and she glanced up at the ceiling. She knew that sound. Years she had been living here. She knew every sound this house made. One of her parents was walking around in their bedroom. And from the way the ceiling cracked they had reached the door. Seconds later there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione froze. She even recognised the footsteps. They belonged to her mother.

The living room door was pushed open further and her mother stepped into the room. She was carrying a small tray with two empty mugs but with a loud bang it fell to the floor when her mother laid eyes on her. The mugs shattered into the tiniest pieces and her mother gasped as covered her mouth with her hand. "Hermione."

"Mother," Hermione answered coldly in return and drew her wand from under her cloak. Her mother flinched but Hermione ignored it. She flicked her wand and with one simple flick the mugs repaired itself and the tray flew back into the air before landing neatly on the table. Her mother's eyes widened. She had never seen her daughter use magic before. Slowly she lowered her hand.

"Hermione, what happened to you? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" She had so many questions and she slowly walked towards her daughter. She attempted to take her hand into her own but Hermione withdrew her hand quickly and turned her head away. Hurt flashed through her mother's eyes. There was another familiar sound and seconds later the loud footsteps of her father were coming down the stairs. Hermione still held her wand and her eyes shot to the door when her father entered.

"Kath, darling are you..." He had begun asking his wife a question but he swallowed the rest of his sentence when his eyes found his daughter standing in the middle of the room with her wand drawn. His eyes darkened and his face lost most of its colour. "Put that thing away, Hermione. What the hell are you're doing?"

"John, she only tried to help," Katherine said softly and quickly turned to look at her husband. He looked angrier than Hermione had ever seen him before in her life. Looking at him like this made her wonder if she knew him at all. Whether they knew her and whether she had ever truly known them at all. Katherine put a hand on her husband's arm. Her voice was shaking. "I dropped the tray. She, err, she fixed it for me."

"Father," Hermione greeted him distantly and glanced back at her mother. She said nothing else.

"What happened to you?" Katherine asked. Tears had welled up in her eyes. She wanted to clutch her daughter's hand but Hermione was reluctant. Somehow being here did not feel like it had always done before. She didn't even know exactly why she was here. "The hospital called us and told us you had run away. They searched the entire building but they never found you. I doubt you ever saw that teacher?"

"She was not a teacher, Katherine," John growled and Katherine's head snapped back in his direction. He shrugged and pointed at his daughter. Hermione ignored her anger. "Come to think about it, don't you think it is very convenient for some woman to turn up at our doorstep exactly the same night she decides to disappear again?" Katherine glanced back at her daughter. "She probably helped her to run away." Hermione smiled at the memory of Narcissa Malfoy.

"It does not matter," Hermione spoke clearly and both her parents looked at her. A smile broke through on her face and she sat down on the sofa. The look in her father's eyes was contempt; her mother's face was riddled with worry. "I do not know what people have been telling you but I have not been in school for almost a year. I never went back after the summer holidays." Katherine gasped in shock. "And for good reason."

"Hermione," Katherine started and sat down beside her daughter. She gave up her attempts to touch her. "What..." She paused and suddenly a memory popped back into her head. Her hazel brown eyes tried to meet her daughter's but Hermione looked away. "What you said at the hospital, about my father, about him being a wizard. That has got something to do with it, hasn't it?"

"Your father _was_ a wizard and he was a liar. He lied to you all your life," Hermione said coolly and looked at her mother. Tears silently began to fall from her mother's eyes but Hermione did not notice, nor did she care. "He was born into one of the most pure blood families in the Wizarding world but they disowned him when he helped out his nephew after he ran away. He vowed never to use magic again and changed his name. He married your mother and they had you." She pulled up her nose as if she had smelled something disgusting. "You are a Squib, mother."

"What is a Squib?" John demanded to know. He had not moved closer towards his daughter.

"A person without magical abilities born into a Wizarding family," Hermione spoke quickly and shot a contemptuous look at her father. "My grandfather married a Muggle and they had a Squib for a child. It's rare to say the least and a disgrace for sure. But then you had me and I turned out to be a witch." Her eyes slowly rose to meet her mothers. Katherine's face was stained by her tears. It was as if someone had just shattered her life before her eyes. The daughter that sat beside her on the sofa was not the child she had raised or recognised. Hermione's voice was cold and emotionless. "It made me an heir to one of the most powerful Wizarding families in our world. Once I knew where I _truly_ belonged I joined them. The woman who came to look for me that night is part of that family too."

"So that is where you have been staying," John concluded and shook his head "We raised you and fed you and put clothes on your back and the moment something comes along that takes your fancy just a little bit more you're out of the door and off to live with some family member?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up. She met her father's eyes. Her voice was powerful and dripped with venom and anger. "They are my blood! I belong with them! What good will it do me if I live with a Squib and a Muggle? The Black family is where I belong."

Katherine suddenly frowned. "Black?"

Hermione glanced at her mother. "What, you know the name?" she questioned curiously and when Katherine nodded her heart skipped a beat.

"I remember him once talking about a Black family to my mother. I was not supposed to hear it but did anyway. He said they were his cousins by marriage or something. One of them had been put in prison for some crime she had committed," Katherine said slowly and glanced at his daughter. Fear flickered in her eyes. "He said they were a dark and dangerous family. It was one of the reasons he didn't want to have contact with them. Oh Hermione, tell me you are not living with them!"

"I am one of them," Hermione sneered I always will be. I have fought at their side." She swallowed. The thought of Bellatrix made her heart ache in her chest. The pain was overwhelming. "They gave me something no one else ever did. A chance at a new life. One of them died whilst trying to protect me!"

Her father cocked his head. He did not like the tone with which his daughter was speaking one bit. He watched her face for a few seconds. Nothing about her reminded him of his daughter. "Whatever happened to those two friends of yours you were always talking about? Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, if I am not mistaken. Did you leave them behind too?"

Hermione leapt to her feet and now stood in the middle of the room. Her mother still sat on the sofa, her hands folded in her lap. She was shaking and silent tears still fell from her eyes. Hermione glanced at her before turning around to face her father. Her voice was emotionless. Her hazel brown eyes pierced into her father's. Her mother's sobs echoed through the room. She adjusted her cloak and rolled her wand through her fingers. "Harry Potter is dead. I killed him."

Her parents gasped in shock and her mother's sobs became louder. Hermione stood motionless for a few seconds and suddenly saw her father's hand swing towards her face. She ducked and avoided his hand. Before he had a chance to try again Hermione turned on the spot and Apparated in her parent's living room. She left their lives broken and shattered, the same way as her own was.

~()~

She found herself staring out over the cliffs of Cornwall. Underneath her the waves crashed violently against the rocks. The salty sea air penetrated her nose. The wind pulled at her hair and her cloak and it flapped in the wind. Her face was blank, her eyes hollow and emotionless. Cold tears slid down her cheeks. She knew she could never return to her parent's house after today. She looked down the cliffs. The waves were high and wild, and another one was smashed against the rocks. Her hand slipped into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a golden chain. She had kept it with her all this time, since the first night she had run away from home. She carefully let it slide through her fingers until she reached the small pendant. It was a small locket with inside a picture of her parents. She had not opened the locket for a long time and she did not open it now. She held her hand out and opened her fingers. The golden chain fell from her wand down the cliffs and disappeared into the ocean beneath her.

Slowly she turned around and walked away. She pulled her hood over her head and started walking. She didn't know where she was going. In the distance grey clouds began to pack together in the sky. Slowly the sunlight faded. The rise of the Dark Lord was imminent and could no longer be stopped. The grey clouds were only the beginning of the darkness that was still to follow. Hermione glanced up to the sky. Everything had changed and this was only the beginning.


	23. Return To The Shadows

**Chapter 23**

She had walked through rain swept woods. She had spent her nights sleeping on the banks of muddy rivers with only magic as her protection. Sometimes she would sleep in empty barns that she shared with bats. Sometimes she would break into deserted houses. Those were the rare occasions she had a bed to lay her tired body to rest. Her dreams were never peaceful. The days and nights were always endless. Around her the world had changed. The grey clouds had become a permanent feature. There was no telling whether they rose from the ground or whether they came from the sky. Thick sleets of mist lingered across the fields. No true sunlight had touched the ground for months. Sometimes she would sit on a hill once darkness had fallen and stare out into the distance. She would see the lights of a small town or city at the bottom but she would never walk down. The risk of being seen out in the open on her own was just too big.

Throughout the country Mudbloods were rounded up by Death Eaters. Some just vanished and were never heard from again. But many others were collected and then left behind in camps that had been created in deserted valleys throughout the country. The lucky ones would be picked to serve pure-bloods in their houses. The others worked until their hands bled and their feet were blistered. She had encountered four of those camps in the last six weeks, in different parts of the country. Once she was nearly caught by a small group of wizards patrolling the outskirts of the forest in which she had been hiding. The sun had nearly set when one of them spotted her through the trees. She didn't run. She had waited for them and when one of them had demanded to know her name she had answered. "Hermione Black" It was the mere mentioning of her last name that made them whimper an excuse and they head off.

She had arrived in London yesterday, having lost track of time. As the nights had passed the memory of leaving Malfoy Manor had somehow faded into the distance. She barely remembered. Her cloak was safely wrapped around her and her hood obscuring her face. King's Cross Station was busier than ever before. She turned around at the familiar sound of an owl rasping and saw two teenagers push their trolley towards Platform 9 ¾. Her eyes narrowed. It must be the 1st of September. Students were returning to school. Hermione gasped for air as she leant against a wall. Slowly realization began to sink in to her.

It had been over year since she learned about her true heritage. About the dark blood in her veins. It had been nine months since she left the Burrow on New Year's Eve to follow the calling of her heart. A year had seemed so short. Time meant nothing these days. Her eyes followed the two teenagers with their trolley. They seemed to be unaccompanied. It was either brave or stupid. But then she spotted the green and silver snake on the trunk of one of the two and she realized these two were Slytherins. They were probably the only ones to walk around without having to fear. She glanced around. As far as she could tell the station was riddled with Aurors. And probably even more on the platform. It was dangerous to be here. If they saw or captured her, she would spend the remainder of her life rotting in a cell in Azkaban. She would never see Narcissa again.

Hermione pushed herself away from the wall and made herself a way through the crowds of people. Her eyes rested on the two Slyhterins. If she was with them when they got onto the platform the chances were she would remain unseen. A little bit further down the two boys increased their pace and one after the other walked through the wall leading to Platform 9 ¾. Hermione quickly followed and stepped out on the other side. The sounds and smells were overwhelming. But it was the atmosphere that grabbed her most. It was timid and low. As if the world had been covered in sadness. Everywhere she looked a pair of green eyes stared back at her from behind round spectacles. Yellowish posters with Harry Potter's face were everywhere. Above his picture it stated his name. Harry James Potter. Underneath it said 'The Boy Who Will Always Live.'

Hermione snorted and cynically grinned to herself. "I guess not."

She turned to glance at the Hogwarts Express as it blew a large amount of steam into the air and blew its final whistle. The group of parents on the platform was smaller than ever before. Many had not returned, either out of fear or because the families had been rounded up. Mostly Mudbloods. Her hazel brown eyes wandered across the platform and suddenly, from the corner of her eye, something sparked her attention and she snapped her head into the direction of the train. Behind the window in one of the carriages sat a boy, perhaps better called a young man, with fiery ginger hair. Beside him sat a girl, her hair a few shades darker but red nevertheless. It was at exactly that same moment that Ron and Ginny Weasley looked at the platform and saw the cloaked figure look at them. They recognised her immediately and Ron's face turned into a mask of fury and hatred as he leapt out of his seat. He had drawn his wand and seemed to shout something. His voice got lost behind the glass and in the noises on the platform. The look in Ginny's eyes was one of sadness but she too had drawn her wand and did not attempt to stop her brother.

But before they could do anything the train began to roll and slowly left Kings Cross Station behind it. Parents waved and screamed and shouted desperate pleas for their children to remain safe. Hermione watched the train disappear into the distance. Ron was to start his seventh year. He would be leaving Hogwarts after this year. Ginny started her sixth year. She herself would be in her seventh year, had she chosen to stay. Nothing could seem less attractive than Hogwarts.

For a brief moment she wondered if perhaps Ron would unleash his fury on Draco instead, Narcissa's son. He had not been present during the battle in Godric's Hollow in June but Ron had always hated Draco and he was the closest thing to Hermione to punish for Harry's death. Since she had abandoned Hogwarts last year she had only seen Draco a few times around the Manor. It appeared he tried really hard not to be in her presence. He had never said much to her and surely had never looked her in the eye. Perhaps too shocked and shaken about the changes around him. She wondered if he knew about her and his mother. He too now had returned to school, stepping back into a world that had changed so much since he had left that place just before the summer.

Hermione noticed how most of the parents began to leave the platform. Slowly Platform 9 ¾ became quiet as with them the voices disappeared. She searched their faces, looking for anyone she knew. The Weasley's were not here. Ron and Ginny had probably been taken by Aurors. There was no sign of either Lucius or Narcissa. Draco must have travelled down to London on his own, knowing both his name and his blood status kept him safe. With a sight that bore a hint of desperation Hermione too left the platform and walked back into the Muggle world of Kings Cross. It was still riddled with Aurors and her hand slipped in her pocket. Her fingers stroked her wand.

From Kings Cross she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. Around her the world breathed the reign of Lord Voldermort. Aurors and Death Eaters had infiltrated both worlds. She recognised both of them amongst the Muggles. As much as the Death Eaters loathed the Muggles, they did a better job infiltrating than the Aurors did. They somehow always appeared slightly awkward in their new surroundings.

She pushed the door to the pub open and stepped inside. Silence greeted her. It was deserted. Only the barman was brushing up some glasses but did not even turn around when Hermione entered, rightfully assuming it was another traveller on their way to Diagon Alley. Hermione walked through the pub to the courtyard at the back, tapped the bricks with her wand and found Diagon Alley opening up to her. It was quiet. Few witches and wizards had returned here after having dropped of their children and those who did hurried around with worried expressions on their face. The ones that did stroll around were those who did not fear the Dark Lord.

Hermione strolled carelessly down Diagon alley, her eyes not once looking into the ones of the shops. She did not even fake the slightest interest in her surroundings. Her hood still obscured her face from the others shoppers and a few shot worrying looks in her direction. The large snow white building that was Gringotts towered over all the other shops. It was near the intersection of Diagon Alley with Knockturn Alley. And it was Knockturn Alley she was heading to. She turned at the intersection and began walking down the small passageway leading down. The atmosphere changed with every step she took. Dark cloaked figures roamed the streets and whispers could be heard from the shadow. The doorbell of Borgin & Burkes chimed as she walked past and it made her turn her head. The door remained open and with a frown Hermione stepped over the threshold.

"Can I help you?" came the voice of Mr Borgin from behind the counter. The sharpness in his voice dropped when Hermione lowered her hood and he saw her face. His eyes widened as if a memory had just him. He could not be quick enough to make his apologies though Hermione wondered how he knew who she was. She had never been in here before. "Oh I do beg your pardon, Madame Black. I did not recognize you there. What can I do for you today?"

She cocked her head. "How do you know who I am?" she asked cautiously, her hazel brown eyes not once drifting away from his face.

"Narcissa Malfoy informed me, Madame. She came in not too long ago and asked if perhaps I had heard any news around Knockturn Alley relating to a young Madame Black. I dare say I was surprised. I was unaware that apart from Madame Malfoy and the late Madame Lestrange there were more Black heirs," he spoke, his voice dripping with overacted politeness "Madame Malfoy made it very clear that there was. I must say she gave quite an adequate description, Madame."

"She will have done," Hermione answered softly. Narcissa had come in here to ask for her. She had come to Knockturn Alley to look for her. "When was she here?"

Borgin seemed to think for a moment or two. He curiously eyed Hermione up. "It was before the last raid by the Aurors so I'd say a little over three weeks ago. She asked me contact her once I'd heard anything relating to you, Madame." He studied her face. "Do you wish me to do so?"

Hermione believed that even if she told him not to he would contact Narcissa before she had even left Knockturn Alley. She sighed but quickly regained her posture. "I believe you have a fireplace in the back of this shop? I noticed the chimney on the roof." When Borgin nodded she straightened her back. "Is it connected to the Floo Network?" She knew it was. Harry had arrived here once when he had attempted to get to Diagon Alley. Borgin nodded. "I wish to use it."

He seemed startled by her request but nevertheless he took her to the back of the shop and showed her the fireplace. Perhaps it was the fact the wife of Lucius Malfoy, still a feared name around wizards, had come in here only a few weeks before. Perhaps it was her last name but Borgin seemed all too eager to help her out. Only tiny flames flickered in the bottom of the fireplace and Hermione approvingly nodded to herself. She turned to glance at Borgin, her eyes darkened. "A moment, please."

He cowered away, back to his counter and turned his back to the back of the shop. Hermione knelt down on the floor and leant towards the fire. "Malfoy Manor" The flames roared up and she knew the fireplace was connecting to Malfoy Manor as she waited. Minutes past whilst nothing happened and then suddenly the head of a house elf appeared in the flames. Hermione recognised her straight away. It was Evy, Narcissa's most favourite house elf, if there was such a thing. Her big black eyes looked like dark rocks in the fire. The little creature looked somewhat frightened.

"Miss Black, I wasn't recognizing you," Evy stuttered when she laid eyes upon Hermione.

"Do not worry, Evy. Will you please go and fetch Madame Malfoy for me," Hermione said kindly. Somehow, with everything that had happened, her one weakness for house elves had survived. She weakly smiled as her heart was beating vigorously at the thought of finally seeing Narcissa. "I need to speak with her urgently."

"Madame Malfoy is not here," Evy replied in all honestly and Hermione knew the house elf was telling the truth. Evy was loyal to Narcissa. Narcissa was kinder to her than anyone else had ever been. She did not treat house elves like vermin the way her husband did. Evy had no reason to lie. "I am alone in the house, Madame. All alone."

"Ok Evy. When you do see Madame Malfoy, do not tell her you spoke to me. Do not mention a word," Hermione said softly. She only hoped Evy respected her enough to listen to her, knowing Hermione was not her master. She watched Evy. The creature in the fire place nodded. It seemed she respected Hermione enough. Hermione covered herself by binding Evy to complete silence. "Do not tell anything. Not to Master Malfoy, the Dark Lord or anybody else in the house."

Evy nodded and then her head disappeared. Hermione sat back up and then rose to her feet. She turned around and found Mr Burgin looking through an old book. She adjusted her cloak, pulled the hood back over her head and then walked up to the counter.

"Are you leaving, Madame?" he questioned kindly and Hermione peered from under her cloak and met his eyes. He closed the book he was looking in and folded his arms across his chest. His brown eyes flashed to the door and then back at Hermione.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you did not mention my visit to Madame Malfoy," she answered and her lips curled up into a smile when Borgin seemed somewhat bemused and caught off guard by her request. "I would like our next meeting to remain a surprise." She nodded politely in his direction before leaving the shop and stepped back out into Knockturn Alley. The bell chimed and echoed through the darkened alley. She glanced up briefly and then walked away. She turned a corner at the end of the road and found herself in a small space between two buildings. She closed her eyes and turned on the spot, Apparating away from Knockturn Alley.

~()~

The gates had swung open for her and now silently closed behind her. A soft click was the only reminder some had passed through. She walked up the drive leading to the house. The gravel snapped under her boots with every step she took. Darkness had fallen. She had waited for night to come before returning here, knowing it was the safest thing to do. Silence covered the elaborate gardens. The soft sound of the fountain was the only thing she could hear. Somehow the white peacocks had vanished. Perhaps Lucius no longer liked them. Or perhaps the Dark Lord didn't. The large wooden front door opened silently and she stepped into the large entrance hallway. Her eyes briefly dropped to the floor, looking at the beautiful carpet. In the design she found something new every time she looked at it. And many things were new. It had been a long time since she last saw it. Her heart violently pounded against her ribcage. She had somehow expected the Dark Lord to expect her arrival and wait for her and blindly cursing her for having left his side for so long. But the silence from outside had followed her in. The hallway was only dimly lit by a few candles.

"I see you came home at last," spoke a soft voice from the darkness and Hermione spun around. Her hood fell down as she did so and her features were touched by the golden light from the candles.

Narcissa sat at the bottom step of the marble staircase but slowly rose to her feet. Hermione gasped as she laid eyes on the blonde witch for the first time in months. Her blonde hair fell freely down her shoulders and back and was a sharp contrast with the deep red robes she was wearing. She walked across the distance of the hallway and held still in front of Hermione. Two fingers slowly lifted up the younger witch's chin and Narcissa's lips found Hermione's.

Hermione lost herself in the feeling of Narcissa's lips on her own and her arms wrapped eagerly around the blonde woman's waist before one slid up and disappeared in her hair. Narcissa's body pressed eagerly and heavily against her own and when she pulled away she found a lust filled look lingering in her blue eyes. She turned her head and looked away.

"I do not know where else I belong," Hermione answered and her eyes wandered across the portraits on the wall. One by one were images of previous Malfoy generations. She had never been a big fan of any of the images. "The world has changed so much I have come to realize my place truly is here. At the side of the Dark Lord." She allowed herself to meet Narcissa's eyes. "And yours."

Narcissa's fingers trailed the line of Hermione's jaw. Hermione brushed her face against Narcissa's hand. "You must tell me where you have been. I tried to find you but every time I believed to have come close you had vanished. I began to believe that perhaps you would never return."

A noise startled them and both witches turned to look around. Lucius was half way down the marble staircase but had now frozen in his tracks. Grey eyes looked cold and emotionless. He had laid eyes on his wife, her hand still resting against Hermione's cheek and one of Hermione's arms still around Narcissa's waist. It looked as if he was going to speak but then he turned back and walked back up the stairs. He kept his silence.

"Do not worry. He has known all along that my heart no longer belongs to him and I believe it may have become clear to him how much I longed for you once you had left," Narcissa whispered when she saw the worried look in Hermione's eyes. Her finger trailed the form of Hermione's lips. "The only thing I still share with Lucius is his last name."

Hermione sighed. "Cissy, have you got any idea what has happened? Can you even begin to understand?" Her words were desperate and Narcissa looked at her, slightly puzzled. Hermione fought against tears that had suddenly welled up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not now. Not ever again. "My blood has caused more damage than is has ever caused good. It caused you to hate your sister. It caused her to feel jealous at you. It made me love her, it made me love you. It cost me my family, it cost me my friends. It cost your sister her life. It killed Harry Potter," Hermione whispered, anger hinting in her voice "My Black blood has ruined everything. Even you."

Narcissa shook her head. "Do not speak like that, Hermione. You must not forget that for all my sisters' faults she truly cared for you though I doubt she knew it herself. She surely did not show how to show her affection. But my love, for all the bad that has happened so much good has happened too. It gave me you."

"I am tired," Hermione breathed barely audibly and let her hand slip into Narcissa's.

Narcissa slowly walked her up the marble staircase and then into her bedroom. She helped her undress and watched as the brunette slipped into her bed. Only then did Narcissa realize how tired Hermione really looked. Her skin was rough and pale and bore the signs of someone who had travelled much but had little sleep. Her brown hair was in need of a good wash and some tender brushing. Only mere seconds after Hermione's head had fallen onto the pillow her eyes closed and she was deeply asleep. Her chest was rising and falling steadily. Narcissa lay on her side with her hand under her head as she looked at Hermione. And she watched her sleep. She never let herself fall to sleep that night, too afraid that if she would wake up she'd find her gone.


	24. Battle For Victory

**Chapter 24**

It was early October and the weather had begun to change significantly. Heavy rain was beating violently against the windows day after day, obscuring the view over the grey world outside. The wind was blowing loudly around the house. The days had gotten shorter and darkness seemed to follow them wherever they went. In the large drawing room the long table had been lined up once again, with several chairs on either side. Most of the seats were filled, only a few were empty. It was a silent reminder of the war going on outside.

It had been four weeks since she returned to Malfoy Manor. The morning after her return she had been summoned to see the Dark Lord. She had entered the room, expecting the pain and torture that lay ahead. However nothing came. His bony white hands never drew his wand. He had expressed his disappointment through his words. Every word cut through her with the impact of the Cruciatus Curse, leaving her bleeding inside. To know he believed her to be a failure was perhaps even worse than to suffer physical pain. But as the days progressed it seemed he moved away from his disappointment towards her. His hatred had once again filled his veins and ruled his mind.

Tonight they had been called to gather for another meeting. Silent figures in black cloaks had walked into the Manor and made their way to the drawing room quietly. No one spoke. Looks were shared. Not even Yaxley, normally the one to be sharp with his tongue, spoke. Hermione had found herself in the darkest circles of the Dark Lord, often being included in meetings to which before she was never invited. Much to her surprise the Dark Lord invited Narcissa to all these meetings too, whereas Lucius was sometimes ignored. Yet he never asked for Narcissa's opinion but he accepted her presence. Tonight was no different.

"The Order is causing trouble," spoke Voldermort in his familiar hissing voice. His scarlet eyes scanned the table as if to detect a hint of fear in those that surrounded him. The faces of those sitting at the table were blank and emotionless. None had the courage to look directly at their master. A sense of fear lingered in the room, fuelling the hatred sounding in Lord Voldemort's voice. "They have captured several of our Death Eaters in the last week and handed them into the Ministry."

"Dumbledore seems to have gained more strength and power than we believed at first, my Lord," spoke Lucius softly and carefully leant across the table. He sat two chairs away from Voldermort. He did not want to appear distant nor did he wish to appear eager. "Since the boy died he has tried hard to let us endure losses."

"And he has succeeded" Voldermort sneered violently, clearly not accepting the cowering yet slithering tone with which Lucius spoke "Because _you _are a failure, Lucius. I gave you simple tasks and you have been unable to complete them..." He paused and his red eyes rested on the empty seat beside him. It was Bellatrix's. No one had dared to sit in it since she had died. It was the empty seat between him and Lucius. Voldemort's glance was a sign he missed the presence of his most loyal servant ,if he was even capable of feeling such an emotion. "Others have proven far more useful, Lucius. Why am I _always _disappointed in you?"

"My Lord, I have tried my outmost best," Lucius slithered and Hermione did not doubt he believed his own words. His grey eyes were fixated on Voldemort's face. A brave act, others did not often dare to do the same. But his shaky voice betrayed his weakness. Under the table he had clenched his hands into fists. "I have given everything."

Hermione suppressed a snort and felt Narcissa's fingers warningly brush against her own. She glanced beside her. Narcissa shot a sharp glance in her direction before looking away. Hermione rolled her eyes. Lucius had given considerably less than anyone else. He had not suffered the pain or loss like she had, nor had he truly risked his life to serve the Dark Lord. And it was most definitely not because of him that Potter was dead.

"Miss Black," Voldermort suddenly addressed Hermione and her head snapped up. Her hazel brown eyes shot across the table to meet his and she lifted up her chin, arrogance reflected in her eyes. She straightened her back and pushed her shoulders backwards. Beside her Narcissa slowly lifted up her head. For a second her hand slipped into Hermione's and she squeezed tightly. Voldemort's voice had been high pitched and sharp. "Stand."

Hermione rose to her feet but did not leave her spot at the table. For a split second she felt her wand press against her chest. It was safely tucked in her robes. Only when Voldermort reached out a bony hand did she leave her place and walked over to him. Narcissa's eyes burned in her back. She could feel them. She didn't want to look around. She couldn't. With firm steps she closed the few feet between her and the Dark Lord and held still beside his chair. She caught Lucius' glance from the corner of her eye. Her palms began to sweat as she stood before the Dark Lord.

His snake like features were more revolting than ever. His skin was a shiny shade of grey. His eyes so blood red they did not even appear to have pupils. The two tiny holes that were his nose had never seemed so small. His disfigured and ugly body went hidden behind his black robes. His left hand tenderly stroked the head of Nagini, who had silently slithered her way into the room and now climbed up the back of his chair. His right hand rested on the table, his wand safely and securely underneath.

"The time is now. Important hours are upon us. You have proven yourself worthy, Miss Black. It is time you are rewarded," he spoke and his bony fingers reached for his wand and pointed it at her left arm. He just stared at her, not speaking another word. Nagini hissed, her tongue slipping out of her mouth. Something about the snake's presence made Hermione feel uncomfortable. Voldemort's wand was still aimed at her arm.

Hermione heard a soft gasp amongst those who were watching and from the corner of her eye she managed to glance in Narcissa's direction. Their eyes met for just a second. Narcissa shook her head barely noticeable. Hermione looked away, her eyes once again resting on the Dark Lord. Slowly her right hand slipped down and began to roll up her sleeve. The bare skin of her left forearm was exposed. It looked pale and tender in the light of the fire. Her eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment and she bit down on her lip as she braced herself for a feeling she knew was going to take her soul.

A soft whispered incantation rolled from Lord Voldemort's mouth and Hermione felt an intense burning pain in her lower arm. She opened her eyes and slowly looked down. She watched as the dark outlines of the Dark Mark began to form on her pale flesh, circling and shaping itself like oil on water. It grew darker and larger still until it had reached its full shape and colour. The skull with the snake for its tongue was intensely black and slightly swollen and raised on her skin. The burning pain remained a silent reminder of the moment she sold her soul.

Voldermort nodded in approval and silently flicked his wand. Her sleeve fell down and it was the silent sign she was to take her seat again at the table. She nodded accordingly to him and he nodded back. She had earned her respect. Her initiation had been silent. No one had spoken. No one had cheered. No one had gasped or whispered. Several sets of eyes followed her as she walked back to her chair and slipped back into her seat. Lucius had ignored her, knowing that Hermione's initiation as a Death Eater had been a punishment for his failures. She slowly rubbed her lower arm and felt Narcissa's fingers search for her own. She glanced beside her and met her eyes. Hazel brown eyes said sorry. Blue eyes answered that they knew.

"Tomorrow night we will bring down the Order," Voldermort spoke and excitement rose amongst those present. Bringing down the Order meant a battle was imminent. His red eyes searched the faces of those present. The excitement did not remain unnoticed. Nagini hissed softly at his side. "When the sun rises over the horizon the day after tomorrow there will be nothing left of the Order but a silent reminder. They will have been destroyed."

~()~

Silent black shadows covered in hooded cloaks Apparated between the rows of corn in the fields surrounding the oddly shaped house. Darkness had fallen only mere hours before and now the world was black. Most of the faces went hidden behind the silver Death Eater masks. Only Hermione and Narcissa had not. Hermione had decided to keep up Bellatrix's tradition to make sure her victims would see her eyes before they died. She glanced around. Narcissa was standing right behind her. Blue eyes scanned their surroundings. Behind her Lucius, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley and Dolohov breathed heavily behind their masks. All had drawn their wands.

Hermione's eyes wandered to the house outside which they had Apparated. The Burrow was the Weasley home. The lights were still on inside. They were still awake. Several shadows moved between the walls.

"Fight to kill," Hermione whispered and her right hand briefly brushed against her left forearm. It was still burning. The others stirred impatiently. Only Narcissa stood frozen. "Do not have mercy on any soul. The Dark Lord shall be proud if we are victorious here tonight."

She was the first one to cast a spell at the house. To her surprise it did not bounce off any protective charms and crashed straight into the wooden walls. It splintered and a large hole appeared. It was at that exact moment that the door to the house opened and several figures came running out. Spells were sent into the cornfields and around her the other Death Eaters scattered. Black shadows shot off towards the house and engaged in battle.

Hermione lingered between the corn for just a few more seconds and that was long enough to take in the appearance of their opponents. Minerva McGonnagal, Molly and Arthur Weasley accompanied by Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Beside them fought Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and to her surprise she recognised the last fighter for the Order to be Andromeda, Narcissa's only remaining sister. She had just deflected a Killing Curse by Yaxley and sent a Stunning Spell his way. Cries and screams echoed through the night. Bright jets of light cut through the darkness, lighting up the faces of those who battled.

Suddenly Narcissa ran past her and dodged two spells before casting a spell directly at Molly Weasley. She spun around as the spell missed her and her brown eyes widened when she laid eyes upon the blonde witch. She cried a spell in return and a jet of light. "Stupefy!" The witches began a heated duelling session. Molly's anger and sadness over Harry's death made her spells angrier and more powerful than ever before. She battled to kill. Narcissa easily deflected the redhead's spells but her arrival had not remained unnoticed to Andromeda. She cast another "Impedimenta" at Yaxley and it hit him on his arm, causing him to roar in frustration as he was blown backwards and disappeared into the darkness. She slowly turned around, her brown eyes widening as she watched her sister fight.

Hermione charged from the corn and found Ron immediately turning around and screaming something in anger. Ginny followed and both ran away from their twin brothers who were battling Dolohov. The two of them were an even match against the skilled Death Eater. Spells shot through the night. Arthur Weasley battled Lucius. Narcissa was still taking on Molly Weasley whereas Andromeda now found herself facing Crabbe and Goyle. Fred ad George attempted to Stun Dolohov and McNair. Hermione stood face to face with Ron and Ginny. She had to duck to avoid one of Molly Weasley's spell as it was shot of course. Many more spells crashed into the already weakened walls of the Burrow, sending the building shaking at every impact.

"You killed Harry! HOW COULD YOU!" Ron shouted, casting Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell. Anger echoed through his voice. "He was your friend! Your best friend!"

Hermione easily deflected his spells and Ginny's. She cackled as she leapt from one foot onto the other. She cast a powerful Shield Charm between herself and the two Weasley's and they both stood frozen for a second, surprised by the intense strength of her spell. With a firm pull Hermione rolled up her sleeve and showed them her left arm. Ron's eyes widened in disgust at the sight of the Dark Mark on her skin. She smiled, her voice taunting him. "I have no friends, Weasley. I only obey the Dark Lord's wishes."

"Traitor!" Ginny screamed and her 'Impedimenta' only just missed Hermione. Anger flickered in her darkened eyes. "We trusted you. We all believed in you and you lied to us all along. All this time you sided up with them! You are nothing but a filthy traitor. That blood in your veins is as dirty and tainted as that in the veins of those you hate!"

"Hold your tongue, you little snake!" Hermione snapped and her spell hit Ginny across the chest. The young redhead fell to the floor, her body frozen but not dead. Ron screamed at her. "That is what happens to deserve who speak to me in such a tone. I hope you know what you're doing, Weasley. You don't want to end up like that poor Potter boy!"

Hermione ducked as a red flash shot just past her head. It had come from Arthur who had seen Ginny's body fall to the floor. Hermione was quick and shot a spell past Ron's body. It only missed his father, who was still fiercely battling his opponent. Blood gushed from a cut on his cheek. Lucius' mask had come off. His hood had fallen down and his platinum blonde hair lit up in the flashes of the spells.

"Narcissa Black!"

Andromeda called for her sister and Narcissa turned around at the sound of her name. Blue eyes met brown across the battle field. For a second the world froze between the two sisters. Molly Weasley almost automatically turned to support her husband when Narcissa no longer fired jinxes at her. She ran past the frozen body of Nymphadora Tonks. Goyle's Stunning Spell had struck her in the chest and she lay with wide open eyes in the middle of the battlefield. Lupin attempted to fight Crabbe and Goyle but his body was weakened and his spells lacked power and skill.

"You shouldn't be here," Andromeda spoke calmly as around them the battle continued. "You are not like them. You never received your mark."

"You are wrong," Narcissa answered coldly and without doubt or warning began to battle her sister. "It was you who made your choice long before I made mine." Andromeda answered her spells with just as powerful counter jinxes. Some of their spells met in the air and crashed, causing loud explosions. The Burrow shook as the battle continued. Anger flickered in Narcissa's blue eyes as she watched her sister's moves. Her hand never once trembled as she fired a green jet of light at her sister.

Hermione averted her eyes from the battle before her and glanced at Ron. He had been circling her for the last few minutes, his wand drawn but he did not cast a spell. His eyes had searched her face, looking for perhaps something he recognised. Hermione watched him carefully. Suddenly his arm went up but the wand did not point at her. It pointed at Narcissa, whose back was turned towards them as she battled her own sister.

"It is her, isn't it?" Ron suddenly asked viciously as his eyes lingered on Narcissa for a brief moment. He had seen Hermione watch her as she battled her sister. He had recognised something in her eyes he used to see when he still knew her. Only for a brief second had he seen love flash through her eyes. "First Bellatrix, now _her_." His wand trembled. The spell lingered on his lips. His eyes betrayed his actions before his lips did. Anger was his guidance. "Impedimenta!"

"Protego!" Hermione had cast the Shielding Charm between Narcissa and the spell in the blink of an eye. Narcissa only quickly glanced around and realized what Hermione had done. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and shock. Hermione's actions only confirmed Ron's question.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted at Ron and the jet of light shot from her wand. It missed him.

Behind her Andromeda suddenly fell to her knees. A harsh cry had escaped from her throat. Her wand fell into the soul. She was defeated. Her head hung low and her brown curls obscured her face. A green flash of light shot through the sky as if almost in slow motion. It had come from Lucius and was on its way to Andromeda. But Narcissa had unknowingly stepped into the line of the spell as she hovered over her sister and Hermione hurried forward to cast the Protego. It seemed like forever. Ron shouted something behind her and she sent another spell over her shoulder. His frozen body fell to the floor as the Stupefy hit him on his shoulder. His voice died in the night.

The Shield Charm only just protected Narcissa and the green flash of light was deflected back. It shot through the group of people still battling. Remus Lupin attempted to protect the fallen bodies of his beloved Tonks and Minerva McGonnagal. The Transfiguration teacher clutched her arm which appeared to be bleeding severely. Her green eyes had searched the battlefield in attempt to find Hermione's eyes. She had avoided them till now. Her face was pale. Her glasses were broken. Her long ash blonde hair had come undone and fell unruly down her shoulders. Her robes were torn and a pool of blood had begun to form at her feet. Lupin fought to protect her but he was weakened.

"_NO!_"

The wild outcry of pain came from Mrs Weasley. The deflected Killing Curse had shot across the crowd and now a body tumbled motionlessly to the floor. Eyes wide open, a mouth that still halfway through casting another spell. A wand dropped to the floor followed by the lifeless body of Fred Weasley. McNair had only just dodged the curse. George Weasley stood nailed to the floor. In that split second Dolohov cast another jinx his way and with a tormented scream he too fell to the ground. Blood gushed from cuts on his body and he lay still, only inches away from his twin brother's body.

"Kill her!" Lucius shouted as he caught sight of Narcissa hovering over her sister. Her wand aimed at the defenceless body of the woman on the floor. Andromeda was wandless. Slowly she lifted up her head form her hands and her brown eyes met Narcissa's.

Narcissa's hand trembled and shook. Hermione watched for those few seconds it lasted. Narcissa's lips moved but as she whispered the incantation her wand changed direction and a green flash of light shot across the ground and crashed into the already weakened body of Minerva McGonnagal. Silently the body of the teacher fell to the floor, surrounded by the pool of blood. Her spectacles slid of her nose, her fingers still clutched her wand.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" Ron had somehow regained his consciousness from the Stunning Spell and Hermione spun around at the angry sound of his tone. She pointed her wand at him but he was almost too fast for her to react. Ron had leapt back to his feet and was running towards Narcissa with his wand drawn. His face was as pale as Hermione had ever seen it. The hatred in his eyes was intense. In that split second she realized he had the power and he meant it. Ron ran past his sister's unconscious body until he was maybe three feet away from Narcissa. She never had a chance to turn around. "Avada Kedavra!" The green jet of light shot from his wand and soared at Narcissa with incredible speed.

"CISSY!" Hermione cried and ran towards the blonde witch. Narcissa slowly turned around at the sound of Hermione's voice. Hermione never cast her Shield Charm; she did what her emotions told her to do. She reached the other witch before the curse did and with a firm push she knocked her to the floor. Narcissa landed harshly onto the hard soil, a groan escaping from her throat and Hermione landed on top of her, rolling away from where the curse was about to hit the ground. They lay like this for a split second, staring into each other's eyes.

Two members of the Order were dead. The bodies of Fred Weasley and Minerva McGonnagal lay motionless on the floor. Fred looked like he could get up any minute. Minerva's robes were stained with blood. Her body bore the marks of fierce battle. Ginny and George had not regained consciousness. Their bodies lay still, their faces pale. Only a few feet away lay the unconscious body of Nymphadora Tonks. Her eyes wide open as she stared up into a black sky.

"Is this all worth dying for?" Narcissa whispered as she glanced at Hermione. Around them battle still continued. Lucius fought the only two remaining fighters, Molly and Arthur. He was a better match than the two of them together. Mr Weasley was covered in blood. Mrs Weasley looked exhausted and tears kept sliding down her cheeks. Whenever she could she'd shoot glances at the bodies of her children on the floor. Crabbe and Goyle had retreated into the shadows of the fields.

Hermione shook her head briefly and aimed her wand into the sky. Her lips barely breathed as she muttered the spell.

"Morsmordre!"

A flash of light shot from her wand and in the black sky the skull with the snake appeared. It was the silent sign they all understood. Lucius turned on the spot in the middle of battle and Apparated. In the cornfields Crabbe and Goyle followed. Yaxley, McNair and Dolohov were long gone. Hermione and Narcissa were the last ones. The scenes before their eyes unfolded as people cried and screamed over those who lay lifeless on the floor. Mrs Weasley clutched her son's dead body in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes and seeped into her son's red hair. Mr Weasley healed the cuts on George's body and stroked some hair out of his face. Ron lifted the Stunning Spell on Ginny and both fell to their knees beside their brothers and cried.

Lupin lifted up the body of Minerva McGonnagal and carried her into the house. She was a mess of limbs and robes and messy ash blonde hair. Her eyes had fallen shut. She had survived the fire in her office but now the battle here had truly finished the Transfiguration teacher. As Lupin carried her inside her glasses remained behind in the soil. It was a quiet and lonely reminder of the fallen.

With a quick flick of her wand Andromeda brought her daughter back to her feet, lifting the Stunning Spell. As she supported her, Tonks' arms were wrapped securely around her mother's neck; they turned and looked at Hermione and Narcissa. Their eyes met for just a split second and then Narcissa's hand slipped into Hermione's. Neither of them spoke and then they Apparated into the night. The Dark Mark hovered in the black sky over the Burrow and marked their victory.


	25. The Final Choice

**A/N:** If you face a choice between living in fear or living in freedom, which one do you chose knowing either means you will lose everything? Is there such a thing as true freedom in this world?

* * *

**Chapter 25**

They stood silently side by side, staring out over the endless ocean that stretched out in front of them. Underneath them the waves crashed violently against the rocks. They knew they ought not to be here. They knew they ought to return to the Manor sooner rather than later. Narcissa's hand searched for Hermione's and she softly squeezed. Hermione turned to face her and their eyes met. Narcissa's eyes captured Hermione's and did not let them go.

"Where are we?" Narcissa whispered softly. The wind was pulling at her hair. She had lowered the hood. Feeling the wind through her hair felt almost like a sense of freedom. One she had not felt for what felt like an eternity.

"Cornwall," Hermione answered with a friendly voice. She glanced out over the cliffs. Water splashed up from the rocks underneath them as another wave crashed. The salty sea air penetrated her nose. "I came here the evening I left my parents' house and after I ran away from the Manor. I sat here for hours, just staring at the ocean. I watched the waves roll in and listened how they broke apart on the rocks. It is such a peaceful sight."

Narcissa nodded. It was indeed. She too liked listening to the waves and watching the ocean. Hermione didn't know but when she was younger she would sometimes Apparate away to her own secret little places of silence and comfort. She glanced down at Hermione's hand in her own. Slowly she pulled the younger witch towards her and with her other hand she rolled up her sleeve. The Dark Mark was burning fiercely on her skin. She swallowed. "Why did you do it?"

"I had no choice, Cissy," Hermione answered sadly. She knew she never had a chance of refusing once Voldermort had called her forward. She knew her receiving the Dark Mark was the only thing Narcissa would never approve of. The night her sister received hers was the night she truly lost her. "You know I didn't. The Dark Lord..." She swallowed the rest of her words when she saw the look in Narcissa's eyes. Sadness laced with guilt. A single tear slid down her cheek. "Cissy, don't."

"Why did you truly come back, Hermione?" Narcissa questioned softly and blue averted glanced up to meet Hermione's hazel brown. She saw how Hermione's eyes widened. The question had come from the darkest depths of Narcissa's heart. She was unsure if she truly wanted to know the answer. Was there such a chance that through the darkness there was a trace of light, of hope? "Did you come back for him or did you come back for me?"

Hermione searched Narcissa's face. For the first time she truly saw how much she resembled her sister. She saw the grief in her eyes. She had dark rings around her eyes. She looked older and more tired than ever before. She had kept her grace and her dignity and carried herself with pride but underneath the shell lingered her questions, her fears and her pain. "I came back for you" she whispered and the words came from her heart. "No matter how far I travelled, it was you I was thinking about." She sighed. "Everything has changed now, hasn't it?"

There was nothing Narcissa could say to deny it. She nodded in silence. "Yes, it has," she whispered and she swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. The knot in her stomach tightened. She watched from the corner of her eye as Hermione rubbed her lower arm. She knew the Dark Lord was summoning her. "There is no longer any freedom out there, Hermione. After tonight everything will be different. His reign is upon us from this day onwards." She hesitated. "Our souls are his to keep."

Hermione looked at Narcissa and caught her eyes. They looked at each other, silently. Between them they need not speak the words. The looks in their eyes spoke more than words ever could. Narcissa's hand still held Hermione's. The throbbing sensation in her Dark Mark slowly subsided. The waves crashed beneath them and the wind pulled their hair. They stood silently, for several more minutes. They were lost in each other's eyes and in each other's thoughts. When Hermione finally drew her wand she knew Narcissa understood. In silence they had made their promise. In silence they had found their answers in each other and as another wave crashed against the cliffs below, they Apparated into the darkness.

~()~

Their union had been made in silence. They had not spoken any words. The look that had lingered in their eyes had said more than words ever could. For the love between them was something that needed not be spoken. In that moment they lay in the soil outside the Burrow it seemed their fate and destiny had been decided between them. In those mere moments they had made a decision that would change their world forever. And now they walked up the drive to the front door, knowing that behind those walls lay the answer to their bid for freedom. The door was wide open. Inside the flickering flames from the candles cast eerie shadows on the walls. They were the last to return. As they entered the large entrance hallway they could hear the enthusiastic voices down the hall. They shared a silence glance and followed the sound of the voices. Portraits eagerly followed them as they walked further down the hall. It led them to the drawing room and they stepped inside.

"My Lord, we have triumphed," Hermione spoke with pride when she discovered Lord Voldermort sitting in his chair at the head of the table. He had not looked up when they entered. The others were present too though no one had sat down. She could see Voldemort's bony hand rest on the table, his wand within reach. She shot a silent glare at Narcissa. Both of them slowly approached the chair. "The Order has been defeated tonight."

"Leave us," Voldermort spoke harshly and Lucius, Yaxley, Dolohov, McNair, Crabbe and Goyle appeared surprised but submissively left the drawing room after his request. Lucius made sure to close the door behind them and now it was only Hermione, Narcissa and the Dark Lord. He slowly turned in his chair before rising to his full statue. He towered over both witches. His red eyes stared down on them. "You are late. Both of you!" He sneered violently. Narcissa felt anger roar in her veins. His appearance made her feel sick to her stomach. Never had she approved of having him stay in her house.

"I hear you did not kill your sister when you had the chance, Narcissa. Your sister who married the Mudblood and then had a bastard child. That same bastard child who went on to marry a werewolf," Voldermort spoke coldly and Narcissa felt an intense hatred towards her husband in her veins. She promised she would kill him if she next got the chance. Her face remained emotionless. "Weakness is a failure, Narcissa. You must know that."

"It is indeed," she spoke with a humble voice. She bowed her head in what he would see as shame, obscuring her face with her long blonde hair. In her eyes shame did not reflect. The sparks of anger flashed in the blue of her eyes but she hid her emotions well. "I am sorry, My Lord" she whispered softly and knelt down before his feet to show her obedience. She knew he would approve. Beside her, Hermione did not kneel. She held her head up high, arrogance and pride lingering in her posture. Voldemort's eyes left Narcissa and slowly climbed up to Hermione's face.

"You have done well, Miss Black. The Order has been weakened. Minerva McGonnagal is dead and so is one of those filthy Weasley blood traitors," Voldermort lisped. Narcissa slowly rose back to her full length and brushed a string of blonde hair out of her face. "Perhaps the only regret is we did not kill more but the outcome is positive after all" He turned his back towards them and strode towards the window. His black cloak flapped around his frail looking body. Hermione glanced at Narcissa. Their eyes met. Silent words exchanged between. Narcissa's expressions were cold and distant.

The presence of Lord Voldermort in her own home had broken every little thing she had left. She had been a prisoner inside these walls from the moment he had ordered Lucius to use this house as his lair. But most of all she had felt like a prisoner inside herself. Her emotions had been a secret to the world. Her eyes had been hollow and cold and she lived in a world of her own, darkness surrounded her for she did not wish for him to know how she truly felt. Lucius had been loyal to the Dark Lord. Perhaps he was more loyal to him than he had ever been to her. If he had ever truly loved her, the love surely had faded over the years. Fear lingered silently between these walls.

Hermione nodded briefly and Narcissa's hand slipped silently inside her robes. She drew her wand. The wood of her wand was a sharp contrast with her pale skin. In the weak light of the fire Narcissa's eyes seemed darker than ever before. Hermione's hazel brown eyes were fixed on Voldermort by the window. He was alone. He had not been alone for a long time. Whatever had happened to his trusted and loyal Nagini, she didn't know. The snake wasn't here. It seemed he was almost too caught in staring out into the night to realize Narcissa was strolling across the room.

Narcissa walked towards him. Her steps were silent, muffled by the thick carpet on the floor. She almost seemed to fly over the floor. Her face was emotionless, her blue eyes cold and hollow. She held her head up high and carried her body with grace. He caught her reflecting in the glass and looked at her as he slowly began to turn away from the window. A hint of surprise and question could be detected in his scarlet eyes. He had raised himself to his full posture, towering a least a head over Narcissa. She did not bow to his appearance. His red eyes shot across the room and found Hermione. She stared at him as intently as Narcissa did. Hazel brown eyes fixated on his snake like face. A hand that rested near to her wand but she did not move a finger. Nothing about her posture betrayed anything about what was about to happen. She stood straight and looked him in the eye.

"What is it you want, Narcissa?" Voldermort questioned with a surprised tone of voice and only then did he realize she had drawn her wand. His mind registered danger and his red eyes flashed to the table. It had been his one mistake, his only failure. He had failed to pick up his wand. It lay abandoned and alone on the table. Useless. Hermione had seen it too and her eyes flashed from his face back to his wand. She knew that when it came to speed she would defeat him. He knew it too. Narcissa stood maybe two feet away from him and she raised her wand steadily. Her arm stretched. Danger began to flicker behind his red eyes and they became even smaller still.

"What I wish is to regain the freedom you once took from me," Narcissa whispered through clenched teeth and as he raised his hand to summon his wand she raised her wand and pointed it at his chest. His hand froze in mid-air. The Dark Lord was cornered. For the first time Lord Voldermort was the weaker party. He only slowly registered what Narcissa said. "It is not worth watching people you love die for your beliefs, my Lord. It never has been. Everything you took away from me. My son, my life and my home. It is because of you I lost my sister. I will not let you take her away from me as well."

Voldemort's hand raised and he brought it down so fast Narcissa could not respond. He slapped her across the cheek so hard that Hermione could hear Narcissa's jaws slam together. She nearly lost her balance, her body staggering to the floor. Tears sprung into the blonde witch's eyes and she quickly regained her posture before Voldermort had a chance to hit her again. His nails had scratched her cheek and blood was dripping from a cut just below her eye. It almost looked like she cried tears of blood. He froze when Narcissa's wand pointed at his chest. Her blue eyes shimmered dangerously. It was as if he knew what was coming. He raised his hands to cover his face; through his fingers his red eyes searched Narcissa's face. His mouth opened and a deep roaring scream escaped from the pit of his stomach.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione had never imagined what it would sound like to hear those worlds roll from Narcissa's lips. They sounded cold and empty. All the hatred and the pain she had endured because of this dark creature lingered in those two words. The green jet of light shot from her wand and hit Voldermort square in the chest. He had no time to blink or register what had happened. The screaming stopped. For a moment it looked like his red eyes were going to bulge out of his head and then an eerie silence filled the room for several seconds before his body crushed the floor. The robes covered his face, obscuring him from the two witches in the room and he lay face down on the carpet. One hand stretched out, the other underneath his body.

Narcissa turned around to look at Hermione. The young brunette nodded and ran over to her. Her hazel brown eyes rested on the dead body of one of the most powerful wizards the world had ever known. Another dark era had ended because they had chosen for it to end. They had turned their back on their master if it meant they could face each other. Their union had worked. Their silent agreement had been put in place. It was not worth dying for the beliefs of another if it meant losing the one they loved and too much had already been lost. If it meant that from now on they would only have each other it was better than having to lose forever. The world was going to change now. After tonight nothing was ever going to be the same again. The memories of another dark era would linger over this world for a long time to come. The wounds would never heal and the pain would never die.

~()~

They sat with his body till sunrise. They had dragged it to the middle of the room. Voldermort lay on his back, his arms by his side. His wand lay on his chest. His white, snake like face was more lifeless than ever before. The scarlet of his eyes had faded. Only blackness remained. Neither of them spoke for all the time they sat in the drawing room. The fire in the fireplace had gone out. Narcissa stood by the window, looking out over the gardens of Malfoy Manor. She watched the fountain and how it spilled its water. A bird flew into the garden and sat down. It turned to the window and just looked at her. Narcissa's lips curled up into a smile without even realizing it. Hermione sat with her back against the wall and her legs pulled up under chin, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes rested on the dead body on the floor but she did not really see him. Both witches were lost in the memories that had flooded into their minds.

When the sun began to climb over the horizon it was Narcissa who slipped out of the window sill and turned to look at Hermione. Blue eyes seemed brighter than ever before. Slight pink blushes had appeared on her cheeks. Her voice was clear. "We cannot stay here. If they find us, they will kill us. We must flee before the sun rises completely. We made this choice and so it means we have to live with the consequences."

"Do you believe we have truly found our freedom?" Hermione whispered a she rolled up the sleeve on her arm. The Dark Mark no longer burned like it had done the night before. It looked like a cold, black stain on her skin. The skull and the snake. A cruel, cold reminder of how she had lost everything. She wondered if the other Death Eaters realized what it meant now that is was no longer burning. Narcissa remained silent. She was unsure whether she believed in true freedom after the life she had lived between the walls of Malfoy Manor. Was there such a thing as true freedom, away from the darkness? Or would it follow them with every step they took out into a new world that woke as the sun began to rise?

She took Hermione's hand into her own, helped her rise to her feet and weakly smiled as she brushed a string of brown hair out of her face. She could see tiredness in her hazel brown eyes. They had been awake all night. "I do not know, my love. Perhaps freedom is as much as an illusion as everything else."

Hermione glanced at Voldermort. His body still lay in the middle of the room. She walked over to it and took the wand of his chest. It felt wrong and evil in her hand and with one firm move she snapped it in half. It felt as if a dark spell had suddenly been broken. She held the two pieces in her hand. The core was a single feather from a phoenix. She looked down it for a moment before slipping it into the pocket of her robe. "He doesn't need it anymore."

She joined Narcissa and let her hand slip in hers. Narcissa's skin was warm and soft. She nodded and they turned on the spot. They Apparated out of the drawing room and into a world that saw a new dawn break. The sun climbed further over the horizon and covered the world in a warm shade of orange and yellow. Inside Malfoy Manor Lucius stalked down the stairs with his usual arrogance and strode across the hallway down the drawing room. He had woken up to an unfamiliar stinging feeling in his arm and a glowing sensation in his chest. Puzzled he had abandoned his bed and had now reached the drawing room. He turned the doorknob in his hand. As he stepped into the room, his breath hitched in the back of his throat. A cold hand suddenly seemed to have grasped his heart. His grey eyes found the body of Voldermort sprawled onto the floor, empty eyes staring at the ceiling.

Lucius stood frozen for several more moments as throughout the house more voices were awoken. Death Eaters gathered in the door way as the minutes past. In the end Lucius was the one to enter the room. He knelt down beside the body of his former master with a mixture of guilt and relief filling his chest. He watched the Dark Lord's features. His eyes did not see his wand. Voldemort's wand was missing. Soft whispers came from the crowd gathered in the drawing room. Fear reflected in their eyes. But in some he could see a glimmer of hope. He looked up. They looked down on him with expectation. His words were cold and hollow. "He is dead."


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: **This is it. The end is here. I cannot express how grateful I am to have received such brilliant reviews in the last few weeks. Your words of kindness and positivity really have turned this story into something amazing. When I started this I had no idea where it was going to end up and I was apprehensive about it at first. Thanks to all of your kind comments I carried through and have perhaps written one of my best pieces of work ever. This story is now my little baby and I have put my heart and soul in it. We have reached our end. I thank you all.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

5 years later

She slowly turned to gaze out of the window. She held the wine glass in her hands; her fingers absentmindedly followed its shape. It was half empty. The bottle stood on the table. Thick drops of rain slid down the glass. Rain was falling steadily from the grey skies, covering the streets with massive puddles. Most of the trees had lost their leaves in the last few days. Autumn was really here. The days became shorter and the weather had changed. The warmth and comfort of summer had slowly faded, only to be replaced by thunderstorms and rain showers. She brushed a string of long curly hair out of her face, pushing it securely behind her air. One of her hands carefully reached for the window and touched the cold glass. On the outside the raindrops kept sliding down. Untouchable. Out of reach. She sighed and her eyes fluttered shut as she rested her forehead against the cold glass.

The living room was dimly lit by several candles. Their flames flickered in the darkness. The shadows on the wall were comforting and frightening at the same time. She no longer feared the shadows. Whatever used to linger in them was no more. She deeply sighed before she brought her glass to her lips and drank from the red wine. As it touched her lips she could feel tears well up behind her eyes and with a brisk gesture she brushed them away. She placed the glass back on the table and her eyes drifted back to the window. The garden was being brutally battered by the rain.

It had been five years since the night Lord Voldemort was killed. She could still recall his empty eyes as the red colour had faded. How he lay still, like all of those who had died before him. She remembered all of them. Many nights she would see them die all over again but as the months and years had begun to pass the nightmares slowly faded too. But still, at least once a week, she would wake up with a start in the middle of the night. Small beads of perspiration on her forehead and in those split seconds she would always believe she could see a pair dark brown eyes lingering on her. But as soon as she blinked they were gone.

"I sincerely hope you did not intend to drink that whole bottle on your own," said Narcissa from the open door. She walked into the living room of the house she now shared with Hermione. It was a familiar room. It had been so for many years. Malfoy Manor had found back its original charm but it found something it had never known before. Kindness and warmth. She strode across the room and wrapped her arms safely around Hermione's waist. Soft lips kissed her in the back of her neck. Hermione leant back against the comforting warmth of Narcissa's body.

"I was going to but you are free to help me if you want," Hermione smiled, her eyes still lingering on the wet, rainy world outside. Narcissa too looked outside. "Why is it that during these hours it sometimes feels as if nothing has changed?"

"Because it is in the darkness we struggle to find the light and see the changes that really do have taken place," Narcissa whispered softly and rested her head on Hermione's shoulders. The younger witch's hands took Narcissa's into her own. She smiled. Being together like this was what made her feel safe and warm. "By the time morning comes everything will be like it was before. You will step outside and forget you even felt this way."

Hermione nodded. She knew those words were true. Since the death of Lord Voldermort the world had changed rapidly. During the dark months of his reign so many had suffered but it almost seemed a distant, dark dream today. People had found their strength back and had moved on in life. The Ministry had rounded up many of the Death Eaters and started prosecuting many of them in the aftermath of Voldemort's death. The only reason why she stood here tonight, with Narcissa's arms around her, was that they had been responsible for his death. It was the fact they turned on their master that spared them prosecution. It did however not spare them from the piercing looks of contempt, disgust and fear when they did go out in public.

The Malfoy divorce had been measured out broadly in the Daily Prophet in the weeks after Voldemort's fall, especially when the story about Narcissa living with Hermione Black in Malfoy Manor was leaked to the public. Lucius did not only lose his wife, he was also sentenced to spend the next ten years in Azkaban for his actions as a Death Eater. He never once attempted to plead for his innocence. The man that stood in the dock at the day of his sentencing did not resemble the pure blood wizard Hermione had once known. His arrogance had evaporated and he looked weak and old. Five of those years in Azkaban had passed now. And Hermione could not remember the last time they had heard from him. His name no longer lingered between the walls of the house that was once his home.

But most of all, Hermione had been forced to come to terms with what she had done. The knowledge that she had been the one who killed Harry Potter followed her every day. Though she had realized, and with her many others, that if perhaps she had not killed him when she did the war would not have ended. But it did not erase the feelings of guilt that had invaded her chest. Narcissa at the same time had to live with the feelings after having taken the life of Minerva McGonnagal. They both would carry these stains on their lives with them forever, until the day they died. It was a burden they had to carry and in the aftermath of the war, both had come to realize that they would not want it any other way.

"I saw Molly Weasley yesterday," Narcissa murmured into Hermione's brown curls. Her young lover smelled of roses and vanilla and she took a deep breath in. Hermione tensed up underneath Narcissa's hands at the mentioning of Molly Weasley's name. "In Diagon Alley. She was there with Ronald and Ginevra. Apparently Ginevra is getting married soon."

Hermione swallowed. Since the battle at the Burrow in which both Minerva McGonnagal and Fred Weasley had died she had only set eyes upon the Weasleys a hand full of times. She had never found herself in a more uncomfortable situation then during the moments she met them. In the beginning they hadn't spoken to each other. Then the deadly silences were replaced with a curt nod. The last time she had run into Ronald Weasley he had stopped and asked her whilst stuttering over his words "You all right, Hermione?" That was eight months ago. She knew he had asked her because of her situation. She had seen his eyes. She had muttered a polite reply and just about managed to return the question. He too told her he was fine.

"She asked if perhaps we would like to meet for tea some time," Narcissa spoke, her voice shaking. It had been painfully awkward finding their way back into a world that held them responsible for so much of the suffering. But slowly it seemed people let go of their judgements and as the years passed it seemed that most had moved on. It was now just their own guilt that haunted them. "She said she'd love to see you again, Hermione. All of us."

Hermione shook her head. It was hard to believe Mrs Weasley would say such a thing after everything that had happened and yet she knew her well enough to know she had not lied. The years had eased the pain for everybody. She turned to face Narcissa. Tear filled hazel brown eyes met blue and she slowly rolled up the sleeve on her left arm.

"This happened today," she whispered and held out her arm for Narcissa to see. Her skin was pale. But most of all it was bare. The final shadows and lines of where the Dark Mark had once been burned into her skin had faded. She had never known any Dark Mark to disappear on anyone. "I don't know why or how but it has truly vanished."

Narcissa leant in. Her lips brushed against Hermione's and she ran her brown curls through her fingers. Hermione answered her kiss, her eyes fluttering shut under her touch. Narcissa's voice was reduced to a whisper. Her breath warm against Hermione's skin. "It does not matter why, my love. It is gone. It means there lies a new future ahead of us. With all the changes that come with it. All you need to do is keep your head up high and allow yourself to look into this new world." Her fingers stroked the part of Hermione's arm where the Mark had once been. "It means it is over."

Hermione nodded. She smiled. "Perhaps we should talk about a lighter subject, Cissy." She pointed at the bottle of wine and both witches sat down on the sofa. Narcissa magically made another glass appear and Hermione filled it. They toasted each other with a silent smile and sipped from the wine. Hermione glanced at her lover. Narcissa was still as beautiful as the first day she met her. "When is Draco coming?"

That had been another thing. After the fall of Voldermort Draco had fully learned to which extent the relationship between his mother and Hermione went. He had appeared shocked but supportive and one night he had spoken to Hermione in confidence, telling her he had never seen his mother look at anyone like she looked at her. Not even his father. And when the divorce came through he was the first to ignore his father as he rotted in a cell in Azkaban. He moved out not long after but returned every other weekend. And these days he came with his fiancée.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Narcissa leant back and let her fingers run through her long blonde hair, blue eyes looked at Hermione. She smirked. "They said they have something exciting to tell us but he refused to tell me what it was. He said they would tell us when they see us. I truly hope he has not taken on that job in Spain, you know. I am not sure if I'd want my son to move away that far."

The unexpected sound of a baby crying made both witches look up and Narcissa could not suppress a sigh. She pushed herself of the sofa and started for the door. Hermione watched her for moment, a warm feeling flooded through her heart. "You'd think that by now she would sleep through the night." She rolled her eyes and then glanced at Hermione who also stood up from the sofa and followed Narcissa through the hallway "When did you give the last bottle?"

"Two hours ago," Hermione answered as they climbed the marble staircase. Most of the Malfoy portraits had been removed over the years and the Manor had been redecorated in certain parts. They reached the landing and walked into the bedroom adjacent to their own. It had been turned into a cream coloured baby room. It was dimly lit by a small chandelier on the ceiling. The curtains were drawn but through a small crack silver moonlight fell on the floor. The cot stood by the wall and Hermione walked over whilst Narcissa waited in the open door way. Hermione leant over and picked up the crying child and carefully rocked her in her arms.

"Ssssh, Bella, there is no need to cry," she whispered as she brushed the dark curls out of the baby's face. Her hair was growing remarkably fast and needed cutting every three to four weeks. It was one of those curious things about magic that could not be explained. A pair of sparkling blue eyes looked up into Hermione's face and the crying almost instantly stopped. A little smile fell over the child's face as she recognised her mother.

"Perhaps she had a bad dream," Narcissa said as she strolled into the room and looked over Hermione's shoulder and softly tickled her daughter's cheek. The smile on the baby girl's face widened as she attempted to grab hold of Narcissa's finger. Narcissa then kissed Hermione somewhere in her hair. The situation almost seemed like a dream. Never had she believed she got another chance to do things different. But the chance had been granted. "She seems to have taken over your bad sleeping habits."

Hermione smiled at the comment. She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Narcissa sat down on the arm rest and her arm slipped around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked down on their daughter in her arms. She was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. Giving birth to this little human being had been an experience she never wished to forget. The last few months had been amazing. The feeling of being a mother and the love she felt for this little girl was simply amazing. She knew Narcissa felt blessed with another chance to undo the mistakes she had made before. Bella was seven months old now. Her hair was as raven black and curly like her own, and just like someone else she had once loved with all her heart. Her eyes were as blue as Narcissa's and when she smiled Hermione recognised the women who both held her heart.

She glanced up at Narcissa who at her turn looked back down at her. They sat like this, together. Outside the rain finally stopped falling and the night began to clear up. Thousands of stars appeared in the sky. Hermione knew she was watching her from somewhere. And it felt good. She knew Bellatrix was watching over her out there. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Narcissa's arm. Narcissa's fingers ran through Hermione's hair. And in Hermione's arms little Bella fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

End.

* * *

_Note:_

_**Why did I ch**__**o**__**ose Narcissa to kill Voldermort:**__**  
**_I chose Narcissa because out of the two of them it felt as if Narcissa was the one most desperate to gain back all the things she had lost. She had already lost her family. It had fallen apart because of the Dark Arts and the obsessive standards of Blood Purity. Once Hermione received her Mark she felt the fear of losing her like she had lost Bellatrix before. Both realized their love for each other would make it unable to live without each other and make it impossible to fight. It seemed to me it would be more profound if Narcissa killed Voldermort since Hermione had killed Harry. They had now both taken down the nemesis in their life in a way.


End file.
